Descending Twilight
by Illidan the Half Demon
Summary: Five years have passed since The Thirteen have fallen. Peace has reigned throughout most of Japan, but peace is always only temporary. What approaches that threatens to destroy everything everyone has ever known? Sequel to Reunion and Another.
1. Chapter 1: Irritation

**Greetings to all who are reading. Ok, so a few things to start with. If you're reading this without looking at my two previous stories, **_**Another**_** and **_**Reunion**_**, you may get confused on who my characters are and what is going on. **_**Reunion**_** isn't so much prerequisite as **_**Another**_** is, but it's up to you. Secondly, this story will be updating every two weeks. I know, that kind of sucks, but honestly, real life is so conflicting that I can only get a chapter done in that kind of time frame. My apologies on that, but it's just how things go, so try not to be too put out about it. Thirdly, I do send out PMs to those that are subscribed to story alerts and mark my stories as favorites whenever I'm updating, so to any who do not wish me to do so, please tell me. Also, any who don't wish to mark this with an alert, but want to know when this updates me, tell me and I'll make a note of it and send you the same PM. Fourthly, I'm going to start responding to reviews via PMs, but I'll probably make mention to everyone that reviewed during the pre-chapter update. Lastly, and most importantly at that, I do love hearing responses from readers, so please to review or PM your thoughts to me. I thoroughly enjoy reading the thoughts and feelings of my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime characters that appear.**

**Summary: Five years have passed since The Thirteen have fallen. Peace has reigned throughout most of Japan, but peace is always only temporary. What approaches that threatens to destroy everything everyone has ever known?**

**Chapter 1**

"Iya, will you slow down, please!?"

Hearing the commanding voice behind himself, a half dog demon with muddy brown eyes, two light purple jagged demonic markings, one on each cheek, long black hair that was bound in a ponytail by a single purple ribbon with his hair reaching below his butt in length, slowed his pace. His clothing consisted of a rich black silk kimono top and pants, with red hexagonal patterns embroidered into it and a pair of black boots. Around his waist was a green obi that held a sword within a black sheath, with the hilt of the sword wrapped in green cloth and the guard being made of gold. Only a single green band was on the sheath, but took nothing away from the perfectly carved glossy black scabbard. Upon the hanyou's head were two black dog ears, with his hands have long claws, and his eyes were a muddy brown color.

Coming up beside of the hanyou was a young neko hanyou, who had long black hair with red streaks mixed in mainly in her bangs, that hung freely over her rear. On her head were two cat ears that twitched slightly. The clothing she wore was a dark blue kimono top with a battle skirt that reached her knees in length, with a sword in a black scabbard on her left side. The hilt of the sword was wrapped in purple cloth. Behind her, a black furry tail swished slightly, showing signs of irritation.

Casting a fierce glare with her piercing emerald eyes, the neko grunted out "Why are you in such a rush? I've never seen you in such a hurry to leave the Western Stronghold."

"Don't worry about it, Lilly." Iya remarked in a clipped tone.

Folding her arms over her chest and looking away, Lilly ground out "It's hard to when you're in such a foul mood."

Rolling his eyes, the dog hanyou focused on the woods ahead, only to remember the conversation he had just had before leaving the Western Stronghold. Immediately, anger welled up within him at the memories.

* * *

Silently walking down a long corridor within the Western Stronghold, Iya nodded to a few servants as he passed by, who were quick to stop and bow in return to him. Reaching a doorway at last, he gently rapped on it.

A voice from within the room calmly said "Enter."

Entering into the room, the dog hanyou glanced around, noting the numerous scrolls neatly stacked on numerous shelves, as well as a few mementos on the wall and shelves. Behind the desk that sat at the far end of the room was a large tapestry of a massive white dog demon in it's true form, with a crescent moon upon it's forehead. Inwardly smiling at the tapestry, the hanyou strode forward till he reached the desk, where several stacks of papers were sitting.

Sitting in a chair behind the desk was a silver haired dog demon with golden eyes and double lined magenta stripes on his cheeks, as well as pointed ears. He wore a white silk kimono top embroidered with red hexagonal patterns and white pants, with a yellow and purple obi tying it together. One of his clawed hands was holding a calligraphy brush, which he was using to sign a document that was before him. Using his free hand, he pulled the paper away, only to grab a new one from the stack beside of him.

"You wished to see me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Iya asked, if not stated.

Setting his brush down into it's normal resting place, Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to his half brother, saying "Yes. This Sesshomaru is sending you on a diplomatic mission to see both the Southern and Eastern Lords."

"Ah, I see." the hanyou commented. "I take it this is a response to the recent capture of those Southern troops?"

"Hn."

Reaching across his desk, the dog demon picked up two scrolls that were wrapped tightly and pushed them forward to the hanyou. "These are to be personally delivered to both of the Lords."

Nodding, Iya calmly asked "Sesshomaru, should I survey the border while on this venture? I'll be gone for at least a month, if not two, so I could check on our borders between both on my way there and back."

"Do not worry about our borders, little brother." Sesshomaru emotionlessly remarked. "This Sesshomaru shall be patrolling still and will check them."

"Have there been any reports of activity in those areas since the last one when you were there?"

"No, none yet." the demon lord answered. "Do not concern yourself with this, Iya. This Sesshomaru wishes for you to focus on this trip alone. You must stress to them the importance of the borders between the West and their lands. If they choose to ignore the West's borders still, then this Sesshomaru shall deal with both Lords swiftly. They do well to remember to fear what this Sesshomaru may do if they do not comply."

Feeling a shiver run up his spine upon hearing his older brother's words, the hanyou nodded. A moment passed as he hesitated to speak, only to seemingly have his mind read by the demon lord.

"You wish to take your mate, do you not?"

Letting out a light sigh, the hanyou nodded his head slowly. Staring evenly at his brother for a few moments, the demon lord spoke once again, saying "You may take her with you on this trip."

Allowing a small smile to grace his face, Iya curtly replied "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Reaching out to take both scrolls, the hanyou picked each up, saying "I will return in a month to two months time then."

Turning away and beginning to walk out of the room, Iya came to a stop when he heard Sesshomaru calmly say "My mate is pregnant."

Stopping where he was, the dog hanyou turned towards his older brother, who was staring straight at him. A small smirk appeared on the hanyou's face as he softly chuckled. "It's only been six months since you mated. It seems you two sure didn't waste much time in producing an heir for the West."

"Indeed." the stoic dog demon remarked. Standing, he moved out from behind the desk and towards his brother. "This Sesshomaru shall soon have an heir for the West. Our younger brother and his mate have three pups of their own, yet you, little brother, have none."

Unsure of what his brother was getting at, the hanyou didn't get the chance to ask as his brother continued on. "You and your mate have been together for five years, yet the two of you have not produced a single pup. This Sesshomaru ponders if there is something wrong with you, Iya."

Irritated and slightly embarrassed by his brother's comment, the hanyou flashed a glare at his brother before replying in a clipped tone "That is none of your business, Sesshomaru. What Lilly and I do is none of your concern."

"For the West to continue, it requires heirs. Inuyasha has done his part, as have I, but you continue to fail to do so. Are you incapable of producing pups? This Sesshomaru is certain your mate is fertile, thus this Sesshomaru concludes that you are incapable of impregnating her."

Glaring at his brother with anger flashing in his eyes, it took all of the hanyou's inner strength to not lash out at his brother with a verbal assault. Calming himself somewhat, the hanyou ground out "We will have pups when we choose to do so. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I must go."

With that said, the hanyou turned on his heels and stormed out of the room with as much self-control as possible.

* * *

Inwardly fuming at the thoughts of his memories once more, the dog hanyou couldn't help but feel the overwhelming urge to race on towards the Southern Lands, allowing him to put more distance between himself and his older brother.

"_Damn that bastard, he knows nothing about me. All he seems to care about is making fun of me when he knows that is something important to both Lilly and me. When we get back, I may just …_"

"Iya, it's almost dark. Shouldn't we stop for the night?"

Hearing his mate's voice, Iya glanced beside of himself to see Lilly seemed a touch out of breath, but not completely. A frown appeared on his face for a moment before everything clicked in his mind.

"_Ever since we left around noon, we have been running at full speed for the most part, with exception of her finally getting me to slow down. No wonder she looks a bit tired. This is the fastest we've gone since we tracked down The Thirteen five years ago._"

Slowing his pace till finally he came to a stop, the dog hanyou slightly sighed, saying "I'm sorry about that Lilly. We'll make camp. How about I go hunt us some rabbits for dinner and you start us a fire?"

Nodding in reply, the neko set about the wooded area for some dry wood. Seeing this, the male hanyou left her behind and quickly set out to find dinner.

Within twenty minutes, the dog hanyou returned with two plump hares, one in each hand held by their ears. Finding a comfortable spot, he carefully began skinning the two rabbits with his claws. With their pelts at last removed, he placed each on a stick and set them over the fire. Picking up the pelts, he left the camp till he found a suitable place far enough away and chucked the hides into a hole. Going to the nearby stream, he washed up before returning to camp to see his mate tending to the roasting meat.

Settling in next to his mate, Iya sniffed the air, taking in the scents of the woods, along with the smell of the roasting rabbits, the burning wood, and the fragrant smell of raspberries that belonged to his mate. The scent of the cooking rabbits immediately made his mouth water while his stomach growled out in protest.

Eyeing her mate for a moment, the neko cracked a small smile, saying "Sounds like you're hungry."

"Yeah, I had a light breakfast."

Tending to the rabbits once more, Lilly wistfully remarked "We probably should have eaten lunch before we left."

"Perhaps." was the only reply of the dog hanyou.

Returning to her seat beside of her mate, the neko's brow furrowed before she slowly asked "Did something happen between you and Sesshomaru? You've been so distracted and agitated since you came to get me to leave."

"It's nothing."

Sighing, the neko replied "I know you better than you think, mate. Something happened in that meeting that's upset you to the point you no longer wish to even be near your brother. So please, tell me what happened."

Turning his head away from his mate to stare into the darkness of the forest, Iya softly said "You worry too much about me. It's nothing that you need be concerned with. More or less, it's my brother's sick twisted sense of humor that has me a touch out of character, so don't be concerned about it."

Deciding against responding, the neko simply nodded before leaning forward and checking on their dinner. Finding it was cooked through, she pulled both rabbits off of the fire and handed one to her mate. Both hanyous began eating their meal, with both minding their manners.

Once dinner was over, the pair threw the remains into the fire. Settling in once more, the neko snuggled up against the dog hanyou, who simply wrapped his arms reflexively around her waist.

"I'm glad I got to come with you. I couldn't imagine spending a month or two alone without you." the neko stated while contently sighing as she breathed in her mate's scent of cinnamon and woods.

Running a free hand through the neko's hair and slightly brushing his fingers over her cat ears, the male hanyou responded with "You would have been alright. After all, you and Yoshe could have spent some more time together."

Inwardly smiling at the mention of the Lady of the West's name, the neko couldn't help but remember the pair's meeting from earlier in the day.

* * *

Relaxing on a large flat rock with the early morning sunlight beaming down onto herself, the neko couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. Cracking her eyes open, she sat up and looked about the garden she was in. There were numerous flowers within the massive garden, coloring it with all sorts of shades of the many colors. Smelling the air, she allowed a small smile to appear on her face due to the pleasant scents she had picked up.

"_I'm glad that Sesshomaru and Yoshe find this garden to be top priority. If it wasn't here, I think I'd be stuck in the woods every day._"

Hearing footsteps approaching at a slow pace, Lilly turned from her perch on the large rock to see one of the two people from her thoughts. Walking towards her was a demoness with long white hair that was pinned up in a somewhat formal half bun behind her, with the remainder of her hair reaching her lower back in length. Her bangs were parted, leaving a single lock of white hair that went across her face, while a gray pentagon shaped hair clip with a light blue star within it held the left side of her bangs in place. The demoness's skin was a cream color and seemed flawless. Her eyes were a light blue color and seemed to hold no malice whatsoever within them. She wore a formal fine white silk kimono that reached feet, but did not quite reach the ground, which had long flowing sleeves that hid her delicately small hands. Around her waist was a white band, along with a yellow obi that was tied in the back, where a purple bow that went from her rear up to her mid-back. The very air around her seemed slightly a chill, but her facial expression was warm and cheery.

Standing up, the neko was quick to bow, only to get a small giggle from the demoness. "Lilly, you know you don't have to bow to me. Even though I'm the Lady of the West, you are my sister-in-law and don't need to bow."

Smiling back, Lilly warmly replied "Old habits die hard, Lady Yoshe."

"And stop with the formality already. You know that grates on my nerves too." the demoness reprimanded.

Quietly giggling, the neko nodded, saying in a mocking tone "As you wish, Lady Yoshe."

Rolling her eyes, the demoness grunted out "Don't make me give you a severe case of frost bite."

Feigning fright, the neko put her hands out before herself, saying rapidly "No, don't hurt me, I'm just an innocent hanyou."

Both broke out into fits of laughter for a few minutes before the two settled and each took up a seat on the large stone. Each leaned back onto it, allowing the morning sunlight fall upon them.

Looking over at the demoness, Lilly suddenly bluntly said "I thought ice demons hate being in the sunlight."

"Most do, but some of us don't mind the heat too badly. If I stayed out here all day, I might complain about it." Yoshe answered. "Besides, I can keep myself cool by using my powers, but to do so all day would tire me out. I'll probably head inside here in a while."

Nodding, the neko turned her head back to the sky to stare up at the few clouds that were overhead. Without warning, the demoness spoke again, saying "I found out this morning I'm pregnant with Sesshomaru's child."

Sitting up and looking over at the ice demon like she had grown a second head, the neko allowed a small smile to cover her face before warmly saying "Congratulations. I guess I'm going to be an aunt once more soon."

"That you are, Lilly." Yoshe commented with a smile as she sat up herself. "I only wonder what our child will look like. Both Sesshomaru and I are full demons, so our child will be a mixture of dog and ice demon blood. Maybe he or she will be like Iya, who has ice powers, but has a dog demon appearance."

Feeling a pang of sadness hit her upon hearing her mate's name, the neko only nodded her head before drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Noting this action, the demoness cast a sad smile at her friend.

"You want his child, don't you?"

A bit surprised she was so transparent, Lilly let a hollowed chuckle out. "I do, but it's been five years since Iya and I mated. In all of those years, I've not once become pregnant. I'm worried that I can't have children, even though Kagome and Kiyomi have both told me there is nothing wrong with me."

"Have you considered the possibility that there may be something wrong with Iya?" Yoshe gently asked.

Shaking her head and mirthlessly smiling, the neko quietly replied "I doubt there is anything wrong with him. After all, when he was only fifteen, he impregnated Kaia, who bore him Yukio. That means he's capable of getting a woman pregnant, but yet I've not once been."

Reaching over and pulling the neko up against herself and hugging her, the ice demon gently ran her hands through the neko's hair. "Don't give up hope. I know the two of you will have children in due time."

Hearing the neko sigh and relax into her embrace, the demoness smiled and jokingly added "In the meantime, you could raise mine and Sesshomaru's children."

"I doubt you would let that happen." Lilly remarked wistfully. Releasing her hold on her legs, she reached up and tapped her chin for a moment before saying "I ponder what kind of father Sesshomaru will be like."

Letting the neko go, the ice demoness softly chuckled at her sister-in-law's words. "I have no doubt he'll be like he is as a husband. Probably attempt to show no emotion, though in six months time, I've picked up on his emotions and what he's thinking."

"You know you have him wrapped around your finger, right?"

"Yes, I know." Yoshe confirmed with a smirk on her face.

Returning the smirk, the neko slyly remarked "Hard to believe such a stuffy demon lord would crumble under the whims of his mate. I'd have never guessed you could make him do whatever you wanted."

"I suppose it takes an ice demon to tame an icy heart." the demoness jokingly commented with a smug look on her face.

Glancing up at the sky, the demoness let out a heavy sigh, muttering "It looks like it's nearly time for my chores to begin. It's so irritating to have to do these mundane things."

"It's all a part of being the Lady of the West." Lilly smartly quipped with a smirk. "It makes me glad I'm not you."

Throwing a feigning glare at the neko, Yoshe couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose so. In some respects, you're lucky, seeing how you get to leave the Western Stronghold so often and travel with your mate. I'll be stuck here more than likely for the next few years, at the least."

"You'll get to go out and patrol eventually, I'm certain. After all, Sesshomaru will have no choice but to give into your requests if you ask him, especially since knowing your nature, you won't let him forget."

"True."

Smiling at one another, the two stood up and embraced one another. Separating, the ice demon said her goodbyes before vanishing into the stronghold.

Staying alone for a few minutes, the neko softly sighed, saying aloud "I guess I should go in and try to find Iya. Maybe he'll have time to have lunch with me."

* * *

Waking from her thoughts, the neko noticed her mate seemed quite relaxed. Venturing a glance up at his face, she noted he had his eyes closed, but knew that he wasn't asleep.

"What are you thinking about?"

Opening his muddy brown eyes, the dog hanyou glanced up at the night sky, which was partially blocked by the tops of the numerous trees. After a moment, he smiled and kissed the top of his mate's head, saying "Just thinking how lucky I am to have such a loving mate."

Blushing a bit from the comments, the neko snuggled slightly into the dog hanyou. Inhaling his scent of cinnamon and woods, Lilly contently sighed.

"_Should I even broach the subject?_" the neko mumbled in her mind. Deciding to, she sat up and turned to face her mate, giving her a face to face encounter.

Noting his mate had shifted, the dog hanyou did the same and stared into her eyes. Finding something seemingly just beneath the surface of her eyes, which looked like a question being formed, the male hanyou asked "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Lilly quietly said. "Iya, we've been mated for a little over five years now, haven't we?"

"Yeah, just a little over five years. Surely you haven't forgotten that we just celebrated earlier this month."

Shaking her head, the neko weakly smiled, saying "No, I haven't, and I could never forget our time together. But …"

Pausing for a moment, she looked down at the ground with her cheeks heating up, giving them a light pink tinge. In a near whisper, she looked up and quietly said "We've yet to have children."

Going visibly rigid, the dog hanyou felt his breath hitch and inwardly groaned. Before he could say anything, he felt his mate place her finger onto his lips, hushing him.

"I was speaking with Lady Yoshe today, and she told me that she is pregnant with Lord Sesshomaru's child. She asked me when we were going to have pups of our own."

Feeling her cheeks were as warm as ever, the neko pressed on in a bold voice. "I want to have your children, Iya, but in five years time, I've not once been pregnant. I'm worried that when I became a hanyou, maybe, maybe I lost the ability to have children, and if that's the case, then …"

Before the neko could finish her sentence, the dog hanyou quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. Placing his hand behind his mate's head, Iya softly stroked her hair. Releasing her at last, he looked her in the eye, finding uncertainty within her emerald orbs.

"Lilly, don't let others worry you about such trivial things. Children will come in due time, so don't feel that you need to have my children."

"_But it's not such a trivial thing._" Lilly murmured within her mind.

Staring still into his mate's eyes, the dog hanyou added "I love you more than anyone else in this world or next, no matter what. Even if we never have children, it won't mean that I love you no less. I'm happy just being with you, and in due time, I'm sure children will come. So please, do not worry about it."

Inwardly sighing, the neko mentally whimpered "_What kind of mate am I if I cannot continue your family line? He doesn't realize how important this is to me. I guess... I guess for the time being, I'll have to just accept things as is. Perhaps I can ask help from Kagome or Yoshe in what to do._"

Forcing a smile to her face, Lilly simply nodded, saying "Alright, I won't worry about it."

"Good. Now then, we should get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

With the male hanyou's words said, both the hanyous stood up and began cleaning up the campsite. After putting out the fire, the pair began searching the area for a place to sleep. The pair searched the forest for a few minutes before selecting a large leafy oak tree to sleep in.

Iya leapt into the tree first, looking for a suitable branch to sleep on. Finding one after a minute, the hanyou called down from the tree to his mate, who quickly climbed up in to where he was. Taking his black kimono top off, he settled up against the trunk of the tree as his mate soon sat down in front of him and leaned back against him. Once she was comfortable, Iya pulled his black top over them.

Ears twitching, the dog hanyou kept alert for several minutes before noting his mate's breathing had evened out. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form. Instantly, a pang of guilt flowed through him from his earlier conversation.

"_I want to have your children, Iya, but in five years time, I've not once been pregnant. I'm worried that when I became a hanyou, maybe, maybe I lost the ability to have children, and if that's the case, then …_"

Hearing his mate's voice uttering those words had been heart wrenching. "_She wants to have my children, yet she's scared something is wrong with her. I just didn't have the heart to tell her the truth..._"

"_It's not her fault that she's not yet pregnant. In all actuality, we could have had pups by now, and probably should have. It's my fault that we haven't. Because of my fear from what happened with Kaia and myself, I just can't let myself do that to Lilly._"

"_I've constantly kept track of how fertile she is, making sure that when we're together it's not possible to impregnate her. Each and every time she has been fertile, I've managed to find an excuse to keep myself away, whether it be out on patrols, or wearing myself out till the point of exhaustion that I need to sleep for long periods of time._"

Feeling his mate snuggle into his chest ever so slightly, Iya stared at her restful expression. "_I don't deserve someone so caring as she is. It has to be hard for her to live with what I do. In all honesty, I want to have children with her, but I'm still afraid. Yukio was a product of my heat and what I did to Kaia. Though he no longer hates me, we still don't get along too well. I guess I'm just afraid that the same thing will happen, that I'll repeat history and end up with another child that hates me, or will not get along with me._"

Allowing a small sigh to escape his mouth, Iya gradually slid his eyes shut. Slowly, he felt his body beginning to slip into a light slumber, but kept his senses sharp and alert for any possible danger.

* * *

Quietly following a man in green clothing was a young woman with waist length orange-brown hair that was partially tied up in a loose bun on the back of her head, cream colored skin, pointed ears, and gray eyes. Fluttering slightly in the gentle breeze of the mid-morning air was an open white haori with black vertical lines and single black dots on the hem of it. Underneath of her white top was a black kimono top and pants, tied together with a white ribbon obi sash and white socks covering her feet, which were held within a pair of sandals. On her left hip, within her obi, was a wakazashi length sword within a black sheath, having a red braided hilt and an oval golden guard.

Smelling the air, the young woman attempted to pick up a familiar scent that she was looking for, only to find it missing.

"Don't bother trying to pick up his scent, Mage Orihime. It's just not possible currently."

Casting a bit of a disgruntled look at the man before her, Orihime came to a stop, causing the man she was following to do so. She stood completely still, waiting for him to turn around towards her. At last, the man turned to face her. Casting a glare at him, she took in his looks and clothing for the millionth time and fought the urge within her mind to do or say something drastic.

Staring back with an impassive look was a man dressed in a dark green kimono top and pants, with a black obi. Covering his top was a long black coat that reached his knees in length that had white diamond shapes across the bottom of it. On his head, obscuring his eyes with shade, was a green and white stripped bucket hat that covered blonde hair that stuck out the sides. A pair of geta were on his feet, leaving them mostly exposed. In his right hand was a wooden cane that was slender and seemed to have a separation place near the top of the curve in it.

"What is it, Mage Orihime?"

Throwing her arms up, the bobcat mage growled out "For the millionth time, stop being so formal with me, Kisuke!"

In a cheery tone, Urahara smiled and replied "But it's a compliment to call you Mage Orihime. I would put it close to how I regard a lord or lady of some noble family."

"But I'm neither of the above!" Orihime hissed. "Just because I'm a mage doesn't mean you have to call me one, so please, just call me Orihime, or if you prefer, Inoue works even. Call me anything besides Mage Orihime!"

"Shall do, Mage Orihime."

Groaning loudly, the bobcat mage cast a glare that could kill at the sword smith, only to see him still smiling. Before she could shout anything at him, he turned away and began moving once more.

Without warning, in a serious tone, the sword smith calmly said "We're getting close. Be on guard, just in case."

Deciding to heed her guide's words, the bobcat mage settled and fell in step behind the sword smith without a word. Following behind him, she glanced around, frowning that she had still yet to find the presence of the person she was looking for.

"_It's been five years since I've seen him. I only hope he is alright. He left without warning all those years ago, only sending me this zanpakutō a few months later, with a note saying not to worry about him, that he'd return for me in due time. But that was five years ago..._"

Glancing up ahead, the bobcat mage glared at the sword smith moving before her with anger swirling within her eyes. "_I waited a few months before finally leaving to find Ichigo. No matter where I searched for him, I couldn't find him. Lilly had no clue where he had gone to when I asked her. She was certain Iya didn't either, so I took her word. It wasn't until a month ago when I ran into the pair and questioned them about it did I find out Ichigo had told Iya where he was going all those years ago._"

Clenching her hands into fists, Orihime felt anger welling up within herself at the thoughts of that meeting. "_That damn bastard could have told me five years ago where to find Ichigo, yet he kept it to himself. I know Ichigo told Iya not to tell me and didn't want me to worry, but Ichigo failed to mention to him he'd be gone for this much time. It just infuriates me that Iya didn't say anything for five years._"

Calming herself, the demoness stared at the back of the man before her once more, but immediately felt her anger swelling once more. "_And then there is him..._"

* * *

Finding a somewhat rundown shack, Orihime sniffed the air, searching for any signs of the person she sought. Discovering his scent was not present, the bobcat demoness slightly sighed before making her way to the doorway of the hut.

Pecking on the doorway of the hut, she timidly called out "Hello, Master Kisuke Urahara?"

"Come on in." a cheery sounding voice sounded off from inside.

Walking into the hut, the demoness found the sword smith on the ground, examining a sword closely. Setting it aside, he looked up at her and smiled before standing.

"You must be Mage Orihime Inoue. Ichigo was right, you are quite a beauty."

Not bothering to blush, the mage smiled at Kisuke, saying "Thank you."

Motioning towards the empty space near where he had been sitting, Urahara warmly said "You must be tired after searching me out. Take a seat and rest up. I'll make us some tea."

"You don't have …"

"Nonsense, there is always time to rest and drink tea."

Before the demoness could argue back, the sword smith vanished into an adjoining room, leaving her standing by the fire. Deciding to relent, the bobcat demoness sat onto the ground next to the fire pit, but not before removing her sword from her obi and placing it on the ground next to herself.

A few moments passed before the sword smith returned carrying two cups, a small tea kettle with water sloshing inside, and a small cloth bag. Setting the kettle over the fire, the man sat back down and handed a cup over to the mage.

"I see you carry that zanpakutō that Ichigo had me make for you. Tell me, how have you progressed with it?"

Eyes filled slightly with confusion, Orihime glanced down at the sword next to her before looking back up at the sword smith across from her. "You created Minazuki?"

"That I did, and it's a fine piece of work, I must say." Kisuke answered in a chipper tone. "I see that you've learned it's name, meaning you've achieved Shikai at the least."

Nodding slightly with a small smile on her face, the bobcat demoness replied "Yes, I have managed to unleash Minazuki's Shikai. It's quite different from that of Ichigo's zanpakutō, or that of others that I've seen."

"But of course!" Kisuke quickly replied with a smile. "Each zanpakutō is different. There are none that are completely the same. Almost all have some unique personality."

Digesting the sword smith's words, the demoness softly said "Yet Byakuya Kuchiki and his slave, Kaia, had the same release and zanpakutō names."

Smile fading, the sword smith frowned before slightly sighing and folding his arms over his chest. "True, but that was something that should never have happened. Those two zanpakutōs were created by my former pupil, who has disobeyed all of my teachings when coming to creating a zanpakutō. His creations should never be used, yet they are, unfortunately."

"Now then, how about that tea? The water is ready." Kisuke chirped, his former frown gone as a smile replaced it.

Nodding appreciatively, the demoness accepted her tea and soon began sipping it down. The two sat in silence for a few long moments before finally the female bobcat decided to speak up, only to be cut off before she could say what was on her mind.

"You're here about Ichigo, aren't you?"

Eyes widening a fraction, Orihime calmed herself before slowly nodding her head. Watching the sword smith remove his hat to reveal light blue eyes that had been hidden within the shade of the brim of his hat, the bobcat saw him weakly smile for a moment before putting it back on top of his head.

"I figured you'd eventually come looking for him here. Not that I blame you, seeing how he's a hard man to find at the moment. I still think he was an idiot for not telling you where he was going five years ago, but that's a debate that has long since passed."

Timidly, Orihime softly asked "Do you know where he is currently? I'm pretty sure he's not here, seeing how his scent is nowhere around here."

"Very clever." Kisuke commented. "No, he's no longer here. I took him to someone else for some training about four and a half years ago. How about I take you there? Once there, I can explain a few things for you."

"I'd like that."

"Then it's settled, we'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

Well over a week since she had met the sword smith, Orihime still stared at his back. "_He's taking me to Ichigo he said, yet I can't help but feel miffed with him still yet. Kisuke has done nothing but ignore my requests for him to be less formal with me, plus I know I've caught him trying to peek on me when I'm bathing. He's nothing but a damned old pervert._"

"_But yet, he is protective of me at the same time, seeing how me saved me from that one ogre demon, though I could have done it myself. And still yet, he is the only one who knows where Ichigo is. I guess I should be somewhat grateful he's willing to help me._"

Woken from her thoughts at the sight of the sword smith coming to a stop, she opened her mouth to ask why they had stopped, only to have him hold his free hand up to silence her. Watching him with curiosity on her face, the bobcat mage bit her lower lip, waiting in anticipation.

Holding his cane out with his right hand to look like he was pointing, Kisuke pressed the flat end up against what looked like nothing, only to stop and smirk. Moving his left hand beside of his face, he placed his index and middle finger up while the rest of his fingers folded downwards.

In a quiet voice, he whispered "Open."

Without warning, the area before the pair shimmered slightly as a glowing golden doorway appeared. Lowering his hands, Kisuke turned towards the bobcat mage, saying "Follow me."

Mutely nodding, Orihime followed through the shimmering doorway, which soon closed once she was through. Looking around, she noted they were still within a forested area. Noting that her guide was moving on, she followed quietly behind.

Walking for only ten minutes, the pair soon came into a small cluster of huts. Continuing on, the two demons soon reached what looked like a large set of training grounds where the sound of swords clashing filled the air. In the center of the grounds was a large golden domed barrier. On the outside, six figures were sitting somewhat closely together, while another, a much larger one, sat alone with his hands turned towards the barrier. Completely alone from the group was a single figure, who seemed to be staring along with the others at the interior of the barrier.

Within the barrier, two figures were fighting. The sound of steel singing throughout the air was loud, as well as the sight of sparks flying from the two combatants blades.

Approaching the lone figure who watched all of this, the pair soon stopped, only to have the figure turn towards them. The figure was quickly distinguished as a slim young woman with waist length teal colored hair that hung freely, a single pink demonic marking line reaching across her face from one hazel colored eye to the other, a well endowed chest, and what looked like a skull without it's jaw and horns coming off of it's sides on top of her head. Her clothing was a set of white tight fitting clothing, consisting of a top and pants, with each having numerous lines that sectioned out pieces of it. On her left hip sat a sword within a light green colored polished scabbard, a rectangular guard, and a light green cloth braided hilt.

Quietly walking towards the pair with an emotionless expression, the young woman was quickly determined as a demon by the bobcat demoness, who noticed pointed ears poking out of the other young woman's hair.

In a calm, emotionless voice, the teal haired demoness said "Kisuke Urahara, I see you have returned."

"Indeed I have, Neliel." Urahara responded in his usual chipper tone.

Noting Neliel's eyes were fixated upon the young woman next to him, the sword smith smiled and said "This is Mage Orihime Inoue, a young woman who has journeyed with me to find Ichigo."

Turning towards the bobcat mage, the sword smith motioned a hand towards the other demoness while still smiling. "Mage Orihime, this is Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"It's nice to meet you." Orihime humbly said before bowing.

Bowing in return, Neliel calmly replied "Likewise."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, how about we go and have a cup of tea and talk about some things?" Urahara offered.

Ignoring the sword smith completely, the bobcat mage's brow was crinkled as she picked up a very familiar scent that seemed to be within the air. Listening carefully with her heightened sense of hearing, the bobcat demoness quickly picked up on the sounds of the one she sought after. Determining he was within the barrier, she focused her sight onto the two figures and began making out both.

The first was facing her, but she could not determine who it was. Looking him over, she noticed that he had short blonde hair that was cut out in a bowl shape, but only reached his jaw in length, golden eyes, and a facial expression that revealed his upper teeth. His clothing consisted of a pair of white pants and top, with black filling in a portion of the top. The sword he wielded was had a golden square guard with red cloth wrapping the hilt.

Staring at the back of the other fighter, the female bobcat's eyes widened a fraction while her breath hitched in her throat. The other fighter wore a similar black kimono top and pants to what she wore, with the difference being he had a red leather rope hanging from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. She could visibly see his spiked orange hair, along with the large cleaver blade sword that he wielded.

Taking a few steps forward, the demoness suddenly stopped as the pair locked in combat spun around, with the familiar fighter to her turning to face her. Immediately, her eyes widened as fear slowly crept into them at the sight of a white bone mask covering the orange haired fighter's face, with red stripes running along the left side of it. To her, the most disturbing sight was his eyes were golden, but his scleras were no longer white but were black.

In her mind, a familiar image of another white bone mask flashed. Fear began clouding her mind as her body slowly began to tremble. Before she could do or say anything, she suddenly felt a comforting hand land on her shoulder, making her turn her head towards the owner of it.

Looking at the demoness with compassionate eyes, the sword smith quietly said "Come on, Orihime. Let's go talk first before you meet up with Ichigo once more."


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for Help

**Hey there everyone. So, life is just as complicated as ever with me, if not more so recently, lol. My grandfather, on my dad's side, had a nasty fall in his trailer a week ago Sunday (two weeks this coming weekend) and was taken to the hospital. While there, they discovered he had the signs of pneumonia starting to form within his right lung. They've kept him in the hospital since, with the pneumonia spreading to his left lung and going full blown in the left. Luckily, they had caught it in time and have been treating him with antibiotics and breathing treatments. He's since gotten much better, thankfully, though he is a bit off in his mind. However, he is doing better than when he went in, which is always a plus. Work has been hell also, which doesn't help matters, then just everything else takes up so much of my time… I sometimes wish I had such a simpler life, but this is what I got dealt and I'll work with it. At any rate, not much else is happening, so I'll move on.**

**Writing wise, things are still happening. I'm getting chapters done obviously since I'm posting again, lol, though I wish I could write more, but there just isn't a designated time for doing so. Heh, honestly, most of my writing happens during breaks at work, whereas at home, I sit, stare at the screen and try to write something, but never get anything done. Anyways, I'll continue to do my best to post every two weeks, if not sooner, but at this time with everything going on, it looks like every two weeks is going to be my limit for now.**

**Thank you to both Katana and Espada Zero for your reviews. I really appreciated both of them. As for others who have not reviewed, or forgot to, I encourage you to do so. It's always interesting to find out what people think of my stories, so feedback is encouraged.**

**At any rate, that's it for me this go around. I hope all of you like this next chapter. Till next time, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Sitting the trembling bobcat demoness down beside the fire pit of the hut, the sword smith softly sighed and glanced back at the teal haired demoness. Meeting her gaze, he silently motioned his head towards a nearby room. Instantly, the demoness nodded her head in reply and walked into it. She soon returned carrying three ceramic cups and sat down next to the fire pit herself. Reaching over it for the small kettle that was simmering on top of it, she pulled it off and quietly poured out three cups worth of steaming light brown liquid. One by one, she pushed two of the cups over towards the pair of travelers before resuming her position and picking up her own cup to sip from it.

"I made this tea not long ago. You should drink up, Mage Orihime. It will help you calm down." Neliel commented.

Waking from her stupor, Orihime slightly nodded and picked up her cup. Holding it, she saw the liquid within trembling and quickly realized it was due that her hands were shaking. Trying to will herself to calm down, she found herself failing to do so. Hastily, she took a quick sip of the tea, but immediately regretted it when she burnt her tongue on the hot liquid, causing her to suck a bit more tea down her throat and make herself begin coughing slightly while trying to cool her mouth.

Sipping his own tea, Kisuke calmly said "You shouldn't rush things, Orihime."

Noting the bobcat demon had at last cooled her tongue and took a small sip of her tea, the sword smith let out a small sigh before setting his tea down. Folding his arms over his chest, he glanced down at the cup, but soon heard a soft voice speak out.

"What happened to Ichigo? For that matter, why is he here?"

Looking up and noting the downcast eyes of the bobcat mage, Kisuke couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness when he noted how heart broken her eyes seemed. Releasing another long sigh, he picked up his cup and tea and took a small sip before returning it to it's resting place.

Noting the contemplating look in the sword smith's eyes, the teal haired demoness spoke up, saying "Kisuke, perhaps you should tell her why you brought him here. Once you have, I can explain what he has done here."

"I suppose we could do that." the sword smith remarked. Folding his arms over his chest and sitting up straight, he calmly said "It all began five years ago, right after the final battle with the last member of The Thirteen, Byakuya Kuchiki."

* * *

Slowly rubbing down a sword that he held in his lap, Kisuke set his polishing cloth down and held the blade up, allowing the fading sunlight to reflect in the silvery blade. Satisfied with the shining blade, the sword smith picked up a nearby black sheath and placed the sword within it.

Setting the sword aside, the sword smith's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching the outside of his hut. A moment passed before the cloth covering the doorway was pushed aside, revealing an orange haired young man wearing black clothing.

Instantly smiling, Kisuke cheerily said "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite pupil, Ichigo Kurosaki. What a surprise to see you after being so long since you left here."

Entering on into the hut, the quarter demon sat down cross legged onto the floor before the fire pit after setting his large cleaver blade sword, wrapped in a white cloth wrapping that extended from the hilt, onto the ground next to himself.

Silence filled the air until the sword smith smiled, saying "My congratulations to you, Ichigo. I received word that you have at long last achieved Bankai with Zangetsu, a feat that none of your clan could do."

In a somber tone, he added "I also heard that you defeated Kenshin Himura. So, you managed to avenge your mate, correct?"

"Yeah, I did…" Ichigo quietly quipped while not looking the sword smith in the eye. His brown eyes were instead staring into the smoldering flames in the fire pit.

"Then you have completed what you set out to do."

Not receiving a response, Kisuke began to speak, only to notice the melancholy expression on the quarter demon's face.

Looking up and into the eyes of the sword smith, the quarter demon quietly said "Kisuke, I didn't come here for simple talking. I came here to ask you some questions about Zangetsu."

Receiving a nod in response, the quarter demon cast his eyes back down at the flames, allowing them to reflect within his eyes. "I'm sure you heard that Byakuya Kuchiki has been defeated as well. And I would be willing to bet you heard how I fought him and nearly was killed."

"I heard you had been badly wounded, yes." the sword smith answered in a serious tone.

"In the midst of the battle, I learned something about my Bankai. It seems that it's overwhelming power is hard on my body. From what I've gathered, the massive demonic aura I release while using my Bankai is too great for me to withstand over long periods of time. I came here to see if you could help with that."

Mulling over the words spoken, the sword smith began to reply, only to not get a chance before the quarter demon continued.

"There is more." Ichigo muttered as he gripped his pants with both hands. Lowering his eyes so that they where hidden by the shadows of his bangs, he quietly said "Byakuya nearly killed me in our fight. I was at his mercy when my Bankai's overwhelming demonic aura finally pushed my body to the point to where I couldn't move. He was about to kill me, and I decided in my mind that I wanted to win, that if I didn't, everything that I had done up until then meant nothing."

Pausing for a long moment, he slowly added "That's when it happened. Something within Zangetsu flowed from it's hilt and into me. I'm not sure what it was, but whatever or whoever it was, it took complete control of my body. It was like I was watching someone else fighting instead of me. Upon feeling that, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, some kind of white mask formed over half of my face."

Listening intently, the sword smith mumbled within his mind "_Could it be as I feared?_"

"Whatever it was that took over, it saved me from being killed by Byakuya. It then began to explain what had happened, like it knew I could hear it. Once done explaining, whoever it was that took control of my body began fighting Byakuya. Within a few minutes of fighting, that thing had managed to bring the once seemingly unbeatable leader of The Thirteen crashing to his knees. It was going to finish that mage, but I couldn't let it happen."

Gripping his pants tightly still, Ichigo growled out "I wasn't going to let that thing control me like that, so I began trying to regain control. It wasn't willing to let me back in and fought me tooth and nail to hold me back, but I unleashed all the power I had within me, plus borrowed Zangetsu's power also. With that, I managed to break free of it's control and ripped the mask off of my face. When I did so, Byakuya took that momentary lapse in my defenses and nearly cut me in half."

"Not long after that, I was taken to the Western Stronghold to recover. While I laid in my bed, I heard the voice of that thing talking to me in my mind, telling me that we were partners and that sooner or later, he would become king and I would no longer exist."

Digesting the words of the quarter demon, the sword smith saw that the quarter demon still had his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. Slowly, he saw the quarter bobcat raise them up out of the shade, revealing a broken look within his brown eyes.

"Kisuke, I'm afraid… This thing, it wants to take over my body. That's why I left the Western Stronghold without saying a thing to anyone by Iya. I couldn't burden the others with this, and I couldn't stay without worrying that I'll transform again. After seeing what that thing did to Byakuya, I just …"

Ichigo's voice suddenly seemed to break. Taking a moment to compose himself, he finally regained control before staring into the eyes of the sword smith, saying "I need your help. Please, tell me if you know what is happening to me."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Kisuke quietly said "I know what is happening, I think."

Folding his arms over his chest, the sword smith continued on, saying "When I create someone a zanpakutō, I create it to match what they are. For example, if a demon requests one, I create it to be wielded by a demon. Another example is if a hanyou asks for a zanpakutō, I create it specifically for a hanyou. Do you follow me thus far?"

Receiving a small nod from the quarter demon, the sword smith went on. "Zanpakutō are meant to be kept by those that I create them for, but often, the sword is passed on to another person. That is when problems arise at times. If the person who receives the zanpakutō is exactly the same as the one whom I made the zanpakutō for, then there are no issues. I speak of a demon passing the sword on to another demon, or a hanyou to a hanyou. Doing that, there are no issues."

"However, a problem arises when a demon passes a zanpakutō on to a hanyou or anyone other than a demon. This problem causes an unfortunate side effect to happen within the zanpakutō's spirit. A second spirit is born from within the said zanpakutō's spirit. This new spirit is called a hollow, or as I like to call it, an inner hollow. It is a part of the zanpakutō's spirit at first, but in due time, they separate themselves."

Pausing for a moment, the sword smith took a glance at the quarter bobcat, noting he was seemingly listening intently. "At first, the inner hollow is dormant. It is normally created within the zanpakutō's spirit whenever someone achieves Shikai. After that, the inner hollow remains dormant for quite some time, but it will slowly grow stronger as the host does. The more a wielder of a zanpakutō relies on their zanpakutō, the stronger the inner hollow will grow. Eventually, the inner hollow awakens, but normally this only occurs when the wielder's life is in danger. At that point, the inner hollow will move from the zanpakutō's spirit and into the wielder's body, merging the two together, much like how the zanpakutō's spirit does."

"In that moment, the inner hollow will take over the wielder's body. Finding out that the inner hollow is controlling the wielder is easy enough. The first thing noticeably different is that a white bone like mask begins forming over that person's face. It doesn't always form all the way over their face, but a portion of it will at the least. As well, a noticeable change in their voice is detectable. Also, the inner hollow itself will speak directly. Their fighting style will change too, with the inner hollow tending to act more like a berserker than anything, not caring if they are injured or not."

Taking in the words of the sword smith, Ichigo softly said "That's exactly what happened to me… A mask formed over half my face, with my inner hollow taking over my body and he fought Byakuya."

Softly sighing, Kisuke nodded, responding with "Yes, I believe that's right. Now that your inner hollow has emerged, he'll continuously attempt to take over your body when your life is in danger, or whenever he is able to find an opening."

"Is there anyway to stop that from happening?"

Noting the urgent and serious look on the quarter demon's face, the sword smith let out another soft sigh. "Since your inner hollow has already been formed, there is no getting rid of him now. However, there is a way for you to keep him in check."

"How?" Ichigo quickly asked.

"To keep him in check, you must learn to control his power." Kisuke answered with a small smirk forming on his face. The smirk soon faded when he added "The problem is I cannot teach you how to do this. There is someone who can."

In a demanding tone, the quarter demon ground out "Tell me where this person is, Hat-n-Clogs."

Chuckling lightly, the sword smith smirked ever so slightly and wagged a finger before his face. "Not quite yet, Ichigo. Before I take you to this person, there are a few loose ends to tie up. The first being you must overcome your Bankai's weakness. Once you have done that and I find you're ready, we'll travel to see this person."

Noting a look of debate on the quarter demon's face, the sword smith began to speak, only to get cut off. "Fine, we'll do things your way. When do we begin?"

* * *

Finishing up, Kisuke reached forward and picked up his cup of tea and took a small sip of the still steaming liquid. Setting it down, he chanced a glance at the bobcat mage, finding her eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions.

"He left because of this inner hollow?" Orihime questioned with uncertainty in her tone.

Nodding slowly and letting out a small sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest once more, the sword smith quietly replied "Yes, I believe that's why he left five years ago, Orihime. His inner hollow was dangerous, and he seemed genuinely afraid it would take over his body again. If it did, he was afraid he couldn't stop it."

Taking in the information the sword smith had said, the bobcat demoness stared down into her cup that she clutched tightly

Seeing the saddened look within the mage's eyes, the sword smith softly added "Ichigo was determined to get a grip on his inner hollow and to stop it from harming anyone. I knew he wouldn't stop until he did, so I began his training to overcome his Bankai's weakness. It only took a few months to do so, with me mostly forcing him to remain in his Bankai form for days on end. He had difficulty with it at first, but in due time, he managed to do it."

"However, during that training, he lost control to his hollow, which took over twice. I fought it while it had control of him, but Ichigo in the end always managed to overpower it and regained control of himself."

Picking up his cup and taking another sip, the sword smith continued on, saying "After completing that training, we could have left, but I thought it was better to improve his skills before we did so. We trained for another two and a half months, mainly improving his skills while he was using Shikai alone, but we also worked on his Bankai skills also. During that training, he lost control of himself once while in Bankai, but twice more when he was using Shikai alone. Each time, his response time to suppressing his inner hollow took longer."

"What do you mean? How could it take longer for him to suppress it?" Orihime asked with concern reflecting in her words.

"Calm down." Neliel spoke up in a monotone voice.

Casting a glare at the teal haired demoness, the bobcat mage spat back "I'm worried about him! How can I not be a bit concerned!?"

"It's alright, Orihime." Kisuke calmly said. "Ichigo is fine now, so don't worry."

Observing the bobcat demoness calmed down a bit, the sword smith scratched the bottom of his chin, commenting "Now then, where was I? Oh yeah, Ichigo's transformations. As I said before, his response time to suppress his inner hollow began to take longer and longer. The first time he transformed with me, it only took him three minutes to regain control of his body. His second time, it took a bit longer. It took him five minutes."

Folding his arms over his chest, Kisuke added "The third, it took him nearly ten minutes, with his fourth fifteen minutes. In the end, his fifth one was the longest by far, with a total time of twenty-three minutes."

"With each transformation, his hollow became more aggressive. It knew it was fighting against the clock to remain in control and hoped it could take over Ichigo entirely, but time and time again, Ichigo proved to be the stronger of the two. Once the fifth transformation was over, I had counted up that Ichigo had lost control a total of six times altogether thus far. Five were with me of course, and the one with Byakuya Kuchiki."

"After his sixth transformation, I determined he was at last ready to meet Neliel. At that, we headed out to this place."

Giving the bobcat mage a few moments to digest the story she had been told, the three demons sat in silence. After a few moments, the bobcat demoness gently lifted her cup up to her lips and took a sip of her own tea. Holding the cup before herself, she stared into the steamy liquid.

"Is he alright now?"

Nodding her head in reply, Neliel remarked "Yes, he has since learned to control his powers. When I first met him though, I was unsure if he could. I had my doubts about him."

Staring into the gray eyes of the bobcat mage with her own hazel colored ones, the teal haired demoness added "Ichigo has come a long way since Kisuke brought him to me four and a half years ago."

"Perhaps you should explain what it is you do here, Neliel." Urahara commented.

Nodding in reply, the teal haired demoness calmly said "Years ago, I had a comrade who handed his zanpakutō down to his son. My comrade, he was a full demon, but he had fallen in love with a human. Their son was a half demon."

"Because of that, the unfortunate side-effect of a hollow being born within the zanpakutō happened. In the end, my comrade's son was fully taken over by his inner hollow. Unwilling to kill his very own son, my comrade died at his son's hands. I avenged him by killing the boy, but I was distraught at this. After that unfortunate battle, I began researching why his son had changed, eventually meeting Kisuke and finding out what had happened."

"I made it my goal in life to not allow any others be sacrificed due that someone had an inner hollow. With that in mind, I began creating a training program to help those who developed inner hollows. To create it though, I needed someone who could produce one."

Closing her eyes for a moment, the demoness slowly reopened them, revealing a bit of sadness within them. "The person who helped me create the training was my own sister."

Looking at the demoness with widened eyes, Orihime carefully asked "You have a hanyou sister?"

"Yes, I did." Neliel answered in a solemn tone.

"Did?" the bobcat demon questioned.

Nodding slowly, the teal haired demoness replied "Yes, I did. To create the training, I needed a hanyou's help. I had always had a sister who was powerful, but she always preferred not to fight. Our father left her his zanpakutō, yet she never wielded it, until I asked her for help."

"You sacrificed your own sister for this stupid training!?" the bobcat mage cried out as a look of disgust and sadness filled her features, as well as anger filling into her normally tranquil gray eyes. "Have you no heart in your chest!? How could you ask her to willingly sacrifice herself for such a thing!?"

"Orihime …"

Slapping away the comforting hand of the sword smith, the mage snapped out "No, she needs to tell me why she would so coldly do something like this to her own flesh and blood!"

Not receiving an answer immediately, the bobcat demoness glared the teal haired demon in the eye, asking in a clipped tone "Do you have nothing to say!? Was she that meaningless to you!?"

"You're wrong."

Surprised by shimmering hazel colored eyes meeting her own, the mage heard the teal haired demoness softly say "My sister, Hana, she volunteered to do this when I told her what had happened with my comrade. She wanted to stop a tragedy like that from ever happening again, and to do so, she was willing to sacrifice her own life for it."

Turning her gaze down towards the flame, Neliel added "Hana's life was already cut short due to the fact that she was inflicted by a terrible disease. Healers had only given her at most another year more of life expectancy. She was going to die soon enough, so she made her choice, wanting to help me develop this training. That… that was why she took up my father's zanpakutō. She did it so she could help those who had long lives still ahead of them, and those yet to come."

"Hana was always too forgiving and willing to help others, even at the cost of her own life. She never thought of herself, only of others that she could help out. So when I told her about what I intended to do, she volunteered to help me, without hesitation."

Feeling a pang of guilt from what she had said, Orihime apologetically mumbled "I'm sorry… It just seemed like …"

"I know how it seemed, Mage Orihime." Neliel cut in. "And I don't blame you for thinking I could do such a terrible thing. I have done many things I am not proud of, but I cannot change that."

Pausing for a moment as she picked up her cup and took a sip, the teal haired demoness continued on, saying "Besides, once Hana set her mind to something, she couldn't be stopped. I didn't want that fate for my sister, but neither did I want to see another person suffer the same way that my comrade did. In the end, Hana made her decision and helped me create the training."

Silence filled the room for a few long moments. At last, Neliel broke it, saying in a sad tone "We were successful in creating the training necessary to help those with inner hollows learn to gain control of them. Hana managed to complete the training, but it took it's toll on her body in the end. She lived on for only a few months after she had finished. On her death bed, she told me how happy she was to have been of use, that she did something that would help others for all time to come. It wasn't long after that that she died a peaceful death in her sleep."

Tears silently slid down the cheeks of the teal haired demoness as she quietly said "It was thanks to Hana that those that have an inner hollow have a fighting chance at taming it and bringing it under control. For that, I'm ever thankful of my sister."

"I'm sorry…" Orihime whispered as a few stray tears made their way down her cheeks.

Sadly smiling at the bobcat demoness, Neliel used the end of her white sleeve to remove her tears. "It's fine. Don't worry about it any longer, Mage Orihime."

Receiving a confirming nod in reply, the teal haired demoness once more smiled, this time with a bit more happiness on her face. "I got off topic. Sorry about that. Where was I?"

Tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully for a moment, the demoness nodded her head slightly, saying "Ah yes, I remember now. Together with my sister's help, I developed a way for a person who is not full demon to control their inner hollow. This training has helped many with demon blood in their veins that are not full demons. I've yet to have one student who came here looking for help leave untrained."

"When Ichigo came here, he had to pass a test like all the others."

"A test?" the bobcat mage questioned with a look of uncertainty on her face.

Nodding in reply, the teal haired demoness replied "Yes, a test. I remember it very well."

* * *

Watching over a fight that pitted two of her disciples against one another, Neliel couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the sight. The two fighters were quite familiar with one another, with each fighting constantly, but to see them fight always was entertaining.

The first was a smaller young woman, who could be mistaken for a kid easily, though her true age was greater than her looks. She had blonde hair held up in two stubby pigtails, one on each side of her head, golden eyes, a single fang poking out of her mouth, freckles on her cheeks, a slim build, and a frown etched deep into her face. Her clothing consisted of a red long sleeved kimono top with a white stripe down each arm from her shoulder that was hanging open, a white undershirt, a pair of red pants with a similar white stripe running down each leg and over her knees with the tips of her pants rolled up and revealing her ankles, and a set of opened toed sandals. Tied to her back by a single dull yellow cord was a black sword sheath. Within her hands she held a sword that was more than half her height in length. The sword itself seemed reasonably normal, with a square guard and red cloth covering it's hilt.

Her opponent had short blonde hair that was cut out in a bowl shape, but only reached his jaw in length, golden eyes, and a facial expression that revealed his upper teeth. His clothing consisted of a pair of white pants and top, with black filling in a portion of the top. The sword he wielded had a golden square guard with red cloth wrapping the hilt, but seemed slightly longer than his opponents.

Trading blows, the pair spread apart and stared one another down while others besides the teal haired demoness watched on. All at once, the sound of something slapping skin filled the air, making the entire group watching try to keep from laughing.

On the face of the blonde haired man was a single sandal that had moments before been on the foot of his opponent. Peeling the sandal from his face, the man's expression turned to anger as he yelled out "Damn it Hiyori, that isn't funny anymore!"

"Shut up, dickhead. You're not fighting me with all you've got, so you deserve a sandal to the face. That wake you up yet, Shinji?" Hiyori mockingly asked.

Growling loudly, the blonde haired man began to yell back, but stopped suddenly. The entire group soon settled, with each noticing the same thing that the blonde haired man had.

Turning to face the oncoming steps that were softly falling, the teal haired demoness calmly said "I see you've come to visit, Kisuke Urahara."

Moving towards the demoness with a goofy grin on his face, Kisuke chirped "That I have, Neliel."

Eyeing the orange haired quarter demon in black behind the sword smith, Neliel quietly asked "Who is this with you?"

"Where are my manners!" the sword smith remarked. Turning to motion his companion forward, he said "Neliel, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, a student I've trained. Ichigo, I'd like you to meet Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"Is she the one who is going to train me?" Ichigo bluntly asked.

Keeping an emotionless mask on her face, Neliel responded evenly "Perhaps, if I find you are capable of withstanding the training."

Visibly irritated by the reply he received, the quarter bobcat growled out "What was that!? I was told you could help me control my inner hollow."

"Actually Ichigo, I told you that I knew someone who could help you with this problem, but I never said she would." Kisuke chimed in, only to earn himself a smack from the quarter demon's fist. Immediately, the sword smith fell to his haunches, grasping the lump that had formed underneath of his hat while crocodile tears formed in his eyes.

"How could you be so mean to me my student!?"

"Ah shut it." Ichigo grunted out. Returning his attention to the teal haired demoness, he calmly said "I want you to train me on how to contain my inner hollow."

"Why should I?" Neliel questioned emotionlessly as she folded her arms over her chest.

In a serious tone, the quarter demon replied "Because if you don't, I'll just make you do it. I need to learn to control him, no matter what the consequences are. Nothing is going to stop me from doing so."

Eyeing the quarter demon for a few long moments, the teal haired demoness unfolded her arms and dropped them to her sides. In a calm voice, she said "Very well then, I shall train you, but only if you can pass my test."

"What test?" Ichigo asked in a demanding tone.

Smirking, the demoness turned away, saying "You'll see. Hiyori, Shinji, your match will have to be put on hold."

Glaring at one another for a moment, the two blonde haired fighters grunted and nodded their heads slowly before sheathing their swords and moving back towards the other six of the group that had been watching.

"Hachi, will you please put a barrier up around the training grounds so I may test Ichigo?" Neliel softly asked.

Moving forward was a large and tall man wearing a set of green kimono top and pants, with a white undershirt revealed. He had pink hair on top of his head that was cut very short, but a black design of a skull was colored into it. Underneath of his nose was a bushy pink mustache. His eyes appeared to be very kind and were a shade of light brown.

Clasping his hands together, the large man kindly said "I shall, Lady Neliel."

Motioning for the quarter demon to follow her, the demoness walked into the large flat area where the other two blonde fighters had been earlier. Not one to be left behind, the quarter demon jogged up behind the demoness and soon fell into a quiet walk behind her while crossing his arms.

Once the two were in the middle of the area that the two other fighters had been fighting in, the large man's hands began filling with a golden demonic aura. All at once, a large round domed barrier filled the area, giving the pair a large battleground to fight in.

Looking around, Ichigo ground out "What is the meaning of this!?"

"This is so if our fight gets too carried away, no harm will come to anyone outside of this barrier." Neliel curtly answered. "Your test is simple. There is only an hour till sunset as you can clearly see."

Glancing up at the sky and noting the falling sun, the quarter demon nodded in response, prompting the demoness to continue. "Within this hour, to pass this test, you must deal me some kind of physical harm. It can be in the form of a cut, a burn, or any kind of wound. You only have till sunset to do so though. Should you fail, there will be consequences, but if you pass, I will train you."

Reaching up to his right shoulder and taking hold of the cloth covered hilt of his large cleaver blade sword on his back, the quarter demon anxiously asked "So all I have to do is deal you some kind of damage, eh? This shouldn't be too hard."

"I wouldn't judge me, quarter demon." Neliel countered in a clipped tone. "You are strong, that much I'm certain of since Kisuke brought you here. If you wish to win, come at me with everything you have."

"Not necessary." Ichigo remarked as he drew his sword, causing the white cloth covering the sword to fall away into it's long ribbon form. Bringing it before his body and gripping it with both hands, he added "I can take you down as I am. Here I come!"

Breaking into a quick run towards the demoness, the quarter demon noted that his opponent only let out a soft sigh and made no move to draw her sword on her hip. Not willing to lose the advantage, he swung his cleaver blade straight at her left shoulder, hoping to nick it and draw blood.

Instead, the demoness raised her left arm and used her forearm to block. The blade and her arm met one another, with sparks flying into the air from the blow. Holding the blade back, the demoness remained completely still, watching the expression on the face of the quarter demon go from shocked to confused.

Leaping backwards and bringing his sword before his body once more, Ichigo eyed the demoness's arm, finding that she had no mark seeping through on her arm where he had slammed his sword into it. "What the hell!? Why didn't Zangetsu slice into your arm!?"

"Zangetsu, huh?" Neliel remarked. "That's your zanpakutō's name, is it not?"

"It is, but why didn't your arm get cut!? I know my blade touched your arm and should have cut through it!"

Flexing her left clawed hand, the demoness replied in a monotone voice "I am unharmed due to a technique I was taught by my master. He taught me how to harden my skin in a single area, using only my demonic aura. When I saw you coming in for your attack, I hardened the skin on my left arm and used it to block your attack."

Noting her opponent was taking in her explanation, she added "I told you before, to even have a chance at winning this test, you must come at me with your full strength."

"And like I told you before, it's not necessary!" Ichigo fired back while rocketing towards the demoness.

Reaching her, the quarter demon slashed out at her diagonally, only to have his opponent side step him. Swinging his blade back around quickly for another strike at the demoness, the orange haired quarter demon growled as his attack was blocked by the right forearm of the demoness.

Again and again, the quarter demon attempted to slash the teal haired demoness, only to always have his blade dodged or blocked by one of her forearms. During this whole time, the demoness never took the offensive, only merely fighting her opponent defensively.

Panting slightly and breaking apart from his opponent, Ichigo let out an infuriated roar, saying "Alright, you're really starting to piss me off!"

"And you have yet to show me your true power. I told you before, you cannot win as you are, so why continue these charades?"

Gripping the hilt of his zanpakutō tightly, the quarter demon ground his teeth loudly as his body began to glow with a light blue aura. Drawing the blade to his right side, he swung it hard, screaming out "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Without warning, a beam of light blue energy in the form of a crescent moon went flying towards the demoness, who stood completely still. Raising her right arm before herself, she allowed the blade of demonic energy to slam into it. Grinding against her arm, the energy blade continued to try and push the advantage, but to no avail. With a simple flick of her arm, she threw the energy blade into the golden barrier that kept the pair within the battleground.

"So, that's your zanpakutō's power. I must say, it is impressive, Ichigo." Neliel commented while staring into the surprised eyes of the quarter demon. "It's power is indeed great, however, not even that can stop me. I want you to come at me with everything you have Ichigo. Do I make myself clear?"

Snapping out of his surprised daze, the quarter demon gripped the hilt of his sword tightly once more and swung it again in a great arc, screaming out like before "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Another blade of light blue energy hurtled towards the demoness, who only sighed momentarily, saying "I see you're going to be difficult. Very well then, I'll force you to unleash your true power."

Balling up her right hand, the teal haired demoness pushed her fist forward, allowing the blade of energy to strike it alone. She merely stood still as the blade continued to attempt to move her, only to fail. At last, the blade of energy fizzled out, leaving only cut up ground where it had come flying at her.

"Your time is nearly half over, Ichigo. If you want to make me accept you into my training, then you had best unleash your true power. I am rather patient, but even I have my limits."

Instantly, the teal haired demoness vanished into thin air, leaving the quarter demon to the task of searching for her. Gasping in surprise, he only had time to glance over his shoulder before a heavy right fist smashed into his right cheek, causing blood to fly out from his mouth as he was flung backwards across the battlefield.

Staring across the battlefield at the quarter demon on the ground, the demoness began walking towards her opponent with silent steps and an emotionless look on her face. Seeing that her opponent was getting up, the demoness suddenly vanished, only to reappear soon enough beside of the quarter demon and delivering a powerful kick into his gut, sending him flying straight up into the air.

In mid-air, Ichigo grimaced in pain but was quick to reach out with his senses. Finding his opponent was still on the ground, he flipped over and drew back his sword and slashed it horizontally before himself, yelling "Getsuga Tenshō!"

The blade of light blue energy went racing downwards quickly towards it's intended target. Staring at the blade of energy, Neliel let out a soft sigh, saying "You never learn."

Pointing upwards at the incoming blade of energy with her right index finger, the demoness's finger suddenly began to glow with a pink demonic aura. In a calm tone, she said "Cero."

Flying upwards like a rocket from her finger was a three foot wide pink energy beam. It cut through the light blue energy blade easily and continued onwards towards the quarter demon. Gasping in shock at the mere power he could sense from the beam, the quarter bobcat threw himself out of the way at the last moment just as the beam went blazing by.

Falling to the ground, the quarter demon didn't get a moment to recover before the demoness charged him and punched him three times in a row before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick, sending him skidding along the battleground.

"Have you realized how futile it is yet to continue fighting me as you are, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Neliel questioned in a firm tone. "Unless you unleash all your power and come at me with everything you have, you will never be a match for me."

Watching the quarter demon slowly begin standing again, she added "I know for certain Kisuke would not have brought you here unless you knew Bankai already. Unleash your Bankai or in our next engagement, I'll end your hopes of learning to control your inner hollow, permanently."

Standing up fully and dusting off his clothes, Ichigo allowed a small smile to form on his face, saying "I should have known things would end up this way. Still, I had to try."

"I guess I have no choice then. You asked for it!"

Raising his sword up so that it was directly before his body and held in his right hand alone, the quarter demon took up a right front stance. A light blue demonic aura began spilling out of his body instantly and began fluctuating around him, causing a fell wind to kick up. All at once, the flapping white cloth that hung off the hilt wrapped itself around his right arm, leaving only a small trailing piece flapping from his shoulder. Placing his left arm over the inside of his right elbow, the quarter demon grit his teeth as his demonic aura flared even higher.

"BANKAI!"

All at once, the ground underneath the cleaver blade began ripping apart as the blade itself turned took on a brilliant white glow. Without warning, a blast of white demonic energy went racing from the blade towards the demoness, who stood her ground. The blast engulfed her completely, leaving only a towering brown tornado of dust in the place where the quarter demon once stood.

After a few moments, the blast settled, revealing that the demoness was completely unharmed. The tornado of dust began settling as well, revealing the orange haired quarter bobcat standing in the same place he had been in.

Taking in the appearance of the quarter demon, the demoness noted he now wore a black and tattered trench coat, with red on the inside of it, white bandages wrapped around his mid-section where his coat closed up, and a flapping white obi sash. In his right hand was a long black sword, that was of normal size, with a spiral shaped guard, and a half of foot length of black chain that hung from it.

Slowly, the dust cloud began dispersing, revealing a black and tattered trench coat with red on the inside, along with a long black sword that shimmered in the sunlight. Hanging off of the hilt of the sword was a black chain that was half a foot in length and had a broken link on the end of it, while the guard on it had a spiral like shape.

In a calm tone as he held his sword before himself one handed, Ichigo said "Tensa Zangetsu."

Eyeing the changes in the quarter demon and his weapon, Neliel calmly replied "I see, so your Bankai is a compression rather than explosion. All the power that is normally released by a Bankai is instead compressed into your sword. I wonder though, will you be able to fight …"

Before the demoness could finish her words, the quarter demon vanished into thin air, only to reappear directly in front of her. Reflexively, she used her right arm to block, intercepting the black blade.

Eyes widening a fraction, Neliel mentally mumbled "_What is this? His blade, I can feel it getting ready to break my skin if I let him grind it against me. Perhaps I should rethink my strategy._"

Leaping backwards a short distance, the demoness brought her right arm to look at it, finding it was not harmed, but the place where the black blade had been pressing was very visible. Reaching for the hilt of her sword, she drew it lazily out of it's sheath and brought it silently before herself.

"Che, you must be taking me more seriously since you drew your sword out." Ichigo smugly commented.

Evenly, the teal haired demoness replied "I am taking your more seriously. Your Bankai seems rather impressive, but I wonder, can you keep up with me, and still yet, can you inflict some damage to me before sunset. You only have maybe thirty minutes at best."

"Then I'll make quick work of you!" the quarter demon declared as he vanished into thin air.

A moment passed before he reappeared before the demoness. Parrying his attack one handed, she noted how it seemed as though the quarter demon was pressing hard with both hands, only to not push her blade back. Drawing back her blade, she struck out at him, seemingly catching him off guard. Quickly disappearing out of the blade's path, the quarter demon reappeared behind the demoness, ready to strike. Before he could, the demoness vanished herself, leaving the quarter demon behind to look for her.

Finding his opponent soon enough, Ichigo leapt towards her and slashed out horizontally, merely to have his attack parried. Not about to give up, he slashed out again and again at different angles, each time increasing the speed of his strikes. Each one of the attacks was in vain though, for the demoness simply parried every one of them.

Feeling aggravated, the quarter demon drew back his sword and launched a headlong charge towards the demoness. Reaching her, he began swiping and stabbing at her. With each attack, the teal haired demoness simply parried or dodged, angering the quarter demon further.

Breaking apart, Ichigo stared at Neliel, trying to find a weakness. "_Damn it, I know she has to have one. Earlier, she was moving so much slower, but now, it's like she's keeping pace with me. Perhaps if I use that move..._"

Vanishing like before, the quarter demon reappeared before the demoness and swung his sword at her. She was quick to prepare to parry, making the quarter demon smirk triumphantly at her move. Before his blade struck hers, he vanished, making the demoness's eyes widen a fraction. Reappearing behind her, Ichigo swung out at his opponent, but before his blade could make contact, she suddenly vanished. Mimicking his own move, the demoness appeared behind the quarter demon and delivered a mighty kick to his side, sending him hurtling across the battlefield.

Slamming his feet into the ground to keep him from skidding any further, the quarter bobcat came to a stop at last. Racing forward instantly, he struck out at the demoness, only to be smacked in the face by another roundhouse kick. The sheer force of it sent him skidding along the ground, plowing it up like it was nothing. He at last came to a stop on his butt in a pile of dirt. Weakly sitting up, he hacked up a large puddle of blood and had one eye open.

Walking towards the quarter demon, the demoness took a calm pace. All at once, she vanished and was before him, kicking him straight up into the air. Disappearing, the demoness reappeared directly above the flying quarter demon and quickly slammed a downwards axe kick into his left shoulder, sending him racing back towards the ground. Slamming into it, the quarter demon impacted it hard, forming a crater from the sheer impact.

Standing in mid-air not far from the crater, the demoness looked down at the cloud of dust. "Is this all the power you have, Ichigo Kurosaki? If it is, then you've failed this test, seeing how you only have a few moments before the sun sets."

Hearing nothing, the demoness began to speak again, but suddenly felt a buildup of demonic energy in the crater below. Seeing the quarter demon at last, she could hardly suppress a gasp of shock as black and red energy began swirling around him.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo cried out as he swung his blade horizontally.

Flying straight up at the demoness in the form of a red and black energy blade was a blast of demonic energy. Shielding her body with her arms, the demoness's eyes widened as the blade struck her and exploded on contact and forming into a half dome of energy.

On the ground below, Ichigo stood hunched over panting heavily while staring at the dissipating energy in the sky. The energy faded away, revealing the demoness looking at several burns on her arms and a small burn on her lower chest, just beneath her breasts. Slightly smirking, the quarter demon began trying to slow his breathing.

"_Ichigo, what are you smirking about?_" an insane, but familiar voice called within his head.

Feeling his left eye beginning to cloud over in black, the quarter demon heard the voice go on and say "_You're acting awfully confident, huh!_"

Gripping the left side of his face, the quarter demon grunted out in his mind "_Hold on, just a little longer._"

"_Heh, do you really think you can handle this alone?_" the voice questioned.

Feeling his left eye still clouding over, Ichigo grumbled "_Damn it, she barely has a scratch. She took the full force of my Getsuga Tenshō, yet she's acting like it was nothing. Black Getsuga Tenshō is his technique. If I use it, it may allow him to take control more quickly, but the reality is I can only use it two or three more times before he'll take control anyways. What am I going to do?_"

Looking down at her damage once more, Neliel mumbled "He inflicted this much damage with one attack…"

Returning her vision to the quarter demon, the demoness called out "Well done, Ichigo Kurosaki. From hence forth, I will train you."


	3. Chapter 3: Internal Struggles

**Hello everyone! So, it's been snowing here, like quite a bit, lol. The entire month of February, it's snowed almost every day, with exception of a few that melted off some snow, only to have more fall again. I usually like snow, but it's been kind of to an extreme that I've lost my love for it at the moment. Especially since at times I need to take my mate to work, which isn't bad unless she work's morning shift, in which I have to get up at 5 in the morning and don't usually get back to sleep. This on top of me not going to bed till midnight or later kind of wears me down, but my own dumb fault for staying up I guess. My grandfather (dad's side) finally was released from the hospital last week. He came home last Friday and is back at his trailer. My uncle (youngest) is having someone come in to stay with my grandfather for 4 or so hours a day, which lets him get at least one to two decent meals, plus whatever else he needs. I sat with him last Sunday, though he did seem a little off. I told him about my seeing my sister and the weather forecast, only to be asked right after telling him these things if I had seen my sister and what the weather was. It was a bit concerning, but not too bad, yet. Other news with my mate and I is we're looking for a home. Renting has been a pain, especially the last month or so. When a landlord ignores you rather than tell you straight forward yes or no, it's time to start looking elsewhere, especially since our lease is nearly up. It runs out at the end of April, so we're thinking either buy a home or rent elsewhere that we can afford. Hopefully we'll get to buy one, but at the moment we're unsure until we hear back from the bank about getting a loan. Only other news is my mate may be getting a chance at a new job that a former colleague of mine informed me of. If she gets it, she'll finally get the break she's been looking for, I hope. It couldn't be much worse than where she is now, hehe.**

**Writing wise, I'm still working hard at it, though finding time for this story seems difficult at times, plus being inspired to write is hard as well. I know how the story should go in my head, though I've yet to get it wrote down. Never fear though, I'll continue to press on, even if I had to strap myself to the chair to write, lol.**

**Thank you to both of my loyal reviewers, Kattana and Espada Zero. I can usually count on both of you to review, which is great to know that at least two people enjoy it. Kind of disappointing that no one else seems to want to tell me their thoughts or feelings on it, but oh well, that's life. I guess I can't be too sore about it seeing how it's getting hits, but still, feedback is kind of essential. No worries though, I'm going to see this thing through, even if I get 0 reviews.**

**Anyways, I'm done for this round. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. Till next time, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"After Ichigo had completed his entrance test, we began training him on how to control his inner hollow." Neliel calmly commented. "His training was difficult, to say the least, especially when he had to fight with his inner hollow. No one knows for sure what it was like, but we do know that his internal battle took well over an hour to complete. For most trying to gain control over their inner hollows, that amount of time is like a lifetime."

Digesting the words of the teal haired demoness, Orihime softly asked "Did learning to control it change him?"

Smiling slightly at the mage, the teal haired demoness curtly replied "If you're asking did it change his personality, then no. Ichigo seems about the same as when I met him. He's brash, cocky, but at the same time concerned for all those that he cares about, and wishes to protect those same people with everything that he is. I wouldn't worry about him, Mage Orihime. He has matured somewhat, but he is still the same braggart with a heart that he was when he arrived."

Slowly nodding her head, the bobcat mage sat in silence before quietly saying "I'm just scared that he's not the same. He left five years ago without so much as a word to me, but left a letter, asking me not to follow him, that he'd come back for me."

Allowing a few tears to stray down her cheeks as she bowed her head, allowing her bangs to shadow her eyes, she whispered "I waited for him to return for a month, but he never came back for me. Even after two months, still no word. I got worried and left to find him, only to find my search was futile. I returned to the Western Stronghold some time after that, finding that he had sent me another letter and a zanpakutō."

"When I found both, I felt slightly better, that maybe, he would come for me. I decided to stay at the Western Stronghold and wait for him again, but like before, he never came for me. After two more months of waiting, I left, deciding to search for him once more. Along the way, I practiced with my zanpakutō, eventually learning it's name and how to use it's powers. I've searched and searched for him during the last five years, but I could not find him, nor did he return for me. I never so much as got a single word of conformation that he would."

Raising her face to reveal shimmering saddened eyes, the bobcat demoness sadly smiled, adding "I'm just worried that he no longer has need of me. He promised to come back, but then he vanished for five years. If he no longer needs me, then I wish he'd just say so."

"_And then there is that mask..._" Orihime murmured within her mind as an image of the quarter demon came to mind wearing a white bone mask. Immediately, she felt a chill run down her spine upon seeing the memory.

Staring at the bobcat mage, the teal haired demoness placed her hands onto her knees for a moment before speaking up. "Orihime, I would not worry about Ichigo. All that he did, he did to learn to control his inner hollow. If he hadn't of learned to control it, he could have accidentally harmed those he cares the most about. I know for certain if he had not come here for training and his hollow hard harmed those closest to him, it would have hurt him more knowing that than anything else."

"I guess…" the bobcat demoness mumbled.

"Mage Orihime, I think the best thing you can do right now is go talk to him."

Looking over to see it was the sword smith who had said that, the mage had no time to reply as he began to talk. "You'd be surprised how complicated Ichigo is. He's still yet to learn how to tell those he cares about why he does certain things. Just talk with him and maybe he can clear things up and put your doubts to rest."

Mulling over the sword smith's words for a few long moments, the bobcat demoness nodded her head and quickly dried her tears. Standing up, she picked up her wakazashi and placed it back into her obi before slightly bowing to the pair.

"Thank you, Masters Urahara and Neliel."

With her words said, the bobcat mage turned and left the hut, leaving the pair sitting alone.

"Do you think he'll speak to her?"

Rolling the words of the demoness around in his head, the sword smith cracked a small smirk, asking "Do you think he'd be dumb enough not to?"

* * *

Walking through the wide area towards the nearby barrier where two combatants fought it out, Orihime couldn't help but feel a familiar feeling of anxiousness beginning to take back over, but at the same time, a small trepidation of fear.

"_What if Ichigo isn't the same? I know Neliel and Kisuke said he is still the same as he has always been, but I'm still afraid slightly that he's not the same. Five years have passed since I spoke with him face to face, and in that time, he could have found he didn't want to be with me any longer._"

Forming in her mind instantly was a young man with short red spiky hair and auburn eyes that were filled with great kindness. Without warning, a white bone mask began to form over his face, with red glowing eyes peering out from it. Immediately, her foot steps faltered, causing her to stop, seemingly frozen in place.

"_Why do you fear me, Orihime? It's me, Yahiko, the same person that you confessed your love to and trained with all those years ago. I'm the same person you've always known, so why do you not speak, Orihime!?_"

Trembling, the bobcat demoness couldn't help but feel her eyes beginning to tear up at the sound of the voice she had heard come from the masked person. All at once, she felt her legs beginning to give out, but she forced herself to remain standing.

"_I love you, Orihime, yet you plan to leave me! Why, why do you betray my heart!? Are you nothing more than a worthless whore after all!? Our master was a fool to train you!_"

"No…" the bobcat demoness whispered while a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut. "Please, stop it…"

In a snarl, the voice from her memories growled out "_You betray me so you can merely complete your training alone! You are truly worthless!_"

"Are you okay?"

Snapping her eyes open, the bobcat mage noticed that a young woman with short lime green hair, light brown eyes, and a petit body build was only inches from her face, allowing her to feel the hot breath of the young woman. Pulling back, the demoness noted that the young woman's clothing was unique, with it fitting her small form rather tightly, almost as if it was a second skin. The clothing was a white outfit that revealed her curves and unique shapes rather nicely, with orange gloves and boots, each of which reached her elbows and knees respectively. Around her neck was an orange scarf and upon her head was a set of goggles. Hanging limply at her left side attached to a small rope was that connected to her white clothing was a wakazashi within a black sheath.

Blinking away a few of her tears, Orihime slightly nodded, only to receive a disbelieving look from the young woman. Quick to reassure the young woman, the demoness feigned a smile and said "I'm alright. Sorry about that, I just got to thinking about something and that led to me crying."

"I don't know, sounds like you just came up with that on the fly and don't want anyone to worry about you." the young woman prompted. "You know, that isn't a good thing to do to yourself, right? It makes people worry."

Slightly smiling and sighing, the bobcat mage nodded her head, saying "You're right, I suppose."

"Of course I am!" the young woman excitedly exclaimed, making the demoness cringe slightly at the loud noise.

"Mashiro, leave that poor woman alone." a commanding voice called out.

Both the demoness and lime green haired woman turned at the same time to find a man with short silver hair, light brown eyes, two large biceps, and a frown upon his face. The clothing he wore was a simple black tank top and white pants, a pair of black boots, and a set of orange gloves upon his hands, with each of the fingers cut off, revealing his own fingers instead. Poking out from his right pocket appeared to be a knife handle, but the size of the blade was mostly hidden.

Puffing her cheeks out childishly, Mashiro whined "But I wasn't causing any trouble, Kensei. I was just checking on her."

"I'm sure you were, and any moment the sky will fall." Kensei sarcastically remarked.

"You never let me have any fun!"

Folding his arms over his chest, the silver haired man responded "Because you're such a pain."

Stamping her foot, the lime green haired young woman stormed over to before the man she was arguing with and poked a finger into his chest. "You always say that and know it's not true!"

"And yet I keep saying it."

Sweat dropping at the ensuing argument, Orihime took a chance and quietly slipped away, leaving the pair to continue arguing without noticing her absence.

Some distance away, the bobcat demoness forced her attention back to her task at hand and began moving towards the area she had originally been heading for before. Nearing the area where she had seen the battle before, she noted that the fight seemed to be over and that the barrier was no longer up. Glancing around, she found no one in the area.

Not deterred, the demoness lifted her nose and began taking in the different scents of the area. Finding several in it, she slowly sifted through each till she at last found the one she was looking for. Inhaling it deeply, she discovered the most recent and strongest scent and found it was leading away from the battlefield. At once, she began a light jog in the direction of the scent.

After twenty minutes, she finally came into sight of a small stream. Glancing around, she soon found a familiar orange haired figure splashing water onto his face from the stream.

Feeling her heart skip a beat, the bobcat demoness slowly approached, being mindful to not give away her position. All at once, that was forgotten when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"It's been a long time since we've last seen each other, Orihime."

Turning to face the demoness, Ichigo allowed a smile to appear on his face, taking in the looks of the bobcat mage.

Staring straight at the quarter demon, the bobcat demoness couldn't help but feel her heart thundering within her chest. She noted his face seemed slightly aged, but only as if he had matured somewhat in the five years she had not seen him. The most notable thing she saw was that his eyes still seemed the same as ever.

Running his eyes over the demoness's body, he found that she still looked the same for the most part, other than a small amount of sadness that seemed to be etched into her eyes, as well as what looked like joy. Staring into her eyes, he found himself wanting to lose himself within them, only to have his thoughts interrupted.

"_You abandoned her, King, remember? I wonder how she took that._" a smug voice called in his mind.

Inwardly growling, Ichigo mentally called back "_Shut up! It's because of you I had to leave her five years ago._"

Hearing a small snicker, the quarter demon heard the voice reply "_That may be true, but it was you that chose not to return to her during the last five years also. Once you had completed your training, you could have left, yet you chose to stay here and train yourself even more. If you cared about her so much, you'd have left immediately once you had finished your training to go see her, but no, you chose to train even more. Sounds to me like your feelings for her are rather shallow._"

Scowling, the quarter demon allowed a small sigh to escape him as he slid his light brown eyes shut. Before he could open them, he suddenly felt something collide with his body and wrap itself around him.

Opening his eyes, Ichigo found Orihime tightly embracing him with her head buried in the crook of his neck. All at once, he began feeling his kimono top growing damp and confirmed it with his nose that the scent of salt was in the air. Allowing himself to somewhat relax, he wrapped his large arms around the demoness's petit frame and pulled her flush up against his body. Laying his head on top of her own, he inhaled her sweet scent, relishing in the citrusy smell of oranges.

At the same time, the demoness couldn't help but slide her eyes shut and listen to the heartbeat of the quarter demon. Hearing it's rhythmic thumping sound put her own heart at ease. Smelling the air, she sucked in his musky scent of fresh cut hay.

"_Ah, that's sweet, King. Do you intend to break her heart again?_"

"_Just go away before I make you._" the quarter demon hissed.

Receiving a faint sound of chuckling in reply, the orange haired quarter demon heard the voice say "_Fine, I'll give you a little time with her, but don't forget, I'm always in your head._"

Feeling the voice leave the forefront of his mind, the quarter demon allowed himself to completely relax. The pair stood embracing one another for a few minutes before finally they broke apart to look into one another's eyes.

Breaking apart completely, the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes of silence, the bobcat demoness broke it, saying "You look rather well, Ichigo."

"As do you, Orihime." the quarter bobcat curtly replied.

Weakly smiling, the demoness let out a small sigh and chuckled to herself. "I've dreamed of this moment for the past five years, yet here I am, unsure of what to say to you. I know I had so many things to ask and talk about, but they escape me at the moment."

"But one thing does come to mind." Orihime remarked. "I want to ask you one thing, Ichigo, and I want you to be honest with me. Please, tell me why you left me behind five years ago."

Hearing the demoness's words, the quarter demon cast his eyes down at the ground while clenching his fists. "I figured you might ask me that."

"I want to know, Ichigo." the demoness coaxed.

Silence filled the air, with neither saying a thing till the mage could no longer take it. "I want to know, Ichigo, so please, tell me. Didn't you know that if you had asked five years ago, I'd have gone with you?"

Still not receiving an answer, the demoness felt hot tears beginning to well up within her eyes. "Please Ichigo, tell me."

No answer replied, frustrating the demoness even further. Allowing her tears to finally begin spilling down her cheeks, she fiercely said "I just want to know why you left me behind five years ago! Was everything you told me and did back then just a lie!? Did you really not have feelings for me!? Was everything I felt for you meaningless!?"

"It wasn't meaningless. Those feelings, those were real." Ichigo spoke up in a mere whisper.

"Then why won't you tell me why you left me behind!? I have a right to know why you didn't take me with you! Were you afraid I'd slow you down!? Did you think I was too weak to accompany …"

"It's not that!" the quarter demon snapped out. Immediately, he apologetically said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Taking a deep breath and gathering up his courage to look into the bobcat demoness's eyes, Ichigo quietly said "It wasn't because there was something wrong with you, Orihime. In fact, I wanted to stay with you or take you with me, but I couldn't. Not after my battle with Byakuya Kuchiki."

Digesting his words and calming down, the demoness asked "What happened, Ichigo?"

Releasing a heavy sigh, he moved over to a nearby tree and leaned up against it. "When I fought Byakuya, something happened to me. I'm sure Neliel and Hat-and-Clogs told you about my inner hollow appearing during that fight already."

Receiving a small nod in confirmation, the quarter demon continued on, saying "After I was taken to the Western Stronghold, I began hearing him talking to me within my mind, telling me he was going to take over my body in due time, that he would spare no one that he came across, and that all that I had I would lose."

"The fear of hurting someone else, it ate away at me, so I made my decision then that I would leave so that I couldn't hurt anyone. The thought of hurting anyone close to me, it worried me greatly. When he told me those things, I wanted to run away that very moment, but I was still far too injured to leave. I had no choice but to wait on my body to get strong enough to leave."

"Is that why you left me only a note?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo sadly said "I had no choice. If I had seen you in person, I could have put you in great danger, and there was no way in hell I was letting my hollow have even the slightest chance of hurting you. I would rather die than give him an opportunity to do so. So I did the only thing I could do, which was leave you that note and hope that you wouldn't come after me."

A small silence descended upon the pair for a moment before Orihime spoke up. "At first, I decided to wait, thinking you'd return soon. I waited for two months before I finally left to search for you. I went back to the Western Stronghold a few months later, only to find another note there from you, along with this zanpakutō."

"I see you still carry it." the quarter demon commented. "Have you trained with it?"

"Don't change the topic." the demoness remarked in a clipped tone. Sighing, she softly said "I'm sorry about that. Anyways, after I received your second note and this sword, I waited for you, thinking you were coming back soon, but a few more months passed by and still no word or sight of you. I made my decision then and left the Western Stronghold to search for you. Ever since, I have been scouring all of Japan for any news or signs of where you were."

"I returned to the Western Stronghold a few weeks ago, just to see if anyone had heard any rumors on where you were. While there, I ran into Iya and Lilly, who had just come back from a patrol of the Western Lands. I asked Lilly if she had heard anything about you, in which she replied no. Naturally, I was saddened to find nothing out, so I asked Iya the same question."

Sadly smiling, the demoness said "He had such a look of guilt on his face when I asked him about you that I knew he had some kind of information. That's when he told me that you had gone to see Master Urahara about five years ago."

"Figures he'd be the one to rat me out." Ichigo grumbled.

Ignoring the comment, Orihime continued on, saying "When I arrived at Master Urahara's, I found him there alone, much to my disappointment, but he told me he would take me to you. And that's how I ended up here."

Taking a moment to pause, the demoness asked "Why did you come here?"

"To learn how to get control of my hollow. Neliel specializes in training for it." the quarter demon curtly answered.

Allowing a moment of silence to fill the air, the demoness softly asked "Was it hard?"

"Very." Ichigo murmured. "Just getting permission to stay here to train was extremely hard on it's own, but the struggle I had to go through to get control over my inner hollow was far worse."

Noting a bit of surprise on the bobcat demoness's face, the quarter demon added "My fight with my hollow was long and hard, plus it was on the inside of my mind."

Folding his arms over his chest, he mumbled "I can never forget that battle."

* * *

"Ichigo, you understand everything I've told you, right?" Neliel asked with a stern look on her face.

Nodding his head, the quarter bobcat calmly replied "I understand. I need to defeat my hollow in battle to gain control over him. If I can do that, then he'll no longer be a threat. I also only have at max a little over an hour to defeat him, or else you'll have no choice but to kill me."

"That is correct, Ichigo." the teal haired demoness confirmed. "I will remain here in a barrier that Hachi will create around us with your body. While you and your inner hollow fight, your body will begin to hollowify, meaning it will take on characteristics of your hollow's true form. Your body will be mindless and following raw instinct, which can be rather dangerous, hence why a barrier will be placed around us. I will battle your body and keep it from escaping this barrier until you are successful or your time is up."

"You have ninety minutes to defeat your hollow. The longest anyone has ever gone has been sixty-nine minutes. Any longer than ninety minutes, your mind, body, and soul will be consumed by your inner hollow most likely. You understand that by doing this, you run the risk of dying?"

"Yeah, I know." the quarter bobcat grunted. "It's better than living as I am though. One way or another, I need to stop these transformations, and if that means I have to die, then so be it. So, what do I need to do to go to my inner world?"

Moving closer to the quarter demon, the teal haired demoness raised a clawed hand up and turned her palm directly before him. Without warning, it glowed with a white demonic aura. Before the quarter demon could protest, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward, only to be caught by the demoness. Carefully, she laid him face first onto the ground, being mindful not to drop him.

"Nothing at all."

Looking over her right shoulder towards the large man nearby with pink hair, she called out "Hachi, I want you to use your Gochuutekkan on him. Once you're done with that, place a double barrier around both of us."

"Whaaaat?" the pink haired man asked.

Casting an emotionless look back at the large man, the demoness sharply replied "I said place a double barrier around me and him. I don't want him escaping from here. Hiyori nearly did during her hollowification, and his hollow seems much more powerful, so I won't make the same mistake twice. Now, get to it."

Nodding his head, Hachi apologetically said "I meant no disrespect, Lady Neliel. I shall do as you ask."

Clasping his hands together, the pink haired man calmly began saying "Walls of iron sand, pagoda of priestly form, shimmering fireflies of iron, fill until the silent end! Bakudo number 75, Gochuutekkan!"

Materializing above the face down quarter demon about twenty feet up in the air were five glowing rifts. Falling from the rifts with great speed were five large pentagon steel columns, each connected together by a thick chain near the top of each. Each fell fast and soon landed on top of the quarter demon, with two on his butt, two on each shoulder, and one in the center of his back. Upon impact, his body seemed to sink a few inches into the ground, but the quarter demon made no sound.

Examining the five steel columns, the pink haired man nodded and clasped his hands together again. With a low grunt, he called forth his powers, causing a large square barrier with about two acres of land within to form. Releasing his hands, he examined the barrier for a brief moment. Satisfied with the barrier, he once again clasped his hands, causing another barrier to form on the outside of the first one.

Standing next to the body of the quarter demon, Neliel moved away a short distance and crossed her arms across her large chest, saying "Now we wait. It's up to you in there, Ichigo. Good luck."

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly, the quarter demon found himself standing in a familiar setting of what he called his inner world. Above and below himself, he could see strange buildings that were made of some kind of stone harder than rock and glass. In most of the directions, he could see blue sky with a few passing white clouds. A slight breeze blew all around him, ruffling his clothing and hair.

Taking a glance towards a familiar place, he noted the metal pole that was sticking out of the ground about ten feet into the air where he normally found the spirit of his zanpakutō perched was empty. Sliding his eyes around the remainder of the world, he soon saw a lone figure in a crouched position with his head down not too far away.

Eyeing the figure, he noted this person had ivory white skin with spiky white hair and black lips. His clothing consisted of a white kimono top and pants, which looked exactly the opposite of the quarter demon's clothing. His pants were held up by a black obi, and attached to his back was a large cleaver blade sword wrapped in a black cloth wrap.

Raising his head up, the figure revealed his face looked exactly the same as the quarter bobcat, with the only difference being their skin color. Revealing his eyes to have black scleras and eerie golden eyes, the look-alike of the quarter demon stood up straight and smirked at the sight of the quarter demon.

"Yo, long time no see, King."

Pausing for a moment, the look-alike asked "What's wrong? By the expression on your face, you look glum."

Taking one last glance around and reaching out with his senses, the quarter demon found no one else was within his inner world, prompting him to grunt out "Where the hell is old man Zangetsu?"

Smirking once more, the look-alike slightly snickered, causing the quarter demon agitatedly ground out "Answer me! I want to know now damn it!"

"I'm confused." the look-alike commented with a snicker. "When you speak of Zangetsu, who do you mean?"

"You know damn well who Zangetsu is!" Ichigo roared in response while reaching up and grasping hold of the hilt of his cleaver blade. "Tell me what you've done with him!"

"No need to get all huffy." the white haired look-alike commented. "I simply ask because there is something you obviously haven't figured out. When you ask where Zangetsu is, do you mean the one that is in your hand, or …"

Reaching up to grab the hilt of his own sword, the look-alike pulled it from his back prompting the black cloth wrap to release the sword. Drawing it and pointing it at the quarter bobcat, the look-alike revealed the blade to have a black edge while the top half was white.

"… do you mean this one?" the look-alike finished.

Eyeing the sword within the white haired man's grasp, Ichigo could hardly suppress a gasp of shock. "_A white Zangetsu? What the hell is going on here!?_"

"Actually, it doesn't really matter." the look-alike commented, bringing the quarter demon out of his internal thoughts and back into the conversation. Pointing his left thumb at himself, the look-alike smirked great big, saying "I'm Zangetsu!"

Growling lowly, the quarter demon tightened his grip on his sword's hilt and began to pull it off his back, causing the long white cloth to fall away and allow the blade to be freed from his back. "Quit jerking me around and tell me where Zangetsu is!"

"You really are dense, aren't you?" the look-alike mocked.

Seething with anger, the quarter demon charged forward with his blade drawn out to his right side. At the same time, his look-alike charge forward too. The two met in the middle and clashed their large cleaver blades against one another, with the quarter demon grunting as he pressed hard against his look-alike.

Both vanished suddenly, with the pair soon reappearing with their blades clashing again, causing sparks and the sound of steel to fill the air. Grinding their swords against one another, the pair suddenly separated, with the quarter bobcat breaking into a run towards the white haired look-alike. Leaping into the air, he came crashing down with his sword first, only to be parried by his look-alike and thrown backwards a few feet.

Coming to a sliding stop, the quarter demon glared daggers at the look-alike, who only stood his ground. Growling lowly, the orange haired quarter demon raced forward with his blade drawn and ready at his right side. Not moving, the look-alike parried the attack expertly, as if he was hardly trying.

* * *

Staring intently at the body of the quarter demon, the teal haired demoness began sensing a sudden shift in the air around where the five steel beam columns stood. Keeping her eyes trained on the quarter demon, she noticed that his hands began twitching. All at once, one dug into the ground, grabbing a handful of dirt in the process.

Outside the barrier, the group of eight watched on. Looking at the moving form of the quarter demon, Shinji commented "Here it comes."

"You think maybe it would be a good idea if we hid his zanpakutō?" Mashiro questioned in an innocent tone.

Standing near her was a man with brown hair that was puffed out in five spikes, a bit of a scraggly beard, and long sideburns. The clothing he wore was a tight fitting dark green kimono top and pants, with a pair of glasses covering his eyes with darker blue lenses. Strapped to his back was a black sword sheath hanging by a single white cord with a sword within the sheath.

In a calm tone, he remarked "Wouldn't make any difference. If he couldn't find it, it'd made him more frantic."

"That's true Love." Hachi commented.

Inside the barrier, the large columns' chains began wavering in the force of the demonic energy being expended from the quarter demon. All at once, all five columns began swaying, as if moving in perfect rhythm.

Without warning, the quarter demon's head lifted up, revealing that a white mask covered half his face and that his right eye now had a black sclera and yellow iris. He began hissing slightly, as if his voice was no longer there.

Watching intently, Neliel saw the quarter demon began to stand up, seemingly shrugging the five columns of steel off with no effort. The five collided with one another before cracking up and shattering into numerous pieces and falling harmlessly to the ground.

Fully on his feet, the quarter demon stared at the demoness with a cruel smirk playing upon his face. Reaching up and drawing his sword, the quarter demon allowed a gurgled laugh out as he charged towards the teal haired demoness.

"You had better not take too long Ichigo." Neliel commented as she drew her sword from it's sheath.

* * *

Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, Ichigo swung his blade in a wide arc through the air while a light blue aura engulfed the blade. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Watching the blade of light blue energy be released from the tip of his opponent's sword, the white haired look-alike copied the same movements of the quarter demon and swung his own white sword at a wide arc while coolly saying "Getsuga Tenshō."

A similar light blue crescent moon of energy was released from the white blade and went flying straight towards the other blade of energy. The two slammed into one another mid-air, causing a small explosion to rock the normally tranquil world.

Vanishing, the quarter demon reappeared in the air with his blade clashing against his opponent's. Sliding backwards, he suddenly found himself holding back a mighty swing from his opponent with one hand pushing on the back of his sword's blade.

In an angered tone, Ichigo cried out "Say it! Why won't you tell me what you've done with Zangetsu!"

"You are persistent, if not annoying, for making me repeat myself." the look-alike remarked with a smirk on his face. "I told you I'm Zangetsu!"

With that said, the white haired look-alike suddenly flung the quarter demon down into the ground, causing him to crash through a part of the buildings structure. Dust and smoke filled the air for a few moments before the quarter demon stood up from the crater he had created from his impact. Pushing away a bit of debris, he cast a fierce glare at his white look-alike.

Placing his sword onto his right shoulder, the look-alike casually said "Ichigo, maybe you weren't aware of this, but Zangetsu and I have always been one in the same. Together, we make up your demonic energy. I used to be part of him. We shared the same body."

Pausing for a moment, he added "But as our relationship began to change, so too did our individual appearances. When life is in control, flesh covers the bones. When death takes over, the bones become exposed. It's the same with Zangetsu and I."

"Over time, my power increased. Control started to switch over to death. And Zangetsu became a part of me. The more you tried to draw on Zangetsu's powers, the easier it was for me to dominate your soul."

Standing up, the quarter demon turned a fierce look towards his look-alike. Running through the words he had been told over and over in his head, he called out "Is that so? Then that means if I defeat you here, Zangetsu will become the center of my demonic energy."

"That makes sense." the look-alike agreed. Smirking, he added "In theory. But you won't win."

"Is that right?" Ichigo questioned in a low growl.

Stamping his foot into the broken building and crushing some of the debris beneath his sandaled foot, the quarter demon drew himself up into full height. Raising his blade straight up into the air, he lowered it and pointed it straight before his body at the white haired look-alike while the white cloth on the hilt wrapped around his right arm and shoulder. Placing his left hand into the inside of his right elbow, he leaned forward, reaching out with the sword.

"Don't be so sure about that! I wonder how confident you'll be after you see this!"

Frowning at the actions of the quarter demon, the look-alike raised an eyebrow and casually asked "You just don't understand, do you?"

Snapping his head to the left and popping his neck, the white haired look-alike drew his sword up above his head and then mirrored the pose of the quarter demon.

"It's not like you might beat me. You can't beat me!"

Eyes widening at the similar pose, the quarter demon nervously gulped as a trickle of sweat ran down his cheek, but did not allow his resolve to fade. "_I can't afford to lose this battle, no matter what, I must win!_"

Smirking widely, the look-alike allowed a small snicker to escape his lips as the breeze ruffled both his and the quarter demon's clothing and hair.

Staring one another down for the longest time, the pair finally gripped the hilts of the swords more tightly and cried out at the same time "BANKAI!"

All at once, a massive release of demonic energy filled the air, hiding both in a cloud of smoke and energy. Slowly, the smoke faded from the area, as well as the energy, revealing both the quarter bobcat and white haired look-alike dressed in similar clothing, but in different colors.

The clothing of the orange haired quarter demon was similar to what he normally wore, with a difference of his kimono top. It was now a long black ragged trench coat with red on the inside of it and white bandages covering his mid-section. His sword was now a smaller black katana with a spiral design for a guard and a foot long chain hanging off the end of it.

Similarly, the look-alike was dressed the same, but his clothing was white instead, with black bandages instead of white, and a white blade.

"Che." the look-alike muttered with a smirk forming on his face.

At the same time, both vanished, only to reappear soon enough in mid-air with their blades striking each others. The look-alike was handling his sword one handed while the quarter demon was forced to hold on with both hands.

In a snarl, Ichigo grunted out "Bastard, now tell me where in the hell you learned to use Bankai like this!"

"Isn't it obvious!? I learned it the same time you did!"

Grinding their blades harder against one another, the two fighters refused to give an inch to the other. The only sounds to be heard were grinding metal and the shaking of the chains on each of their swords.

All at once, the two released a mighty blast of demonic energy, with the quarter demon's being black with red outlining his, whereas his opponent's was white with red outlining it. Separating apart, the pair suddenly raced towards one another again, each striking the other's blades with tremendous force. Dragging their swords against one another, the pair raced away from the other as trails of black and white demonic energy followed after each. Turning to face each other as they floated, the pair stared one another down, both looking for an opening in the other's defenses.

Gritting his teeth, the quarter demon mumbled within his mind "_He's just toying with me right now. At this rate, I'll never beat him. I have to figure out some kind of strategy to beat him before he takes over my body._"

Holding one arm out in a shrugging motion, the white haired look-alike smirked and smugly asked "Why are you getting so upset!? We should have some fun."

Panting lightly, Ichigo grunted out "Shut the hell up."

"Don't lose your focus!"

Irritated by the words of his look-alike, the quarter demon charged his opponent and slashed out at him. Instead of scoring a hit, his blade was parried. Infuriated even more, the quarter demon struck out again, only to have his attack once more blocked.

Vanishing into thin air, the quarter demon soon reappeared ten feet away. Gripping the hilt of his blade tightly, he called forth his demonic power and swung his blade with a mighty swing.

With black with red mixed in demonic energy forming into a crescent moon, the quarter demon yelled "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Staring at the incoming black blade of energy, the look-alike murmured "Heh."

Swinging his left arm at the incoming attack, the white haired look-alike with what looked like ease slashed the blast apart bare handed, sending two halves of the crescent moon slamming into the nearby building.

"_He blocked it with one hand!?_" the quarter demon gasped within his mind.

Gritting his teeth, the quarter demon watched his look-alike disappear, only to see him reappear before himself. Blocking the incoming attack, the quarter demon's eyes widened as he watched the look-alike press his left hand behind his own blade. A white demonic aura mixed with a red outline began forming, causing the quarter demon to grit his teeth even more.

In a calm, casual tone, the look-alike said "Getsuga Tenshō."

Suddenly, a blast of blinding white, with red mixed in, was released from the white sword of his opponent. A massive explosion ensued and engulfed the quarter demon within itself completely, leaving only the white haired look-alike laughing manically.

Slowly, the blast of white and red energy began to dissipate, revealing the quarter demon panting heavily. The front of his trench coat was ripped up slightly, with chunks of it missing, and the remainder of his clothing seemingly more tattered than before. Dust and scratches littered his body, but no serious wounds covered it. Blood was slightly trickling down from under his bangs down the right side of his face, but the wound seemed not too severe.

Racing forward suddenly, the white haired look-alike slammed his blade into the quarter demon's, who released a heavy grunt as he desperately tried to hold back the attack. Unable to do so any longer, the quarter demon began to back away, but not before the look-alike slashed him across his lower left stomach, making the quarter demon hiss out in pain as he managed to retreat a short distance away.

"Ichigo, you are completely pathetic. You may have been the first to use the Getsuga Tenshō during Bankai, but it was rather weak. You're very fortunate that Kenshin Himura managed to keep from countering or blocking it."

Allowing a cruel smirk to spread on his face, the look-alike added "However, I was next to use the Getsuga Tenshō during our Bankai against Byakuya Kuchiki. After that battle, I noticed that you had tried to copy what I had done to improve your own Getsuga Tenshō, however, you did a piss poor job of doing so. There is no comparison in our attacks, but you know that already after witnessing first hand the difference between them."

About to retort, the quarter demon didn't get a chance as the white haired look-alike vanished and reemerged right before him with only a foot or two between them. All at once, the look-alike reached out and grabbed hold of the quarter demon's black sword with his left hand and took a firm grip.

"You're not good enough for Bankai." the look-alike stated as suddenly the black blade of the quarter demon began turning white all at once.

Watching in shock as his blade slowly turned white from the tip of the blade to it's hilt, Ichigo could hardly suppress a gasp as suddenly the blade then began to break apart into numerous small white pieces, only to dissolve. Raising his hand to look at the hilt, his eyes widened as the sword completely vanished from his grasp.

"Za… Zangetsu." Ichigo whispered with fear on his face and in his voice.

Holding a small piece of the former black blade in his left hand still, the white haired look-alike raised his hand up somewhat to reveal the final piece of the previous sword, saying in an even tone "That isn't Zangetsu. I keep saying that I am Zangetsu."

Finishing his declaration made, the final piece of the former sword dissolved. Without warning, the white haired look-alike reached forward and grabbed hold of the quarter bobcat's face and flung him straight backwards with great force. Flying backwards, the quarter demon slammed into a building, creating a new crater.

Frowning, the look-alike grunted out "It must admit, it never ceases to amaze me how brainless you can be. You've lost your weapon, why are you just standing there?"

Coughing slightly, the quarter demon cast a glare at his look-alike, who only smirked at this. Switching his sword to his left hand, the white haired look-alike gripped the blade tightly and drew it before himself horizontally.

"Ichigo, what is the difference between a king and his horse?"

Grunting lightly, the quarter demon questioned in reply "What the hell are you saying?"

Tossing his blade up before himself, but expertly slipping his left index finger into the bottom link of the chain, the white haired look-alike began spinning the sword beside of his body, making it look like a solid disk due to the speed the sword was spinning at. All at once, he reached out with his right hand and took hold of the hilt with his right hand, effectively stopping the blade and letting go with his left index finger.

"And I'm not talking about the obvious stuff like one is an animal and the other is a person, or one walks on four legs and the other walks on two legs."

Sneering, he added "Form, ability and power, that's what's puzzling. If their form, ability, and power are exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and leads them into battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king!? So what's the characteristic that distinguishes these two beings!?"

Pondering on the words of his look-alike, the quarter demon didn't have a chance to answer as the look-alike continued on. In a calm tone, the look-alike said "There's only one answer."

Pausing for a moment, the look-alike leaned forward and yelled out "Instinct!"

"_Instinct?_" Ichigo mumbled within his mind.

Bringing his white blade before himself horizontally and pointing at the quarter demon, the white haired look-alike enthusiastically said "In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain power, they need to develop a killer instinct. And that instinct is mostly forged in battle."

Dropping his blade, the look-alike expertly hooked his right index finger into the last link on the chain of his blade. With what looked like ease, he began rotating the sword in a circular motion beside of his body, making the sword look like a solid disk once more due to the speed he was spinning the blade at.

"They must develop an insatiable hunger to engage in battle!"

Whirling his blade around at nearly an unimaginable speed, he continued on. "They must live to mercilessly crush, shred, and slice their enemies. This thirst for power is not an unnatural desire."

"In fact, it forms the very essence of our being. Deep within our body lies the whole basic instinct to dominate and slaughter our enemies!"

Hearing his look-alike speaking, the quarter demon's eyes widened in shock as he listened to the words being spoken.

Noting he had his opponent's attention, the look-alike added "My friend, you don't have that. You use your brain to try and win a fight. You attempt to defeat your enemies with reason and logic. You don't tap into those pure base instincts that exist deep within your core, waiting to be released."

Stopping his spinning blade and flicking his wrist to bring the sword up into his right hand, the look-alike said "And the simple matter is it doesn't work. You're weak, Ichigo!"

Suddenly, with a lightning fast throw, the look-alike threw his white blade across the battlefield and straight into the quarter demon's mid-section. The only sound filling the air was a small rattling sound from the short chain on the hilt of the sword. Eyes still wide, the quarter demon slowly looked down, finding the white sword buried up to almost a foot away from it's guard within his body.

In a calm commanding tone, the look-alike said "I won't put up with that, am I clear? I don't know about Zangetsu, but I refuse to play horse to a king who is weaker than me. Someone whose uncertainty and hesitation will end up getting us both cut to pieces."

Walking towards the quarter demon in a slow pace, the white haired look-alike added "If you aren't willing to assert your strength and retain the crown, then I'll destroy you."

Taking hold of the hilt of his blade with his right hand, the look-alike tightened his grip on the sword and smoothly said with a smirk "Which means, I'll be king."

Gasping form the pain his body felt, the quarter demon stared down at the white blade sticking out of his body. Taking a ragged breath, he felt his look-alike's firm grip jostle the blade sticking through him. Feeling his eyes slowly closing, he fought to keep them open, only to find they were too heavy.

"_Maybe he's right... All of my life, I've never wished to fight. I only did so when it was necessary._"

Beginning to feel himself falling into a dark abyss, the quarter demon mumbled "_I'm sorry everyone... I failed to gain control of my hollow. I failed everyone because I was too weak, yet again._"


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons

**Hey there once more everyone. So, since last time, my mate found out that the job I was telling you all about has come through for her. In other words, she has it. *smiles* I'm happy for her, since she's had to suffer nearly 3 years of Go-Mart to finally get the kind of job she's wanted. So that's great for her, and we're still looking at houses. There is one we like, well, more or less I like, but she said she'd learn to like more as time went on. It's the first we looked at a few weeks ago, but it's pretty nice. We saw another last week, but ugh, it's location was horrid. Pretty much out in the middle of nowhere, plus it was up on top of a mountain. Yeah, we decided to pass on that one. Plus the inside had minor details that irked us both, so it was gone from the list. We're waiting on my mate's dad to come up and look over the house one last time to make sure we want to put a bid in on it. It maybe Friday, so we'll see about it. I'm hopeful it happens. At any rate, other news in life, not a whole lot, though I am a bit agitated with a certain family member for ruining something for my sister. Just a tip for those reading this that are married and have kids and are looking to may be divorce. Let me sum it up for the kids' side: don't! Kids get royally screwed over for having to find some sort of balance between two sides of a family, and then throw into the mix one or both parents remarrying, then you get just that much more difficulty. Trust me, I've been there, done that, and forever will be a part of it. So just save yourself and your family some trouble if you have no legitimate reasons for divorce. I understand some situations, it's what's required, but still, from a former kid's perspective, it's stupid and ruins most kids' lives for some normalcy. I'm normal enough, but I used to have to deal with that kind of crap, so I feel for those who are taking the same kind of crap.**

**Anyways, enough depressing thoughts. Writing wise, things are still moving along nicely, though I can still only crank out a chapter a week. I apologize for this, but I can't really dedicate too much time to writing at this point and time in my life. I want to dedicate more, but I just can't quite. However, no worries, I will continue to update this story timely, so don't worry.**

**Thank you to Kattana for reviewing as always. I really appreciate it. I'm not really sure if this story is doing well or not, since I have no feedback, nor any other indicators that it is. Don't get me wrong, I'm not expecting 100 reviews tomorrow, but at least a few telling me how a person felt would be nice. *shrugs* I'll continue to post anyways, but it just seems like how I used to make up stories in my mind and tell them to myself in the old days, hehe. And to those that are reviewing, I am very happy to see what you all think. I really appreciate any and all words you have given me. So once again, thank you.**

**Well, that does it. I should warn that later on, this story does sit on the fence of ratings between T and M, but not that badly. No lemons are in here yet, if there are any future ones, so no worries thus far. At any rate, I hope everyone likes this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Ichigo, be a good boy while your father and I are off training."

Eyes snapping open, Ichigo suddenly noticed that he was no longer within his inner world, but in a place he had not seen since thirty years before. Looking around, he found that he was in a small village, with several huts clustered together. There were several people out doing their daily chores in the early morning sunlight.

Glancing before him, the quarter demon noticed a small boy with spiky orange hair and a bit of a sad look on his face. Eyes widening, the quarter demon mumbled "_That's me as a kid... What the hell is going on around here? I know I'm in the village where my parents raised me, but why am I here?_"

"But Momma, why do you and Poppa have to go away and fight? I don't like seeing both of you come back hurt." the smaller version of the quarter demon whimpered.

Hearing footsteps approaching, the quarter demon looked beyond his younger self to see a woman with long orange-brown hair that fell to her lower back in length, blue eyes, sharp clawed hands, and a pair of pointy cat ears upon her head covered in orange fur. She wore a simple pink kimono with a single sword tied within her obi on her left hip.

"_Mother…_" Ichigo murmured as his eyes began to mist at the sight of the woman.

Reaching her young son, the half demon knelt down and placed kind hands onto the child's shoulders. Running her fingers through his orange hair, she kindly smiled, saying "Ichigo, both your father and I don't go so that we may injure one another. We go so we can get stronger, thus allowing us to protect all those that are precious to us. Our instincts tell us to get stronger so that we can keep those we love and care about safe. If we did not follow our instincts to continue to grow stronger, more than likely, we would no longer be able to protect those people we wished to keep safe."

Eyes widening upon hearing his mother say those words, the quarter demon watched as the woman enveloped his younger self into a hug. Kissing the top of her son's head, the half demon said "I will continue to get stronger and protect you always, Ichigo. Though you may not like fighting, it is that which you need to do to protect those you love and care about. That is why your father and I continue to train. One day, you'll understand."

Taking a small step towards his half demon mother and his younger self, Ichigo suddenly felt the vision beginning to fade. Watching his mother and his child self fade away, the quarter demon couldn't help but feel a few tears run down his cheeks. Reaching up and wiping them away, he clenched his hands into fists and stared into the dark abyss that he began to sink into.

Images of his past and current friends and loved ones began flashing through his mind slowly, each one just as important as the one before. Staring at each of their faces, he couldn't help but feel his body suddenly stop falling into the abyss he had been sinking into.

"_No! I won't let it end like this! He's wrong, I do have instincts! If I fail, then I'll have failed all of them. Each and every one of my friends and family have given so much to help me through life, and to just give up would be a betrayal of their faith in me. I cannot afford to lose now!_"

All at once, he felt his body racing upwards, back towards the shimmering light above him. "_I won't let him control my body and soul! I may hate to fight and wish that I could live in peace, but I will not stand by as those I care about are in danger. If I must fight to get stronger, I'll do so with pride, knowing that in the end, this power I seek is what will protect all of my friends!_"

* * *

Sneering at the pained look on the quarter demon's face, the white haired look-alike began to draw his white sword out of his opponent. Liquid crimson covered the blade as it slowly slid out of the quarter demon's body.

Without warning, the right hand of the quarter demon reached up and took hold of the white sword, shocking the look-alike at the sudden movement. A burst of black demonic energy swirled around the blade and flared up towards the hilt without warning. Shocked and surprised, the look-alike barely let go just as the black swirl touched his hand.

Retreating a good distance of fifteen feet, the white haired look-alike glanced at his right hand, finding it was no longer a white color, but instead was a cream color with the hem of his kimono top turned black. Staring with his golden eyes wide at the quarter demon, he noted the quarter demon was finally beginning to raise his head, revealing focused brown eyes.

All at once, the quarter demon's brown eyes flashed light blue. Tightening his grip on the blade that was still impaling him firmly, Ichigo ripped the blade out from his stomach, allowing blood to splash to the ground from his wound. Holding his arms out to his sides, the quarter demon raised his head, revealing that his eyes had a murderous intent within them.

Staring with shock on his face, the white haired look-alike couldn't help but notice the sword within the quarter demon's right hand was now a black color, even though it was coated in thick crimson liquid part of the way down it.

Slowly, the quarter demon began to spin the blade within his right hand till finally he slid it up and took hold of it's hilt. Keeping a firm grip on the sword's hilt, the quarter demon dashed forward with incredible speed. With no hesitation, he plunged the black blade straight through his look-alike's mid-section.

Without warning, the white haired look-alike's body clothing began to seep into a black color from the point of where the sword pierced through him.

"Damn…" the look alike softly cursed. "What do you know; I guess I must have been wrong about you."

Gold met brown for a moment as the pair looked into one another's eyes. Noticing a calm expression on the quarter demon's face, the look-alike smirked and said "Looks like you still have a little of that killer instinct after all."

With all of his clothing engulfed in black, the look-alike's body began to disintegrate. "Fine, you defeated me. You have won the fight, for now. I guess I have no choice, I'll have to accept you as the king."

As half of his body vanished, the look-alike added "Still, I wouldn't want you to forget as your strutting around like a king on his horse, I can take that crown away at any time. I'll keep an eye on you and the moment I sense the slightest weakness, I'll toss you to the ground, stomp on your skull, and crush it like an egg!"

Reaching out and taking hold of the black blade that was piercing through him, the white haired look-alike calmly added "Just one last piece of advice before I go. If you're serious about controlling my power, all you have to remember is one thing."

Just as he was about to completely vanish, the look-alike screamed out "DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED BEFORE WE MEET AGAIN!"

Standing alone, Ichigo slightly smirked, saying "I hate to break it to you, but that's not going to happen."

"You did well, Ichigo."

Turning towards the pole jutting up from the ground, the quarter demon slightly smirked at the sight a familiar man wearing a black trench coat. The man had a scraggly goatee, darkened sunglasses, long black hair that reached his upper back in length, and a thick white collar.

"I had a good teacher, Master Zangetsu."

Allowing a small smile to grace his face, the spirit calmly said "Thank you, for releasing me once again, Ichigo. I had faith that you would best him in battle. You now have dominance over him, meaning you can use his power without fear."

Nodding in response, the quarter demon turned away and began to walk away, but not before saying "Thanks, I'll remember that. Later, Zangetsu."

With that said, the quarter demon vanished from his inner world, leaving the older man by himself with a smile on his face.

* * *

Staring at the battle between her teacher and the orange haired quarter demon that had arrived earlier the day before, a young woman with black hair that was pulled into a tightly braided ponytail that reached her mid-back in length and light blue eyes which were covered by a pair of elongated oval framed glasses with red frames kept focus on the fight and slightly frowned. Her clothing consisted of a white and green kimono top, with the green mostly centered around the top and around her neck, a short green battle skirt, and long black socks that came up to just above her calves. In her right hand was a sheathed sword with a rectangular golden guard.

"Kensei, which one of us took the longest to get control of our hollow?"

Pondering her question for a moment, the silver haired man answered "From what I remember Lisa, it took Hiyori the longest to gain control at nearly sixty-nine minutes."

Frowning, Lisa quickly asked "How long has it been since Lady Neliel began her fight with Ichigo?"

Glancing up at the sky, Kensei answered "It's been nearly eighty minutes already."

"I see… Then his time is nearly up, seeing how the limit is ninety minutes." the black haired woman commented.

Within the barrier, Neliel stared across at her opponent, but couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt in her mind at the state the quarter demon was in.

Staring back was the quarter demon, though he no longer looked like he once did since the beginning of the fight. His body was now entirely white, with red demonic markings covering his arms and legs, as well as his face. During the fight, he grew a long sinewy tail that swished about with red on the tip and running up about a foot before becoming wispy flames. His hands each had sharpened long white claws, and his feet had transformed into what looked like birds feet, with two toes in the front and one sharp talon for a heel. The black kimono top and pants he once wore were nearly non-existent, with only his pants mostly surviving, though they were shredded for the most part, revealing one leg completely while the other was for the most part covered. His chest was bare with exception of a hole that went completely through his body. It had had formed near the beginning of the fight and seemed to be the source of his continuous transformation. On his shoulders were a series of long white spikes that jutted out like armor. His hair had grown much longer and down to his butt in length, while his face was now covered completely by a white bone mask. Yellow eyes peered out from the eye holes in the mask. Gripped in his right hand was the very same black blade that he used during his Bankai, though it seemed to emanate a darker aura than usual. On each wrist were tatters of his white under shirt, but he had seemed to yet decide to rip them off.

"_His time is almost up. I believe in you, Ichigo. You must hurry and defeat your hollow before I'm forced to finish this fight._" the teal haired demoness whispered within her mind.

Letting out a loud hiss, the white creature pointed his left arm at the demoness and brought his left index and middle fingers together. Forming on the tip of them instantly was a red glowing beam of energy that radiated with great power.

Eyes widening, Hiyori cried out "Lady Neliel, be careful! He's about to fire a Cero!"

"I'll be fine, Hiyori." Neliel remarked as she took up a defensive stance.

The glowing red energy began to become brighter and brighter, as if the quarter demon was nearly ready to fire. Without warning, a spray of blood erupted from his large biceps, making the charged up red energy dissipate.

Staring in disbelief, the teal haired demoness watched as suddenly the right shoulder of the quarter demon did the same. The quarter demon howled out in agony for a few long moments before suddenly a small explosion erupted from his body, forcing the demoness back to the edge of the golden barrier that kept her and the quarter demon locked in.

Gradually, the dust kicked up from the explosion settled, revealing the transformed quarter demon quietly standing. His sword dropped to the ground after a moment passed. Following it soon after was what looked like an empty shell of the transformed quarter demon, only to leave behind the quarter demon's original body, with exception of a white bone mask with red stripes on the left side of it. The shell fell to the ground and shattered, but soon vanished into thin air.

A few moments passed before the mask on the quarter demon fell to the ground unceremoniously and rolled over towards the right of his shadow. Once the mask had settled on the ground, the quarter demon fell forward and landed face first on the ground, sending a small puff of dust into the air from the impact.

Taking a few steps towards the quarter demon, the teal haired demoness stopped a few feet short and stared down at the fallen form. Allowing a minute to pass, she finally spoke up.

"How do you feel now, Ichigo?"

Silence was his answer for about twenty seconds before his head slowly turned enough so that he could glance up at the demoness. A smirk slowly formed onto his face as he replied "Pretty good."

* * *

"Once I had recovered from that fight, my true training began." Ichigo commented. Slightly smiling, he added "I was immediately taught how to manifest my hollow's powers into the form of a white mask. Originally, when I began training, I could only use his powers for a maximum of five seconds."

"However, in four and a half years time, I've learned to increase that time limit to forty-five minutes."

Pausing for a moment to look at his empty hands, the quarter demon sighed, saying "But it's still not quite enough. If I get into a long battle, I'll most likely run out of strength before my opponent."

"That's… that's why I haven't returned to you yet. I can't leave here till I finally managed to increase my time in using my mask to at least an hour or more."

Remembering a flash of golden eyes when she first saw the quarter demon during his training, Orihime couldn't help but feel a spike of fear within her mind. Hugging her arms around her body, she softly said "You're already rather strong without your hollow powers. Why keep training to use those powers?"

"Beacause…" Ichigo began as he lowered his eyes so that the shadows of his bangs covered them, "I never want to be powerless to save those I wish to protect again. I experienced that once in my life already, and I never want to feel that way again."

An image of the woman he had taken as his mate that he lost many years before flashed through his mind, making him squeeze his eyes shut for just a moment. The faces of other people who had died during his life filled his mind as well, making him clench his fists tightly.

Reopening his eyes slowly and revealing firm ones, he said "I won't let any more friends or family members die because I'm too weak to save them. I'd risk my very life just to protect those that I care about."

Eyes widening a fraction, the demoness couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at questioning why he wished to increase his strength. "_I know I mustn't be afraid of Ichigo in that form. It's just... it's just that..._"

Seeing an image of the familiar red headed man in her mind wearing a white bone mask, the demoness felt a cool chill run down her spine. Looking into the man's blood red eyes, she saw nothing that reminded her of the person she once knew. Slowly, the image of the man faded away, only to be replaced by an image the quarter bobcat wearing a white bone mask with eyes that were a golden color.

"_No… When I think about those eyes, they're not Ichigo's at all. It's like they belong to someone else. And when he looked at me with those eyes, it's like he didn't even see me. They're the same eyes, just like Hari's..._"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Orihime turned away from Ichigo and softly said "I didn't mean to question your willingness to protect those you care about. I just think you're strong enough as you are."

"I lost everyone I cared about because I was too weak to protect them." Ichigo commented in a sad tone. "I won't let that happen again. That's why… that's why I must continue to learn to use the power of my hollow. My Bankai alone isn't enough. When combined with my hollow's powers, the two give me the strength I desire to keep those close to me safe."

"_But that strength isn't really yours..._" the bobcat demoness mumbled within her mind.

Silence enveloped the pair for a few minutes, with the demoness facing away from the quarter demon. At long last, the quarter demon spoke up, asking "What are you going to do now, Orihime?"

Remaining quiet for a few long moments, the bobcat demoness turned towards him and allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "If you'll let me, I want to stay here, with you and the others."

Looking away, the quarter demon mumbled "It's dangerous here."

"It's dangerous anywhere I would go." Orihime countered. "Ichigo, do you know why I searched for you for five years?"

Raising his gaze to meet the demoness's for a moment, Ichigo quickly looked away and whispered "I'm not worth all the trouble you went through."

Closing the gap between the two of them quickly, the demoness placed a soft hand onto the cheek of the quarter demon. Feeling him wanting to pull away, she kept her hand firmly, but gently pressed to his cheek.

"I never gave up hope in finding you for five years time. If it had taken another five years or more to find you, I wouldn't have given up then either."

Weakly smiling, she added "The bond we formed five years ago, it still exists. I feel the same way I did for you then as I do now. You even admitted earlier that what we felt for one another wasn't meaningless, telling me that the feelings we felt for one another were real. If that is true, then let me stay here. I promise you, I won't be a burden."

Looking deep into the gray pleading eyes of the bobcat demoness, the quarter demon felt his heart thundering within his chest. Still staring into her eyes, Ichigo softly sighed pulled his head away from the demoness's touch and turned away. Taking a few steps away, he came to a stop and let his shoulders slump.

"You're not a burden, Orihime. Not once have you been. If anything, you've been more of a blessing than a burden."

Clenching his free hands into fists, he softly said "I don't mind you staying."

Turning to face her, he added "You might want to verify that with Neliel though, seeing how this is her village."

Grinning widely, Orihime leapt forward and embraced the quarter demon, causing him to blush deeply from the sudden invasion of his personal space. Relaxing, he returned the embrace, but soon released the demoness.

"We should get back. Dinner is soon."

Nodding with a warm smile plastered on her face, the demoness replied "Right!"

Moving up beside the quarter demon, the demoness reached out and took hold of his free hand within her own. Being mindful of her claws, she entwined her hand with his own, causing the quarter demon to once more blush a bit, but he quickly dismissed it. Hand in hand, the pair began their trek back to the hidden village.

* * *

Walking up to a large set of iron gates, Iya and Lilly came to a stop as a green skinned lizard demon wearing thick silver armor approached the pair with a disgusted look. In his hands was a large battleaxe, while his armor covered his entire body, including a helmet on his head.

"What do you two half breeds want?" the lizard demon hissed.

Hiding his irritation, the black haired dog hanyou spoke up, saying "We are here to see the Southern Lord, Aikamaru."

"Our Lord does not see half breeds." the lizard sharply replied with a hissing sound.

Nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, Iya evenly said "Very well, you can be the one to tell Lord Aikamaru that you turned away the representatives of the Western Lands."

Reaching a hand out to his mate, the male hanyou added "We shall take our leave."

"Wait!"

Inwardly smirking at the flustered state of the lizard demon, the dog hanyou waited as the guard quickly and seemingly grudgingly said "My apologies, I did not know you two were the representatives of the Western Lands. We had been told the Western Lord himself would be the one to visit."

In a cold tone, Iya responded "Lord Aikamaru shall hear of this transgression. Now, let us through."

Visibly shaken by the comment made by the half dog demon, the lizard demon deeply bowed, saying "I apologize for my rashness."

Feigning an irritated sigh, the dog hanyou muttered "It is forgiven."

Raising up, the lizard demon quickly opened the gate. Walking hand in hand, the two hanyous passed through, with the dog hanyou inwardly smirking at the still flustered lizard. Putting distance behind them and the gate, the dog hanyou allowed a small chuckle to escape his mouth, only to receive an elbow in the side from his mate.

"You shouldn't be so cruel to the guards, Iya. They're just doing their job." Lilly commented.

Chuckling once more, Iya replied "I couldn't help myself. After all, it's fun to torment demons who have no respect for hanyous."

Sighing, the neko dryly remarked "You are so cynical."

"I suppose."

Rolling her eyes at her mate's words, the neko returned her vision to the large stone fortress ahead of the pair. It had large walls that were at least three to four stories in height, with each wall seemingly made of thick stone. The walls all were smooth and seemingly polished to the point that the stone gave off a bit of a gleam in the sunlight. Alone, the main walls stretched at least several acres, giving the building a grand look and feel to it.

"Have you ever been to the Southern Keep before?"

Keeping his eyes trained ahead, Iya calmly replied "I've only been here twice in my lifetime. My first visit was with my father many years ago, when the former Lord of the South ruled. I came here during my hunt for The Thirteen also, asking for permission to hunt them in the Southern Lands. That visit wasn't as pleasant as the first, nor do I expect this one to top it either."

Giggling lightly at her mate's comments, the neko jokingly commented "Perhaps this one will be the best of your visits."

"Not likely. Aikamaru will likely either throw us out or condemn us to death, though the later would provoke a war, which I'm sure the Lord of the South would think twice about. Bringing down Sesshomaru's wrath upon himself would by far be the worst decision he could make."

Coming to a stop within sight of the main doorway, the dog hanyou whispered in a tone that only his mate could hear "Be on guard."

Receiving a nod as confirmation, the dog hanyou continued on with his mate in tow. The two soon reached the main doorway, where four guards were posted, each in thick silver armor like the gate guards. Two moved forward and opened the doorways, allowing the pair entrance into the large stone fortress.

Passing through the doorway, the two found themselves in a large room, decorated in white marble and numerous tapestries on the walls, each depicting different images. Some were of elements, while others depicted battle scenes that were a part of the history of the lands.

Picking up the sound of approaching footsteps, the pair shifted their gaze to the right to find a young woman with long light blue hair pulled into a long ponytail that reached her mid-back in length, pink eyes, ears with points that were barely visible through her hair, and a slim body build. She wore a lovely pink kimono that had long hanging sleeves, a white obi sash, a pair of white socks, and red sandals on her feet.

"Lord Iya and Lady Lilly." the young woman coldly greeted. "We were expecting Lord Sesshomaru himself to be visiting."

In a courteous tone, the dog hanyou responded "My brother unfortunately could not make the journey himself, so he sent myself to represent him. He sends his apologies, Botan."

Visibly disappointed, Botan remarked "A shame. Lord Aikamaru will be most displeased that you are his company instead of the Lord of the West."

"That is enough, Botan." a stern voice called out, making all three sets of eyes turn towards the source of it.

Walking towards the three in calm footfalls were two demons. Leading the way was a dark blue haired demon dressed in a fine purple colored silk kimono top and pants, each embroidered with the patterns of blue water drops, and an orange obi tied around his waist. His eyes were a dark purple color that matched his kimono rather well, while his skin was a lovely shade of alabaster. He seemed well groomed and not a lock of hair was out of place.

Behind the blue haired demon was another demon, this one with long butt length silky silver hair that had long bangs reaching down to his chin in length before his face, pale skin, and distinctly cold light blue eyes. The clothing he wore was a black shiny trench coat that reached his lower calves, silver metal shoulder pads, black gloves, a black shirt and pants, and a pair of black boots on his feet. Peeking out from behind him diagonally was a black handled sword within a black sheath.

Bowing deeply to the blue haired demon, Botan was quick to apologetically say "I am sorry, Lord Aikamaru."

Waving her off, Aikamaru sternly remarked "See that it does not happen again, or you will suffer the consequences for insolence."

Motioning towards the two hanyous, he added "These two are honored guests from the Western Lands, thus they are to be treated as guests. Do I make myself clear?"

Once more bowing deeply with her eyes downcast, the demoness answered in a small voice "It is understood, my Lord."

Returning his attention to the two hanyous, the Southern Lord smiled, saying "Forgive Botan for her overzealous nature. She was hoping that Lord Sesshomaru would come, but we are happy to have both of you, Lord Iya and Lady Lilly, with us."

On queue, the two hanyous bowed to the blue haired demon lord. Rising, Iya calmly said "We are honored to be here in Lord Sesshomaru's stead, Lord Aikamaru."

"Botan, take Lady Lilly with you to the prepared room."

Glancing nervously at the dog hanyou, the neko received a nod of confirmation. Hesitantly, she turned towards the blue haired demoness, who sharply said "Follow me."

Stealing one last glance at his mate as she walked away, the dog hanyou returned his attention to the silver haired demon behind the demon lord. Noting where the dog hanyou's focus was, the demon lord calmly said "Lord Iya, I would like to introduce you to my personal bodyguard, Sephiroth Dissidia."

Nodding to the dog hanyou, Sephiroth curtly spoke up, saying "Good day, Lord Iya."

"Lord Iya here is the half brother of Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. He is next in line for ruling the Western Lands should something happen to our beloved Lord Sesshomaru." the demon lord commented with a small bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Ignoring the pointed remark, Iya kindly asked "Shall we get down to business?"

"Ah yes, the mission Lord Sesshomaru sent you on. Yes, let us do so." Aikamaru agreed. "We will go to my private study."

Leading his bodyguard and the hanyou, the demon lord led the pair down a long hallway, away from the front room area. The only sound that could be heard between the three was their steps, with all three's boots hitting the ground.

The three soon found themselves before a sturdy oak door. Stopping, the demon lord cast his gaze to the silver haired demon, saying "Sephiroth, please stay outside here. I do not want any interruptions."

Bowing his head slightly, the silver haired bodyguard coolly replied "As you wish, Lord Aikamaru."

Opening the oak door, the demon lord entered into the room, followed by the dog hanyou. In the room, the hanyou noted several scrolls rolled up and stacked neatly on a low desk, along with numerous maps hanging on the wall. Standing against the wall in the corner of the room was a stand that held a set of thick metallic armor and a large halberd sword behind it. The sword itself had a four foot long blade that was almost two feet in width. The end of it was curled up, giving it a sharpened look. Near the tip of it, about half a foot back, was a large hole that was sized for a person's head, while on the other end, near the guard, was a cut out groove about the size of a person's head as well. The hilt was about a foot to two foot long, making the blade seem impossibly long.

Noting the hanyou's gaze had fallen on his armor and sword, Aikamaru spoke up, saying "That is my Executioner's Blade. It was passed down to me by my sensei, long ago."

Smirking as he added another comment, the demon lord said "I'm sure it's nothing compared to your own Ketsaiga. Tell me, I had heard you received it while very young, but it did not have ice powers then. How did it get those famous ice powers?"

"It's ice powers came from when I defeated a powerful old ice demon." Iya casually remarked.

Once more smirking, the demon lord commented "To have defeated a powerful demon at such a young age must have been surprising for many. At least you managed to do so and strengthened your own sword in the process."

Receiving a mute nod, the demon lord motioned for the two to take seats at the low desk, with pillows sitting on the ground before and behind it, near the fireplace. The demon lord moved behind the desk as the hanyou simultaneously moved to the seat before it. Sitting onto his knees at the same time as the demon lord, the hanyou neatly folded his hands into his lap, waiting in silence.

"Would you like a drink?" Aikamaru offered as he pushed a battle towards the middle of the desk.

Receiving a silent shaking of the hanyou's head, the demon lord shrugged it off and proceeded to pour himself a saucer of sake from the bottle. Downing the liquid quickly, the blue haired demon poured himself another saucer of the clear liquid before replacing the bottle to the side of his desk.

Eyeing the bottle for a few long moments, the demon lord took a sip of the clear liquid. "I had been saving this bottle of sake for when Lord Sesshomaru would arrive for this meeting. A pity that he could not come to speak with me himself."

"Lord Sesshomaru had many pressing matters to attend to within the Western Lands. If the opportunity would have presented itself, he would have come to visit you, Lord Aikamaru. He does however send his sincere apologies for not being able to visit during this engagement." Iya apologetically said.

Pausing for a moment, the hanyou calmly added "If you do not mind, I wish to begin discussing the business my brother sent me on. I have a letter from him, but he asked me to explain it's contents so you may have a more personal experience than just reading it."

Reaching into his kimono's top, the dog hanyou found one of two scrolls that were tucked away within it. Pulling the one he found, he examined it, determining it was the one he needed by a marking that was on the edge of the scroll. Reaching it across the desk, the hanyou waited as the demon lord took hold of it and began untying the ribbon that held it closed.

"The Lord of the West's reason for this meeting is simple: he wished to discuss about the incursions that the patrols of the Southern Lands have been making into the Western Lands borders. Lord Sesshomaru is most disturbed by such actions and believes that as the Lord of the South, you should refrain from blatantly allowing your men to cross over into the Western Lands without his permission."

Slightly chuckling, the blue haired demon slowly remarked "I can assure Lord Sesshomaru that the patrols of the Southern Lands do not enter into the Western Lands. My men are well trained to know the terrain they patrol, so it is laughable that they would dare cross into a neighboring set of lands. Do not waste my time with such trivial matters."

"There are several sightings by numerous villages along the Western and Southern Lands borders of patrols from the Southern Lands." Iya countered.

"Hearsay, I assure you." Aikamaru responded in a casual tone. "My men know not to cross the border between the Western and Southern Lands. They are trained to know to respect the territory of neighboring lands."

Visibly irked, the dog hanyou closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Slowly reopening his eyes to reveal hardened muddy brown eyes, he said "Perhaps this shall change your mind. Two patrols from the Southern Lands have been within two villages in the Western Lands. The first patrol came in and left quickly, however, the second did not."

"The second patrol attacked the village they had found. That village was a small demon community, with mostly farmers. None of them were a match for a well trained regiment of soldiers. Without a second though, those demons from your patrol pillaged for supplies, plus tried to have their way with the women of the village."

Stopping for a moment, the hanyou added "Unluckily for your men, Lord Sesshomaru was patrolling that area at the time and found the village under attack. He did not kill any of them; however, he did capture all of them and took them back to the Western Stronghold for questioning."

Taking on a serious demeanor, the blue haired demon lord began to speak up, only to be stopped by the hanyou raising a hand and saying "Your men are all alive and were to be released into the Southern Lands two days ago. However, they were questioned about their actions, and the answers that were received do disturb Lord Sesshomaru, thus why this meeting was arranged."

In a stern tone, Iya firmly added "The West will not stand for such intrusions, Lord Aikamaru. That letter is one of warning, that if you continue to test the patience of the Western Lands, you will find yourself going to war. If you do not cease and desist from such reckless actions, Lord Sesshomaru will not hesitate to crush you under his heel with no remorse."

Instantly, the demon lord shot to his feet, but the hanyou quickly followed to his own. Anger was easily seen on the blue haired demon's face and in his eyes. Moving to the nearby window, the demon lord leaned a hand against the frame of it and began applying a tight grip to it.

Whipping around to glare the dog hanyou in the face, Aikamaru venomously spat out "Only Sesshomaru would send his weakling half breed brother to see me. Damn that Lord of the West!"

"Do not blame the Lord of the West for your transgressions, Lord Aikamaru." Iya quipped. "It was your mistake for misjudging him in the first place."

Seething with anger, the demon lord turned away for a moment, only to take a deep breath. At last, he turned back around, seemingly putting his anger back in check. In a cold, deceitful tone, he said "I'm going to do away with these niceties and be completely honest with you. I detest any creature with human blood within their veins. Humans are nothing more than trash, and hanyous, like yourself and your bitch, are nothing more than an abomination to the demon race. Demons who are willing to muddy their blood with such vile creatures do not deserve life themselves."

Feeling his own blood roar to life, the hanyou kept his temper in check and icily replied "My mate and I are only half demons, however, unlike you, _**water demon**_, we know our place."

Before the demon lord could respond, Iya said "I thank you for your hospitality, but it seems I have worn out my welcome. My mate and I will be on our way within the hour. Before I leave though, I ask for safe passage to travel through the Southern Lands so that we may reach the Eastern Lands."

Clenching his hands into tight fists, Aikamaru turned away and grunted out "You may pass."

Bowing deeply to the back of the demon lord, the hanyou smoothly said "I thank you, Lord Aikamaru."

Turning away and walking to the door of the study, the hanyou opened it to find the silver haired bodyguard standing next to the door.

From within the room, the hanyou heard the demon lord bellow "Sephiroth, get in here!"

Mentally chuckling, the dog hanyou continued back down the long hallway he had been brought down. Lifting his nose, he began sniffing the air for the raspberry scent of his mate. Finally picking it up after a few minutes of searching, he quietly began following it till he came into another hallway with many doors. Determining they must be guest rooms, he padded halfway down the hallway before finding his mate's scent ended before a door.

Softly knocking on the door, the dog hanyou waited patiently for his mate to open the door, only to be disappointed. Opening the door, he looked in to find the room's walls were a lovely color of lavender, with white curtains covering the three windows, a sturdy oak dresser, a full size mirror in one corner, and a large king size bed that had white bedding.

Spying his mate curled up on the bed with her eyes closed and chest softly rising and falling, Iya couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt for having to wake her. Moving quietly to the bed, he began to lean forward to brush a few bangs from her face, only to watch his mate's emerald eyes snap open. In a flash, she drew her sword, which had been concealed in front of her. The point of the blade stopped directly before the dog hanyou's nose, who just stared in awe and shock at his mate's reactions.

Yawning slightly, the neko drew her sword away and sat up, mumbling "Sorry about that. I was barely asleep when you came in."

"I see you've improved on keeping your senses sharp while you sleep." the dog hanyou commented with a small smirk playing upon his face.

Shrugging as she stifled another yawn, Lilly sleepily replied "I suppose I have."

Chuckling at his mate's comment, the dog hanyou's improved mood soon faltered as his face turned serious. "I wish we could stay longer, but we need to leave."

Sitting up onto the bed and stretching her arms, the neko swished her tail around herself before asking "I take it we were thrown out?"

"Not quite. I decided it was best we left." Iya countered.

Releasing a heavy sigh, the neko mumbled "Figures that the only night we'd find a place where we could relax slightly and I could soak in a hot spring in peace that you'd get us thrown out."

"I didn't get us thrown out, mate…" the dog hanyou laminated.

Giggling at her irritated mate, the neko playfully replied "I was only joking. I didn't figure we'd be hanging around her long anyways."

Becoming solemn, she whispered "It seems as though no one here cares for either of us being here."

"We're half demons." the dog hanyou bluntly stated. "Every demon in this place feels superior to us, so they think they have the right to look down upon us. Don't let it trouble you."

"I'm not; it's just an uneasy feeling. Everyone in the Western Lands seems to accept us, while here, no one seems to." the neko mirthfully commented.

Placing a kind hand onto his mate's shoulder, the dog hanyou weakly smiled, saying "Don't be troubled by it. It's just the way the Southern Lands are."

Receiving a nod from his mate, the dog hanyou stepped away and said "We should get going. If we hurry, we can make it out of here and find a nice place to camp for the night."

"And maybe we'll find a hot spring also?" the neko chirped with a devilish grin on her face.

Heavily sighing, the dog hanyou responded "And maybe we'll find you that hot spring."

Getting up instantly and smoothing out her battle skirt, the neko sheathed her sword and moved before the large mirror to check to make sure she looked well enough to venture out. Finding her hair appeared for the most part organized, she turned back to find her mate impatiently waiting on her at the door.

Hand in hand, the hanyous left the room and soon found themselves outside. No one within the large building bothered to question them, though man threw looks of disgust at the pair.

"Ready?" Iya asked with kindness in his voice.

Immediately nodding her head in reply, the neko followed after her mate and soon came alongside of him as the pair ran towards the outer gate. In a single bound, both leapt over it and sprinted towards the distant wood line.

* * *

Watching the pair of hanyous leave sight of the Southern Keep, Aikamaru turned towards his bodyguard, saying in a snarl "Sephiroth, get General Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in here immediately! He has much to answer to for his stupidity!"

Bowing to his master, the silver haired demon emotionlessly replied "Right away, my Lord."

* * *

Still traveling even after the darkness of night had descended, the two hanyous ran side by side, each with their senses at high alert.

"Any reason we're still traveling this late, Iya?" Lilly questioned with curiosity in her voice.

Throwing a sideways glance at his mate, the dog hanyou responded "I'm just trying to put some distance between us and the Southern Keep. We can stop soon, if you want."

Receiving a nod in reply, the dog hanyou returned his focus to the forest before himself. "_I've not detected anyone following us, so that's a good sign that Aikamaru isn't planning on doing the two of us in. I know one thing is for sure, Sesshomaru will have to keep a closer eye on the borders with the South and East from now on. More than likely, he'll put me on that, with just the type of luck I have._"

Broken out of his thoughts by the faint scent of sulfur in the air, Iya focused in on the scent. After determining it was within a mile of the pair of hanyous, he altered course and began moving towards the scent. Finding another scent of fresh water nearby as well, the dog hanyou altered course once more, moving closer to the source of fresh water due that it was closer.

Finding the water source in the form of a stream, the male hanyou slowed his pace till finally he was just walking. Following her mate's lead, the neko glanced at the water for a moment before noticing her mate was no longer beside her. Turning to find him kneeling before the water and taking a sip, she watched him stand back up and wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

"This should do for tonight. We'll make camp here." Iya stated.

Replying with a nod, the neko slyly commented "I'll go hunt, you set up camp for once."

About to reply to his mate's taunt, the dog hanyou had no time as the neko had already left the area. Outwardly sighing heavily, but slowly chuckling at the actions of his mate, the male hanyou began searching the area for dry kindling. Finding enough, he quickly built a fire pit and set the dry wood within into a small pile. Using a pair of rocks to create a spark, he soon managed to get the kindling set ablaze. Piling on other wood he had found, the dog hanyou watched the fire continue to feed on the wood.

Resting up against a nearby tree, the male hanyou folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Sniffing the air and finding no one was around, he allowed his body to relax and fell into a light sleep.

Silently returning to the camp that her mate had set up, the neko walked in carrying four fish, with two on a stick each respectfully. Finding her mate had fallen asleep, she softly smiled and set about cooking their dinner. Once the fish were within the fire, she walked over to her mate and lowered herself to the ground and gently leaned back against the dog hanyou. Feeling his arms wrap around her body and draw her closer to him possessively, she let out a small contented sigh and inhaled his scent deeply.

"That didn't take too long."

A bit irritated by the comment, Lilly playfully replied "Compared to some of your hunting trips, I would say that's a new record."

Hearing a low grumble within her mate's throat, she added "I was only kidding."

"As was I."

Giggling, the neko turned her body so that she was laying on her side against the dog hanyou and could have a better look at his face. "You sound like you were mocking Sesshomaru there."

Giving his mate a fanged smile, the dog hanyou leaned up and buried his nose into her hair, mumbling "Perhaps I was."

Relaxing, the pair remained on the ground till finally the scent of the cooking fish made both of their stomachs rumble. Getting up, the neko moved over to the fire, finding the fish were all ready to be eaten. Pulling the fish off of the fire, she handed one to her mate, who had quickly moved up behind her to get his dinner. Both sat down next to the fire and ate their fish in silence.

Finishing their dinner, the pair of hanyous threw the bones into the fire. Snuggling up against her mate, the neko heavily inhaled his scent. Relaxing a bit himself, the dog hanyou proceeded to do the same thing.

"You know Lilly, I picked this location for a reason."

Tilting her head up to look at him, the neko waited expectedly as her mate sat in silence for a few moments. At last, unable to take the silence, she impatiently asked "Well, why did you pick this spot?"

"Can't you smell the sulfur nearby?"

Frowning and not understanding what her mate was asking, the neko raised her head up and inhaled the air. Finding a hint of sulfur within it, Lilly's eyes immediately brightened as she smiled up at the dog hanyou.

"A hot spring!?" Lilly excitedly asked. "You found one nearby, so that's why you stopped here?"

Smirking back in reply, the dog hanyou nodded his head, making the neko squeal with delight as she quickly stood up. Dragging her mate to his feet, she said "Let's go!"

Rolling his eyes, Iya followed after his mate due that she had his hand trapped in her grasp, though he did not struggle to free himself. Inhaling the air around his mate, he frowned when he noticed something for the first time.

"_Damn it! Why now of all times does she have to be so fertile?! If we have sex now, there is no doubt she'll get pregnant. This was a bad idea..._"

Broken from his thoughts as the two of them reached the hot spring, he felt his mate release his hand. Watching her walk a short distance to stop before the hot spring, the dog hanyou saw his mate turn around towards him slowly with a sly look on her face. Drawing her sword from her obi, she set onto the ground next to the hot spring, then proceeded to begin moving her hands up to her obi and gradually, but seductively untied it. Just seeing the sight of it drop to the ground, the dog hanyou felt his body starting to respond. As well, he could smell the thick scent of his mate's arousal starting to fill the air.

Before his mate could go any further, the dog hanyou reached out and captured both of his mate's wrists gently. Looking into his muddy brown eyes with her emerald ones, she flashed a look of confusion at him, seemingly not understanding why he had stopped her.

"Lilly, we're deep within the territory of the Southern Lands. We're not exactly safe here, due that there are no beings here with human blood. As much as I want to ravish you, I think it's a bad idea to let our guard down."

Immediately angry, the neko drew her wrists away and growled in response "Damn it Iya, why can't you just let go for once!? Just look around you! We're in no danger. There is no one around for miles at least, yet you want to play it safe still!? Why do you do this to us, Iya!?"

"It would be dangerous and foolish for us to leave ourselves wide open like that. I want you just as much as you want me, but it would be tactically unwise to leave ourselves so unprotected. I can't guarantee that if someone happened upon us I'd be able to react quick enough to defend both of us."

Releasing a heavy sigh, he added "That's why I think we should wait until we're further way from the Southern Keep, if not in the Eastern Lands. At least there they are not out to kill every half demon that comes their way."

Still angered, the neko spat in reply "Fine, we'll wait, but I warn you Iya, if you make me wait until the Western Lands, don't expect to be ravishing with me anytime soon."

With that, the neko turned away from the dog hanyou and began tapping her foot. In a cold voice, she grunted out "Go stand guard while I clean up."

Resigned to do his mate's bidding, Iya moved behind a nearby tree and leapt into it, finding a branch more than sturdy enough to support his weight. Turning his back to the neko, he sat down and leaned up against the trunk of the tree.

"_So much for a relaxing trip with my mate..._"


	5. Chapter 5: Reasoning

**Hello once again everyone. So, life is just as pleasant as always, or at least at work it seems to be, lol. My one partner that is in the Dayton office is driving me crazy with how he has programmed his pieces of our current project. I was writing up tests for all our code when I came across his code, and damn… It happens I suppose, but it was just one more infuriating piece of information that finally made me snap a bit. It's been this way for a while and I sent a mail to the project lead, telling him our code needs to be uniform. It is for 2/3 of the group, yet that last member always wishes to do it his way, which is inefficient. We'll see where that goes. Also, my mate and I are still looking for a home. We received word on the utilities of the one house we looked at and came to find it's far more efficient that my mate originally thought it was. That's a good sign for that house, though we're not settled on it. Of the houses we've looked at thus far, it's the better one, but we want to wait and see what else is out there before we decide. It'll be May or June before we settle on one probably. This past weekend was fun. My sister and her fiancé, along with my mate and I went to see my mom in Richmond, VA. It was a pretty nice weekend.**

**Writing wise, things are still moving forward. I'm doing my best to crank out more chapters, but I'm sure most can attest to the fact that when you're busy, it's hard to get the wrote. Luckily, I am managing to keep writing, but it's slow work. No worries though, I will finish this story for certain.**

**Thank you both Kattana and The Rainwalker for your reviews. I really appreciated seeing both of them. Also, to anyone who has read this story and have comments or thoughts, I welcome feedback. Negative or positive is always good for me since it helps me understand if my story is having any kind of impact. At any rate, feel free to send in a review or PM on what you thought of this chapter or the story in general. I'll be more than happy to answer any comments/questions, so long as they don't give away the plot.**

**Well, I'm done for this round, so until next time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Leisurely walking down a worn dirt path that was leading up the side of a large mountain was a white haired dog hanyou, with two triangular dog ears a top his head that were covered in white fur, long white hair that fell to just below his butt in length, clawed hands, and muddy brown eyes. The kimono top he wore was made of a fine white silk, with a matching pair of pants and a pair of black boots. He wore a neatly tied purple obi around his waist, and attached to his back, just above his butt, were two swords in a strange sheath that held them in place.

Eyeing the path before him, a small smile crept onto his face as the scents of the area entered into his nostrils. Reaching the summit at long last, he glanced down into the adjoining valley, finding a familiar sight of a village below. There were numerous huts, with some having smoke pouring out of the tops of them. The scent of evening meals being prepared filled the air, making the hanyou's mouth begin to water slightly.

"So this is the village where you grew up in, is it?"

Glancing up at a tall stone that stood next to the worn out path, the hanyou noted a young man with black hair reaching the bottom of his neck stood. He had glasses sitting upon his nose that gleamed in the evening sunlight. His attire consisted of a short white cape that reached just below his shoulder blades in length, white boots, a white tunic that had two long trailing pieces, one in front and one in back with each having a split that ran halfway up, a belt with what looked like six handle like objects seated within it, white pants, and a white sling that his left arm rested in.

Returning his attention to the village below, the hanyou blandly replied "Still sneaking around I see, Uryū. To answer your question, yes, it is indeed the place where I was born and raised. I lived in that village most of my life."

"Is it safe for you to return? After all, Yukio, you left four and a half years ago, saying you no longer wished to continue to avenge The Thirteen."

Pursing his lips for a moment, Yukio softly said "I don't think any harm will befall me. I know that returning to this village is probably unwise, but I wish to see if they heeded the words that I left Sanosuke."

Letting out a small sigh, the Quincy glanced up at the setting sun in silence for a few long moments. Finally, he spoke, saying "I understand. I suppose I should wait for you, seeing how this is a village full of three-quarters demons."

"It would be safer for you." the white haired hanyou mirthfully remarked with a smug look upon his face.

Shrugging, Uryū asked "Should I worry about being found?"

Remaining silent for a few seconds, the dog hanyou responded evenly "They usually patrol the area, but I figure security has become more relaxed since I left. However, you should be on guard."

"Always." the Quincy commented.

Looking over his shoulder to find that the Quincy was no longer on the rocks above, the hanyou slightly smirked and proceeded to move down the dirt path once more.

* * *

Noting six guards stood at the entrance to the village, Yukio silently moved along the dirt path in the trees, being careful to not reveal his position. Looking down at the six, he bit his lower lip for a moment as he attempted to recognize the group.

Determining who each of the six were, he leapt out of the trees and back into the dirt path before the six, catching them seemingly off guard. Each of the six quickly drew their swords in an attempt to retake the situation.

"Who are you and state your business!" one of the six, who was a visibly had attributes of both a silver fox and dog demon, shouted.

Raising his hands in a surrendering motion, the dog hanyou calmly replied "You six sure are jumpy, but then again, guard duty has always been hard."

Eyeing the hanyou carefully, the hybrid demon mumbled "Yukio Kuchiki? Is that actually you after all this time?"

Receiving a nod of reply, the hybrid demon calmly said "Stand down men. This is Yukio Kuchiki, former leader of our village."

Each of the guards slowly sheathed their swords, with all allowing small smiles to form on their faces. The six took turns shaking the dog hanyou's hand, all commenting how good it was to see him once more.

At last the commotion settled, with Yukio asking "May I enter the village?"

"But of course!" the guard in charge ecstatically answered.

Nodding, the dog hanyou proceeded into the village, noting that most of the people living within it were already in their homes for the night. Calmly walking along, he approached the main building in the center of the village. Reaching it at last, he ascended the long staircase before it that rose up twenty or so feet in the air till finally he was at the top.

Staring at him as he reached the top of the staircase were two heavily armored guards, but both showed recognition of the dog hanyou. Nodding to each, the hanyou pushed past them into the building and opened the two large metallic doors.

Inside the doors was a large assembly area, with numerous demons sitting in chairs while in the center were three seats. In the central seat was a demon with wild brown spiked hair that had dark coal eyes, a muscular body build, and wore a white tattered kimono top that was open to reveal his sculpted chest and waist, which had bandages wrapped around it, white pants, and a red bandana on his head.

To the right of the brown haired demon sat another brown haired demon, though this demon had long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail that reached his butt in length. He had violet eyes and wore a simple violet colored kimono top, white pants, and a sword strapped to his left hip.

The final demon to the left of the spike haired demon was a beautiful young woman with calf long blonde hair that had red mixed in with it. Her eyes were a mixture of emerald and gold, giving it a strange, but alluring color to them. The clothing she wore was a form fitting yellow silk kimono that hugged every curve of her body and revealing her large chest. Long trailing sleeves hung from her kimono, with the bottom of it covering her feet.

All three demons immediately looked up to see the dog hanyou, along with all of the rest of the assembly. Whispers began to spread across the room before the spike haired demon stood and silenced them.

Walking towards the white haired hanyou, the spike haired demon smirked, saying "I see you've decided to come home, Yukio."

"Aye, I have Sanosuke. I see you and Kenji still remain at the leadership positions of the village." Yukio curtly answered.

Smirking in reply, Sanosuke remarked "Yeah, we're both in command still yet, though they saddled us up with another partner."

Hearing a loud "Hmph" sound, the two turned to find it came from the young woman with her head turned away and nose up in the air. Sighing, the spike haired young man rubbed the back of his head and muttered "I almost forgot, the council appointed someone new to the third in command. Yukio, this is …"

"I am Chikako Senju." the young woman interrupted, effectively cutting off the spike haired demon. "And you are Yukio Kuchiki, heir to our former lord, Byakuya Kuchiki, and former leader of our village."

Reaching out for the demoness's hand, the hanyou had it quickly smacked away by her, shocking him slightly. In a snarl, the demoness angrily spat out "You betrayed us all without a second thought! Give me one good reason why I should not have you arrested and executed right now!?"

"I did not betray our village." Yukio curtly remarked. "I saw no reason for our village to continue to carry out the desires of our founder. The cost of our village's inhabitants to finish what he began would be far too great. We lost one hundred members in the battle that Lord Byakuya fell in. After our failed attempt six months later to kill off one of the heirs to the West, …"

"Your half breed father!" Chikako hissed.

Pausing for a moment to calm his anger that had risen, the dog hanyou answered "Yes, my sire. After our failed attempt to kill him and his mate, I decided the cost to avenge Lord Byakuya's death was far too great and that if we even succeeded in killing the one that brought down our Lord, there would certainly be retaliation that could cost our village dearly. We would have incurred the wrath of the Western Lord, along with the other heir to the West. To do such a thing would be unwise."

"This was brought up when we decided to kill off Iya and Lilly Taisho, yet it was decided by the council and the tri-headed leaders that we would press on. You yourself was the tri-headed leader that enthusiastically said that it was more than possible to execute both hanyous, plus all those others that played a part in bringing down our Lord. Your excuse is completely unacceptable." the demoness firmly remarked.

Remaining silent for a moment, Yukio began to speak, only to be cut off by Chikako, who smugly said "Nearly five years ago, you convinced this very council to allow not only yourself, but Sanosuke and Kenji, to kill those two hanyous, along with all other perpetrators in the death of Lord Byakuya and Lady Kaia. Yet when you and your comrades failed to kill them, only Sanosuke and Kenji returned. Tell me, did you make up with that half breed that killed Lord Byakuya?"

Clenching his hands into tight fists till his claws dug into his palms, causing them to bleed, the white haired dog hanyou opened his mouth to speak, but was once more cut off by the blonde and red haired demoness.

"How someone like you could allow someone who harmed Lady Kaia as he did is beyond my comprehension." the demoness smugly said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Stop Chikako…" Yukio ground out in a low and dangerous tone.

Once more smirking, the demoness shrugged, innocently saying "It is a touchy subject for you, eh? I suppose it would, seeing how your sire is the one that rap…"

Before the demoness could finish her words, the dog hanyou was before her in a flash, surprising her completely. Seeing his eyes flash red, she could do nothing as she suddenly leaned close to her and began darkly whispering to her.

"Speak any further of this subject and you will find yourself within the afterlife momentarily."

"That is quite enough, Lady Chikako."

Both the hanyou and demoness turned to find a young woman with waist length white hair that was tied back in a ponytail, dark coal colored eyes, two white dog ears upon her head, and an elegant air to her. She wore a long gray kimono with red mixed in, with her sleeves being long.

Glaring at the dog haired woman that had interrupted, Chikako angrily growled out "Stay out of this, Kari!"

Evenly, Kari replied "You dishonor yourself as one of the three-headed leaders of this council by your behavior. Continue such actions and we will hold you in contempt. Do you understand?"

Noting the serious look on the white haired demoness's eyes, the blonde and red haired demoness grudgingly nodded her head in response, but not before flashing a heated look back at the dog hanyou and storming out of the room, leaving the council and others behind to inwardly smirk.

Regarding the dog hanyou with an expression of examination for a few moments, the white haired demoness allowed a small smile to appear on her face before moving forward and embracing him warmly.

Pulling back, she kindly said "Welcome home, Yukio."

"Thank you, Kari." Yukio curtly remarked.

Pausing for a moment, the dog haired demoness solemnly said "As leader of the council, I have the duty of asking you why you did not return four and a half years ago after failing to complete your mission. And more importantly, why have you returned at this time."

Without any delay, the dog hanyou was quick to reply, saying "Nearly five years ago, I convinced the council to approve a mission to kill the two hanyous that were directly responsible for the deaths of both Lord Byakuya and Lady Kaia."

"The mission itself, though important to the village, but not essential, had more significance to me, hence why I pressured the council to approve of it. It is common knowledge to all in the village that Lord Byakuya named me his sole heir. As well, it was known that Lady Kaia was my mother."

Seemingly taking a long, deep breath, the dog hanyou continued on. "When both were killed in action against the forces of the West, I decided that both Iya and Lilly Taisho must die to avenge the death of the leaders of this village, but more importantly, I wished to avenge the death of my adopted father and my mother."

"In short, my personal feelings clouded my decision to create that mission. I desired nothing more than vengeance, which was the wrong reason behind that mission. I risked all three members of the tri-headed leaders of the council for my own selfish desire to kill those two hanyous that killed both Lord Byakuya and Lady Kaia."

Remaining silent for a moment, Yukio slowly said "I was wrong in my decision all those years ago, and I apologize to the council for that. My rash and heated decision could have brought the village into a war with the West, in which all villagers would have been persecuted for my foolishness. For that, I apologize to the council and all those of the village."

Soft murmuring filled the large room for a few minutes before the white haired dog demoness held up her hand, silencing them. In a calm tone, Kari softly said "This does not quite explain why you left and have chosen to return."

"True, it does not." the dog hanyou answered. "The reason I chose not to return nearly five years ago is a simple one, but at the same time difficult to explain. While being raised up by Lord Byakuya and Lady Kaia, I was taught that those that stood against us, which were the Four Lands, were corrupt and without honor, that they were decaying and needed replaced. Lord Byakuya wished to unite them into one with him ruling over it and those under him helping him keep the new land united."

"I believed in this ideal, like all others in this village. It was our goal to help Lord Byakuya to achieve his dream and to unite the Four Lands into one. When he fell, we were determined to carry out his dream once those that had cut him down were dealt with."

Taking a few moments to pause, the dog hanyou softly sighed before saying "At one time, I believed with all of my heart that this was truly the way thing should be, however, doubt existed within my mind. During my battle with Iya Taisho, he reasoned with me, trying to tell me that our Lord's plan would plunge all lands into utter chaos. I refused to believe, but in my mind, I knew he was right."

"Once our fight had ended, I had four days to myself to heal and think upon the dog hanyou's words. In my heart, I wanted to believe that Lord Byakuya was truly right in what he was planning to do, but I found I could not accept it any longer. Iya Taisho had a point about the fact that in order to unite the Four Lands into one, each would have to suffer greatly first. I realized that for us to accomplish Lord Byakuya's dream, many of our village would fall, if not possibly all. When I came to that realization, I could no longer accept the plans that Lord Byakuya had set out before us. Iya Taisho was right: there would be great bloodshed on all sides."

Looking straight into the eyes of the white haired dog demoness, Yukio coolly said "It was then that I made my choice. I could not return home and lead this village properly any longer if I could not accept Lord Byakuya's dream. So I made my choice and decided to not return home. I did send word by Sanosuke and Kenji to try and change the mind of all of you, the village council. My hope was that you would listen and realize that we could not accomplish that that was asked of us."

"As for why I have returned to the village that has been my home, that is easily explained. I sought to return home to see those that I once called dear friends and was rather close to. Also, I wished to find out what the councils' decision was, whether they accepted my words or threw them out. I knew the possible consequences of returning, but I chose to because I still care about this village."

Silence filled the air for a several moments before soft murmuring began between the numerous council members. Yukio remained quiet and in his usual self-contained demeanor with his eyes closed. After what seemed like an eternity, the dog eared demoness held her hand up, silencing the council members instantly.

In a kind tone, Kari softly said "Yukio, thank you for explaining yourself. For now, I ask that you allow us to discuss what you have said. Until we are done, I ask that Kenji stay with you, for the village's safety of course."

Nodding his head, Yukio curtly replied "I understand."

Moving next to his former friend, Kenji motioned for the two to move to the doors that led away from the council chambers. Following the motion, the dog hanyou walked to the doors and promptly left as the hybrid demon trailed after him.

"I see Chikako is as fiery as ever." Yukio mirthlessly commented as the pair walked slowly away from the large building.

Cracking a rare smile, Kenji coolly replied "She has been trying to get the council to send out a squad to track you down and drag you back to the village since she came to power a few years ago. Obviously, she still has a grudge against you."

"Naturally." the dog hanyou mused. "Ever since I've known her, she's always hated me, even though her parents wished she would become my mate. I could never have taken her to my bed."

"I'm sure she'd have been a wild one though."

Rolling his eyes uncharacteristically, the dog hanyou muttered "I'd not like to find out. Everything about her grates on my nerves."

Smirking, the hybrid demon slyly remarked "They say that opposites do attract."

"Not in this case." Yukio flatly said. "If we were forced together, I'd find a way to either fake my own death or have her killed off."

Earning a chuckle from his companion, the hanyou and hybrid demon fell into a silence till finally the dog hanyou broke it.

"The village seems mostly the same."

Nodding, the hybrid demon calmly replied "It has remained the same for the most part. Since four and a half years ago, we have not really had any battles. When the rebellion here in the Eastern Lands began, we remained neutral and out of the fight, though not many know of our existence. I should say not many till recently did."

"Till recently?" Yukio queried with a raised eyebrow.

Not receiving an answer, the dog hanyou glanced over at the hybrid demon to see him seemingly lost in his thoughts. Coming to a stop, the dog hanyou looked expectantly at the hybrid demon, who just stood there.

Glancing around, Kenji reached for the dog hanyou and quickly rushed him into a nearby alleyway between a series of huts. Finding no one around and sure they were safe, the hybrid demon turned towards the hanyou and held a finger up, silencing him.

"What I'm about to tell you remains secret for now, understand?"

Receiving a nod from the dog hanyou, the hybrid demon quietly said "About a year ago, the new Eastern Lord, Sasuke Uchiha, came to the village. He sought us out and wished to have us become an ally. After two days of meeting with him, the council voted upon the matter."

"There were many of us who wished to remain independent and not become involved with the Eastern Lands, seeing how they were one of the lands Lord Byakuya wished to conquer. But there were many who thought allying with the East would strengthen our position and give us a better chance at one day taking them over."

Stopping for a moment, the hybrid demon slightly sighed before saying "Chikako was one of the ones pushing for our village to join the Eastern Lands as allies. She wanted the East to have dominion over us and to give us more prestige and strength, but the reality of things is she wishes to win the favor of Lord Sasuke. You can only guess that she has a fancy for him."

"Naturally she would." the dog hanyou muttered in a clipped tone. "What did the council vote to do?"

Casting his eyes at the ground, Kenji quietly replied "Those of us wishing to remain independent were out voted. The council decided to ally with the Eastern Lands, with Chikako managing to get the council to elect her as ambassador for our village. She is still one of the tri-headed leaders, but she also is the ambassador to the Eastern Lord."

"I take it she has attempted to seize more power since then?" the dog hanyou questioned.

Nodding his head slightly, the hybrid demon mumbled "Yes, she has. She has tried to lay claim to the top seat of the tri-headed leaders, which is of course Sanosuke's position."

"However, she does not have enough supporters within the council to do so. Sanosuke has been rather popular with the council members, seeing how he has kept the militia well trained, plus he is strong to start with. The council dares not elect Chikako to the top spot, seeing how she wishes to rely more heavily on the Eastern Lands for support. To force our village to become more dependent on others will not work in the council, so they refuse to give her more power than she already has."

Digesting the words of the hybrid demon, the hanyou nodded his head, saying "A very perplexing state our village has fallen into. Nothing good can come of having Chikako in that role of ambassador."

Silence filled the air for a few moments before the dog hanyou asked "Do you think the council will imprison me for returning and for voicing my thoughts?"

"I don't know…" Kenji quietly responded. "They were not very receptive of your words four and a half years ago."

Lightly chuckling, the hybrid demon commented "The council was kind of outraged at you for not returning. Now that you have, I don't know. What will you do if they decide to imprison you?"

Glancing up at the sky, the dog hanyou softly sighed before saying "I don't know yet. I don't intend on staying here and rotting in prison. More than likely, if I'm condemned for my actions, I'll leave, I suppose. Or at least try to."

"Your plan sounds flawed, to say the least." the hybrid demon dryly remarked.

Cracking a small smirk, Yukio replied "Perhaps, but it is all I have at the moment."

Once more, silence enveloped the pair till the hybrid demon broke it, asking "What became of that priest that offered to help you?"

"He's nearby, waiting for me."

Casting a small glance at the hanyou, Kenji grunted out "Awfully brave of him to be so close."

"Well, I couldn't very well bring him into our village, now could I?" Yukio challenged with a sly look. Replacing his emotionless mask back onto his face, he added "Besides, I didn't want to involve him in this. Uryū would no doubt help me if I asked, but this is something I felt I must do without his aide."

In a calm tone, the hybrid demon asked "You still won't rely on others that much, do you?"

"I suppose not. I'd rather not trouble others with such petty things as my own issues."

Nodding in response, the hybrid demon commented "I suppose we should leave this hiding spot. After all, the council may finish at any time."

Receiving a nod in reply, the hybrid demon led the pair back out into the street, where the two resumed their walk through the village. The two passed the time chatting about numerous things, mainly what had become of one another after parting ways.

An hour passed before a guard from the council building was sent for them. Following the guard, the pair soon returned to the large building and were asked to enter immediately. Inside, the pair found that the council was still seated and talking among themselves, with the brown spike haired demon in the middle of the room still, speaking to the blonde and red haired demoness that had apparently returned.

Taking notice that the dog hanyou had returned, the demoness cruelly smirked and walked to her designated seat. Turning to find that both the dog hanyou and hybrid demon had returned, the spike haired demon approached them.

"Iya, the council's decision will be delivered in a moment." Sanosuke calmly said, though his facial expression was one of unease.

Waiting patiently as both the hybrid and battle demons resumed their places, the dog hanyou swiveled his ears silently as the drowning noise of the council talking began to grow lower and lower till at last there was no talking from any of the members.

Getting up and moving before the three demons that were seated in the middle, Kari kept an emotionless mask on and smoothly said "Men and women of the council, and tri-headed leaders, we have come to a decision on the matter dealing with your return and abandonment of the village."

"In the matter of your resigning your post and abandoning the village nearly five years ago, we find you at no fault. You had the right to resign and leave, so we find no fault in what you did."

Pausing for a moment while taking a sharp intake of air, the demoness added "However, the council does find you at fault for sending word back for us to give up on Lord Byakuya's plans. You of all people, being the heir to our late Lord, knew how he felt about the Four Lands, and how he intended to bring them together as one. It was his dream to bring peace to all of Japan by doing away with all four of the Lords of each land. Lord Byakuya knew the price that would need to be paid in order to bring his dream into reality, and this village, down to every last villager, was more than happy to pay it due to all that our Lord has done for us."

"As well, the council finds you at fault for once more speaking of our village to give up on Lord Byakuya's plans. This village exists because of his will, and we intend to repay the debt we owe him. It is our duty to carry on for him. Though we have yet to execute those that murdered both Lord Byakuya and Lady Kaia, we do intend to bring all guilty parties to justice, no matter the cost. As well, we will fulfill Lord Byakuya's dreams of bringing peace to Japan by ridding these lands of the four Demon Lords. All four will fall in due time, for we are The Army of The Thirteen."

Loud cheers and applause sounded throughout the council chambers, with exception of a few here and there, plus two of the three of the demons in the middle of the room. A murderous look and cruel smirk graced the face of the blonde and red haired demoness, who seemed to be impatiently waiting on the dog eared demoness to continue.

After silencing the council members, Kari quietly said "The council has made it's decision on a punishment for what you have done. You will be imprisoned for no less than five years due to your transgressions."

"That is not enough!" Chikako exclaimed with anger visibly on her face as she rose up from her desk. "Yukio betrayed the principles of our former Lord. To commit such a heinous crime deserves a more appropriate action. He should be executed for his actions!"

Murmurs immediately filled the room as the council members began discussing the suggested punishment. Standing himself, Sanosuke yelled out "Enough!"

Silencing the room instantly, the battle demon went on, saying "Yukio Kuchiki was once the leader of this village, yet you treat him as a common criminal, wishing to imprison or execute him! You forget that it was Yukio that kept this village safe for months at a time when his father, the late Lord Byakuya was gone. None of you remember how he strived to keep all of you protected from outside forces, and how when we lost our beloved Lord that he stepped up and assumed all responsibilities that former Lord Byakuya had. Not a single one of you seem to recall these things, yet each and every one of you wishes to put him into prison or death. Have none of you any honor!?"

"You do not understand the seriousness of this situation, Sanosuke Zaraki." Chikako heatedly answered. "We have a traitor to our village before us, who has shown no remorse for the things he's said thus far. Yes, Yukio Kuchiki at one time was a hero to our village, someone everyone could rely on. But those days have come and gone, seeing how he betrayed us all with his words, saying that those things that Lord Byakuya told us are wrong. That is a betrayal of all that our gracious Lord taught us! He might be the heir to our former Lord, but that should not mean Yukio Kuchiki is above our laws. How can we dare to let such a traitor live in our midst!?"

Several council members cheered the words of the blonde and red haired demoness, with many simply nodding their heads in agreement. With a disgusted and defeated look, Sanosuke took his seat once more and turned remorseful eyes towards the dog hanyou.

Slowly, the room quieted, allowing the white haired demoness to move forward towards where the quiet dog hanyou stood. Looking at the hanyou with a touch of remorse reflecting in her eyes, the demoness calmly said "A new punishment has been asked for. I ask you, members of the council, for a vote. All in favor of imprisoning Yukio Kuchiki, raise your hands."

Several hands rose around the chamber, though the dog hanyou could already tell that half were not raised. With the hands falling, the demoness continued on, saying "Those in favor of executing Yukio Kuchiki, raise your hands."

Over half the demons within the room raised their hands, with the exception to some that chose not to vote and those that had voted for imprisonment. With the final tally completed, the white haired demoness heavily sighed before turning to face the dog hanyou once more.

"The vote is in favor for Yukio Kuchiki's execution." Kari announced. "Yukio, you have the right to say a few words before the date of your execution is set."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Yukio slowly opened them, revealing cold muddy brown eyes. Coolly, he said "A pity that this council has become nothing more than a murderous and power hungry mob. At one time, it was a group of three-quarters demons that brought great prestige to this village, but now, it is full of corrupt individuals, concerned with one thing: gaining more power and sway."

"You say that I dishonor my adopted father, former Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, but I say I do no such thing. Lord Byakuya adopted me after taking Lady Kaia, my mother, as his slave and placed both her and I in a position to lead this village. He always made sure both of us were taken care of. Granted, my adopted father and I did not always get along, for both of us had our own ideas and notions on how things were, though I always agreed with him on his plans for taking control of the Four Lands."

Taking a moment to scan the room, the dog hanyou began again. "I believed in what my adopted father fought for during all the years I knew him, but towards the end of his life, I questioned silently why he would do the things he did. Lord Byakuya would always tell me that it was for the greater good of Japan for him to rule and not the current Four Demon Lords. I would always relent, because I wished to make both him and my mother proud, but I still did not agree with his plans. He wished to use this village as his army in the upcoming wars, but there would be many casualties, that much I knew. I wasn't afraid of death myself, but the knowledge that many of my comrades would die in the war disheartened me."

"When Lord Byakuya and Lady Kaia fell, I was furious and wished to avenge them by killing those that had led to their downfall. As I told all of you before, we specifically targeted both Iya and Lilly Taisho for the parts they had played in that battle."

Pausing as he took a deep breath, Yukio calmly said "Our mission failed, but the battle opened my eyes to the truth. If the three strongest of the village could not defeat two hanyous and a Quincy, then how could our village hope to survive a long and bloody battle with one of the Four Lands? In short, the answer would be it would not. This village does not have the strength it would require to take on one of the Four Lands, especially the Western Lands. That is why I chose to not continue such a foolhardy attempt and asked that the council give up on my adopted father's dreams. The cost of victory is far too high."

An eerie silence engulfed the room for nearly two minutes, with many of the demons seemingly digesting the words of the white haired hanyou. At last, the silence was broken by the blonde and red haired demoness.

"Your words are very compelling, Yukio Kuchiki, but nothing more than words. Our Lord Byakuya would never send the army he helped raise into a battle that he knew we could not win. We are The Army of The Thirteen, with each of us proud of the powers we were each graced with. Your words may strike fear into some hearts, but those that remain true to Lord Byakuya's cause will not be rattled!" Chikako haughtily yelled, earning her several yells of agreeing.

Hiding his eyes beneath the shadow of his bangs, the dog hanyou simply mumbled to himself "Such foolishness."

Heavily sighing, Kari sadly looked at the dog hanyou for a few long moments before quietly saying "Guards, please take Yukio to the brig."

"That will be unnecessary." Yukio spoke up as he revealed his muddy brown eyes that were now hardened. "I am disappointed in the council's decision to try and silence me, but that is on their conscious. However, I do not intend to die here in this village, at least not quite yet."

Many of the members of the council, along with the three demons in the middle of the room and the dog eared demoness tried to decipher the words of the hanyou, but didn't get long to before he made a break towards the back of the large room. Leaping over the three demons in the middle, the dog hanyou proceeded towards the back of the room and soon leapt over all the council members. Drawing the two blades attached to his lower back, he slid the pair together, forming a large curved halberd.

With a mighty swing and white demonic energy surrounding his blade, making it give off small electrical bolts, Yukio screamed "DENKOU NO KIZU!"

Racing forward and away from the tip of the sword was a blast of electrical demonic energy in the shape of a claw. The energy slammed hard into the back of the building, blasting a large hole through it and leaving debris and smoke in it's wake.

Flying out from the smoke, the dog hanyou quickly split his sword back into it's to separate pieces and sheathed them. Hitting the ground, he quickly began running towards the large mountain that sat in the background of the village.

"Don't just stand there you fools!" Chikako screamed within the council, waking most from their stupor. "Get after him, now! We can't let him escape his punishment!"

Most of the council members instantly nodded their heads, with some leaping out of the hole after the hanyou, while a few others rushed to the doors.

Flashing a heated look at the guards who stood by the doors, the blonde and red haired demoness yelled "Sound the alarm! Don't let that traitor escape!"

"Yes, Lady Chikako!" both guards declared and quickly left the council chambers.

Glaring at both Kenji and Sanosuke, the demoness ground out "If either of you had anything to do with this, I'll make sure both of you go down with him. Now after him!"

Casting a look of irritation at the demoness, the spike haired demon grunted out "Don't presume that you can order us around, Chikako. So long as I am leader of the tri-headed council, you will not give orders to Kenji nor I. Go back to Sasuke and tell him I said that if you wish, but I refuse to take orders from you so long as I remain leader."

"You'll wish you had listened to me when both of you are removed from power." Chikako gritted out.

"Not likely, Lady Chikako." Kenji answered. "Now go chase Yukio, if you wish. I think you'll find capturing and executing him to be a difficult task. Should you do so, perhaps Sasuke will reward you by bedding with you once more."

Both male demons could not help but smirk and let out a low chuckle at the angry look on the demoness's face as she stormed out of the council chambers.

* * *

Swiveling his ears and sniffing the air, Yukio slightly smirked as he glanced behind himself to find no pursuers close to himself.

"_They must be in chaos at the moment. I'd be willing to bet Chikako will get them after me though._"

Reaching out with his senses, the dog hanyou quickly picked up the sound of a gong being banged in the middle of the village, telling him that the alarm had been raised and others would be looking for him. Undeterred, the hanyou continued onwards towards the mountain that would allow him to escape.

Glancing back ahead, the hanyou couldn't help but suppress an inward growl at the sight of guards blocking the path before him. All had their weapons drawn and in their hands, with each seemingly ready for battle.

Coming to a skidding stop, the dog hanyou watched the leader of the group, who was a tall demon that had short white hair and both fangs poking out of his mouth. His clothing consisted of a simple white top with black pants and a white obi that held a sheathed sword.

In a calm tone, the white haired demon said "I know you wish to leave, Yukio, but you must stay here. That gong chiming is for you, isn't it?"

"News travels fast." Yukio commented in a clip tone as he slowly reached his hands behind his back and grasped the hilts of his twin blades. "Step aside captain. I don't wish to fight you or your men. There is no need for any of you to be harmed."

Frowning, the white haired demon gripped the hilt of his sword and brought it before himself in both hands, saying "You know I can't do that."

"I had to try, at the least." the hanyou remarked before leaping forward with both blades drawn.

Like poetry in motion, the white haired hanyou struck out at the captain first with his left blade, sending a shower of sparks flying into the air and the sound of steel singing out from the ferocity behind the attack. The captain was pushed backwards a bit, but managed to counter attack with a wide sweeping slash. Blocking it easily using his right hand's blade, the hanyou quickly swung around with a roundhouse kick to the ribs of the captain, sending him skidding backwards and tumbling to the ground.

Coming to the aide of their captain, the ten other guards began to attack the hanyou, each to only be parried and quickly flung away. Not about to quit, two charged at the hanyou with their swords swinging in an arc each, but their blades never touched the dog hanyou, who quickly parried each sword. Pausing for a brief moment as his muddy brown eyes hardened, the dog hanyou suddenly slashed out at the pair, cutting into both of their shoulders of the arm that held their sword. Immediately, their swords fell to the ground as both fell clutched their wounds.

"Let me pass or the next ones might not be so lucky." Yukio coldly growled out.

Looking from one another, the guards began to back away slowly, only to hear their captain yell "Don't show him any mercy men! We must keep him from escaping the village, no matter the cost!"

Noting the guards' renewed courage, Yukio heavily sighed as he closed his eyes, only to slowly open them back up with an even colder look to them. "I will do what I can to spare your lives, but I make no guarantee now."

Without warning, three of the guards charged the dog hanyou, who tensed up and readied himself for the incoming opponents. Meeting faster than the three had expected, the hanyou quickly dealt with one of the guards by sending a powerful roundhouse kick to his side, causing the sickening sound of bones breaking to fill the air.

Quickly moving to his next opponent, the hanyou dodged the wide swing of the guard's sword by dropping down low to the ground. Keeping his momentum, the hanyou executed a sweeping spin kick, knocking the guard off his feet instantly and leaving him wide open. Not wasting the opportunity, the white haired hanyou immediately stood and moved to the head of the fallen guard to deliver a mighty punch to the face, knocking the guard out cold easily.

Hearing the other guards approaching, Yukio turned to face them and readied himself for their attacks. Before any could reach him, several arrows of light blue energy came racing into the fray and effectively shot each of the guards in their arms, making each drop their swords to the ground with steel clanging.

Looking up to find the source of the arrows standing on a hut nearby, the dog hanyou lowly growled and tersely said "I thought I told you to wait on the mountain for me."

With a light blue glowing spider web like energy bow in his right hand and his left arm hanging at his side, out of it's sling, Uryū answered "I was going to, but when I heard that gong sounding, I figured you may need a hand in getting out of here."

"I was fine." Yukio remarked in a clipped tone.

Shrugging, the Quincy turned towards the sound of approaching guards, saying "We should go before we're overwhelmed."

Nodding in agreement, the hanyou calmly said "Let's leave then."

Together, the hanyou and Quincy began making their way towards the mountain with pursuers still following. As the pair ascended the mountain, the two found that the guards chasing them had at last given up.

"Seems that we're in the clear." the Quincy spoke up.

Sniffing the air and swiveling his ears, the hanyou quietly nodded his head and said "So it seems."

Silence engulfed the pair for a few hours as they continued racing away from where the village they had escaped from. Darkness finally settled in, causing the pair to at last stop and set up camp.

Sitting by a fire they had built, the pair sat in silence and ate a meal of left of rations from the night before. Done at last, the hanyou and Quincy began to slightly relax, though neither let their guards down.

"So, did they agree to give up on Byakuya Kuchiki's plans?"

Letting out a small sigh, the hanyou slowly shook his head, saying "No, they did not. It seems as though the village intends to follow through with it, even if they are all destroyed in the process."

"What's even worse is I learned that the village has entered into a pact with the Eastern Lord, Sasuke Uchiha. They intend to use him to help destroy the other three of the Four Lands, then to kill him off. It's a bold plan, but a foolish one."

Gazing into the crackling fire, the Quincy let out a small sigh of his own. "Then war is inevitable for them."

Slightly nodding his head, Yukio remarked "The force behind the village continuing to honor my late adopted father's wishes are one of the three tribunal leaders. Her name is Chikako Senju, daughter of Tsunade Senju. She is the ambassador to the Eastern Lord and has gained much power since I left the village. We've never gotten along since she was born. Many thought I would take her as a mate, but I would rather suffer a life with no mate than have her as one."

Smirking, Uryū smartly asked "Is she that wonderful?"

"That and more." the hanyou answered in a clipped tone. "She is beautiful, but she's nothing more than a spoiled brat. I've heard she's a skilled fighter also, though I never saw her fight."

Pausing for a moment, the hanyou added "It's dangerous for her to be in the tribunal. She'll be the one that causes the village to suffer the most. All she does is to raise her status and to gain more power over the village. If I had to guess, she's probably told Lord Sasuke the plan for what the village intends to do once the other three Demon Lords are dead and their lands are captured."

"Do you intend on doing anything about it?"

Sighing as he folded his arms over his chest, Yukio mumbled "I can't do much for the village any longer. Chikako saw to that. I only hope Kenji and Sanosuke can maintain their positions and try to convince the council otherwise of what Chikako's ways."

A few moments of silence filled the air before the Quincy softly replied "I fear war is on the horizon, and that your village will suffer greatly because of it."

"As do I, but perhaps there is time to save them."


	6. Chapter 6: Agreement

**Yo everyone. So, not too much has happened in my life over the past two weeks. My mate and I went to visit the town this past weekend where we went to college, plus ate at a restaurant that we used to go to all the time. It was great to taste their food again. Ah yes, my mate did finally start her new job, though they have no office furniture in her office yet, so she's been working from home. Lucky her, her first week was just a paid vacation… I wish I had that kind of luxury, hehe. Anyways, she has been doing stuff for this job and made some headway. She's still got a good bit of stuff to do, but that's how it goes. The house hunting is still in process, with us not really finding anything yet. Well, I like the first house we looked at, but my mate is a bit iffy on it, but it's all good I suppose. We're still figuring May or June is the cutoff date on deciding since we need to know by then. Other than that, life is just about the same. I've been helping my dad rebuild a section of his fence line, which is lots of fun since it's covered in briars, lol. At least I'm not too scratched up as when we went over the fence line the first time earlier this month. It needs fixed soon though, since spring is coming on in a rush. I'm kind of thankful for that, seeing how it's finally warming back up. Too much winter for my tastes this year. Oh yeah, I saw the final episode of Inuyasha – The Final Act. It was not disappointing in the least. I think it was far better than the manga's ending, but that could be due that they explained a few details, and I suppose due that Inuyasha and Kagome finally kissed, lol. It just seemed wrong for those two not to at least kiss before the end, which the manga didn't do.**

**Writing wise, I'm still at it full bore for this story. Things seem to be going well enough as they are, but with work still bogging me down, we'll see how well that lasts. I think I'll be fine, though I'd like to be able to post once a week, but that's a bit too much for me currently since I can only get a chapter fully cranked out in a span of two week's time. So please, do be patient. I promise, this story will be seen through to the finish, regardless of what happens.**

**Thank you for your faithful review, Kattana. I really appreciate hearing from you and listening to your feedback on my story. As for any others who haven't reviewed, I encourage you to do so. No question, comment, or feedback will be turned down. I enjoy hearing what people think when they read my story, so please don't be afraid to review or PM me your thoughts.**

**Well, that's it for this round. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Silently walking hand in hand, the dog and neko hanyous eyed the massive shimmering silver palace they were approaching. Beautiful flower gardens surround every inch of the grounds near the palace, along with several large koi ponds.

Admiring the beauty of the structure in the distance, Lilly softly said "I'm surprised at the beauty of the capital of the Eastern Lands. It's nothing like the capitals for the other three lands."

"I suppose." Iya wryly commented. "The Eastern Lord that built the Eastern Palace was former Lord Yomi. He was Lord of the East up until a year and a half ago."

Casting a sideways glance at her mate, the neko flatly muttered "I know that… He fell during the rebellion of the Eastern Lands, led by the new Lord of the East, Sasuke Uchiha."

Nodding his head, the dog hanyou calmly remarked "Yomi had a large amount of pride and prestige, not to mention he was the Lord of one of the most successful lands in exporting materials. The Eastern Lands has always been bountiful, which Yomi took full advantage of. He was very opportunistic and always had something to use as leverage against opposing lands that dared to defy him."

"From what I remember, he built this palace about five hundred years ago. It was a symbol of the Eastern Lands' wealth and ability to capitalize on it's trading. Needless to say, it was more so to stroke the ego of the Eastern Lord than anything."

Giggling slightly at the comment, the neko glanced once more at the towering silver palace before flicking a glance towards her mate. "Do you know much about Lord Sasuke?"

Shaking his head slightly, Iya calmly replied "Not really. I only know what Sesshomaru has told me about him. Sasuke is from a clan of hawk demons called the Uchiha. They've been mostly reclusive, only showing up when necessary."

"Yomi always worried that they would be the ones to dethrone him, so he had them watched constantly, just to make sure they never left the territory they lived in."

Frowning, the neko curiously asked "Were they that strong?"

"Yes, they were pretty powerful." Iya admitted. "In terms of raw power, they weren't the strongest, but there was a trait that all of them had that made them that much stronger. It's called the Sharingan, a powerful eye ability that only their clan has. You see, it's a technique that allows them to track their enemy's movement. From what I've heard by word of my older brother, it's very difficult to defeat a fully fledged Uchiha Clan member. They seem to anticipate your movements, leading him to determine that their Sharingan ability let's them predict or see your movements very clearly."

"Anyways, Sasuke is the leader of their clan. He came to power about three years ago, and began the rebellion against Yomi a year later, which didn't last too long. Yomi had far too many enemies within the Eastern Lands already, so all it took was someone to assume leadership of the rebellion. Sasuke apparently took to the role immediately and led the revolt. Within six months, Yomi was pushed back to here, the Eastern Palace. In a one on one battle, Yomi and Sasuke settled the revolt in combat. Yomi lost his life in that fight, but that was due to his own greed and stupidity."

"Since he took over the Eastern Lands, Sasuke has proceeded to rebuild it and has helped the people. However, while doing what seemed like works that were for the good of the people of the Eastern Lands, he has been rebuilding his deteriorated army, which has raised concerns from the Lord of the North, Kouga, and of course Sesshomaru. However, Sesshomaru is not really so much worried about it but irked that he may have to come to Kouga's defense."

Stifling a giggle, Lilly nodded her head and glanced back ahead. In a calm, but serious tone, she slowly asked "Is he much like Aikamaru?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the dog hanyou countered in an irritated tone "How would I know? I just told you everything that Sesshomaru mentioned to me. He's only met Sasuke twice, with the first being Sasuke's coronation and the other being a meeting between the Four Lords. Those both were last year."

"No need to get snippy." the neko remarked in a clipped tone.

Rolling his eyes, Iya replied "I had told you already I didn't know much about him. Besides, I've never met him in person, hence why I told you what Sesshomaru had shared with me. I thought you would figure that much out."

A bit embarrassed over her mate's words, the neko looked away, only to feel a comforting squeeze from the dog hanyou's hand. Looking back over, she saw kindness in his eyes and couldn't help but relax.

"Be on guard, Lilly."

Nodding her head, the neko replied "You too, though I know you always are."

Smirking, the dog hanyou remained silent and continued to guide his mate towards the entrance of the large silver palace.

Nearing the massive palace, the two spotted a demon approaching them that was dressed in a white outfit. The top was a long sleeve silk kimono top, but seemed to fit his form more tightly than normal tops did and a large collar that was around his neck but open in the front. The top ended just a few inches from his black obi belt and had long trailing coattails that hung down to his ankles in length. The inside of the top appeared to be black, with a single black line running along the opening of it. Tucked in his obi was a sword that had a light green braided hilt and an eye shaped guard with two twists, one on each side, of the guard, as well as a light green colored sheath. His pants were simply white and somewhat baggy, reaching down to just above his ankles in length. Black socks covered his feet with a pair of white sandals beneath them. He had pale white skin and piercing emerald eyes that had slits in them, short black hair, and a strange bone like helmet that covered the left half of his head, but left his face visible. A single white horn protruded from the helmet.

The demon's demeanor was rather calm and unexpressive as he continued walking towards the pair with his hands dug into his pants pockets. Passing by them, the black haired demon suddenly came to a stop.

"You are Lord Iya and Lady Lilly, correct?"

Coming to a stop and glancing over his shoulder to see the black haired demon had turned to face them, Iya turned towards the demon fully, saying "Yes, we are."

In a monotone, emotionless voice, the black haired demon calmly said "I am General Ulquiorra Cifer, commander of all forces within the Eastern Lands. Lord Sasuke told me to be on the lookout for the two of you since you would be arriving today. He is waiting in his study for you."

"Thank you, General Ulquiorra." the dog hanyou curtly replied.

Returning the words with a curt nod, the black haired demon turned away from the pair and proceeded to walk away from the silver palace. Watching him leave, the dog hanyou finally turned around and proceeded onwards towards the silver palace with his mate in tow.

Wordlessly, the pair reached the palace and was quickly admitted into it. Inside, the pair were greeted by a beautiful neko demoness with black hair that hung freely to just above her butt, kind looking doe eyes, and wore a formal dark blue kimono that had pink butterflies embroidered into it.

Bowing deeply to both hanyous, the demoness smiled and kindly said "Lord Iya and Lady Lilly, my name is Tifa Strife. Lord Sasuke told me you would be arriving soon and wished for me to greet the two of you. A room has been prepared for Lady Lilly to rest while Lord Sasuke wishes to see you immediately Lord Iya."

"I see. Very well then, I shall meet with him." Iya replied.

Once more bowing, Tifa motioned for a young short black haired young woman with a pair of cat ears upon her head and wearing a pale yellow kimono to come to her side. Noting the younger woman was now beside her, the neko demon smiled again, saying "Nobuko, take Lady Lilly to the room that was prepared."

"As you wish, Mistress Tifa." Nobuko quietly answered. Motioning towards the neko hanyou to follow her, she softly said "Lady Lilly, if you will please follow me, I will take you to your room."

Casting a small glance at her mate, the neko hanyou received a conformational nod from him, easing her apprehensiveness a bit. Moving forward and pecking her mate on the lips, she whispered lowly so that that only he could hear "Be careful."

"You too." the dog hanyou quietly replied.

Allowing a wanton smile to appear on her face, the neko hanyou proceeded over to Nobuko, who immediately began leading the hanyou away towards a long hallway.

"Lord Iya, I shall now take you to Lord Sasuke's study." Tifa warmly said.

Nodding, the dog hanyou followed after the demoness. Sniffing the air, he caught the scent of multiple demons, along with numerous scents that he identified quickly as hanyou, as well as few humans.

"_Strange, why would Sasuke have hanyous and humans within the Eastern Palace? I thought he shared a similar dislike for beings with human blood like Aikamaru. Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye._"

"You smell the hanyous and humans in the palace, don't you?"

Woken from his inner thoughts, Iya replied "I do. I thought Lord Sasuke disliked all hanyous and humans, much like the Southern Lord."

Looking over her shoulder to cast a shy smile, Tifa returned her vision ahead. "Unlike our previous Lord of the East, Lord Sasuke is not so cruel. He finds hanyous and humans have just as much a reason to be within the Eastern Lands as anyone else does. In actuality, there are quite a few hanyous and humans that are servants. As well, there are some that are personal advisors to Lord Sasuke. No one is discredited, regardless of lineage or race. Only their talents are viewed by our Lord."

Digesting the neko's words, the dog hanyou quietly replied "I see, so Lord Sasuke is a very tolerant Lord of the East. It pleases me to find that he accepts hanyous and humans, unlike Lord Aikamaru of the South."

"Yes, many here in the Eastern Lands were happy when Lord Sasuke overthrew our former Lord of the East. When he took up the title of Lord of the East, he decreed that everyone within the Eastern Lands would be treated as equals, and that demons, hanyous, and humans, would all work as one to make the Eastern Lands greater than any other." the neko explained.

Nodding his head slightly, the hanyou slightly smiled, saying "Lord Sasuke is an interesting leader thus far."

"_Still, there are matters to which he needs to work on. I'm sure Sesshomaru's letter and my explanation to him will explain that._"

Eyeing the demoness carefully for a moment, the dog hanyou noticed that there were two dots on her neck. Noting this, he took in her scent, finding she had the scent of fresh cut flowers mixed in with the scent of fresh cut pine. Finding the two scents also seemed to reside within the demoness, the hanyou inwardly smirked at this, but remained silent and focused on trying to memorize the layout of the palace.

A few minutes passed before the neko and hanyou came to a hallway where a sandy blonde spike haired demon that was leaning against the wall. Pushing off of the wall, the demon shifted part of his hair behind his pointed ears before looking at the pair approaching. He had sparkling light blue eyes, cream colored skin, and part of the top part of his hair was sticking up. The blonde haired demon's choice of clothing consisted of black top that had no sleeve on the right arm, but his left was fully covered, with the ending being open and loose, a high collar, and a black glove covered each hand. On his left shoulder was a thick black shoulder pad that had a silver lion crest that jutted out from it, and a set of straps that hooked to the pad and kept it firmly attached to his shoulder. Wrapped around his lower waist was a long black battle skirt that only covered his left leg and reached down to his ankle in length. Black pants covered his legs and a set of black boots were upon his feet. Strapped to his back was a long silver blade that was nearly as long as his own body and was almost two feet wide, with a large red wrapped rounded hilt.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the demon acknowledged the demoness and hanyou with a nod of his head. Smiling in return, Tifa kindly motioned towards the demon and the hanyou.

"Master Cloud, this is Lord Iya Taisho. Lord Iya, this is Master Cloud Strife, personal bodyguard to Lord Sasuke."

Eyeing the dog hanyou for a moment, Cloud coolly said "Greetings Lord Iya. Lord Sasuke sent me to escort you to his study."

Noting the confused look on the dog hanyou's face, the demoness softly smiled, saying "Very few are admitted into this area. It is Lord Sasuke's personal area, where few are allowed to venture into."

"I understand. In the Western Stronghold, there are some places none but Lord Sesshomaru or myself are allowed." Iya remarked.

Meeting the gaze of the demoness for a moment, the male demon spoke up, saying "Thank you for bringing Lord Iya here, Tifa. I will escort him the rest of the way. You are dismissed."

Bowing slightly, the demoness smiled kindly and said "Good day, Lord Iya and Master Cloud."

Hearing the demoness leave, the dog hanyou remained silent for a moment till finally the sandy blonde haired demon turned away and began walking down the hallway. Following after, the dog hanyou sniffed the air, taking in the scents only to frown.

"_It's the same scent I picked up on Tifa. That must mean both Cloud and Tifa are mates, plus are expecting a child._"

Breaking the silence, Iya quietly asked "You are of the Strife Clan, are you not?"

"Ah, so you've heard of us?" Cloud questioned while glancing over his shoulder.

Nodding his head, the hanyou answered "Yes, I've heard of your clan. It's a powerful clan made up of lion demons who have served under each of the Eastern Lord over many years. More than likely, it's one of the most famous clans who have devoted themselves to the one that rules their land."

"Each of us takes pride in knowing we have had a hand in protecting the Eastern Lord."

"No doubt." the hanyou commented. Pausing for a few moments, he slowly added "Lady Tifa, she is your mate, is she not?"

Receiving a slight nod as a response, the dog hanyou pressed on, asking "Did you notice her scent?"

"What of her scent?"

Casting a soft smile, Iya replied "You may not have noticed it yet, but a dog demon, or even a hanyou like myself, can tell you that she is with child."

Coming to a stop and turning towards the hanyou with his brow furrowed, the lion demon slowly asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Dog demons' noses, even a dog hanyou's, are capable of detecting when a woman is with child easily. I'm certain from when I met your mate that she was with child. It's scent isn't too strong yet, but I could detect it."

Slowly, a smile crept upon Cloud's face, with him saying "We've been mated for a few years and she has desperately been wanting my child. I think she was starting to become rather angry that in two years time she had not been pregnant once, but I'm sure she'll be overjoyed when I tell her she is with child. Thank you for telling me."

"Think nothing of it. I'm just glad that the two of you are happy."

Nodding in reply, the lion demon smiled once more before turning around and proceeding down the hallway with the hanyou following behind him. The pair soon came to a set of doors on each side of the hall. Coming to a stop before a pair of double opening doors on their right, the lion demon moved to them and gently rapped upon one of them.

Hearing a muffled "Come in" from within the room, the sandy blonde haired demon opened up the right side door and allowed the dog hanyou in first. Moving to the side and letting the lion demon take the lead once more, the hanyou followed behind him into a large room with sunlight filtering in from a massive window.

The room itself was decorated in pale white colored walls with large tapestries hanging from them. On each of the walls, a tapestry with a large three-fourths red and fourth white fan was displayed for all to see. To the right of the window was a low ground level desk with several cushions before and behind it. Sitting upon the desk was a seemingly well managed small stack of papers, as well as a few calligraphy brushes and bottles of ink.

Behind the desk, leaning into several pillows reading some papers in hand was a young looking demon that had jet black hair with locks that reached below his chin on the sides of his face and the rest reaching his lower neck in length, black coal eyes, and cream colored skin. His clothing consisted of a loose fitting white top that was partially open, a dark blue wrap that went from his waist to just above his calves in length, darker blue pants, a thick purple rope that was knotted around his waist, and gray hand coverings along with gray socks and sandals. Leaned up against the wall next to him was a gray looking stick, though a visible break could be seen, letting those know who were looking that it was a sword within it's sheath.

Clearing his throat, Cloud spoke up, saying "Lord Sasuke, may I present Lord Iya."

Setting the paper down he was reading, Sasuke stood up and stared into the eyes of the dog hanyou for a moment before formally bowing, saying "Lord Iya, it is an honor to meet you."

Returning the bow, Iya replied "The honor is all mine, Lord Sasuke."

"Cloud, you are excused for the afternoon, but I wish for you to find General Ulquiorra and ask him to meet with me after dinner tonight. I have something to discuss with him."

Bowing to the Eastern Lord, the lion demon remarked "I shall do so, my Lord."

Hearing the lion demon leave the room, the dog hanyou waited patiently as the Eastern Lord glanced out the window for a few moments. Finally, the demon turned back to face the hanyou, saying "Let us sit and discuss your reason for being here. First though, would you like some tea?"

Politely nodding his head, the dog hanyou watched the black haired demon pick up two cups that were on a nearby table. Grabbing the tea kettle that was on the same table, the demon poured two cups of tea and brought them over to the low desk and sat each down onto it.

At the same time, the hanyou and demon lord sat down onto some of the cushions around the desk and took up their cup of tea and sipped some. Settling into a comfortable silence, the pair remained still till finally the Eastern Lord spoke.

"I am not one for small talk, so I do apologize. Nor am I one for formalities, so do not feel obligated to call me Lord Sasuke, nor will I call you Lord Iya."

Smiling, Iya replied "I understand and sympathize with wishing to do away with formalities. They are more for those that value respect and tradition more than a conversation."

"Agreed." Sasuke promptly said. "Now then, what is you are here to speak to me about?"

Reaching into his kimono for the letter that remained, the dog hanyou fished it out and handed it over to the demon lord across from him. "This letter was sent by the Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru Taisho. He asked that I speak to you first about what is within it to you before you read this letter. In the last few months, reports have come from a few villages that lie along the Eastern and Western Lands saying that troops from the Eastern Lands have been crossing over into the Western Lands when on patrol of the border. Lord Sesshomaru is displeased with these reports and wishes for such infractions to be put to a stop immediately, or there will be severe consequences to the actions taken."

"Is the Lord of the West threatening me?"

"The Lord of the West does not make threats." the hanyou deadpanned.

Digesting the words of the hanyou, the black haired demon let out a small sigh. Picking up his tea and taking a sip, the demon slowly said "I think I know why these infractions have occurred, and it is partially my fault. As you know, the Eastern Lands has just come out of a rebellion, in which the previous Lord of the East fell."

"When I took up the mantle of Lord of the East, I found that those troops that remained from former Lord Yomi's rule were well trained, but some wished not to serve under me. They left me with a rather small army and set of patrols for the borders, thus forcing me to have new troops trained. The new troops trained for patrols were taught the borders, but few have ever left the villages that they had lived in. Because of this, we extensively trained them to know the locations of landmarks so that they would not cross the borders of neighboring lands. However, the amount of training they received was hindered due to time."

Pausing for a moment, the dark haired demon coolly added "The reason I pushed them out into the field in such a manner was quite simple: our borders were poorly patrolled. I myself had to patrol temporarily until the new troops were deemed capable of handling the patrols. That was only six months ago, though now it appears they were not quite up to the task as I had hoped they would be. I promise, the newer troops will be brought back in and retrained on landmarks and locations of the borders so that this will not happen once again."

Standing, the demon lord bowed deeply, saying "I deeply apologize for the inconvenience, and will make reparations to the Western Lands for any damage that was caused by my troops."

Moving to his feet himself, the dog hanyou waved off the dark haired demon. "No damage was done, but the West is very particular about our borders. We have had enemies in the past do similar things and cause disputes, thus why Lord Sesshomaru wishes to resolve this immediately. Past disputes caused two wars, thus why the Western Lord wishes to make it absolutely clear that such actions will not be tolerated."

"I understand." Sasuke answered as he straightened up and looked Iya directly in the eye. "You have my word, the Eastern Lands will not violate the borders again."

Nodding in understanding, the dog hanyou smiled and said "I will pass along your pledge to Lord Sesshomaru."

Sitting back down, the dark haired demon spoke up once more, saying "There are a few other minor issues I wish to discuss with you that can be passed along to the Western Lord."

Taking a seat as well, Iya nodded his head and replied "Let us discuss them then."

* * *

An hour later, Iya found himself slowly making his way down a long hallway with many rooms on either side of the hall and being led by the same short haired young woman that had led his mate away earlier in the day. Sniffing the air, the dog hanyou found the scent of his mate was slowly getting stronger and stronger.

Coming to a stop outside of a doorway, the young woman turned towards the dog hanyou and kindly said "This is the room where Lady Lilly is. Do you need anything else, Lord Iya?"

"No thank you… Nobuko, wasn't it?"

Smiling warmly at the dog hanyou, Nobuko curtly replied "Yes, it is. Very well then, I shall take my leave. Dinner will be in a few hours, so I or one of the other servants shall come get the two of you when it is prepared. Good day, Lord Iya."

Bowing to the dog hanyou, the female servant quietly walked away, leaving the dog hanyou to watch her leave. Allowing a small smile to cross his face, the hanyou returned his attention to the door before him. Opening the door, he entered into a finely decorated room with the walls a shade of lavender. A set of well crafted oak furniture sat against the walls, and the bed itself was crafted in a similar manner.

Finding his mate sleeping on the bed, the dog hanyou cautiously approached her sleeping figure, not wanting a repeat of when he had snuck up on her in the Southern Keep. Noting her ears twitching ever so slightly, the dog hanyou softly smiled.

"I know you're awake. You can quit faking."

Sitting up while softly yawning, the neko swished her tail once behind herself and stretched out her body. "How did you guess?"

"Your ears twitched, so I knew you weren't asleep." Iya answered nonchalantly.

Digesting her mate's words for a moment, Lilly replied "I guess I'll have to work on that aspect when I practice keeping my senses on high while sleeping."

Receiving a nod from her mate, she watched him lay down next to her on the bed. Leaning back and snuggling up against his side, she quietly asked "You didn't get us thrown out again, did you?"

Chuckling, the male hanyou shook his head, saying "No, I didn't, and besides, we weren't thrown out last time. We left, so that's different."

"Whatever." the neko grunted. "So it went reasonably well then?"

Quietly nodding his head, the dog hanyou softly responded with "Yes, it went well enough. He seemed to have realized the error in what happened. His troops are not as well trained as he thought they were, so he's going to try and fix it so that they know the landmarks. Other than that, everything went well. We'll leave tomorrow as planned."

Allowing a small sly smile to appear on her face, the neko gently reached up and caressed her mate's face and huskily asked "That means we'll have some alone time tonight, won't we?"

Suddenly rolling his mate over and pinning her to the bed effectively while taking hold of both her hands, the dog hanyou pinned her wrists above her head. Taking in the look of shock from his mate, he leaned in close to the neko's face and made his way up to her cat ears.

In a low, husky tone, he whispered into her ear "All the more time to ravish you, mate."

Feeling a chill run up her back, the neko playfully attempted to wiggle her way free, only to find she was beginning to feel the dog hanyou's member start poking up against her. "_I love it when he takes control and dominates me like dog demons are legendary for._"

Feigning a frown, the neko softly asked "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to take you over and over until you can no longer scream my name."

Breath hitching, the neko could do nothing but softly moan as she suddenly felt the dog hanyou grind his hips against her own. Looking up at him with a smirk, she quietly said "I'm yours for the taking."

* * *

Following after her mate, the neko hanyou glanced up at the cloudy sky as rain continued to fall onto both of them. Water splashed everywhere when the two's feet hit the ground, but neither seemed to pay much heed. Not even the occasional rumble of thunder or streak of lightning in the sky seemed to disturb either of the hanyous.

"I can't wait to get home here in a few days." Lilly commented. "I really wish we could just get out of the rain more than anything though. You know that my demon nature is conflicted with being out in this kind of weather."

Lightly chuckling, Iya called over his shoulder "I know that, but we really should be getting back to the Western Lands. We're still a day out from the border, but it'll only take half a week after that to get home."

Glancing back at his mate for a moment, he couldn't help but notice how her hair and clothing was soaked and sticking to her skin. Taking in how her clothing seemed to reveal her figure even more so than usual, the dog hanyou couldn't help but admire her beauty.

Hearing a rumble of thunder in the distance, the dog hanyou returned his vision ahead and focused himself on the land before himself. Raising his head and sniffing the air, he mentally berated himself instantly for doing so.

"_With all this rain falling, there is no way I can pick up any scents. I should have remembered that by now. I guess it's too much of a habit._"

Senses suddenly screaming to life, the dog hanyou came to a screeching stop and leapt at his mate, pushing her backwards and to the ground. Before she could open her mouth to protest, a large bolt of lightning slammed into the ground where the two would have been if the dog hanyou hadn't stopped and tackled his mate.

Standing up, Iya began scanning the sky for any signs of their attacker. He didn't have to wait long as a figure descended from the cloud cover on what looked like a set of fire covered wheels.

"Che, I missed."

Glaring at the figure five stories in height above them, the male hanyou noted the figure was a tan skinned demon, with black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and blood red eyes. He wore a dark blue top with short sleeves and pants, a black chest plate, brown boots, and a sharp looking pike within his right hand. Attached to his feet were a set of wheels that had fire streaming off to the sides of them and appeared to be keeping him airborne.

"Identify yourself." Iya calmly demanded.

Sneering down at the hanyous, the demon coolly replied "I don't have to comply with the demands of a filthy half breed like you. However, I must know, how did you know I was attacking and that my attack wasn't just a normal bolt of lightning?"

"Such impudence." the dog hanyou snorted. "Answer me and I'll tell you."

Remaining silent for a moment, the demon finally said "My name is Hama Hayashi. Now answer my question."

"There was a change in the atmospheric pressure. I knew it wasn't the storm because the pressure has been dissipating slowly, plus the storm has been moving off slowly. Also, demons with elemental attacks tend to not notice how they affect the atmosphere. Due that I've had experience with other demons who have done so, it was easy for me to figure out an attack was coming. Elemental demons, like yourself, lightning demon, just don't seem to know how to mask their presence when they launch an attack like you did."

Visibly irritated, the lightning demon replied in a clipped tone "My attack was not that visible, half breed. I suppose that's what I get when I was only supposed to find you and alert the others."

Raising an eyebrow, the dog hanyou asked "Others?"

Once more sneering, the lightning demon remarked "You heard me. I was just simply scouting for you and that bitch beside …"

Drawing Ketsaiga and transforming it in a flash, Iya coldly declared "Insult me all you wish, but you tread into dangerous territory if you insult my mate."

"I assume you think I'll feel threatened by such a useless gesture?" Hama questioned in a mock tone. "You maybe an heir to the Western Lands, but in my eyes, you're still a weakling half breed who is no match for my skills."

Not taking his eyes off the lightning demon, the dog hanyou glanced at the flaming wheels on the boots of his opponent for a moment. Slowly, he asked "Tell me where you got those fire wheels? I know for certain only one clan of lightning demons uses those wheels, and you are not a part of them."

"Ah, so you know of that clan, do you? Well, well, aren't you the intelligent one." the lightning demon mocked. "If you must know, I am not of that clan. They only keep a small number of these marvelous set of wheels, but they choose not to share them among the other clans, nor do they know how to make anymore. Those bastards felt they were always so superior to the other clans, but I showed one of them just how inferior I was. Needless to say, he gifted me with his fire wheels upon death."

Remaining quiet for a moment, the dog hanyou slowly asked "Who has sent you after my mate and I?"

Again sneering, the lightning demon smugly said "I don't know, but whoever it is had nothing to worry about. After all, I alone, just a scout, am going to kill you and that weakling bitc…"

Before the lightning demon could finish his words, Iya suddenly vanished, only to reappear directly before Hama with Ketsaiga drawn above his head, causing the demon's ruby eyes to widen in shock.

"I warned you to not insult my mate. As for being weak, know that underestimating your opponent is what brought your death upon you. Farewell."

Bringing his sword downwards quickly, the dog hanyou yelled out "WIND SLASH!"

At point blank range, a burst of white demonic energy slammed into the lightning demon, who barely managed to scream out before disintegrating into nothingness. Falling to the ground wordlessly, the dog hanyou easily landed on his feet and watched the few remains of the lightning demon rain down onto the ground, with his pike jamming a foot into the ground.

"We need to go, now!" Iya firmly declared as he sheathed his sword.

Nodding her head mutely, Lilly bounded after her mate hurriedly. Catching up so that she was beside of him, she glanced over to note the look of deep thought on his face.

Keeping his senses at full height, the dog hanyou slowly began scanning all of the area, desperate to find anything out of sorts. Finding nothing that he could distinctly point to as not belonging to the area, the hanyou growled slightly within his mind.

"_They're obviously skilled enough to keep themselves hidden. I can't sense any demonic auras, other than mine and Lilly's. That means they could be anywhere, but more than likely, if that demon was a scout, then they're further behind us. I only hope my guess is right._"

Chancing a glance at his mate, the dog hanyou couldn't help but feel a touch of worry. "_Lilly's zanpakutō's released form may not fare well out in the rain. I figure it would make the ash more solid, meaning it would be more difficult for her to wield it, if she's able to do so at all. I'll have to be more careful …_"

"I know you're concerned about my wellbeing mate, but try not to be too worried."

Broken out of his thoughts by his mate's words, the dog hanyou looked over to see the neko had her eyes focused on the direction the pair were headed. "You're concerned about my use of Kimi out in this rain, aren't you?"

Floored that she had managed to read him so easily, Iya quietly replied "We're at a disadvantage with this rain. It hampers your sword's abilities."

"Iya, it may surprise you that I have to point this out, but I did learn to fight without the use of Kimi's full abilities first before I began training with his Shikai form. And once I had learned his true name and unleashed his Shikai, I continued to train with Kimi in his sealed state. Not to criticize your decision making, but thinking I would somewhat defenseless without my sword's released form is not only irritating, but close to infuriating."

Weakly smiling and softly chuckling, the dog hanyou replied "I wasn't saying you're defenseless without Kimi's abilities released. I was merely saying that without those said abilities, this battle will be somewhat more troublesome than it would be if you had his full power at your disposal. That's all I meant by my words. I wasn't trying to insult you or your skills."

Remaining quiet for a few moments, the neko tersely responded with "You think I am more adept to fighting with Kimi in it's released state, so don't sugarcoat it for me. I think you'd be surprised by my skill with a sword without releasing Kimi."

Heavily sighing, Iya grunted out "Can we have this argument later?"

"Very well, we will, I suppose."

Rolling his eyes at his mate's words, the dog hanyou mumbled "Thank you."

Falling into a quiet silence, the pair of hanyous continued running side by side for the next few hours at full speed. During that time, the rain had come to an end, but the sky stayed dark and cloudy, with a light wind kicking up and drying the two hanyous off a bit.

Swiveling his ears feverously, the dog hanyou sniffed the air, finding that his sense of smell was beginning to pick up scents once more. The main scent he picked up was that of the water that littered the ground still yet, along with the scent of things soaking. As well, the strong scent of wet clothing and hair hung in the air.

Reaching out further with his abilities, he slowly began looking for demonic auras, only to find none other than his mate and himself. Letting out a small sigh of relief, he returned his vision ahead, but kept his senses on high to scan behind himself.

"They've yet to show themselves or catch up with us."

Glancing over to note his mate was staring straight ahead, Iya nodded his head slowly. "It seems so, or they're exceptionally good at hiding their presence."

"However, don't let your guard down. I'm sure if they're out there, they're trying to find an opening on either of us. More than likely, they'll come after me first, but depending on how many are in the group, they may try to hit us both at once. It's not likely that the group that is pursuing us is a large one. I would have to guess at most, there will be ten to twenty of them, but that's at most. Any larger and they'd run the risk of revealing themselves to us."

Taking in the words of her mate, Lilly quietly asked "Who do you think sent this group after us?"

Pursing his lips momentarily, the dog hanyou gently shook his head, saying "I'm not entirely sure, though if I had to guess, it might be the Southern Lord. The West has plenty of enemies that would love to knock off one of it's heirs, but the Southern Lord has a great deal of hatred for me. That's my best guess at the moment, but I could be wrong."

Receiving a nod of response from the neko, Iya continued to scan the area with his senses, still finding no trace of anyone in the area. Scowling at this, the male hanyou began focusing more on sensing out demonic auras. Concentrating solely on it, he slid his eyes shut, tuning everything out.

"_There are definitely demons out near us. I can barely pick them up, but their demonic auras are faintly there. Let's see, how many are there... Thirteen... No, there seems to be maybe one more, but it's harder to get a firm reading on it than the others. It's like this demon knows how to hide their aura better than the others. In either case, they're nearly on top of us. It won't be long before they make their move._"

Opening his eyes to look ahead, the dog hanyou bit his lower lip and nicked it, drawing a small amount of blood from it. Scanning his eyes over the terrain, he quickly identified a few landmarks and began deducing the location that he and his mate were at.

Casting a semi-worried glance over at her mate, Lilly softly asked "Are you alright Iya? I can smell your blood …"

"I bit my lip. Sorry to have worried you."

Nodding meekly, the neko quietly asked "Any luck on finding them?"

In a low whisper so that only his mate could hear him, the male hanyou said "Yes, I found them, and they're closer than I thought they'd be. They haven't made their move yet, but then again, they could be waiting till we've arrived at their chosen battleground. However, I don't feel like waiting on them or walking into a battlefield that they feel comfortable with. That is why we're going to spring the trap soon and confront them ourselves. We're nearing an open area that should do well enough for our battle, so get ready for a fight."

Silently nodding in reply, the neko returned her attention to the area before her, but began reaching out more with her senses. Noting this, the dog hanyou couldn't help but inwardly smile at his mate's resolve.

Reaching the area at long last where he felt most comfortable in battling, the dog hanyou came to a screeching stop, along with his mate. Leaping high into the air while concentrating power into his left hand's claws, the dog eared hanyou began to scan the area using all of his senses. At last picking up on one of the demonic auras that had been tailing his mate and himself, he swiped his clawed hand through the air.

"Ice Claws!"

Forming from the cold air that leaked from the hanyou's clawed hand were several icicles. Each of them immediately went racing forward in the direction he had aimed for, each like a mini-ice missiles spinning rapidly towards their seemingly invisible target.

Keeping an eye on the icicles, the dog hanyou saw an arrow of flaming demonic aura roar out from the area he had aimed for, effectively smashing all of the icicles. All at once, he spotted several blurs beginning to rush towards the pair of mates from different directions. Landing on the ground, he quickly drew his sword out, transforming it instantly while his mate drew her own sword.

Watching all of the blurs land and encircle himself and the neko, Iya slightly smirked as he turned his sword towards the surrounding demons. "At last, we're finally getting somewhere. Now then, why are you after my life?"


	7. Chapter 7: Attempted Murders

**Hey there everybody! So, what's new in my life, well, work has stabilized. We got a renewal of our contract near the end of March, so we're unofficially set for the next five years, hopefully. Aside from that, the project I'm working on isn't due till possibly June or later, pending on if we're allowed to release it. A rumor going around is they want to do a risk assessment of our project and find out if it's really for the best to release it. … If they say scrap it, I know myself and my coworker may end up exploding since we have worked on this thing since January. Well, he did since September, so I can't complain too much I guess. Still, it's a lot of work gone into this thing. Hmm, other stuff going on would be my mate and I still looking to move out of our apartment and get a house. Ugh, I hate our landlord at this moment… A simple load of gravel is not asking for too much when we've stayed for two years thus far and have yet to miss a single rent payment, plus I've always paid in advance to the end of the month. It's not like they haven't got the money to, it's just the landlord is a cheap skate, which makes getting them to do anything hard. Hell, it's been a year almost since I asked for bloody gravel. I've come to a conclusion though: if we don't move out, before I sign another lease, I will stipulate we get gravel. That's the only way I'll sign the damn thing. That's if it gets to that point. If it does, I may look elsewhere and just tell them where to go prior to that. Anyways, we looked at another house yesterday, which seemed nice enough, though I have reservations about it. It's downhill, with a driveway that's sloped pretty good to get out, so it may be a problem in winter. Correction, it will most likely be a problem in winter. Other than that, there is a bit of water coming into the basement when it's really rainy, which concerns me also. Mind you it's not much, like a little bit in the corners, but still, that's concerning in my mind. Meh, we'll see where it goes. Other than that, not too much new. My dad and I finished fixing his fence at long last, so yay. And next month, I get a year older. Hurray… Lol, joking about the dejected sound. I don't mind. Just a part of life.**

**Writing wise, things are moving along. I have begun to think how long this story will be, and honestly, it may not be much longer than **_**Reunion**_** was. It was 13 chapters, but I'm fairly certain this story will be at least 15 or more, though I'm unsure still yet. That's not quite what I had expected going into this story, but eh, it happens I guess, lol. Still making progress, so no worries. I'm trying to get it to where I can post weekly, but at this time, it's just not possible to do so. Be patient though, I will try to get it posting more frequently.**

**Thank you to Kattana for reviewing like always. I really enjoy hearing what you have to say. As for others, I do appreciate people looking over the story, but I really like hearing what you think. It's kind of hard to gauge the story when I get no feedback. Not saying I'm going to stop because of that fact, but it's just hard to figure out what works and what doesn't when I have no one reviewing, other than faithful Kattana. (/Shrugs\) It's all good, but just kind of disheartening I suppose.**

**Well, that's it for this time around. I think everyone will like this chapter. So, until next time, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Scanning over each of the demons surrounding them, the dog hanyou patiently waited for an answer to his question, but silence appeared to be the group of demons' response. Taking stock of each of the demons and identifying their types mentally, he maintained his impassive look while inwardly glowered at the current situation.

"_Five panthers, four tigers, three fire elementals, one lion, a snake, and one dead lightning elemental. What an interesting, formidable, and odd collection of demons._"

Shifting his sword slightly, Iya coolly spoke, saying "I asked your group a question. At least have the courtesy of answering it."

Noting a one of the panther demon's lips beginning to curl up into a snarl, the dog hanyou heard the panther yell out "We don't need to tell you why you are about to be put to death, half breed!"

Remaining silent and keeping his emotionless mask on, the dog hanyou asked "Then why not indulge me? If you are to kill me, why not simply tell me who wishes for my death."

"Shut up and go to hell, half breeds."

Turning his head to note one of the fire elemental demons had drawn their bow with a flaming arrow notched, the dog hanyou saw the demon release it straight at his head. Raising Ketsaiga up, the male hanyou effortlessly blocked the arrow, causing it to explode and send out a small flare of fire from the impact.

All at once, four other demons charged towards the pair, each one wielding a different weapon. The first to reach the pair used a spear, with his partner next to him wielding a chain scythe. Leaping above the other two was another pair of demons, one using a long broad sword and the other wielding a massive battle axe.

Reacting to their reflexes, both the dog hanyou and neko parried the closer of the attacks, with each quickly moving out of the way of the attacks coming from the air. Hearing the sound of the chain from the scythe racing towards him, the dog hanyou easily evaded it by leaping into the air. Met mid-air by one of the panther demons wielding a katana, the sound of steel meeting steel hit the air as the hanyou and panther demon grinded their blades against one another.

Sensing the presence of another demon joining the fray in the air, the hanyou quickly kicked off from the panther so that he could spin himself around and cross blades with one of the tiger demons who wielded a pair of katana. Sparks flew from the violent striking of the two blades against the large blade of the hanyou, accompanied with the loud sound of steel singing out.

On the ground, the neko parried multiple attackers with her sword. Each of the attacking demons seemed to get within a few inches of her, but at the last moment she managed to parry their blades. Without warning, a set of twin fireballs merged together about three feet away from the neko. Flipping backwards and turning her attention to the two remaining fire demons, the neko charged towards them at a speed that was barely visible with her blade out to her right side. Reaching the pair, she slashed out with all her might at them. The tip of her sword managed to clip one of their cheeks, leaving a small bloody gash behind. Unable to celebrate her small victory of drawing blood, the neko's senses screamed to life, forcing her to duck and roll out of the way as the chain scythe of one of the panther demons.

Coming back down to the ground, Iya barely managed to evade a flaming arrow aimed for his head. Leaning his head to the side, he could feel the searing heat as the arrow passed right by his cheek. Growling lowly, the dog hanyou set out after the fire demon archer with Ketsaiga tightly gripped at his left side. Before he could reach the fire demon, two tiger demons stepped in the way, one with a massive club and the other sporting a large four foot long halberd.

Drawing his sword above his head and calling up his blade's demonic energy, Iya calmly said "Enough of this. Wind Slash."

Swinging his blade downwards, the dog hanyou watched a blast of white demonic energy went blazing forward towards the pair of tiger demons. Both took up defensive positions, thinking they could weather the attack. Neither had a chance to move once the blast hit and began destroying both of them. Soon enough, the blast tore through the pair and continued on towards the fire demon, leaving a bloody mess with body parts and remains of their bodies in it's wake. Eyes widening at the incoming attack, the fire demon quickly leapt away to safety, but that was short lived as the male hanyou reappeared soon behind him.

"You're through. Wind Slash!"

Before the fire demon could say anything, the white demonic energy flew from Ketsaiga and ripped straight through him. A loud scream pierced through the air, but lasted for a few moments before the fire demon fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Seeing their comrade down, the demons attacking the neko retreated a short distance and regrouped with the others. At the same time, the dog hanyou came up next to his mate, noting she was panting ever so slightly like himself.

"You alright?"

Nodding her head, Lilly quietly replied "I'm fine thus far."

Eyeing the group of demons that sported a few minor wounds, Iya's eyes fell upon one lone snake demon that stood among the group. She had cream colored skin, piercing emerald eyes, black hair that was held back in a tightly braided ponytail that reached her just below her rear in length, and a petit body. The clothing she wore was a black kimono top, revealing her rather large bust, a white obi, a short black battle skirt that came only a few inches lower than her butt, white long socks, and tan sandals. Held within her obi sash on her backside hanging horizontally was a katana that had a red wrap on the hilt and a square guard.

Pointedly, the dog hanyou said "That snake demoness, she's yet to attack us."

"I noticed that. I wonder what she's waiting for." the neko commented in a low tone.

Brow furrowing, the dog hanyou grunted out "Hard to tell, but they're definitely quite skilled. Have you noticed the types of demons?"

Running her eyes over each of the demons a short distance away, the neko nodded her head, saying "Yeah, they're mostly cat types, with exception of four."

"I've been thinking about it, and something seems strange about these demons." the male hanyou remarked. "They had a lightning demon for a scout, who could fly. That makes perfect sense, seeing how he could watch over us and signal the others where we were. But then there are the others that are not cat types. Three fire demons are more than likely for long range attacks in case the others got overwhelmed. Then there is that snake demoness… She's not moved an inch since this group arrived, leading me to believe she's the commander of the group."

Absorbing her mate's words, the neko mutely nodded her head, leading the dog hanyou to continue on. "I think she's assessing our skills and formulating a strategy that she'll probably institute if things continue as they are. After all, they just lost one long range fighter, plus two close range ones. That means they're now more than likely at a …"

Not having a chance to finish his words due to the sound of roaring flames echoing in his ears, the dog hanyou reached over and took hold of his mate bridal style and leapt high into the air just before a set of twin fireballs could strike the pair. Coming back down to the ground, he let his mate out of his grasp and noted that all the tiger and panther demons were charging towards them, along with the lone lion demon.

Readying himself, the dog hanyou fell back into a defensive stance with his halberd drawn before himself. Clashing with the first panther demon to reach him, the dog hanyou pushed the panther aside and parried the blade of the next demon to reach him. The sound of a rattling chain filled his ears, making the dog hanyou's eyes widen a fraction and forced him to roll backwards out of the way of the flying chain scythe that nearly took off his head.

Getting back to his feet and meeting the next attacker's blade with his own, the male hanyou growled with irritation as a chain wrapped around his right leg. All at once, the demons engaging him leapt away, revealing the two fire demons staring him down not far away with their palms facing him.

Realizing the predicament he was in, Iya had no chance to move as the two fire demons unleashed a set of massive fireballs at him. The two spheres of fire soon merged into one, making a much larger ball of flames.

Gritting his teeth at this, the dog hanyou drew his blade up over his head. Gripping the hilt, he called upon the icy powers of his blade. The sword immediately coated itself in ice with frosty steam pouring off of it.

Bringing the sword down hard and striking the ground, Iya cried out "Ice Barrier!"

Forming before the dog hanyou instantaneously was a twenty foot tall wall of ice that was three foot thick. The larger fireball smashed into the wall, exploding upon impact, sending searing hot flames in both horizontal directions opposite of the wall and a cloud of steam. Slowly, the steam faded, revealing the wall had withstood the barrage and barely took any damage.

Gripping his blade tightly and lowering it towards the chain that had his foot bound, the hanyou firmly said "Cold Wave."

Seemingly growing even colder than before, more icy steam poured off of the ice coated sword. Touching the chain that held him with the sword, the hanyou heard it creak for a moment before it suddenly shattered, releasing his captured leg. With his leg free, he turned towards the stunned panther demon who had held him and took off towards him with his blade at his side. Reaching the demon, he slashed out at the panther, who quickly brought his scythe up to block.

"Cold Wave."

The moment Ketsaiga touched the scythe, the sound of metal pinging filled the air, along with a creaking sound. All at once, the scythe broke, leaving the panther demon wide open to the incoming blade of the hanyou. Slashing the panther across the chest, the hanyou watched as the face of the demon twisted from one of shock to fear when ice began covering his body. In a matter of seconds, his entire body was encased in ice and frozen solid. Kicking out at the ice covered demon, the hanyou's foot smashed through the ice stature, sending the top half toppling to the ground and shattering into millions of pieces upon impact.

"To me."

All at once, the fighting between the two hanyous and the group of demons came to a stop with all of the remaining demons retreating to behind the snake demoness. She no longer had her arms folded across her chest and had taken a few steps forward from where she once stood.

In an even tone, she calmly said "I will deal with them."

"But Mistress Nemu …"

Shooting a quick look at the demon who had spoken up, the snake demon icily said "I order all of you to stand down and hold back in this position. None of you are at this time fit to be a part of this group, however, I will finish what we began. Now remain where you are, or you will suffer my punishment for insubordination. Is that clear?"

Each of the remaining demons slowly nodded their heads in acceptance and quietly stepped back about ten feet from the demoness. Returning her gaze to the two hanyous, she quietly moved forward towards the pair, her steps lightly sounding throughout the area. Coming to a stop at last with only five feet separating herself from the hanyous, she looked into each of their eyes for a few moments.

In a calm, emotionless voice, the demoness smoothly said "I am Nemu Kurotsuchi, leader of this pathetic group of failures. However, unlike them, I will show prove to be too much for either of you to handle on your own. We are here for your lives. Surrender them and your deaths shall be quick. Refuse and you both shall suffer harsh and cruel deaths."

Studying the demoness, Iya coolly replied "Our lives are not yours to claim. Tell us who sent you and then take your men and retreat. There is no need for any more bloodshed."

"Surely you jest?" Nemu quipped.

Shaking his head in a now fashion, the dog hanyou remarked "Not at all. Simply tell us and leave. That is all I ask."

Steeling her eyes, the snake demoness reached behind herself and grasped the hilt of her sword. Ever so slowly, she drew it out of it's sheath. Once at last free from it, she brought it before herself, revealing that the blade seemed a bit thin, but looked more than sturdy enough for combat.

"So you wish to be mercilessly killed, eh? I have no quarrel about that, seeing how we were hired to do so in the first place. I had hoped you may wish to die peacefully, but now you are forcing my hand. Then so be it. Prepare to enter the afterlife by way of my blade."

Protectively moving before his mate, the dog hanyou calmly said "Lilly, stay back. I'll take care of her."

Tersely, the neko ground out "I would prefer to fight her."

"I know, but something's off about her. The other demons, they're a touch afraid of her, plus her demonic aura is rather well concealed, leaving me to believe she's much stronger than she's letting on. Just let me take care of this and you watch my back, just in case those other demons decide to jump in."

"Fine, but be careful." Lilly grunted out in response.

Smirking, the dog hanyou eyed the snake demoness for a few long moments till he suddenly noticed her beginning to move. Racing towards her himself with Ketsaiga drawn to his right side, the dog hanyou met the demoness mid-way. Steel sang out from the intense clash of the two blades. Grinding their blades against each others, sparks flared out from the intense pressure the two put on their swords.

Backing away momentarily, the snake demoness stabbed out at the hanyou. Realizing her intent, he quickly moved the broadside of his sword before the incoming attack, effectively blocking her blow. Undeterred, the demoness began rapidly trying to stab the hanyou, who just as swiftly used the broadside of his sword to keep blocking her strikes.

Keeping an emotionless mask on her face, the demoness suddenly changed her attack tactics and began slashing out at the hanyou, prompting him to adjust. Rather than simply slash out at him, she suddenly began kicking at him also with roundhouse kicks, as well as attempt to stab him with her blade. A few kicks made it through the dog hanyou's defenses, causing him to grit his teeth and bite down on his lip to keep from yelping out in pain.

After nearly ten minutes of exchanging blows, the pair at long last separated from one another, each eyeing the other over for an opening in their defenses. The dog hanyou was lightly panting and sporting a few minor cuts on his body, but the snake demoness was not without blemishes herself.

Without warning, the dog hanyou charged towards the demoness with his blade before himself. In range of her, he swung horizontally, forcing the demoness to duck, but not without having a few loose hairs from the top of her head clipped off. Shifting her stance so that she was using her hands to support her weight, the snake demoness threw a double kick into gut of the hanyou, catching him off guard and sending him flying backwards.

Grimacing in pain, the hanyou cracked open his eyes to see the snake demoness was flying towards him with her blade drawn back to stab him. Placing his index and middle finger together on his left hand, the hanyou flicked his wrist and sent his blue laser energy whip forward. The whip clipped the demoness's shoulder, forcing her to land sooner than she wished to and retreat a short distance. Quickly taking the time to recuperate himself, the dog hanyou landed onto the ground and stood back up to stare the demoness down.

Eyeing the hanyou for a few long moments, Nemu suddenly brought her blade down from it's defensive position and allowed a small smile to appear on her face and emotion in her voice.

"You are by far stronger than any opponent I have had to face in some time. During my training, I could never find a suitable opponent to test my limits. All were far too weak and just unable to keep pace with me, but you, a half breed, have managed to challenge me, something that rarely happens. For that, I will grant you a quick death."

"It doesn't have to end this way, Nemu." Iya calmly remarked. "Take your men and go. I don't desire to kill, but if you continue to fight with me, I may not have a choice."

Replacing her emotionless mask, the demoness silkily replied "You cannot kill me, half breed. I have not had to use my zanpakutō in quite a while, but now is as good as any."

Bringing her blade up before her body and turning it horizontally, the snake demoness calmly said "Assassinate Akako."

Glowing with a sickly dark red aura, the sword of the demoness began to slowly shrink in size while a single red ribbon extended from it's hilt. Gradually, the red aura faded away, revealing a short sword.

Staring at the smaller sword, the dog hanyou whispered in his mind "_What's going on? Her sword shrank to the size of a __tantō, but that's the only thing I've noticed. Whatever that_ _zanpakutō__'s power is, I'd better not underestimate what it can do. Who knows what kinds of powers it may have..._"

Waking from his thoughts by the sound of the demoness gripping her blade more tightly, the dog hanyou readied his halberd before himself.

In a soft whisper, Nemu quietly said "Toku."

All at once, the demoness's body began shimmering before vanishing completely. A touch shocked, the dog hanyou began scanning the area with his senses, attempting to find where she had vanished to.

Sniffing the air and swiveling his ears, Iya's brow furrowed. His eyes continued to scan every inch of the battlefield, but to no avail.

"_What is this? I can't see her or pick up her scent any longer, nor can I hear her. Worst of all, I can't sense her demonic aura. It's like she's completely vanished, but that's impossible!_"

Continuing to reach out with his senses and try to find the demoness, the hanyou couldn't help but grow slightly frustrated with the face there was no trace of her. Leaping to his right about four feet, the hanyou glanced around, only to find still no trace of his opponent.

Vanishing in a flash, he soon reappeared high in the air, scouring the ground for any signs of the snake demoness. He soon fell to the ground, landing expertly. Letting out a light growl, the hanyou continued searching out his opponent, finding he could still not pick up any signs of her location.

"Hireki."

Picking up the sound of the demoness's voice, the dog hanyou's eyes went wide. His senses screamed to life, telling him that the snake demoness was directly behind himself, at close proximity at that.

Glancing over his shoulder to find she was indeed only a foot behind his back, the dog hanyou noted that her short sword was aimed for his heart. Just before the blade could make contact, he suddenly turned his back to the right so that the blade would be thrown off course.

Feeling the blade pierce his body, Iya let out a strangled gasp. Pain washed over him and he felt slightly short of breath. A hacking cough suddenly came on, with the hanyou spitting blood up.

Staring impassively at the hanyou from behind, the demoness suddenly withdrew her weapon, causing blood to splash out from the hanyou's wound. Retreating a short distance, she swung her weapon downwards, shaking the blood off of the blade.

"Iya!"

Looking to see it was his mate who had called out for him and was beginning to make her way towards him, Iya responded "Stay where you are, Lilly. I'll handle this."

Coming to a stop, Lilly growled back "You're hurt! Let me help you fight her!"

Shaking his head roughly, the dog hanyou gruffly replied "Just stay back for now."

Hesitating for a moment, the neko slightly nodded her head before leaping backwards and landing gracefully in the place where she had been previously standing. Folding her arms over her chest, she stared at her mate for a few long moments before turning her vision towards the snake demoness.

Taking a few calming breaths, the dog hanyou grimaced in pain as he drew his sword up before his body. Eyeing the snake demoness, he began looking for opening in her defenses, finding no visible ones.

Gripping the hilt of her short sword tightly, Nemu coolly said "Toku."

Watching the demoness's body shimmer for a moment and then vanish, Iya grit his teeth and began scanning the area for her. "_Just like before... Damn, this is bad. She already punctured my left lung, leaving me a bit sluggish and short of breath. If she goes for my heart again, I don't know if I can stop her. I'll just have to keep looking._"

Shifting his stance, the hanyou continued to search for the demoness, but like before, found he could not pick up any trace of her. Taking a step back, he whipped his head around, checking to make sure the demoness had not reappeared behind himself.

"Hireki."

Eyes going wide at the sound of the snake demoness's voice, the dog hanyou turned his head back before himself, finding that she was appearing to only be a foot away and her blade raised to slash out his neck. In a split second decision, he began falling backwards, but not without the tip of the tantō placing a gash onto his left cheek.

While falling, he quickly swung Ketsaiga out at the demoness. Jumping into the air, the demoness missed losing her legs but just a few inches.

Both the demoness and hanyou quickly recovered, with each staring one another down and examining one another for an opening like always. The demoness kept her face expressionless, much like how she had during the earlier part of the fight, though a bit of a look of surprise filled her eyes.

"_Her demonic aura, it's started to weaken a bit. If I had to guess, her __zanpakutō uses up more power than she'd like._"

Hardening his muddy brown eyes, the hanyou commented within his mind "_I think I'm finally starting to figure out her zanpakutō's abilities and weaknesses. From what I've learned thus far, she can't stay hidden too long, and when she reappears, she's almost always a foot away from me. Hmm, I wonder if there is more to her sword's abilities..._"

"Toku."

Woken from his thoughts, the dog hanyou watched helplessly as the demoness slowly began to fade into nothingness, leaving no trace of her body behind. Drawing his sword before his body and gripping the hilt with both hands, the dog hanyou slowly slid his eyes shut. Tuning everything out, he began to silently scan the area with his senses, finding he still could not detect any signs of the demoness.

"Hireki."

Eyes snapping open, the hanyou saw the demoness slowly appearing a foot away from his body with her short sword drawn back to stab him straight through the heart. Quickly reacting, he threw his body to the right, keeping the demoness from stabbing his heart but not stopping her from creating a narrow gash on his left arm.

Hissing from the pain, the hanyou attempted to counter attack by swinging his blade at the demoness's head. Realizing she was in danger, she back flipped away, narrowly missing the large halberd in the process. Separating a good distance of twelve feet, she stared the hanyou down, keeping her emotionless mask up in the process.

In a calm tone, Nemu smoothly said "For you to have survive this long with Akako in it's Shikai for is quite impressive. I have had few opponents to survive my first attack with it, let alone three."

Smirking, Iya quipped "I'm glad you're impressed, but things are about to change from this point on. I know now how your zanpakutō works, and I've pinpointed it's strengths and weaknesses from your three attacks."

Taking a deep breath, the hanyou continued on, saying "Whenever you use your zanpakutō's ability, it wraps you in some kind of cloak that hides you from four of your opponent's senses: sight, smell, sound, and sensing auras. With all four of these traits blocked, your opponent cannot find you, leaving you free to move about as you please."

"This is where your own natural talents give you the advantage. From what I've gathered thus far by watching your movements, you are an assassin. Moving silently and staying hidden is second nature to an assassin, but with your zanpakutō's abilities, you're able to exceed your natural abilities. With it, you can get in close to a target and finish them off before they even know what is going on."

Pausing for a moment, the hanyou added "I'll admit, your first attack surprised me. I couldn't detect you at all. The fear of not knowing where your opponent is began to fill my mind, but I managed to remain calm enough so that when you reappeared I was able to dodge that death blow."

Once more smirking, he said "Your zanpakutō isn't invincible. It's beatable and has a few flaws that can be easily exploited. The first being your sword's size: it's a tantō, which is usually only used by assassins for close range kills. There are only two ways for one to kill a person with that type of weapon: one being to stab your target through the heart, and the other to slash out their throat. You have tried both methods against me, but neither succeeded, though you did puncture my left lung with your first attempt at my heart. This fact seems to hinder your zanpakutō's abilities."

"The second weakness is the amount of power your zanpakutō uses. Each time you have used it's ability, your demonic aura has dropped considerably. That tells me that you cannot endlessly use your zanpakutō's ability, that it has a limit to it."

"Lastly, there is the fact that when you come out from your cloak, you are always a foot away from me. I noted that the second time you attacked, which seemed strange. My initial thought was that it left you room to counter any movement I may make, but however, that is untrue. From what I've learned from all three attacks, I've theorized that the cloak that covers you must be dropped in order for you to attack an opponent. Otherwise, you'd have killed me while I couldn't see you to begin with."

Pointing his blade at the demoness, Iya firmly said "You can no longer hurt me with that sword. I know now how to counter it and to defeat you, so I will give you one chance to surrender now. Do so and I'll spare your men, but you must accompany Lilly and I to the Western Stronghold, where you will be interrogated and punished for your crimes. I ask you to be sensible and take responsibility for your actions. There is no need for us to continue this fight."

Remaining quiet for a few moments, Nemu slowly replied "So, you figured that much out about my zanpakutō in just three attacks. It is surprising to see your intelligence is higher than most of my opponents. I will admit I'm quite shocked that you deduced all of this on your own, but do not think that means I will surrender to the likes of you. I have no intentions of allowing myself to be defeated by a half breed like yourself. My men and I were contracted to kill both of you half breeds, and I will fulfill that contract, no matter the cost."

"As for your boast that you can stop me, it is nothing more than a boast. You are no more threat to me than a human is to a true demon. I'll crush you with this last attack and then kill your weakling mate."

Letting out a heavy sigh, the dog hanyou shook his head and dejectedly remarked "Then you leave me with no choice."

Drawing his blade before his body, the hanyou eyed the snake demoness as she at the same time drew her own sword before herself horizontally. In a calm tone, she simply said "Toku."

Watching the demoness vanish like she always did, the dog hanyou gripped the hilt of Ketsaiga tightly and mentally called forth it's icy transformation. Scanning the area carefully with his muddy brown eyes, the hanyou found no signs of the snake demoness.

"Last chance, Nemu. I'll give you five seconds to come out and surrender or I'll end this fight."

Mentally counting backwards from five, the dog hanyou at last ran out of numbers and drew his blade up and turned it downwards, saying "Fine then, time to end this. Cold Wave!"

Jamming his blade into the ground, the dog hanyou saw the area beneath his feet turning into solid ice and gradually, but rapidly, spreading outwards along the battlefield. Only three feet away from the hanyou, ice began to climb upwards, seemingly hitting something invisible and immediately coating it over.

Pulling his sword from the ground and racing towards the two foot tall section of ice, the dog hanyou brought his blade above his head and sliced downwards a little to the left of the ice. Blood sprayed into the air and the snake demoness reappeared with what looked like her right arm and shoulder missing. Her right arm had been completely cut off by the hanyou and now lay on the ground a few feet from her, with the hand releasing it's grip on her zanpakutō. It immediately reversed it's transformation and returned to it's sealed form.

Trembling, the demoness brought her left hand up to where her right shoulder once was and weakly put pressure against the large wound. Her hand was quickly coated in the crimson substance, but she paid no heed. Eyes becoming hazy, she began to fall forward.

Catching the demoness against himself, the dog hanyou held her against him with his left arm while using his right to angle his sword so that it touched the ice that entombed her feet. At last touching it, the sword pulsated for a moment, causing the ice to quickly dissipate and completely vanish. With it gone, the hanyou laid the snake demoness onto the ground gently.

"Mistress Nemu…" one of the demons whispered.

Each of the demons looked on in shock at their leader laying on the ground. All at once, the group drew up their weapons and let out a loud battle cry and charged towards the dog hanyou.

Before they were even halfway to the hanyou, the neko hanyou suddenly moved in between the group of charging demons and her mate. Drawing her blade out of it's sheath and holding it horizontally before herself, the neko growled out "Back off!"

Noting all of the demons were ignoring her, Lilly grit her teeth. In a low, but dangerous tone, she said "Roar Haineko!"

Glowing for a moment, the blade in the neko hanyou's hand began dissolving into a cloud of ash, leaving only the hilt and guard of her sword behind. Acting like she was slashing with a blade, the neko flung her hand forward. Responding to her actions, the ash went sailing towards the charging demons.

"You won't get in our way!" one of the panther demons roared.

Glaring at them with a malicious, if not murderous, glint in her emerald eyes, the neko ground out "Haitaifuu!"

The charging ash suddenly began forming into a large tornado of ash, easily sucking up all nine of the demons. Howls of pain soon erupted from the swirling tornado of ash. Crimson soon filled the coloring of the tornado and blood overrode all sense of smell of the two hanyous.

Remembering the training she had received from her mate about not inhaling too much of the bloody air, she forced herself not to inhale too much and swiped the remains of her sword through the air, causing the tornado to suddenly dissipate. Blood, tattered clothing, pieces of weapons, and the remains of the nine demons all at once fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Seeing this, it was all the neko could do to hold the bile in her stomach down.

Still floating mid-air, the ash encircled the dead bodies for a few more moments before returning to the neko and circling around her. Holding the remains of her sword out, she watched the ash reform her sword's blade. Sheathing it, the neko turned her attention to her mate.

Grimacing as the neko touched near the wound in his back, Iya grunted out "Let's move away from here before you check my wounds. I'm sure that stench is getting to you."

Nodding her head, Lilly glanced down at the unconscious snake demoness for a moment before saying "We should move her too. That way when I'm done with your wounds, I can work on her a bit. And before you even bother to try and carry her, I'll do it. You need to rest, not push yourself."

Cracking a small smile, the dog hanyou mutely nodded his head and began moving away from the battlefield while his mate scooped the snake demoness up and placed her onto her back. Grabbing the demoness's dropped sword, the neko took off after her mate and quickly caught up with him.

Walking for nearly twenty minutes, the pair found themselves a mile away from the battlefield. Finding the scent of the battle was no longer as heavy as it once was, the neko greedily breathed in the clean air, filling her lungs deeply with it.

Chuckling at his mate's actions, the dog hanyou pulled out a few small jars of salve from inside his kimono and set them down onto the ground. Grabbing a few rags also out of his kimono, he set them on top of the salve before slowly removing his outer kimono top and obi. Placing his sheathed sword on top of his folded top, he grimaced as he started taking off his inner top. At last pulling it off, he set it next to his other top and sat down onto the ground, but not without wincing from doing so.

Hearing his mate's footsteps approach him, the male hanyou readied himself and slowly slid his eyes shut. Ears swiveling, he noted that she was standing behind him still, not moving at all. Cracking an eye open and peeking back up at his mate, he saw that she was slightly smiling at him and holding a small bowl of water.

"What is it?"

Shaking her head, the neko replied "Nothing, just surprised to see you like this. Usually you begin working on your wounds yourself and make a bit of a mess rather than wait for me to take care of you."

Smirking slightly, the dog hanyou said "Perhaps I want you to pamper me today."

Rolling her eyes as she sat down onto her knees and set the bowl of water down, the neko retorted "Unlikely. You're not one to allow yourself to be pampered. I've learned that much in five years time."

"I suppose that's true." Iya commented. Closing his eyes once more, he heard his mate dip the rag into the bowl of water and wring it back out. Feeling the cool rag touching his back, the dog hanyou began blocking out the twinge of pain.

In silence, the neko cleaned her mate's wounds, being mindful to not be too rough while doing so. Soon enough, she had cleaned around the wounds on his back, left arm, and left cheek to her satisfactory. Picking up one of the jars of salve that her mate had laid out, she opened it and scooped out a bit of the slick liquid. Carefully, she began spreading it along his wounds, being mindful to not place too much around or in them.

Lips twitching into a smile, she remembered the first few times she had treated his wounds, with her accidentally placing too much salve into one of his wounds. The dog hanyou, who normally would keep his quiet and calm demeanor, allowed his anger and irritation to be rather visible that day. To make matters worse, she had accidentally smeared some of the salve onto his face. The fumes alone were making him dizzy and a bit woozy. After that, he had told her that once they had returned home, she was to take lessons from both Kiyomi and Kagome in treating wounds.

"Something funny?"

Jolted out of her musings by her mate, Lilly softly chuckled, saying "Nothing really. Just remembering when I first began to fix up your wounds so long ago."

Groaning, the dog hanyou muttered "I've tried to block it out."

Playfully slapping his shoulder, the neko haughtily remarked "That isn't any way to talk about your mate."

"I wasn't talking about you specifically, just the treatment I received." Iya smugly commented.

Muttering something low to herself, the neko picked up the roll of bandages that she had laid out from her own things and began wrapping them around the wound on the dog hanyou's back. Carefully, she wrapped the wound up till finally it was completely covered. Repeating the same process with the wound on his left arm, she set the bandages down and wiped her brow.

"Will you be alright? I know your left lung was punctured, so …"

"I'll be fine in a day or so probably." Iya informed. "I just need to rest and keep from overexerting myself till then."

Simply nodding her head in response, Lilly turned her head back towards the unconscious snake demoness, saying "Nemu's wounds are bad. There is no way she can make the trip back to the Western Stronghold. At most, she'll last two more days in her condition."

Looking down at the ground thoughtfully for a moment, the dog hanyou slowly replied "I am certain she won't make the trip. However, we can detour to get her some medical help."

Watching her mate stand up and begin slipping on his inner kimono top, the neko frowned and asked "Where could we get help? We're half a week from the Western Stronghold if we flew, even longer if not. There are no villages that I know of that have a healer strong enough to help her between here and there."

"You're wrong, Lilly." the dog hanyou countered. "There is one village between here and the Western Stronghold who possesses a strong healer. It's merely a day and a half away if we fly, and only three days if we were on foot."

Noting the look of confusion and irritation rising in his mate's face, the dog hanyou continued on, saying "We're going to Edo."

Remaining silent for a few seconds, the neko softly asked "Do you think Kagome can save her?"

"Kagome is Nemu's best chance at this moment. That's assuming she survives the journey there. Hopefully, all will go right and we can make it in time."

**Terms used in chapter:**

**Tantō = short sword**

**Toku = hide**

**Hireki = reveal**

**Haitaifuu = Ash Tornado (took Hai (ash) and combined it with taifuu (tornado). Not sure if it's correct or not)**


	8. Chapter 8: Recovering

**Hey there everyone. Real life is so complicated, lol. My mate and I are searching for a home, but we've yet to find one that both have come to like. We looked at once during February and March that I liked, but my mate had reservations about. We found another one a few weeks ago and had a second look at it, with my mate liking it, but me not, lol. We're still searching and haven't given up, but it's so troublesome. Ugh, I can't remember the last time I really didn't have to do something like it. Anyways, I'm hopeful we'll find something and we'll both remain sane, hehe. Work has been not too bad recently. We're reaching the end of our current project, so that'll be a relief when it's done. I think we have at least a month or two more of work, but most of it is easy stuff. Not much else is new. Next weekend (not this coming one) will be interesting… It's Mother's Day weekend and my grandmother's birthday, plus my own. All three fall on May 9****th****, so that makes for an interesting time on balancing out how you spend your time. I originally thought it was pretty much settled, but alas, not so. My step mom also has been nudging my wife to go to see her mom that day too. Ugh, too many directions. No one has set a day up for that weekend on what to do yet, though I thought I had it figured out up until last night. Originally, I thought I would celebrate Sunday at my grandmother's with my mom, sister, her fiancé, my grandfather, and my mate, meanwhile Saturday I would be with my dad, step mom, step brother, and my mate. It seems as though that's been flipped a bit, but neither has said which day they want to do what… So irritating.**

**Writing wise, things are coming along rather nicely. I'm thinking of posting once a week since I appear to be able to handle writing a chapter a week, but I'm uncertain still. I may wait and test that out after the next posting. As for the length of this story, it's still a work in progress. We'll see how long it goes.**

**Surprising I had no reviews at all. I'm not upset or sad, but it is a bit disappointing I suppose to find I had not a single one. Not entirely sure why, but oh well. I've given up on caring if I get any or not. I love seeing them and finding out what people are thinking about my story, but it's not like I can put a gun up to their head and say review. Authors that harp on they won't post unless they get reviews irritates me, which is why I never say such things. I won't withhold just because people didn't review. Just not my style. At any rate, I do encourage people to review. I will answer almost any question (so long as it doesn't give away the plot).**

**That's it I guess. Till next time, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Flying just above the clouds with two slumbering passengers on her back was a large cat that had black fur with a twinge of red mixed in around her neck, fire on all four of her paws and the tip of her long tail, long fangs poking out from her mouth, and red eyes with yellow slits. Moving her legs to make it look like she was running along through the air, the large cat glanced down towards an opening in the clouds. Finding what looked like a large village nearby on the ground, she let out a soft roar, waking one of her passengers from their slumber.

Yawning, Iya rubbed the sleep from his eyes before stretching his back out a bit. Taking a look down through the clouds, he noted the large village they were approaching and softly smiled.

"Thanks for waking me, Lilly. Let's head on down there."

Giving a corresponding low growl of confirmation, the large black neko began a slow descent from the clouds towards the ground. Circling around the village several times, the neko began searching for a place to land.

Knowing his mate was looking for somewhere to land, the dog hanyou glanced around for a landing zone. While looking, he spotted two familiar forms on the hill over looking the village.

Pointing towards the two forms, he softly said "Lilly, there are Kagome and Rin. Let's land near them so they can quickly look at Nemu."

Hearing the neko let out an agreeable sounding growl, the dog hanyou eyed the pair of young women they were approaching. Both wore a white kimono top that had long flowing sleeves and a pair of ballooned red pants, though the older of the two had a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to her back. On both of the young women's left hips was a sword strapped within their obis, each having a different colored wrap on the hilts of their swords. Each young woman had their hair pulled back into a long ponytail with a white ribbon holding it in place. Though both had black ebony colored hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, each of the women's facial features were somewhat different, and both had hair at different lengths.

Seeing both waving at him, the hanyou softly smiled and waved back. At last reaching the ground, the neko landed gently, careful not to wake her other slumbering passenger.

Climbing off of the back of the neko, Iya touched down onto the ground as both the women came running up to him. In a friendly tone, he said "Hello Kagome and Rin."

Both reaching him, the two women took turns hugging him. Stepping back, Kagome warmly replied "It's good to see you again Iya. What brings …"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Kagome, but we have a wounded passenger that we'd like you to take a look at."

Nodding her head, the black haired miko softly replied "Alright, let me take a quick look."

Moving over to where the large neko stood still, the hanyou carefully lifted the snake demoness off of his mate's back and set her gently onto the ground. Turning back to his mate, he walked closer to her larger form and said "I know you're tired and probably want to return to your hanyou form, but please remain in your true demon form just for a little longer. We'll have to move her once more I'm sure, and it'd be easy to do on your back so not to disturb her wounds too badly."

Snorting, the large black neko slowly nodded her head and rubbed her furry cheek against the dog hanyou, who tenderly petted her cheek. Returning his attention to the two women behind him that were hovering over the snake demoness, the hanyou moved closer and folded his arms over his chest while waiting for the prognosis.

"She's in bad shape. From what I can tell, she's lost a lot of blood, and her wound on her right shoulder will need a lot of attention."

Standing up and looking at the hanyou, the older miko asked "How did this happen?"

Waving off his sister-in-law, the dog hanyou retorted "It's a long story, one I'll tell once she's taken care of. Can you save her?"

Nodding her head, Kagome smiled, saying "I believe so. I'll need both Rin and Lilly's help to do it, but I think she'll pull through. Let's get her down to my medical hut and we'll set to work on her."

Unfolding his arms from his chest, the dog hanyou nodded his head and scooped the snake demoness back up. Carefully, he loaded her back onto the back of the large black neko.

"Kagome, Rin, you two can ride down on Lilly if you want. It'd save you some time."

Cocking her head to the side, Rin asked "How will you get down there then, Lord Iya?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, plus hearing the large black neko letting out a low grunt that sounded like a chuckle, Iya coolly replied "Don't worry about me, Rin. I can walk down. And you don't have to call me Lord Iya. I'd actually rather you just call me Iya. No need to be formal with me."

Smiling, the young woman nodded her head and said "I know, but it's an old habit. After all, I was raised by Lord Sesshomaru most of my life. It's not like I can drop all that he taught me easily, nor would he wish me to."

Chuckling, the dog hanyou nodded his head, saying "I suppose not. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Actually," Kagome began, "I want you to stay out of the medical hut for now, since we are dealing with a lady here. Go find Inuyasha and the kids. They should be around the Sacred Tree."

"Very well then, I'll seek them out. If we're not back before you're done, come find me."

Pausing for a moment, the older miko mumbled softly "I should really lower this concealment spell. I'll need all the power I have to for healing her."

Sliding her eyes shut, the older woman distanced herself a bit from the group. Standing completely still, a pink aura suddenly engulfed and concealed her body. The aura gradually faded away, revealing that instead of the young miko who had been standing before the group before was now a young female dog hanyou. She had two black dog ears atop her head, clawed fingers, a puffy black tail, and seemed more toned than before. Opening her eyes, she revealed that they were now a honey color.

Letting out a small sigh, the female hanyou smiled, revealing pearly white fangs. "That feels much better. I hate using that damn concealment spell, but I need to keep practicing with it till I've perfected it."

"You do that spell quite well, Kagome." Iya commented. "I couldn't detect any trace of demonic energy in you before. It seems you've worked quite long and hard on it."

"Yeah, I have pretty much every day, plus sometimes I use it when I sleep, just to see how long I can hold it when I'm unconscious." Kagome remarked. Smirking, she added "Never know, it may come in handy sometime and give me the advantage against an enemy who thinks I'm nothing more than a weak human."

Hearing a low grunt coming from the black neko, the pair was woken from their conversation, with the female hanyou apologetically saying "Sorry about that Lilly. I should have remembered that we have someone injured to work on. My apologies."

Turning towards the young woman standing close by the black neko, the female dog hanyou smoothly said "Let's get down to the medical hut."

"Right, Lady Kagome." Rin agreed.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome leapt onto the back of the black neko, soon followed by the young woman carefully climbing up on as well. With both on, the neko took one last glance at the male hanyou before flames shot out from her feet and tail once more. Leaping into the air, she gracefully began bounding down towards the village below.

Standing at the edge of the cliff and watching the black neko flying towards the village below longingly for a few moments, the dog hanyou finally turned away and began slowly trekking towards the place he knew his brother would be.

000

* * *

000

With soft foot falls, Iya glanced up ahead to see the familiar sight of the old wooden well that brought his brother's mate to this world. Smiling as he made his approach to it, he stopped to slowly circle it for a moment. Laying a clawed hand onto the lip of it, he traced along it and dared a glance into it. Finding nothing but a dried bottom in it, he once more smiled.

"_I would have never imagined this well would be a portal to another time. To me, it looks like just a normal dried up well, but things are sometimes more than meets the eye. It's just so strange that fate seemed to have decided that my brother deserved a chance to be happy, even more so that to make him happy, it selected the reincarnation of the woman he once loved back through time to this world. Still, I'm happy that it brought her to him, and that they formed a bond as mates that can never be broken._"

Ears twitching, the dog hanyou raised his head and glanced towards the large tree not far away, noting that leaning up against it's trunk were four figures. Recognizing all four instantly, the hanyou smiled again and began making his way towards the tree.

Running his eyes over each figure, he saw that both his youngest niece and nephew, a set of twins that were a year old, were held tightly against their father, his brother, in both arms. His oldest niece, being nearly four years old, was leaning against her father on his lap. Each of the twins shared characteristics of one parent or the other, with the boy favoring his mother, having raven colored hair and a short puffy tail while the girl favored her father's features of silver hair and no tail. Unlike the twins, the eldest girl favored both her mother and father, with her hair being a mixture of black and silver. She also had no tail, though she would often comment that she wished she had one. All three each had a set of cone shaped dog ears upon their heads, with each being covered in soft fur. The three wore different clothing, with the twins dressed in a pale blue and purple kimonos and the eldest in a yellow one.

Spying their father, the dog hanyou couldn't help but smile at the serene look on his brother's face. His butt length silver hair was sprawled out back against the tree and his dog ears twitched ever so slightly. He wore the same old red fire rat robes that he had always had. Leaning against the tree nearby was his sword, with the sun gleaming off of the shiny black scabbard.

Still approaching, the black haired hanyou noted his brother was lazily cracking an eye open and looking at him with his amber eyes. Yawning momentarily, the silver haired hanyou began to gently shift his children off of himself and lean them back up against the old tree themselves. Each seemed to stir slightly from the movement, but all three simply fell back to sleep. Standing and grabbing his sword and placing it back into his obi, the silver haired hanyou started walking towards the black haired one.

Moving away a bit so they wouldn't disturb the children, but could keep them in sight, the two came to a stop near the old well. Folding his arms over his chest, the silver haired hanyou gazed over his brother for a moment silently.

"Been a while since you've been back here to the village."

Rubbing the back of his head, Iya weakly smiled and replied "Yeah, I apologize for that Inuyasha. Honestly, Sesshomaru wasn't very willing to let us get away for quite some time in the last six months. He's had both Lilly and I out on patrols, plus two months ago he sent us out on a diplomatic mission, which we're just returning from."

Shrugging, Inuyasha remarked "I'm surprised that pain in the ass let you two out then."

"Well, we were supposed to return to the Western Stronghold once we were done, but we had to make a side trip here."

Nodding his head, the silver haired hanyou softly said "Not much new here. Shippou is off training for his next exam, plus Sango and Miroku are expecting another kid."

Quietly chuckling, the black haired hanyou commented "That's only their fifth, though I'm sure their twins are more than a handful."

"Feh, you don't know the half of it. They're always playing with Shippou and pressing him for information on what kind of pranks they can pull off. I'm sure he's glad to be out of the village for a little while. I think some days those two drives Sango and Miroku up the wall, but it's their own fault."

Shaking his head at his brother, the black haired hanyou coolly said "Don't be too harsh on them, brother. After all, it's not their fault Sango became pregnant with hanyou children. I'm sure it's hard on all sides, not only for Sango and Miroku, but for Akira and Akina too. You know better than anyone how it is to be raised by a human, but to know that you are not quite the same since you are a hanyou."

Looking away, the silver haired dog hanyou muttered "Keh, whatever."

"I'm not saying it's not a bad thing, Inuyasha." Iya added. "It's just harder for Sango and Miroku to know what to do, I think. After all, they were only hanyous themselves for a short two months. There was no way for them to learn everything they needed to know about being a hanyou in that short a span of time. However, I believe that they're doing an excellent job in raising their twins. Plus it seems that the twins love their human siblings, so things will work out."

Silence filled the air for a few moments before the elder hanyou asked "How are my nieces and nephew doing?"

Softening his expression a bit, the younger hanyou allowed a small smile to appear, saying "Both Daiki and Asami are growing like weeds. However, they're starting to get into that age where they tend to get into everything. Heh, they messed with our stash of ramen the other week and had noodles everywhere."

Pausing for a moment, the silver haired hanyou said "Izayoi loves to sit under the Sacred Tree and read. Kagome is always finding something for her to read. She's really smart and can pick up on things quickly. I'd like to teach her the basics to surviving out in the woods, but Kagome thinks it's too early for things like that."

"It's really never too early." the black haired hanyou commented. "The sooner the better really, just in case she would happen to need it."

"I agree." Inuyasha stated, though let out a heavy sigh. "Kagome doesn't though. She thinks subjecting Izayoi to such things would be too much for her. But we'll see in due time I suppose. If I get a chance when Kagome goes across the well sometime, I may start teaching her."

Nodding his head, Iya softly asked "Does she go across the well very often anymore?"

Remaining silent for a moment, the younger hanyou shook his head. "There isn't much there for her anymore, other than her family, which she tends to go see at least twice or more a month, but at times it's been weekly. Once in a great while, she'll visit with her friends, but very rarely since part of them moved away. She's also found that the kids can go across, so she'll take them sometimes to visit with her family on that side of the well."

Silence engulfed the pair for a minute before the younger hanyou asked "So, what's going on that kept you away? I know you said Sesshomaru kept you busy, but surely things aren't that busy, are they?"

"They're hectic, to say the least." the elder hanyou commented in an exasperated tone. "Both Lilly and I have been patrolling quite a bit more than we used to, but that's not really the problem."

Brow furrowing, the silver haired hanyou folded his arms over his chest once more and calmly asked "What is the problem then?"

"Well…" the older hanyou began, but stopped. Swiveling his ears and sniffing the air, the hanyou relaxed instantly.

"Feh, just the monk."

"I heard that." a familiar voice called out.

Walking out of the forest towards the pair wearing his traditional purple and black robes, purple gloved right hand with prayer beads wrapped around it, and golden staff was the owner of the voice. The monk's hair was a bit longer than the black haired hanyou had remembered, but it was bound in a small ponytail like always. Violet eyes met muddy brown for a moment and then amber.

Smiling, the monk warmly said "It's good to see you again, Iya."

"Likewise, Miroku. How are Sango and the children?"

Revealing his trademark smile, Miroku replied "Sango is doing fine, though like me, is a bit ragged due to raising our kids. We've agreed to stop with the children for a while."

"I wouldn't count on it. You can't keep your hands off her, monk." Inuyasha gruffly remarked.

Feigning hurt, the monk dramatically said "I'm hurt by your insinuations, Inuyasha. You know that I love my wife very deeply."

"A bit too deeply judging by the number of children you two have." Iya smartly commented.

Snorting, the silver haired hanyou added "And by the noise that I used to pick up at night. I swear, if Kagome hadn't of brought that thick walling back from her time, I'd have gone insane from all the sounds you two were making."

Blushing a bit, the monk indiscriminately said "I'm insulted by your words, my dear friends. I simply don't know of what you two speak of."

Rolling their eyes, both hanyous muttered out a single "Feh" each.

Shrugging his shoulders at the words of the two brothers, the monk smiled for a moment before saying "The children are doing well also. Akira and Akina are a handful still yet, and seem to be getting more and more difficult to handle since they have so much energy."

"You need to let them out more often and let them run about." the silver haired hanyou advised.

Nodding his head, the elder hanyou added "Hanyou children have a lot of energy. Trust me, letting them out to play for long periods of time is the best way to get them to burn up their extra energy. Besides, hanyou children need to learn more about what they can do, as well as how to use their skills. Just getting to go out and run freely through the forest, or leaping through the trees, that's what hanyou children need to do."

Mutely nodding his head, the monk leaned glanced towards the forest for a moment before returning his vision to the dog hanyous. Eyeing the black haired one, he asked "So, what brings both you and your mate back to the village? On a visit, I'm guessing?"

"Sort of." Iya cryptically responded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We're just coming back from a diplomatic mission that Sesshomaru sent us on."

Pausing for a moment, the black haired hanyou added "Things are shaky between the Western Lands and two of it's neighbors."

"How so?" the monk inquired while the silver haired hanyou turned his head away, seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

Taking a deep breath, the elder hanyou remarked "There have been reports from border villages near the two that troops from both sides have been seen crossing into the West's territory. Two groups from the South even dared to enter a village each. The first group did nothing but buy a few supplies, but the other attempted to plunder the other village."

"Unfortunately for that patrol, Sesshomaru was in the area and heard the commotion."

"That must have been a blood bath." Inuyasha nonchalantly commented.

Shaking his head, the elder hanyou replied "Actually, he didn't kill any of them. He kept each and every one of them alive. Once he had finished with them, he led them back to the Western Stronghold and imprisoned them for a week before Lilly and I were dispatched to the Southern and Eastern Lands with letters to both Lords."

Slightly smirking, the younger hanyou declared "Sesshomaru is getting soft in his old age. I'd bet Yoshe had something to do with that."

"Hardly." the elder hanyou countered. "He needed information from them, so he let them live and tortured them to get it."

"Did Lord Sesshomaru get anything useful from them?" Miroku chimed in.

Moving his head side to side, the black haired hanyou responded calmly "No, he didn't receive any helpful information. When questioned to why they crossed the border, none willingly gave up any useful information on why they were there. Two in the end cracked after the use of torture, but only after Sesshomaru killed them and then revived them with Tenseiga. Needless to say, gathering information from them was difficult."

"So why were they there?" Inuyasha questioned.

"They were ordered to cross the border and inspect the border villages that lie on the Western Lands side of the border by the Southern Lord." Iya grimly informed.

Silence filled the air for a few moments before the younger hanyou spoke up, saying "The Southern Lord is a dumbass if he thinks Sesshomaru will just sit around and let another land send troops over his borders. If both the Eastern and Southern Lords don't shape up, Sesshomaru will crush both of them."

"That may be true, Inuyasha, but a war would be costly to all three lands." Miroku remarked. "I don't think even Sesshomaru is willing to go to war, quite yet. Am I right, Iya?"

Nodding his head, the black haired hanyou replied "You're correct, Miroku. Inuyasha, perhaps years ago, when Sesshomaru was younger, he may have just went to war without a second thought, but years of experience have taught him not to be too hasty. A war would be harsh on not only the East and South, but the West and North too, seeing how they are allies."

"However, if the Eastern and Southern Lords do not comply with Sesshomaru's demands for them to stop crossing the borders, Sesshomaru may not hesitate to go to war with one or the other. I don't think either set of the lands wish to do that. The East is still recovering from it's revolution that took place a year and a half ago. As for the South, alone it could not stand against the Western and Northern Lands. After all, the Southern Lord has backed down before when the threat of war was eminent and he was finding himself facing not only the combined forces of the West and North, but a neutral East."

Smirking, the hanyou added "Besides, both the South and East know just how strong the West is alone, so I doubt they would chance going into battle against us."

Mulling over the words for a few moments, the silver haired hanyou finally said "If things do come down to war though, you can count on me for helping the Western Lands. I won't stand by and let another set of lands destroy our homeland."

"As well, you can count on myself and Sango." the monk commented with a smile.

Smiling at both his brother and the monk, the elder hanyou warmly said "Thank you, both of you, but don't worry too much about it. We can only hope things don't come down to war. If I can help it, I'll try to keep everyone out of it, but it may come to asking for help."

"Feh, not like Sesshomaru, Lilly, and you can win the war alone. You'll need more help than that to win." Inuyasha smartly remarked.

Casting a smile at his brother, the black haired hanyou replied "I suppose so."

"So, were you allowed to make a stop to visit us?" the younger hanyou asked.

Shaking his head, the elder hanyou said "Not quite. We were ambushed right before we returned to the Western Lands."

Continuing on, the elder hanyou recounted the battle with the group of assassins and the fight he had had with the snake demoness. Finishing, he said "And that's the reason we're here. With Nemu wounded as bad as she was, we couldn't make the journey to the Western Stronghold without her dying. I have faith in Kagome being able to help her."

"Feh, she doesn't deserve help."

"Maybe not, Inuyasha, but she has information that could help." Miroku countered. "After all, she has the knowledge of who sent her and her men to kill Iya and Lilly."

Folding his arms over his chest, Inuyasha grunted out "I have little kindness for those that purposely try to kill my family."

Letting a light chuckle out, Iya slyly remarked "I'm sure Sesshomaru would love to hear you say that one with him around."

Rolling his eyes, the younger hanyou muttered "Feh."

Both the elder hanyou and monk chuckled at this once more at the words of the elder hanyou's brother. Ears twitching, the two hanyous picked up the sound of a soft yawn, making both turn their attention towards the ancient tree. Noting the eldest of the three was slowly opening her eyes, revealing amber orbs that began to light up upon recognizing one of the three figures.

Realizing her brother and sister were leaned against her, the young silver and black haired hanyou carefully leaned her brother and sister up against the trunk of the tree, effectively freeing her. Getting up, she sprinted towards the three, smiling gleefully the entire way.

Only five feet away, she leapt into the air towards her uncle. Smiling at his niece's actions, the black haired hanyou easily caught her and laughed with her as he drew her in close and spun around for a moment. Coming to a stop, he felt her pull back and saw her stare into his muddy brown eyes.

"Uncle Iya!" she shouted and quickly embraced the male hanyou once more.

Lightly chuckling, the hanyou returned the embrace, saying "It's good to see you too, Izayoi."

Shifting her so that she sat on his hip, the black haired hanyou commented "You're getting big. Pretty soon you'll be carrying me around instead."

"Huh uh." the little hanyou playfully argued back. "You'll always be bigger than me."

Reaching up and ruffling her hair, but being mindful of not hit her ears, Iya commented "You'll get bigger one day. Who knows, maybe bigger than me."

"I'll never get that big, Uncle Iya."

Rolling his eyes, the hanyou heard his brother and friend chuckling. Turning towards the pair, he said "Perhaps we should go get the twins and head back towards the village."

"I suppose so. Perhaps Kagome is done with your prisoner." Inuyasha commented.

Shaking his head in a no fashion, Iya replied "I doubt that. She was in bad shape, but I could be wrong, I guess."

"Don't underestimate Kagome and Rin's healing skills." the younger hanyou stated. "You'd be surprised what they can do in an hour or two's time."

Smiling, the black haired hanyou replied "I suppose we'll find out."

000

* * *

000

Walking out of the medical hut, followed by her apprentice and the neko hanyou, the female dog hanyou wiped the sweat from her forehead with the backside of her hand. Shaking her head, her hair, which was bound in a high ponytail, whipped around momentarily side to side.

"I'm glad that's over with."

Coming to a stop and turning towards her apprentice, Kagome smiled and nodded, saying "Yeah, it was hard, but not too bad. That's mostly due to Lilly's attentive care of that demoness's wound."

Blushing a bit, Lilly murmured "I didn't do much, other than what Kiyomi taught me."

"Don't be so modest." Rin complimented. "If you hadn't bound her wounds like you did, she would have bled out long before arriving here at the village."

Once more blushing a bit, the neko softly said "I only did what I knew to do. It's not that big of a deal I think."

Chuckling at her embarrassed sister-in-law, the dog hanyou commented "At least we've managed to save her."

Silence enveloped the pair quickly, with each face growing a bit grim. In a quiet voice, the neko mumbled "It's kind of sad in a way."

"I suppose, but she did attack both Iya and you." the dog hanyou pointed out. "No doubt that snake demoness knew that the punishment for failure would possibly be death."

A few moments passed before the neko grimly remarked "Sesshomaru won't let her have the peace of death until he finds out who it was that sent her."

Nodding her head slightly, the young woman chimed in, saying "It's sort of Lord Sesshomaru's way of making sure no one harms his pack. Still, I do feel sorry for those that incur interrogation from him."

Giggling unexpectedly, she added "I only ponder sometimes if Kohaku went through something similar when he finally asked permission from Lord Sesshomaru to marry me."

All three girls instantly burst out into fits of laughter, each clutching their sides from the large amounts of laughter spilling out of them.

Approaching the three laughing girls, the two dog hanyous and the monk looked from one to another and shrugged. In a low mutter, the silver haired hanyou grunted out "Women are strange…"

Ears perking up upon hearing her mate's words uttered, Kagome stopped laughing and cast her honey colored eyes upon her mate. Smiling coldly, she walked up to him and took the lone sleeping child from his arms before he could realize he had lost possession of his child.

Eyes widening, Inuyasha put his hands up in protest, saying "Now Kagome, please, mate, don't do …"

"Sit boy!"

Glowing to life, the purple beads around the neck of the silver haired hanyou yanked him straight to the ground, slamming him a few inches into it.

Clapping her hands happily and giggling loudly, Izayoi cheerily said "Mommy made daddy go boom!"

"Kagome…" the muffled and gruff voice of the silver haired dog hanyou muttered.

Placing a hand on her hip, the female dog hanyou smiled evilly, saying "Be careful not to insult your mate now, dear."

Getting up due that the spell had worn off, the pair of mates stared one another in the eye for a moment before the silver haired hanyou folded his arms over his chest and turned his head away, but not before muttering "Feh."

Shaking his head at his brother and sister-in-law, Iya spoke up, asking "Kagome, how is she?"

Shifting the sleeping child in her arms, Kagome slowly responded with "Well, she's worse for wear, but she'll live. We managed to stop the bleeding and the wound is slowly healing over."

"I don't think she'll ever completely recover from that fight. I'm pretty certain that her arm won't grow back, unless she's capable of recovering like Sesshomaru did, but I highly doubt she's capable of doing that."

Processing the information given to him, the black haired dog hanyou softly asked "How much time will she need to recover enough to be taken to the Western Stronghold?"

Pursing her lips together and brows knitting in concentration, the female dog hanyou heavily sighed for a moment before saying "Half a week at minimum, a week or more at maximum, most likely. She lost a lot of blood, making her rather weak and unable to be moved for at least that amount of time. If you try to move her before she's ready, you may send her into shock, which would more than likely kill her at this point and time."

"Hmm, I see. That means we'll need to stay at least three to seven days." the black haired dog hanyou thoughtfully murmured. "I can live with that, seeing how Sesshomaru won't worry too much, as long as we're not gone more than three months. Besides, we couldn't very well leave her behind. He'd be furious if we did."

Opening his mouth to speak, the silver haired hanyou quickly closed it when he noted his mate was shooting him a deadly glare. Getting the silent message, he gruffly said "He should be thankful that you kept her alive, at the very least."

Smirking at her brother-in-law, the neko hanyou piped up "No doubt he will be."

Noting her son was slowly waking in the arms of the monk, Kagome softly smiled, saying "I guess it's about dinner time, seeing how Daiki and Asami are waking up."

"If you like, I could go hunt down a boar for dinner." Iya offered.

Tapping her finger on her chin, Kagome nodded, saying "I think that would be an excellent idea. Inuyasha, can you do me a favor and watch the kids while I start some rice?"

"Feh, figures I'd get stuck watching the …"

Pausing in mid-sentence when he noticed a malicious look in his mate's eyes, Inuyasha quickly backpedaled his words and said "I would love to, mate."

Nodding with a warm smile that hid her deceptive eyes, the female dog hanyou handed her sleeping daughter to her mate. Instantly, the silver haired hanyou let out a sigh of relief.

"Kagome, do you need a hand? I would be happy to help you." Lilly volunteered.

Once more smiling, the female dog hanyou kindly replied "It would be much appreciated."

"I guess since I'm already late getting back to the Slayer's Village, I should probably stay the night as well. Is it alright with you, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.

Grinning at her apprentice, the female dog hanyou warmly said "You are always welcome to stay here, Rin, you know that. I'm sorry I made you late getting home, but I'm sure you'll pacify Kohaku when you get back."

Smirking at the slight blush on the young woman's cheeks, Kagome added "Let's go see if Sango is busy. I'm sure she'd love to help out with dinner since it's been a while since the whole group has been together. Besides, Miroku can watch the kids also."

"Wait, how did I get pulled into this!" Miroku protested.

Slyly smirking, the female dog hanyou smoothly said "You know Sango would be most pleased with you if you watched over the kids. After all, she may even reward you."

"Reward?" the monk questioned while the silver haired dog hanyou rolled his eyes. After a moment of thinking it over, the monk smiled and said "Alright, I think I can watch the kids for a while."

Nodding in confirmation, the female dog hanyou replied "Then it's settled. Iya, you go ahead and hunt a boar. Inuyasha and Miroku will keep an eye on the kids. And meanwhile, Lilly, Rin, Sango, and I will begin gathering things for dinner."

000

* * *

000

Following after the female dog hanyou, the neko hanyou and two humans chatted amongst themselves till they finally arrived at their destination. Finding the hot springs empty, the four women each shed their clothing and slowly waded into the spring. Gradually, each sank into the steaming water and let out contented sighs.

"Ah, that hit the spot…" Lilly murmured as she sank up to her chin in the warm water.

The three other women each muttered something similar as the four slowly made their way over to where the rocks were on the backside of the spring. All four had their hair hanging freely, which floated around all of them. Feeling their minds and bodies being soothed by the steaming water, the women each relaxed against the rocks and slid their eyes shut.

Opening her emerald eyes, the neko turned towards the young woman with long brown hair that reached just above her rear in length, soft, but hard chocolate eyes, and a well toned body, though there was a bit of a bump on her stomach, showing signs of her pending pregnancy.

Feeling eyes were on her, the young woman turned towards the neko and said "It's been quite a while since you and Iya were here in the village to visit."

Nodding her head, the neko replied "It has been for certain, Sango. Both of us keep pretty busy, though Iya tries to let me stay around the Western Stronghold more since Sesshomaru mated to Lady Yoshe. Before, I hated staying behind, but with her there, it's kind of nice to once and a while remain there with her."

"She's expecting a pup in the next few months, from what I remember on my last visit." Rin chimed in.

Smiling and once more nodding her head, the neko commented "She had just found out she was pregnant with Iya and I left two months ago. She's probably showing a bit by now."

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, the younger woman smiled, saying "Lady Yoshe wasn't really showing much when I saw her last month."

"Not too surprising, seeing how she's such a strong demoness." the neko remarked with a slight chuckle. "I'm sure since I left she's still been training, even though Sesshomaru probably disapproves."

All three of the other women let out soft chuckles of their own. Silence soon fell upon the group before the neko spoke up, asking "Sango, how far along are you with your child?"

Thinking for a moment, the demon slayer warmly smiled and said "I'm about four months along. Thankfully, I'm at last over the morning sickness."

"You're telling me…" Kagome darkly muttered. Noting a look of confusion coming from the neko and a look of brooding from the demon slayer, the dog hanyou smirked. "Sango had a bit of bad morning sickness. It was worse than all three of her previous pregnancies combined. All I could ever smell when she was around was bile."

"It wasn't that bad." Sango grumbled.

Laughing, the dog hanyou replied "I was only kidding."

Shaking her head at the two women with a smile on her face, the neko leaned back against the rock she was close to and gradually slid her emerald eyes shut. She was quickly woken by the sound of the water sloshing.

"So Lilly, when are you two going to have pups?" the demon slayer questioned with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Finding the water in front of her far more interesting than looking at the demon slayer, the neko quietly replied "I don't know…"

Keeping her eyes fixed on the water for a few more moments, she added "I want to have his pups, but it's been five years since we mated, and in that time, I've not once been pregnant. I'm starting to get worried that there is possibly something wrong with me."

Moving closer to the neko, all three women cast saddened smiles at her. In a kind tone, the demon slayer softly said "Lilly, I'm sure there is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why haven't I had his pups yet?" Lilly questioned as she looked up, revealing glassy emerald orbs that held tears threatening to spill.

Placing a clawed hand onto her sister-in-law's shoulder, Kagome weakly smiled, saying "Lilly, try not to worry too much about this. I'm certain there is nothing wrong, but if it would help, when we get back to the village, I'll examine you and see if I can find anything wrong. I'm fairly certain there isn't, but I'll check to make sure."

Sniffling for a moment, the neko quietly nodded her head, earning her another smile from the dog hanyou. Reaching forward and embracing the neko for a moment, the dog hanyou pulled back and placed both hands onto the neko's arms and looked her firmly in the eye.

"Even if there is something wrong, I have something that should help. It's a potion that makes women far more fertile than usual. That way, even if you two are having trouble with you becoming pregnant, this should fix things easily."

Face lighting up with happiness, the neko bowed her head, saying "Thank you, Kagome."

"You know, I wonder when you do become pregnant and give birth, what will your and Iya's children look like." Rin commented out loud.

Tapping her chin with her index finger, the demon slayer added "And would you call them pups or kittens? Would they be a blend of a dog and neko demon, or would one nature overpower the other."

Brown furrowing, the neko responded "I never really thought much about it."

"Maybe they'll have the ears of a dog and tail of a cat." the dog hanyou joked.

"That would be confusing…" the neko deadpanned.

Eyes lighting up, the younger woman remarked "Or perhaps they'll be human."

"That would be so strange." the dog hanyou stated.

Frowning, the neko replied "Whatever our children look like, I'm sure they'll be just fine. That much I'm sure of."

Smiling, each of the other three women nodded their heads. The four proceeded to continue talking for a little longer before deciding it was time to head back to the village.

000

* * *

000

Escorting the wounded snake demoness outside, Lilly inwardly smiled when she saw the familiar sight of a large black dog standing in the center of the village.

"_Looks like he's ready to go._" the neko wistfully mused.

Looking closer at the large dog, she saw that his large ears twitched before he turned his blue-green eyes towards her. Laying flat onto the ground, the large black dog waited for the neko and the demoness to board.

Turning back towards the group that had come to see them off, the neko smiled, saying "Thank you for your hospitality this week and healing Nemu. I'm sorry if we were an inconvenience."

Moving forward and embracing the neko, Kagome pulled back and warmly smiled. "Nonsense, you are both family. We enjoy getting visits from both of you. Do remember to come back and visit us soon, okay?"

"Of course." the neko responded with a smile on her face. "Once more, thank you for everything. I'm sure we'll return for a visit in the next few months, though no promises. Till then, all of you take care."

Stepping away from the three, the female dog hanyou returned to the side of her mate and children. At the same time, the neko helped the snake demoness onto the large black dog's back before climbing aboard herself and patting the dog.

Standing, the large black dog glanced towards the group of hanyous and humans for a moment before nodding his head at them. Taking flight, he bounded high up into the sky so that he was just above the clouds.

Waving at the disappearing form, Izayoi smiled and called out "Come back soon Uncle Iya and Aunt Lilly!"


	9. Chapter 9: Torturous

**Yo everybody. So, this past weekend was pretty cool. My grandmother (mom's side) and I both had a birthday on Sunday (which was Mother's Day by chance also). I was a bit surprised I got to see most of my family that wanted to celebrate with me, and we had a great time together. It was originally planned to lump it all in on one day, but thankfully it worked out so that we celebrated on Saturday and Sunday. Let's see, I got some pretty cool stuff too. Picked up **_**Avatar**_**, **_**Iron Man**_**, **_**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**_**, **_**Sherlock Holmes**_**, first 3 episodes of the original **_**Transformers**_**, a portable hard drive (500 GB) (been wanting this for a while), and quite a few gift cards, with one being for for $100. I used that up already, hehe. Bought a few sword stands, sword cleaning kit, and a couple of collectible swords. I know, nerd, but that's me. Also saw **_**Iron Man 2**_** this weekend and it was well worth it. I recommend it to everybody looking for a good movie. Other than that, life is reasonable as always. Work is about the same, and our house hunting is still ongoing.**

**Writing wise, things are not bad, though I feel bad since I can't seem to get much wrote currently. I'm getting chapters cranked out a bit more slowly than I thought I would, but I will finish this story.**

**No reviews this time again. Kind of disheartening, but oh well. Either this story has lost everyone's interest, or people are busy. I'm guessing a little of column a and b, but that's just my guess.**

**Anyways, I'll probably post again possibly next week, but we'll see. Depends on how much writing a get done. A few reviews could influence that too, but either way, I may try and post weekly soon. Just have to wait and see if I can maintain that kind of pace.**

**Later and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

"Try it again, Mage Orihime."

Throwing an annoyed look at the large pink haired man next her, Orihime bit her tongue to keep herself from shooting a sharp remark back. Taking a calming breath, she smoothly said "Hachi, I know I keep saying this, but it doesn't seem to be sinking in. Please, just call me Orihime. There is no need to be formal with me."

Smiling back at the bobcat mage, Hachi kindly replied "I apologize. Old habits die hard, seeing how my family once served mages. I was raised to show respect to a mage, regardless of the situation, but I shall try to remember not to use that honorific."

Sighing heavily, the bobcat demoness quietly said "No, there is no need to apologize. I guess I'm just a bit frustrated that I'm not making more progress than I thought I would."

"Do not be troubled by that, Ma… I mean Orihime." the pink haired man commented. "I've been practicing since I was a child, but I've still yet to learn everything there is to Kidō. You are improving and have learned to perform the lower level spells without the incantation. Using the incantation with the middle to upper level spells is not uncommon. I'm sure in no time you will be quite adept at these spells and will be able to perform them in due time without the spirit chant. However, it does take time and practice to get good with them."

Pausing for a moment, the pink haired man added "It took me about two hundred years to reach the level I'm at. I have faith that you'll master it far sooner than I did."

Biting her lower lip, the demoness mumbled "I guess so, but it's still difficult. My other techniques were far easier to learn."

"That is true, but since your powers are similar to my own, it means that more than likely, you will be able to master Kidō also."

Nodding her head, the demoness took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly opening them to reveal her gray eyes were once more calm and focused, she raised her right arm before herself and turned her palm towards a distant target that was covered in charred burn marks. Bracing her right arm with her left in her elbow joint, the bobcat demoness's demonic aura flared to life.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō 33: Shakkahō!"

Forming within her right hand instantly was a red flaming ball of energy that glowed brilliantly with a bright red aura. All at once, the energy sphere shot forth and impacted the wooden target with tremendous force, sending flaming splinters flying several directions onto the ground.

Panting lightly, the demoness couldn't help but let out a small growl of frustration as she lowered her arms to her sides. "I still didn't completely destroy it."

"True, but you did far more damage than before." Hachi complimented. "If that was a demon, you'd have dealt them quite a painful wound. No doubt they would retreat for the time being with that much damage."

Fisting her open palms, Orihime softly replied "Even so, I still have quite a ways to go."

Lightly chuckling, the pink haired man nodded, saying "This is true, but you are progressing nicely. You've only been training for nearly two months, and in that amount of time to progress this far is quite impressive. Do not give up. After all, this old hanyou would dislike seeing someone as talented as you quit."

"Don't worry Hachi, I'm not about to give up." the bobcat demoness remarked with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Quitting is not an option. I want to get stronger so I can protect those that are precious to me, and if that means it'll take a bit of time to do so, then so be it."

Understanding the bobcat demoness's words, the pink haired hanyou asked "Shall we continue?"

000

* * *

000

Panting heavily, Ichigo stared down his opponent with a wary gaze. Fifteen feet away from him stood his familiar sparring partner, Shinji, who had his sword resting on his shoulder and blonde hair being blown slightly in the breeze.

"Come on Ichigo, is that all you got? I know you suck in Shikai, but this is plain pitiful. Hell, a one legged man that was blind and deaf and was standing upside down could beat you." the lion hanyou commented in a disgusted tone.

Angered instantly, the quarter demon drew his sword to his right side and charged towards his opponent. "You bastard, you'll regret saying that!"

Lazily bringing his blade off of his shoulder, the lion hanyou easily parried the incoming attack from the quarter bobcat. Sparks flew from the two blades clashing, but the lion hanyou didn't budge an inch.

"Predictable as ever." Shinji stated.

Without warning, Ichigo smirked and suddenly vanished. Eyes widening at this movement, the lion hanyou barely had time to turn his body and parry the huge cleaver blade of his opponent.

"How is that for predictable?" the quarter demon mocked.

Regaining his composure, the lion hanyou replied "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Separating themselves, the pair stared one another down, each looking for an opening before relaxing a bit. Smirking, the hanyou smoothly said "You're getting more proficient with your Shikai. That's good."

"Yeah, I guess so, but I'd rather continue training with my hollow powers." the quarter demon remarked while scratching the back of his head with his free left hand.

"Training your Shikai is helpful in the long run. The less you have to rely on your hollow powers the better."

Grumbling, the quarter demon replied "Yeah, I know, but there is no way I'll be able to take on a top notch opponent with my Shikai alone."

"Yet you may inflict some damage." Shinji commented. Shrugging, he added "Besides that, training your Shikai has a good bit of positive points. You're technically increasing the power of both your Bankai and hollow powers during the process since you're building up your strength in with this form instead. In the end, it all works out."

Raising his blade in front of himself and smirking, the hanyou raised his free left hand before his face in a claw like pose, saying "However, that doesn't mean we can't cut loose from time to time and go all out."

Smirking back as he mirrored the hanyou's motions, the quarter demon excitedly said "Now that's what I'm talking about. Let's do this!"

000

* * *

000

Flying lower towards the massive stone building with several guards scrambling about on the grounds below, the large black dog slowed his descent and spotted the place where he typically landed while in his dog form. Softly touching down without jarring his passengers, he lowered himself onto his stomach, allowing the neko to take the snake demoness and climb off his back.

Raising back up, the large black dog let out a low growl before his body began glowing with a brilliant white light. The light soon engulfed him completely, but vanished as quickly as it had appeared, revealing the black haired dog hanyou kneeling on the ground.

Standing and noting his mate was smirking, Iya frowned and asked "What is it?"

"Oh, just remembering when we first met and how you had issues with returning to your hanyou form." Lilly whimsically answered.

Folding his arms over his chest and letting out a grunt, the dog hanyou muttered "As I remember, you had the same issue."

"I overcame mine much quicker."

Rolling his eyes and knowing he couldn't win the argument, the dog hanyou relented to his mate's teasing and remarked "Yes, yes, you taught me how to control my transformations. Happy?"

"Very."

"Lord Iya and Lady Lilly!"

Turning his attention to the approaching figure, the dog hanyou couldn't help but smile when he saw his personal servant running towards them. Her black hair was pinned up in it's usual bun and covered by a green cloth, and her chocolate eyes revealed much happiness. The clothing she wore was the same as always, with it being a black kimono. Reaching them, she smiled happily at the pair.

"I'm glad to see the two of you have returned." the hybrid wolf and dog demon beamed.

Returning the smile, Iya warmly replied "I'm glad to see you also, Momo."

Smile faltering, the hybrid demon softly said "I was beginning to worry about you two. You two were only to be gone for two months and it's nearly been two and a half."

"We're fine, Momo." Lilly assured. "We just had a bit of a run in that required us to stop off at Edo temporarily."

Nodding her head, the hybrid demon turned her attention towards the snake demoness, whose gaze was focused on the ground. Frowning at this, Momo asked "Who is this?"

"The leader of a group of assassins that attacked us on our way home. She's the reason we had to detour to see Inuyasha and Kagome." the dog hanyou answered. "We should get her to the stronghold."

Agreeing, the neko turned to the hybrid demon and asked "Momo, could you do me a favor?"

"Whatever you ask, Lady Lilly." Momo piped up.

Rolling her eyes at the formality of the hybrid demon, the neko calmly said "Inform Lord Sesshomaru that we've returned and brought a prisoner back."

Bowing to the pair, the hybrid demon replied "I shall do so immediately."

Turning away and racing to the stronghold, the neko and dog hanyous shook their heads while casting small grins at each other. Nudging the snake demoness forward, the dog hanyou fell in behind her while the neko led the way towards the towering building ahead.

Entering into the building, the trio was soon met by the Western Lord and a flock of guards behind him. Coming to a stop, both hanyous bowed respectfully, but the snake demoness refused to move. A guard stepped out to strike her, only to be beaten to the punch by the Lord of the West.

With a heavy laden kick to the demoness's gut, the Lord of the West watched her keep an impassive face, but did force her to fall to her knees with her head bowed.

"You will not be disrespectful to this Sesshomaru." the dog demon stated. Sparing a glance towards his half brother and sister-in-law, the demon lord stoically asked "This Sesshomaru trusts you completed your missions before taking this demoness as prisoner?"

Receiving a silent nod from his brother, the dog demon returned his gaze back to the demoness on her knees before him. Reaching out with his right hand, he took hold of the demoness's ponytail and dragged her onto her feet. Finding no emotions displayed on her face or in her eyes, the demon lord flung her towards the guards behind him.

Roughly, the guards threw her to the ground. A sickening thud could be heard from her bones creaking.

Coldly, the dog demon declared "Take her to the dungeon. This Sesshomaru shall soon deal with her."

Bowing, the head guard spoke up, saying "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Reaching down and grabbing the demoness by the hair and jerking her head up, the head guard ground out "On your feet bitch!"

Managing to stand, the demoness remained emotionless. Pushing her forward, the guards began making their way out of the room, leaving the hanyous and dog demon behind.

"Iya, meet this Sesshomaru in the study in two hours."

Mutely nodding to his brother, the dog hanyou didn't get a moment to say anything else as the silver haired dog demon walked away. Letting out a small sigh, the dog hanyou glanced at his mate for a moment before offering her his hand.

"Let's go clean up and rest a bit."

Smiling, the neko nodded her head and accepted her mate's hand. Hand in hand, the pair walked towards the southern wing of the building and entered into the room that was given to the pair.

Pulling his sword within it's sheath out of his obi and returning it to the holder he had mounted on the wall, the dog hanyou fell back onto the large bed. Smiling at her mate's behavior, the neko proceeded to follow his lead and soon curled up next to him on their bed. Laying her head onto his chest, the neko slid her emerald eyes shut while the scent of her mate filled her nostrils and rhythmic sound of his heart lulled her into a relaxed state.

Feeling a small smile appear on his face at his mate's actions, the dog hanyou found himself drowning in her scent of raspberries. Eyes feeling heavy, he finally let them slide shut.

"_Not surprising I'm tired. After all, I was transformed in my true dog form for nearly a whole day, plus I flew all night and morning just to get back here. I really shouldn't have done that, but I didn't want Lilly to be overworked either._"

Feeling his mind fading, the dog hanyou's ears twitched when he detected the sound of soft breathing coming from his mate. Enjoying the rare moment of peace, he began to feel himself drift away into the darkness of sleep.

000

* * *

000

Cracking his muddy brown eyes open, Iya noted that the sunlight filtering into his windows was beginning to fade. Feeling the weight of his mate still on his chest, he carefully shifted her off of him and quietly climbed out of bed. Looking at the sleeping form of his mate, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for leaving her in bed alone.

Steeling his resolve, the hanyou turned away and padded to his closet. Opening it and sifting through it, he found a familiar solid black silk kimono and pants that he typically wore. Quietly, the dog hanyou walked to the doorway that led to the private hot spring that adjoined his room and slipped out.

Finding the spring steaming, he quickly stripped off his clothing and pulled the purple ribbon from his hair, letting it cascade down his back to just below his butt. Gradually, he slid into the hot water and soon dunked his head underneath. Coming up, he brushed several strands of his hair out of his face and picked up a nearby cake of soap and the rag it sat on. Lathering up the rag, he began scrubbing the grim off of his body. Finishing up, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hair. Working up a good lather, he dunked his head under the water, rinsing away the suds that covered his head.

Leaning back and relaxing for a few moments, the hanyou slid his eyes shut momentarily, but they snapped open instantly when he heard the door to the spring opening. Finding his mate was the one that had entered, he relaxed once more.

"I thought I might find you out here."

Shrugging slightly, Iya remarked "It shouldn't have been too hard. After all, my scent should have brought you here."

Rolling her eyes, Lilly smiled and said "I know. Could you use some company?"

"I should really get ready to go see Sesshomaru. Being gone for two and a half months, he may have quite a bit to talk about."

Moving closer to the spring with her tail swishing in rhythm with her hips, the neko began playing with the ends of her obi and huskily replied "I think he can wait."

Knowing where things were leading, the dog hanyou growled out "Lilly, not now."

"Why not?" the neko slyly questioned as she moved closer and began to tug on her obi, causing the knot to come undone. "Your mate is asking for you. Will you not do your duty in pleasing your mate?"

Feeling his body already beginning to respond to her spiced scent, the dog hanyou couldn't help but feel his demon blood demanding he take her. Trying to keep his rational mind in control, he replied "I really need to speak with him. Please, be patient and wait for me."

Ignoring her mate's request, the neko released her hold on her obi's ends, letting it fall silently to the ground. Edging closer to the water, her dark blue top slid open and revealed the wrappings underneath that bond and covered her chest. Coming to a stop right in front of the hot springs, she shrugged off the top to the ground. Wordlessly, her hands gripped the sides of her battle skirt and hooked her undershorts along the way. Pushing downwards so that the skirt and shorts pooled at her ankles, she revealed that she was wearing a pair of dark blue satin briefs that her sister-in-law had given her during a previous trip.

Inwardly fighting for dominance over his desires, the dog hanyou tried to pay no attention to his mate's body, but her movements continued to capture his eye. Ever so slowly, so much so that he knew she was doing all she could to seduce him, he watched as the she began pulling at the wrappings that covered her chest. In a single motion, she at last pulled them free, allowing her chest to become exposed to him.

Heavily sighing, Iya closed his eyes momentarily. They soon snapped open, revealing his muddy brown eyes were filled to the brim with burning desire.

Noting the triumphant smirk on his mate's face, he waded towards his mate, growling out "The hell with Sesshomaru, he can wait."

000

* * *

000

Storming down the hallway towards the southern wing, Sesshomaru could not help but feel his anger crawling just beneath his calm façade. "_This Sesshomaru will make that half breed pay for his insolence._"

Nearly to the wing, the dog demon was greeted by the sight of his half brother moving towards him. Running his eyes over his brother, the dog demon saw that his brother's hair was still damp and unbound, as well as clinging to the sides of his face. Not slowing, but instead increasing speed, the demon lord's right hand clenched into a tight fist.

"_Great, he's pissed…_" Iya grumbled.

Coming to a stop five feet away from his elder brother, the hanyou humbly bowed deeply and apologetically said "I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru. There was no reason for me to be late to our meeting."

"_Well, one reason. Damn that mate of mine... I knew this would most likely happen. If I take an ass kicking for her, I swear…_"

"You will be punished at a later time." the demon lord stated, breaking the hanyou out of his thoughts and making him look up. "For now, follow."

Mutely nodding, the dog hanyou fell in line behind his brother. The pair's silent steps were the only sounds that echoed throughout the halls.

Arriving into the western wing of the stronghold, the pair soon came to a door. Opening it, the stoic demon lord stepped in with the hanyou following obediently into the room that he was quite familiar with. Both sat down at the desk that sat near the window, with the demon lord taking the seat behind the desk and the hanyou the one before it.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to learn first what came of your meetings with the Lords of the South and East."

Clearing his throat, the dog hanyou slowly retold his tale of the journey to the Southern Lord's home, giving great detail of the meeting with the Southern Lord himself and his reactions to the claims made by the West. No words were spared of what was said from the meeting, including all words the Southern Lord spoke against not only the hanyou himself, but the Western Lord too.

Moving on and speaking of the journey to the Eastern Palace, the hanyou explained how the Eastern Lord was far more accommodating and apologetic for the intrusions. Finishing up, the hanyou added that the Eastern Lord did promise to fix the problems between the two Lands.

Remaining silent throughout the course of the tale, Sesshomaru at last spoke up, saying "It seems as though both Lords understand the implications of what they do. However, this Sesshomaru ponders if they will be dutiful in keeping their word."

"I don't know, Sesshomaru." Iya quietly commented. "Lord Aikamaru will likely back off a bit, but I doubt he will keep from testing his limits. As for Lord Sasuke, I highly doubt he will be a problem, but I did note that his scent was hard to detect. He was burning incense within his office, making it difficult for me to determine if he was telling the truth or not. I'm unsure if he purposely did it or not, seeing how he is a hawk demon and they do not use their sense of smell like a dog demon would."

Digesting his brother's words, the demon lord remarked "We shall see. Now then, tell this Sesshomaru why you captured that demoness."

Gradually, the hanyou started recounting the tale of the encounter with the fifteen demons and their attempt to assassinate both he and his mate. He left out no details of the fight, even revealing that he was wounded during the battle.

Finishing his story, the dog hanyou quietly said "Nemu has yet to tell us anything. She was conscious when we took her to Edo, but said nothing. In fact, she has barely said a thing since we have been watching her."

Regarding his brother for a moment, the demon lord stood up and moved over to gaze out the window. The night sky had taken over with many stars twinkling about and a low crescent moon rising on the horizon.

"It troubles this Sesshomaru that someone has hired assassins, but even more so that they target you specifically. This means that whomever is behind this did not think they could achieve a higher goal, that being this Sesshomaru or his mate."

"I agree." Iya commented before standing himself. "If a target was to be chosen from those that rule the West, you or your mate would be their highest priority. However, you would by far too difficult for anyone to bring down, most likely in their opinion, and to attempt to invade the Western Stronghold would be suicide. Not likely many demons would willingly throw their lives away for such a task."

"You would be surprised, little brother." the stoic demon remarked. "This Sesshomaru has made many enemies over the years. To have the opportunity to inflict pain or heartache upon this Sesshomaru would not be taken lightly. True, the Western Stronghold is like a fortress, but there have been a few attempts to invade it before by assassins. Our father was witness to these attacks specifically."

Digesting his elder brother's words, the hanyou remained silent for a few moments before speaking up once again. "My greatest concern at this moment is who would chance sending a group of assassins out after myself and my mate. It seems too risky to try and assassinate any of the heirs to the West."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru dryly answered. Turning to face his brother again, the demon lord stonily added "We shall question the prisoner you brought back. She shall tell us who it is that wishes you dead."

"And if she doesn't?"

Raising an elegant eyebrow, the demon lord answered with a question in return. "You doubt this Sesshomaru's skills to interrogate a prisoner?"

Putting his hands up in front of himself in defense, Iya was quick to say "No, I don't doubt your skills at making people talk, but she is a special case I think."

"If she dares to refuse to answer to this Sesshomaru, her remaining days of life shall be filled with pain beyond her imagination."

Inwardly shuttering at the words of his elder brother, the dog hanyou slowly nodded his head, saying "I understand."

Returning to his seat behind the desk, the demon lord motioned for his brother to do the same as he. Once his brother had sat, the dog demon calmly spoke up and said "This Sesshomaru has another matter that he wishes to discuss with you, brother."

Noting he had his brother's attention, the dog demon continued. "It has been brought to this Sesshomaru's attention that your mate is concerned about not being able to bear your pups. You …"

"Drop it Sesshomaru!" Iya growled out. "It is our choice when we have pups, not yours!"

Eyes hardening even more so than usual, the demon lord icily replied "Watch your tongue. You are this Sesshomaru's brother, and this matter is not of official business, but you will respect your alpha of the pack."

"It is none of your business what we do!" the hanyou roared back. "I don't question how many pups you intend on having, nor did I ever once question all those years ago when you would mate, so leave it be!"

Moving in a blur across the table and lifting his brother up by the throat and slamming him against the wall with one hand, the demon lord lowly growled out "This Sesshomaru told you to watch your tongue. Do not mistake him for someone of lesser stature."

Unable to reply, the hanyou gasped for air while clawing at the hand around his throat. Feeling it clench tighter a bit, his vision began to blur before he suddenly found himself dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"You will listen, brother."

Rubbing his sore throat, the hanyou tried to reply, but found his voice was lost. Shaking his head in a no fashion, he saw his older brother flex his right hand, making him reconsider for the moment and slowly nod his head.

Stepping back, the dog demon slowly said "This Sesshomaru does not understand your position on having pups."

Standing, the hanyou hoarsely muttered "There is nothing you need to."

"Normally, this Sesshomaru would agree. However, this matter is troubling your mate, which has in turn troubled this Sesshomaru's mate as well. It is displeasing to discuss it with her, but this Sesshomaru's mate is intent on finding a way to help the neko."

Closing his eyes and backing away a bit more before taking a deep breath, the demon lord quietly added "This Sesshomaru knows for certain your mate has been fertile during the last five years you have been mated with her. Any demon with any sense of smell could tell that."

Hearing his brother stand, the dog demon turned to face him once again. In an emotionless tone, he asked "You do not wish to have pups with her?"

Looking away, the hanyou muttered "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Keeping his eyes glued to the ground for a moment, the hanyou couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. "You are the last person I thought I would talk to about this."

Raising his head to look into the golden depths of his brother's eyes, Iya said "I love Lilly with all my heart and soul. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her, even if that meant lay down my life for her."

"That does not explain anything."

Rolling his eyes, the hanyou remarked "I know that. I'm getting to it. The truth is, I do wish to have pups with her, but I'm afraid to."

Raising an eyebrow, the dog demon quickly questioned "Why?"

Looking back down at the ground, the hanyou remained silent for a few moments before his brother heavily sighed.

"It is about her again, isn't it?"

Shaking his head for a moment, the hanyou quietly replied "It's what happened to Yukio that worries me. He grew up hating me for what I did to his mother and for what she did to him. I fear that will happen to any pup Lilly and I would have. After all, I won't be home all the time. I can't shirk off responsibility to the West. I am one of two heirs, while you are the Lord. To do so would be an insult to our father's name, and I would no doubt bring great dishonor to the Western Lands."

"You are a fool."

Meeting his brother's amber eyes once more with his muddy brown ones, the hanyou couldn't help but gasp at the kindness within his brother's eyes.

"Do you think this Sesshomaru places honor above his mate and unborn pup?"

Not receiving an answer, the dog demon continued on, answering his own question. "This Sesshomaru has found that nothing is above his mate and unborn pup. If this Sesshomaru had to forsake all, he would gladly do so. You once said that had you known in the past of that your eldest pup's mother was pregnant, you would have done whatever she wished you to, even if that meant forsaking all. The question is, why will you not once more risk forsaking all again for your mate?"

Waiting a few moments for his brother to respond, the demon lord shook his head while his brother bowed his head and hid his eyes beneath the shadows of his bangs.

"Pitiful. This Sesshomaru expected more from you. Be gone."

"It's not that I won't, it's just that…" the hanyou began while clenching his hands into fists with his claws pricking his palm. Blood welled up from the wounds, but it didn't seem to affect him too much. "I'm fearful that history will repeat itself and I'll only end up hurting my mate worse than I did Kaia. Lilly loves me, I know that much for certain, but that fear is still there."

Keeping his eyes hidden, the hanyou muttered "What I did to Kaia can never be forgiven, even if the memory of what I did has slowly faded. I can only continue to try and move forward from it, knowing not to make the same mistake, but it's still there."

"Even in five years time, Lilly hasn't been able to remove that sense of being wrong from me. It's still there. True, it's not at the forefront of my mind, but I know deep down that it is still within me. No matter how much I wish to be rid of it, I never will."

Standing silently and staring at his brother with impassive eyes, the dog demon quirked "You hanyous are all the same."

With that said, the dog demon pushed past his hanyou brother, but not before stopping a few feet away. "It is of no concern of mine what you wish to do, Iya. However, do take into account, your mate would never abandon you, nor take another, nor hate you for your past. That much has been revealed over the last five years. The past is what it is. Do not dwell on it, for it will consume you and take all that you have."

Leaving the room without another word, the demon lord entered into the hallway and turned towards the western wing.

000

* * *

000

Sitting on his knees in front of a finely stone cut tombstone with his mother's name on it, Iya released a heavy sigh. The moon hung high in the sky, telling him it was late, but he ignored it's position.

"… _The past is what it is. Do not dwell on it, for it will consume you and take all you have._"

Ears drooping as his elder brother's words rang throughout his mind, the dog hanyou ran his hand over the tombstone. "What should I do, mother?"

Feeling the wind lightly ruffle his clothing and free hanging hair, the hanyou sadly smiled. "I wish you were here. I'm sure you'd know what I should do."

Closing his muddy brown eyes, the hanyou sat in silence for a few moments while his mind continued to toil over his thoughts.

"_Sesshomaru is right. I would have sacrificed everything for Kaia, yet here I am, denying my own mate a child because of my fears of what could happen. I want to have children with Lilly… I really do. In my heart, I know that no matter what, Lilly will always love me and never leave me, it's just... It's just that…_"

Gripping the fabric of his pants with is clawed hands and easily slicing through them with his sharpened claws, the dog hanyou clenched his teeth together to keep from snarling. "_Damn it, why am I so afraid of my own emotions! Every time I think I'm finally over what I did to Kaia, it comes back to haunt me again. I feel like I can never be free of those haunting memories._"

A few stray tears rolled down his cheeks as he whimpered out "Am I cursed to forever let what happened to me all those years ago continue to rule my life forever? These feelings and emotions are what nearly held me back from mating with Lilly, and yet here they are again to mock me and tell me not to have a child with her. Why do I let this continue to dominate my life?"

Softly sobbing, the dog hanyou didn't even pick up the sounds of soft footsteps approaching him from behind. All at once, his eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of arms encircle his body and hold him tightly. Sniffing the air to find the scent of raspberries, he let out a sigh of relief due that he knew who was holding him without even looking. Relaxing back into the embrace, he let the scent of his mate calm his mind.

In a quiet tone, Lilly softly whispered "I was starting to get worried about you. You hadn't come to bed yet, and it's well after midnight. I thought I might find you here since you come here to when you're concerned about something"

"I'm sorry…"

Weakly smiling as she leaned forward and rubbed her check against her mate's, the neko slid her eyes shut and inhaled her mate's scent. "Don't worry about it. I was just concerned since you hadn't come back from your meeting."

Reaching up and placing his right hand his mate's right cheek and gently rubbing, the dog hanyou couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt course through him. "I'm such a burden to you."

"Iya, never think that." the neko firmly retorted as she let go of her embrace and took hold of his hand. "You are my mate, and you will never be a burden to me. No matter what, never think you are a burden."

Quietly chuckling, the dog hanyou remarked "You sound like me."

Voice softening, the neko replied "Maybe that's because you continuously told me to never think I am a burden to you. It had to rub off on me eventually."

"I suppose." Iya quipped.

Silence engulfed the pair for a few minutes before the neko stood up and moved before her mate and offered her hand. "It's rather late. Perhaps we should go to bed?"

Weakling smiling and nodding his head, the dog hanyou accepted his mate's hand and felt himself pulled up. Taking one last look at his mother's tombstone, he weakly smiled and ran his hand over the top of the headstone.

Watching her mate, the neko couldn't help but inwardly sadly smile. "_I never knew he suffered this much because of Kaia. All this time, I've been questioning why we haven't had children yet and growing frustrated with him, when in truth, he wants them, but is afraid to have them. In time perhaps it will happen. Until he is ready, I will wait._"

"_I can never banish all those memories of what happened with Kaia. I understand that, but there is another thing I've come to understand. Deep down, you must know that I want you to live and not let those memories rule your life._"

Returning his vision to his mate, the dog hanyou softly said "Lilly…"

"Well then, let's go."

Reaching out and taking hold of her mate's hand, the neko gave a small tug, pulling him in the direction of the stronghold. Feeling her mate entwine his hand with her own, she let a smile appear on her face and continued walking side by side with him.

"_I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot and be at ease. No matter what, I don't want you to suffer any longer from those memories. Even if I can take a little bit of the pain away by being by your side, then I will do it. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you to help let the pain go, but I will always be by your side._"

000

* * *

000

Staring at a sphere of glass sitting on his desk, Sasuke impatiently tapped his left index finger on the wooden surface. Sitting on the opposite side of the table were both his sandy blonde haired bodyguard and black haired general.

About to speak, the hawk demon was cut off when the sphere flickered white for a moment until it leisurely began revealed images. Coming into focus within the sphere were images of the Southern Lord, accompanied by his own general and bodyguard.

Inclining his head in a nod, the Eastern Lord coolly said "Lord Aikamaru."

"Lord Sasuke."

Silence engulfed the six for a moment before the Southern Lord spoke up again. "The Western Lord sent his muddy blood brother to visit you as well, I take it?"

"Yes, he did." Sasuke answered. "Apparently my patrols were caught across the Western Lands border."

Eyes suddenly turning crimson with three black marks that looked like commas, the hawk demon focused on the emerald eyed general and icily asked "General Ulquiorra, why were our troops found so easily?"

In an emotionless, monotone voice, Ulquiorra replied "I have reviewed with the groups that were seen and came to find out they each patrol was spotted by a few villagers each time. The villagers were simply out picking herbs or cutting wood. Our troops disobeyed my orders in not leaving any witnesses due most of the demons that spotted them were women, children, or elders. I assure you, such failures will not happen again. Those that did get caught were properly dealt with."

"As I expected from you, general." the hawk demon remarked. Regarding the sphere with the three demons within it for a moment, he added "Even though our patrols were spotted, it was not our troops that tipped off the Western Lands that our patrols have been crossing the borders, Lord Aikamaru. It was your troops that foolishly attacked two villages, with one group being caught by the Western Lord himself."

Visibly irritated, the water demon tersely grit out "That failure is on you, General Grimmjow."

To the right of the silver haired bodyguard of the Southern Lord sat a demon with short light blue hair that was wild and not brushed out, light blue eyes, teal colored demon markings underneath of his eyes, a bone like jaw on his right cheek, a scar running down his sternum, and a muscular body build. His clothing consisted of a pair of white pants that had a black obi wrapped around his hips and a sword seated within it that had a dark blue hilt and strangely cut rectangular guard, an open white kimono top with black on the inside of it and the ends of it's sleeves rolled up and the collar flipped out, and a pair of black socks and white sandals on his feet.

Irritably, Grimmjow spoke up, saying "You were the one who kept pushing the limits, not me."

"Do not disrespect Lord Aikamaru, panther, or shall I remind you of your place?" Sephiroth stated.

Looking more annoyed than anything as he turned his face away and crossed his arms over his chest, the panther demon replied "Like I give two shits about what you think you can do."

"Focus gentlemen." Aikamaru reprimanded. "The West is becoming suspicious of our intentions, thus we must reassess our plans. If they discover the truth, the goal to catch them off guard will fail."

"Indeed." Sasuke agreed. "To maintain the element of surprise, we must reconsider how to continue to keep the West off kilter."

Smirking, the water demon remarked "Part of the strategy to do so has already been put into play. It remains to be seen if we can cast the suspicion onto another party now."

"She will play her part." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Let us hope she does, though I ponder what became of her after I left her in your incapable hands." Ulquiorra commented.

Growling while glaring at the image of the emerald eyed demon, the panther demon snarled out "You cocky little bastard, I'll…"

"Grimmjow."

Eyes widening, the panther demon slid them over towards the Southern Lord, who had a look of firm control on his face. Quieting, the panther demon looked away.

"Lord Sasuke, we shall still plan to meet within the next week at the usual meeting place." the water demon stated.

Nodding his head, the hawk demon replied "We shall, Lord Aikamaru. Farewell."

Words said, both spheres of glass faded, leaving both sets of demons to discuss among themselves the events of the meeting.

Smirking to himself, the Southern Lord whispered "Soon the West shall pay for it's humiliation of me. I will not be denied what is rightfully mine."

000

* * *

000

Ears twitching at the sound of dripping water and nose crinkling at the offensive odors entering through his nostrils, Iya inwardly groaned upon entering into the dungeons. Ahead of him, his elder brother seemed unaffected by all of the scents and sounds, though the hanyou knew better that was just as irritating and disgusting to him.

Following his brother into a room off to the side, the hanyou shut the door behind himself since it was just himself, his brother, and the lone prisoner laying face down on a table. Spying the snake demoness, he couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the state she was in. Her once tightly braided hair was now unbound and filthy; several bruises graced her face, along with a few cuts. The black clothing had been wearing was removed, leaving her with no modesty. Visibly large bruises covered portions of her body, revealing she had repeatedly been beaten overnight. Claw marks were revealed on her hips as well, with dried blood covering them and trailing down from between her legs.

Infuriated at the state the demoness was in, the dog hanyou clenched his fists tightly and let out a low growl. Through clenched teeth, he said "Sesshomaru, when we're done, I wish to find those that kept watch over her and did this to her."

"This Sesshomaru agrees. Such behavior is not allowed within this Sesshomaru's dungeon."

Moving forward to the edge of the table that the demoness laid upon, the dog demon coolly asked "Who sent you to kill this Sesshomaru's brother?"

Still laying with one of her cheeks against the table, the snake demoness remained silent. In a commanding tone, the demon lord spoke again, saying "Tell this Sesshomaru who sent you to your death and it shall be swift."

"Nemu, tell us who sent you. I promise, if you cooperate, things will go much easier." Iya coaxed.

Sitting up and regarding both the demon and hanyou for a moment with her emerald eyes, Nemu softly said "I know nothing."

In a calm, sad tone, the hanyou remarked "If you talk, I promise that you won't suffer. No matter what you do or say in here, you will die. To die with a clean conscious and hope the Kamis have mercy on you would be important, no?"

Not receiving an answer, the hanyou could not help but sigh as his elder brother stepped forward and grabbed the demoness by the throat and lifted her up into the air. Her expression remained the same, even as the color of her face began to drain. She made no attempt to free herself, as if she didn't care what her fate was.

Released from the demon lord's grip, the demoness fell to the ground unceremoniously with a sickening sound of bone crunching. Laying on the ground, the demoness made no sound of pain, nor revealed any signs of it in her expression.

"This Sesshomaru does not have patience for those who withhold information. Iya, chain her up."

Mutely nodding, the hanyou moved forward and brought the demoness to her feet. Dragging her towards the corner where a set of chains hung from the ceiling and a set were in the floor, the hanyou brought her to a stop near them and placed a single shackle on her left arm. Shackling her two legs to the floor, the hanyou stepped away while his brother approached.

"You will talk, even if this Sesshomaru must prolong your death for weeks on end. Do not doubt the abilities of this Sesshomaru, for he can bring you back from the brink of death if necessary and continue to do so until you willingly tell us the information. Now, who sent you to kill this Sesshomaru's brother?"

Using her usual calm, emotionless tone, the demoness replied "I know nothing."

Pulling his right index and middle fingers together, the demon lord summoned forth his green energy whip and let it lazily roll to the ground. With his usual bland expression on his face, the dog demon struck the demoness's back with his whip, leaving a bloody lash mark. The demoness did not react at all to the lash, prompting the dog demon to continue striking her back.

Numerous bloody lash marks soon covered the back of the demoness, who still did not seem to react to the punishment. Blood was dripping to the floor and adding to the already foul odor of the dungeon, making the hanyou even more uncomfortable, but he pushed it aside and focused on the task at hand.

"Nemu, tell us who sent you. It will all end once you do." Iya assured.

Silence filled the air for a few brief moments before Nemu quipped "I know nothing."

Recalling his whip, Sesshomaru flexed his claws momentarily as green energy began to form at the tips of them. "Perhaps a taste of this Sesshomaru's poison claws would change your mind. This Sesshomaru has a specific poison that can deal damage slowly to your person, pending on how much is pumped into your body. It will gradually eat away at your body, but put your pain receptors to their maximum."

Stepping forward, the dog demon suddenly found a clawed hand gripping his wrist, effectively stopping him. Casting his icy amber eyes on his brother, he coolly said "Do not interfere."

"Sesshomaru, killing her this quickly will do us no good. Let's try a different approach."

Green energy fading away from his claws, the demon lord remarked "Perhaps. Use your ice powers on her arm."

Slightly taken back by his brother's words, the hanyou had no chance to reply when the dog demon added "That is an order, Iya."

Releasing a sigh of resignation, Iya nodded his head and stepped to the left of the demoness with his right hand glowing with light blue demonic energy. In a soft tone, he spoke up, saying "I ask that you please tell us who sent you, Nemu. The pain you have felt thus far is nothing compared to what you will feel soon if you do not give us the information we wish to have."

"I know nothing."

Heavily sighing, the dog hanyou reached up and adjusted the height of her left arm, allowing it to be held straight out instead. Grabbing her arm with his right hand, he began releasing a cold burst of demonic energy into her arm.

Eyes widening at the discoloring of her skin, the demoness remained silent for the most part, with the exception of a soft hiss of pain. The sound of her bones creaking within her arm filled the air, causing the hanyou to internally cringe.

Releasing his hold, the hanyou calmly said "It's done, Sesshomaru."

Moving before the demoness, the dog demon stoically asked "Who sent you to kill this Sesshomaru's brother?"

Meeting the demon lord's golden eyes with her emerald ones momentarily, the snake demoness blandly replied "I know nothing."

"It would be a shame should you lose your left arm." the dog demon commented as he repositioned himself to grab of her frozen pinky finger. "Tell this Sesshomaru the truth."

Remaining emotionless, the snake demoness said nothing. Without warning, a snapping sound filled the room, making her eyes widen greatly. Looking over, she saw her smallest finger was now missing and resting in the hand of the dog demon. Pain was visible within her emerald eyes, but she refused to cry out.

"This Sesshomaru grows weary of your persistence. Who sent you to kill this Sesshomaru's brother?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, the demoness replied in her monotone voice "I know nothing."

All at once, the sound of two more snaps filled the air, making the demoness suddenly cry out in pain for the first time. Looking at her hand, the hanyou saw that now she was missing three fingers, with all three sitting in the palm of his brother's hand.

"Shall this Sesshomaru continue?"

Returning her eyes to meet the demon lord's, the demoness nipped her lip, drawing blood instantly. "I know nothing." she meekly muttered.

In a simple movement, the demon lord snapped off both her remaining fingers, causing the demoness to scream out in agony. Without any remorse on his face, the demon lord proceeded to snap her wrist into a strange angle, making the snake demoness cry out from the intense pain.

Flattening his ears to his head, the hanyou could no longer watch. The demoness's tortured scream filtered through his flattened ears still yet, compounding his discomfort from the dungeon in general.

"Tell this Sesshomaru who sent you."

Weakly sobbing from the pain, the demoness shook her head and cried out "I know nothing."

Pricking her cold arm's skin with his claws in a quick motion, the dog demon's claws began to glow with a light green energy. The scent of burning flesh soon filled the air, along with the wails of the demoness.

"This Sesshomaru's acid shall gradually turn every pain receptor on, allowing you to savor every bit of the pain from the acid's damaging effects. Your body shall tingle at first, and then feel as if you are being burned from the inside. The longer it remains within your body, the worse the pain shall become. How long will you be able to withstand the pain, this Sesshomaru ponders."

Gritting her teeth, the demoness attempted to cease her outbursts, only to fail when she suddenly screeched out loudly. Tears began rolling down her cheeks while she struggled to free herself from the bindings that held her in place. Without warning, her voice went several decibels higher, making the dog hanyou's ears flatten even further to his head.

"Do you wish for release from this pain, demoness?" Sesshomaru questioned. Receiving a nod, the dog demon retorted "Then tell this Sesshomaru who sent you to kill his brother."

Still screaming from the pain with tears flowing down her face, Nemu cried out "I know nothing!"

"A pity you will die in such an unfit manner." the dog demon icily stated. "Perhaps this shall change your mind."

Digging his claws into her left temple, the demon lord's claws glowed with a familiar light green energy, accompanied by the scent of searing flesh. The demoness's shrieks increased by tenfold from their previous level.

Showing no reactions to the screaming, the dog demon coldly said "Tell this Sesshomaru who sent you."

Receiving no answer, the dog demon reached out and roughly grabbed the demoness's squirming face with one hand and held it still. His palm began to glow with a light green energy. The scent of burning flesh became apparent instantly, with the demoness screaming out even louder than ever.

Gazing into her emerald eyes with his piercing amber ones, he coldly said "Answer this Sesshomaru."

Blood began oozing down from the demoness's eyes, along with a trail of the crimson liquid from her mouth that dripped down off of her chin and onto her chest. Her breathing was shaky and growing labored with each breath.

"Who sent you?"

Clenching her eyes shut, effectively squeezing more blood out from them, Nemu's body trembled greatly as she screamed out "IT WAS THE NORTHERN LORD!"

Turning with shock on his face, Iya heard his brother demand "Say it again."

"IT WAS LORD KOUGA OF THE NORTH! HE TOLD ME TO KILL HIM! MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

Plunging his hand straight through the demoness's chest where her heart lay, the dog demon saw the light in the emerald eyes of the demoness fade away. Pulling his hand out and shaking the blood off of his claws, the demon lord looked behind himself to his younger brother and motioned for him to come forward.

Understanding what his brother wanted, the hanyou quickly unshackled the demoness and gently laid her onto the cool stone floor. Stepping back, he saw his elder brother draw Tenseiga from it's sheath.

Feeling the fang imparted to him from his father pulsate, the demon lord saw small nearly translucent creatures forming around the demoness that were preparing to take her soul. With a single sweep, he slashed through all of them, causing the demoness's body to pulsate and glow with a light blue aura.

Before their eyes, the snake demoness's wounds closed up and her body regenerated to it's original state. Her chest began rising and falling slowly, revealing that she was once again among the living.

Sheathing his sword, the dog demon turned away and began moving towards the door, followed closely by his brother. Stepping out, the demon lord regarded the two guards on duty. Both had instantly bowed to him, showing their respect.

Turning to face both, Sesshomaru calmly said "Tell this Sesshomaru, which squad guarded that prisoner last night."

"My Lord, it was squad three." the guard on the right of the door spoke up.

Mulling over the information, the demon lord replied "Go to the barracks and rouse them. Tell them to meet this Sesshomaru in one hour on the training grounds."

Bowing to the dog demon, the right-hand guard replied "Yes my Lord."

Turning to the remaining guard, the demon lord spoke up once more, saying "You shall take that demoness back to her cell. Should any harm befall her, your life will be forfeit."

Eyes widening a bit, the remaining guard quickly bowed deeply and weakly responded with "I understand, Lord Sesshomaru."

At once, both the demon lord and the hanyou left the dungeon. Rising back up to the outside, the hanyou couldn't help but inhale the fresh air deeply. Sliding his eyes over to his elder brother, he asked "Do you believe what she said?"

"Hardly." Sesshomaru quipped.

Nodding his head, Iya replied "I know what you mean. Kouga is our ally, why would he bother to betray us? There is nothing in it for him to do so. Even head on, he couldn't hope to defeat me, let alone you, so why would he hire someone weaker to do the task for him? It just doesn't fit."

"Indeed."

"But you picked up on her scent too, didn't you?" the hanyou idly asked.

Inclining his head, the demon lord replied "Yes. To mask one's scent from a lie is quite difficult and nearly impossible. She does not seem the type to have that ability."

"I agree." the hanyou commented. "But where does that leave us?"

Engulfed by silence for a few moments, the demon and hanyou remained silent till finally the demon lord broke it. "It is possible that she was deceived into believing it was true."

Mutely nodding, the dog hanyou replied "That's true, she could have been placed under an illusion spell, or a shape shifter convinced her. In any case, it's highly unlikely that Kouga would blatantly try to have me killed."

"But it does worry me, nonetheless." Iya added. "If it's true, then combined with the problems between the West and the other two lands, we will be surrounded on all sides by enemies."

"We shall see. The Northern Lord must be spoken with. This Sesshomaru shall send a message to him to ask him to come here within the next month, seeing how this Sesshomaru cannot leave his lands for at least a few more months."

Nodding his head, the hanyou quietly replied "I only hope that she is lying."


	10. Chapter 10: Search and Rescue

**Hey everybody. First off, sorry this is a week late. I kind of got caught up in the craziness of life last week, so I was unable to post. Plus, my office was moving, been really busy at work, and busy at home also, so I just couldn't find the time to post. I wanted to last weekend, but I just didn't make it.**

**So, life is interesting to say the least. My sister and her fiancé got married in Jamaica a week ago. Heh, a day or two after they left, I heard about the trouble in Jamaica and was like "Great…", but it was all good. They were on the opposite end of the island where the trouble was. So, that worked out and they're married now. This week hasn't been the greatest in the world though… My car developed a hole in the oil pan Sunday, which was just terrific. I got it fixed and back already, but just annoying to deal with it, plus this is the second costly fix in the last few months. First the brake roaders needed machined back out, now the oil pan. Hopefully nothing else needs fixed anytime soon. Work has been stressful on top of things, with our office moving up one floor. We moved everything but our desks and computers last Friday, then took everything else up Tuesday. We had no internet Tuesday, but we did get some Wednesday, thankfully. On top of everything, the government has decided to change the funding for our contract. Well, the first part of our contract (broken up into intervals). The first part is for 3 months (I think it began in April or March, but I'm not sure) and then we get a nine month part. Anyways, they originally intended to fully fund us. Yesterday, we got a call, telling us it's only 30% funded… Our company unfortunately had to let 5-6 people at the home office go because of that. They're here till the end of the month, but still, that's awful. Our office, the branch, is unaffected, for the moment. That is so long as they find the funding provided for us that was rewarded to us by an earmark. Naturally, they have till the 29****th**** to find that money, so why not throw a bit more uncertainty into the pile. But I was infuriated when I found out the government had changed their minds like that on the funding. Hell, it's complete nonsense. Alas, I only hope things work out.**

**So, looking at the work left on this story, I'm discovering not a whole lot is left. Probably 5 or more chapters, maybe. We'll see. Kind of short, I know, but it's all I got at the moment.**

**No reviews again on the previous chapter, so oh well. Still kind of disappointed at that, and the fact that no one read it for quite a while was not much help, but oh well. At least some are reading, though none are reviewing. That's probably the most frustrating part about everything I guess. I love to hear what people are thinking, but when I get no feedback, it's hard to make adjustments to my writing style. Oh well, I guess it's all good.**

**I'll probably post again next week since I was late last week, so until then, have fun! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Folding his arms over his chest, Ichigo eyed his sparring partner for a few long moments before grunting out "Well, are we going to train sometime today, Shinji?"

Flashing his trademark grin, the blonde haired lion hanyou remarked "You're so impatient. Che, you could at least try and enjoy this sunny day."

"And you could quit being such a lazy bastard, but that'll never happen, so let's cut the crap and get down to training. We've been training my Shikai for the last few months, I think it's time to move on." the quarter demon tightly retorted.

Sighing, but quickly smirking like always, the lion hanyou drew his sword from it's sheath and brought it before his body horizontally. "Very well then, let's start today's session. I'm going to show you something you've yet to see. I'm sure you've been curious about my zanpakutō and it's abilities, haven't you?"

Staring at the blade before his opponent, the quarter demon commented "It had crossed my mind, but it was never really a major issue. I figured if you wanted to reveal your Shikai to me, you would when you were good and ready."

"Well, today is the day I reveal it." Shinji stated. "You see, Ichigo, there are all kinds of zanpakutō out there. Many are elemental types, but some fit into other classes."

Pointing his white cloth covered hilt poking out from behind the orange haired quarter demon, the lion hanyou added "Take your Zangetsu. Obviously, it's not an elemental type, nor is it a Kidō type. The category it fits under is melee due that it relies heavily upon armed combat and not maintaining use of it's special abilities alone. Your blade is meant to confront your opponent head on, but maintains the ability to lob attacks from a distance when necessary."

Processing the information given to him, Ichigo calmly asked "How many types are out there?"

"Hard to say." Shinji answered with a shrug. "Even I don't know that answer. Zanpakutōs for that matter even have subtypes. Many elemental ones have a subtype of some kind. There is fire, ice, lightning, etc, etc. The important thing is there are many types, so it helps if you learn how to combat some of those other types. That's the whole point of this exercise."

Eyeing the sword before his opponent, the quarter demon remarked "Then you're going to teach me how to deal with one of a different type, I take it."

Once more plastering a wide grin on his face, the blonde haired hanyou retorted "That's right, Ichigo. My zanpakutō type is far different from yours, and in some ways, far more dangerous. This sword of mine, it's name is Sakanade, and it has quite a nasty ability. Would you like to see it?"

"What the hell, I'm game for it."

Grin widening, the lion hanyou replied "Then get ready."

Moving his blade so that it was vertical and rising up several feet into the air with his hair and clothing rustling from the gentle breeze, Shinji coolly said "Collapse Sakanade."

Shimmering with a brilliant golden aura for a moment, the sword slowly became visible once more, revealing it's transformation. The pommel became a large ring and the first few inches of the blade had the guard reach up it. Five holes adorned three-fourths of the sword while the blade itself seemed even sharper than before.

Staring intently at the new form of his opponent's sword, the quarter demon reached up over his shoulder and drew his cleaver blade, causing the white cloth wrap to fall away.

"Surprised at the looks of Sakanade, aren't you?" Shinji questioned. "It's a great sword, and no matter what, no one is getting it. Not my hollow, not you, not my enemies."

Still eyeing the blade of his opponent while he slowly ascended into the air like the lion hanyou, the quarter demon remarked "That's fine by me, but it seems like it's got no aura to it, unlike other zanpakutōs."

Smirking, the hanyou answered "Better look again. Sakanade's powers are already at work. Isn't that a nice scent?"

Frowning at the hanyou's question, Ichigo suddenly felt like his vision had been turned upside down. His opponent was no longer standing above the ground, but rather the ground was seemingly in the sky.

"What the hell…" the quarter demon whispered.

Grinning like a mad man, Shinji sharply replied "You're finally seeing Sakanade's true power. Like I told you before, it's not a melee weapon, nor elemental. No, it is far from either. Instead, Sakanade is an illusion type. That is all I'll tell you for now. The rest, you'll have to figure out. Now come at me, Ichigo, if you can."

Letting out a light grunt of irritation, the quarter demon brought his blade before himself and charged forward, only to gasp softly when he found himself not getting any closer to his opponent, but rather further away. Looking before himself, he also saw that his sword was not before himself. Puzzled, he looked down to find he was instead looking up at the ground.

"Man, this never gets old." Shinji commented with a chuckle. "The look on your face is priceless! You look so lost and confused right now!"

Growling, Ichigo again attempted to move forward, but found he was once more moving away from the hanyou. Angered by this realization, he noticed that the lion hanyou was slowly moving towards him at a casual pace.

"_Damn, how is he moving towards me, yet I'm moving away from him! There has to be some trick to his zanpakutō. He told me it was an illusion type, which I'm guessing is why we're upside down at the moment, but what else does it do?_"

Instinctively, the quarter demon glanced downwards towards his blade, only to note he was actually looking at the ground below him, which was over his head.

"_I looked down, only to look up. That must mean…_"

"I think I understand…" Ichigo quietly murmured while keeping his eyes hidden beneath the shadows of his bangs. Raising his head to look at the lion hanyou, he said "Your zanpakutō, it reverses everything. Left is right, up is down, and forward is backward. It reverses all directions, leaving your opponent distraught and confused."

Eyes widening when he saw the lion hanyou vanish, the quarter demon suddenly felt the touch of cold steel against his neck. "You're partially right, Ichigo."

"Sakanade not only reverses all directions, but it affects all five of your senses. For example, your sense of sight has been reversed. I'm sure you noticed it when you looked down, only to find you were looking up instead. tI neve sesrever eht esnes fo dnuos."

Lightly gasping, the quarter demon eyes widened a fraction more while he frantically tried to process what the lion hanyou had just told him. "_Why couldn't I understand him? It's like he's speaking… backwards. Damn, his zanpakutō's power is intense._"

Smirking at the reaction he was getting from the quarter demon, Shinji took his blade away from the quarter demon's neck and moved before him.

"You are beginning to comprehend just how difficult it is to fight me with my Shikai released. A warrior generally tends to rely on their instincts in battle. That's why Sakanade's power is so great. Anyone will tell you instinct is what guides you to victory, but how can you rely on those instincts when they don't work properly? No one can adjust the fighting style to do the opposite of what they were taught. For that reason, Sakanade is difficult for anyone to handle. It'll probably take you at least a few days to…"

Hearing the sound of a blade slicing through the wind, the lion hanyou leapt backwards as suddenly the large cleaver blade of the quarter demon narrowly missed him. Looking at the quarter demon, the hanyou noted a smirk on his opponent's face.

"You were saying?"

Softly gasping, Shinji smirked, saying "Very nice that you figured out how to lash out at me while I was talking. However, I bet you can't do much else. I want you to try getting used to my Shikai for a while before we begin to spar, unless you want to get cut up pretty bad and have to have your little girlfriend heal you."

Annoyed, Ichigo grunted out "Fine, I'll try it your way."

000

* * *

000

Grinding her blade against her opponent's, the bobcat demoness let out a low growl of frustration as sweat slid down her brow. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail rather than it's usual bun. Her opponent, a neko hanyou, was completely opposite; she had a calm face and book open in her left hand while quietly reading it.

"Lisa, are you going to take this fight serious at all?" Orihime ground out.

Not bothering to look up from her book as she flipped to the next page and parried another slash from her opponent, Lisa answered "If you can make me drop it I might."

Vanishing suddenly, the orange haired demoness reappeared behind her opponent, poised to plunge her sword into her back. Striking out, she was not too surprised when the neko dropped her book to the ground and blocked the attack with the broad side of her sword. Doing so sent a shower of sparks flying to the ground.

"You sure know how to ruin a good book. It was just getting to the good part." the neko pouted.

Grinding the tip of her sword against the broad side of her opponent's blade, the bobcat demoness retorted "Sorry to be a killjoy, but I want to seriously train today. It's been the same for the last few weeks with you, so I thought it was time to up the ante."

Pushing off and back flipping, the neko came to rest thirteen feet away and smirked slightly. "I guess I have been a bit too easy on you. Perhaps it's because I didn't think you'd train so hard in such a short amount of time on your swordsmanship. After all, training for both Kidō and swordsmanship is nuts."

"Yeah, it is a bit difficult." the bobcat demoness admitted. "Learning Kidō has been relatively easy for me once I got past my first month or two. However, training to learn how to use a sword is not quite so easy."

Smiling, Lisa replied "You're a long range fighter is why. Kidō in itself is meant to be long range, as well as defensive. From what I can tell from the way you've always used your powers, your style of fighting is more suited to how Hachigen fights, which is from a distance and defensively."

"However, it is better to be trained for close range combat, just in case you cannot maintain that distance." the neko added. "I'm guessing that's why Hachigen suggested you train for both."

Nodding her head, the bobcat demoness curtly said "Yeah, he wanted me to get the hang of fighting with a sword. He commented that he had to learn how to wield a sword too, but added that he's still not very good at it."

"It's admirable that you're at least trying." Lisa stated. "Still, that doesn't mean that I will go easy on you. After all, you knocked my book out of my hand, meaning you'll have to pay for not letting me finish that terrific love making scene."

Rolling her eyes, Orihime brought her sword up before herself, saying "I expect nothing less."

000

* * *

000

Banging on the large wok with a big spoon, Kensei yelled out "Lunch is ready, you maggots!"

Walking from the training grounds towards the small eating area, the group of eight picked up a bowl each and took seats among the small clearing. Sitting down himself against a large leafy tree, Kensei picked up his chopsticks and began shoveling in the curry he had fixed.

"Why did you fix curry again, Kensei?" Mashiro whined. "Every time you cook, that's all you make!"

Vein popping out on his forehead, the white haired hanyou angrily fired back with pieces of curry spewing out of his mouth "Shut up and eat what I fixed! Be thankful I can cook, unlike you and your burnt attempt of crap that you call food!"

"She does have a point. Curry is about the only thing you ever cook, which isn't saying much since it's always so bland."

All eyes slid over to young man with lower back length blonde hair with several curls in it, strange light brown eyes, and a slender body build. He wore an open black kimono top with a white undershirt that was ruffled in the middle, along with black pants. Sitting on his left hip was a sword with a four pointed star guard and a green wrapped hilt.

Glaring at the one that spoke, Kensei yelled "Who the hell asked you, Rose! I can't help it that most of us are sensitive to spices!"

"It's a shame that a lone wolf hanyou has so much trouble with spices." Lisa commented.

Vein seemingly popping out even more, the wolf hanyou began to reply when he was cut off by Love. "Guys, why can't we all get along? Kensei did a good job with making us lunch, so let it go."

A few grumbles of appreciation were muttered but not before Love added "But I have to agree, this stuff is pretty bland."

Jumping up with anger flashing in his eyes, the wolf demon screamed out in frustration, but not before walking over to the pot that held the remainder of the curry. With one heavy fist, he sent the pot flying through the air and into the nearby forest, where a resounding thud sounded throughout the area.

"You bastards can cook for yourselves from henceforth! It wasn't my fault that Hiyori happens to be gone and I got stuck volunteering to fix lunch for you assholes!"

With that said, the wolf hanyou stomped away, leaving the remainder of the group watching his retreating form. Ichigo, Orihime, Hachigen, and Neliel all four sweat dropped at the humorous scene. Shinji just smirked like always before returning to eating his lunch. Slowly, the others decided to eat as well, with exception of the teal haired demoness.

Noting the solemn look on the teal haired demoness's face, Orihime spoke up, asking "Lady Neliel, is something wrong?"

Waking from her thoughts, Neliel let out a light sigh before setting her food down next to herself on the ground. "It's Hiyori. She should have been back from her trip to see Urahara by now. She never takes this long to return. Something is the matter."

"Perhaps those two finally spent some time together and are best pals in the world." Shinji murmured while eating.

Giving the lion hanyou a deadpanned look, Ichigo muttered "Only if Hat-and-Clogs were dead."

"Agreed." Love chimed in.

"Without a doubt, that's the only way you could get those two to be reasonable with one another." Rose commented.

Standing up, the teal haired demoness turned towards the quarter bobcat and bobcat demoness, saying "Once you're done eating, I wish to speak to both of you."

Receiving a nod of agreement from each and watching the two beginning to eat hurriedly, the teal haired demoness quietly walked back to her hut, leaving the group to their lunch.

Five minutes passed before the bobcat mage and quarter demon walked into Neliel's hut. She was sitting by the fire pit with a kettle of tea on it and silently staring at the flames of the fire.

Standing, Neliel calmly said "Ichigo, Orihime, I want the two of you to go out and search for Hiyori. Urahara would have sent some kind of message if something had come up. It's only a two day journey there, with a day of letting Kisuke do what is needed, at most, and then a two day journey back. Hiyori almost always is back within five days. It's been seven days since she left, and I'm certain that's not due to Kisuke keeping her there."

"We'll go out and look for her immediately, Lady Neliel." Orihime voiced, earning her a raised eyebrow from the quarter demon.

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo acknowledged the decision, saying "Alright, we'll go find that pain in the ass."

"Thank you, both of you." the teal haired demoness thanked.

Leaving the hut, the quarter demon and demoness soon reached the outer part of the barrier that surrounded the village. Eyeing the outside of the barrier cautiously, the pair found no one nearby and exited.

Finding a familiar trail, the quarter demon broke into a light jog with the demoness following right beside of him with her white haori fluttering in the wind. Smiling, he picked up his pace and began focusing on the task ahead.

"Do you think this is the way Hiyori went?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo answered "Yeah, this is the way all of us always take, that way if something happens, we can find that person quickly, with a little luck."

"I hope Hiyori is alright." the demoness commented.

"Che, she's probably just goofing off, knowing that battle hanyou." Ichigo snorted. "She's always causing trouble, so it's not shocking she'd go missing."

Frowning, Orihime asked "Did you say she's a battle hanyou? Like a half battle demon?"

"That's right, you didn't know. I need to remember these things more often." the quarter demon commented. "Yeah, Hiyori is a half battle demon. I'm sure that explains a lot of her attitude to you already, right?"

Softly chuckling and nodding her head, the bobcat demoness replied "Yeah, it does, I suppose. I had always wondered why she was so brutal in her training, and that kind of explains it."

Chuckling himself, the quarter demon added "She doesn't know the meaning of finesse or holding back."

Brow furrowing, he mumbled "I do hope she's fine. It's rare for her to be late."

"Me too…"

Refocusing his attention ahead, the quarter demon called out "Let's hurry up and find her so we can make sure she's fine."

Smiling back, the bobcat demoness replied "Right."

000

* * *

000

Glancing up at the sun to see it slowly sinking into the horizon, the quarter bobcat could not help but let out a low growl of irritation. To his right, the bobcat demoness was continuing to scan the area, but like the quarter bobcat, frustration was beginning to set in.

Sniffing the air routinely, Ichigo's widened a fraction when he picked up a miniscule amount of a familiar scent. Coming to a skidding stop, he began deeply inhaling the air around himself, finding that the scent he had picked up was the one he had been searching for.

Coming to a stop not far away, Orihime asked "That's her scent, isn't it?"

Nodding his head, the quarter demon frowned for a moment. "I can't sense her aura anywhere, plus this scent is at least two or three days old. I'm lucky I picked it up at all."

Scanning the area, the demoness and quarter demon searched for any signs of the battle hanyou, but no visible ones were seen. Splitting up, the two began examining the ground near where the scent was, with the quarter demon soon calling out for the demoness. Arriving at his side, she saw a small trace of blood on the ground.

"Someone found her and probably knocked her out." Ichigo commented as he ran his hand over the place where the blood stained the ground. Standing back up, he added "She took a pretty rough blow, but it's obvious it wasn't meant to kill her. For some reason, someone wanted her alive."

Mutely nodding her head, Orihime softly whispered "But who would attack her?"

Eyes slanting off towards the woods, the quarter demon quietly replied "I think we're about to find out. I sense someone coming."

Turning to face the direction the quarter demon was, the bobcat demoness's hand slid to the hilt of her sword instinctively. Reaching for the hilt of his own sword on his back, the quarter demon waited patiently for the person in the woods to reveal themselves.

A few moments passed before the figure walked out, revealing he was a young looking demon with long upper back length silver hair, aqua colored eyes, and pointed ears. He wore a black robe that hid the remainder of his body, with exception of a set of black boots and gloves sticking out. His face had a calm demeanor reflecting within it, though his eyes seemed to mask something deeper.

Flashing a small smile to the pair while he continued to move towards them, the silver haired demon smoothly said "Greetings to both of you."

"Who are you and state your business." Ichigo shot back.

Putting his hands up apologetically, the silver haired demon replied "I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Riku Xehanort, a wolf demon from the Eastern Lands. I am here on official business to meet with someone within the Northern Lands. Simply put, I am an emissary from Lord Sasuke."

Keeping his stance rigid, the quarter demon removed his hand from the hilt of his sword and calmly said "I see. I have a question ..."

"Pardon this interruption, but I thought it was customary when a person shares their name for the other person to share their own." the wolf demon commented.

Visibly relaxing, the bobcat demoness spoke up, saying "My name is Orihime Inoue, and this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Eyeing both, the silver haired wolf demon smiled and nodded his head. "Pleased to make your acquaintances, Ichigo and Orihime."

"Now that the pleasantries are over, I want to ask you something." the quarter demon spoke up, earning attention from the wolf demon. "Have you seen a blonde haired half battle demon running around? Her hair is usually bound up in two pigtails and a fang poking out of her mouth. She also wears a red top and pants, with a white undershirt."

Placing his hand under his chin for a moment, the wolf demon shook his head, saying "No, I have not. Sorry to disappoint you."

Receiving a nod from the two bobcats, the wolf demon remarked "I do have a favor to ask myself. Tell me, do you know where Lady Neliel is? She is the one I am to make contact with for Lord Sasuke."

About to answer, the quarter demon stopped when he began picking up the faint scent of the battle hanyou. Focusing in on the scent, he pinpointed it to the black robes that the wolf demon wore.

"_Something is amiss. Hiyori's scent is on him, but he told us he didn't see her. I think he's lying…_" the quarter demon murmured.

Gripping the hilt of Zangetsu tightly once more and pulling it from his back, Ichigo pointed the blade at the wolf demon, demanding "What have you done with Hiyori!"

Cocking his head to the side with a puzzled look, Riku responded with "I don't know what you mean. I've already told you, I've not seen her."

"You're lying!" the quarter demon roared. "I maybe just a quarter demon, but my sense of smell is better than you think. Her scent is on your robes."

Gripping the hilt of her own sword, Orihime hardened her stare at the wolf demon. "_How could I have missed that!_" she mentally berated herself.

Smirking, Riku smartly said "If you mean some weakling girl I ran into the other day, then I suppose yeah, I did see her. I asked her a simple question like I did with yourselves, for I wanted to know where Lady Neliel was. Instead, I received a snobby answer from that brat before she stormed off. She came back through here though, and that's when I took her captive."

"Unfortunately, she's been unconscious for the last three days, so I've been unable to interrogate her for the location of Lady Neliel. However, I believe you two know where she lives, so I shall have to get that information from one or both of you."

Letting out a loud angered battle cry, the quarter demon suddenly charged towards the wolf demon. Noting this, the wolf demon held his right hand out, causing a white glow to form within his hand. Appearing within it from the glow was a four foot sword that had a dark blue curved blade that had spikes flaring out from the backside of it that had red filling in the gaps like skin. The bottom of the blade came to a stop with half a foot from the guard, where it curved inwards, giving it a bit of a niche. A light blue eye with a single slit adored the guard with a black hilt.

Grasping hold of his blade, the wolf demon quickly raised his blade to parry the incoming attack, sending sparks flying and the sound of steel clashing throughout the area.

Grinding his blade against the wolf demon's, Ichigo yelled out "Orihime, go find Hiyori! She must be near here!"

"Right!"

Hearing the demoness leave, the quarter demon pushed off from the wolf demon and brought his cleaver blade before himself. "Bastard, you'll pay for hurting Hiyori!"

"Like a mere quarter breed could do so." Riku disinterestedly remarked. "You're hardly worth my time."

Gripping the hilt of his blade tightly, the quarter demon raced forward with the blade at his right side, yelling out "We'll see about that!"

Drawing his blade over his head when he was within range of his opponent, the quarter slashed out at the silver haired demon. The two blades clashed as the wolf parried the attack, but soon found himself skidding backwards from the impact. Coming to a stop by digging his feet in, the silver haired wolf launched himself forward and struck out at the quarter demon with one hand on his hilt. Instinctively, the quarter demon parried and managed to hold his ground. Preparing to draw back his sword for a quick strike, the quarter demon was shocked when the wolf suddenly leapt high into the air.

Looking up, the quarter demon growled out "Oh no you don't!"

Launching into the air, Ichigo's blade soon found Riku's, with the two blades colliding in mid-air and seeking dominance over the other. The pair continued to struggle even when they finally landed back on the ground, with neither willing to give up.

Eyes widening, the quarter demon leapt back several feet and stared at his opponent. "_Just one hand each time? I've been using both and he's repeatedly only needed one hand to block or strike. Is he just toying with me at the moment?_"

"What's wrong, quarter demon?" Riku asked, breaking Ichigo out of his thoughts. "Am I proving to be too much for you to handle alone?"

"Hardly." the quarter demon dryly remarked.

Suddenly vanishing, the wolf demon instantly reappeared four feet behind the quarter demon, asking "What are you looking at? I'm behind you."

"I know that." Ichigo tersely replied. "_Damn, this is bad. He's much faster than I originally thought. My eyes can keep up, but my body can't. There is no way I can keep up with him like I am, but I really don't want to unleash my Bankai to combat him either. For now, I'll let it play out and see how things go._"

Vanishing once more, the wolf demon suddenly appeared before the quarter demon with his blade coming straight down for the quarter demon's head. Reacting quickly, the quarter bobcat countered with a horizontal parry.

"Ah, your reaction time isn't too bad after all. Perhaps I was wrong to think you wouldn't give me any sort of a challenge."

Lunging forward and shoving the wolf demon away, the quarter demon drew his blade above his head vertically and swung it downwards hard, yelling out "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Flying forward from the cleaver blade was a light blue crescent moon shaped blade of energy at a high rate of speed. Cruising along, it tore through the ground like it was nothing, leaving a crevice carved out in it's wake.

Eyeing the incoming attack, the wolf demon simply moved his empty hand before himself and smoothly said "Dark Shield."

Projecting before himself in a flash was a half dark circle barrier. The blade of light blue energy struck the barrier, causing a small explosion to fill the air, but it was revealed quickly that no damage was done to the barrier as the smoke faded away.

"That is an interesting technique, quarter breed." Riku commented. Smirking, he added "Now let me show you a real attack."

Bringing his blade before himself and pointing it straight at the quarter demon, the wolf demon focused his energy to the tip of the blade, causing a small sphere of dark light to form.

"Buster Beam."

Launching forward from the sphere of energy was a massive cylindrical spiraling beam of dark crackling energy. It moved faster than the quarter demon's attack had and seemed to have far more power.

Studying the incoming beam of energy for a moment, the quarter demon drew up his sword high above his head with his light blue demonic aura flaring to life around his body. With a mighty swing, he screamed out "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Bursting forth from the downward swinging blade of the quarter demon, the blade of light blue energy raced forward towards the spiraling beam of energy. The two met head on, each seemingly not willing to give an inch to the other. A moment passed before suddenly the blade of energy shattered, giving way and letting the spiraling energy to continue towards the quarter demon.

"_I'll never be able to move in time! I guess I have no choice but to block it._"

Raising his left hand to his face, the quarter demon suddenly dragged it down diagonally, causing a thick black demonic aura to cover his face momentarily. Before anything could be seen or done, the spiraling energy connected with the quarter demon, sending out a massive explosion with lots of dust and smoke into the air.

Turning away and beginning to walk, the wolf demon murmured "That was such a waste of my time."

"Who said we were done?"

Stopping mid-stride, the wolf demon turned to find the quarter demon emerging from the smoke and dust with no damage. Eyeing him over, the wolf remained silent for a few moments.

"What's the matter, didn't expect to see me again?" Ichigo bantered.

Allowing a small smirk to form on his face, Riku coolly replied "No, I did not. That should have finished you off. I'm certain you didn't evade it, so how did you survive it?"

Hoisting his cleaver blade onto his right shoulder, the quarter demon answered "Sorry, but that's a trade secret."

Silence engulfed the pair of combatants for a few moments before the quarter demon spoke up, saying "I must admit, you're stronger than I originally thought. Using my Shikai alone, there is no way to keep up with you. I had hoped to not need to unleash my Bankai, but I see there is no choice left if I want to win this fight."

Pulling the blade off of his shoulder, the quarter demon brought it straight before his body and placing his left arm to the inside of his right elbow. Feeling the white cloth wrap coming off of the hilt beginning to wrap around his right arm and all the way up to his shoulder, he smirked slightly before yelling out "Bankai!"

Black demonic aura with red mixed into the outer parts of it flared all around the quarter demon, obscuring him from the wolf demon's vision. A moment passed before the black aura vanished to reveal the quarter demon wearing a long tattered black trench coat, bandages around his mid-section, and a smaller black katana with a foot long chain hanging off the hilt.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

Running his eyes over the quarter demon's new appearance for a moment, Riku coolly said "So, this is your Bankai. I wouldn't have thought a quarter demon as young as you could achieve something so difficult. I have heard many demons struggle to get to this point when wielding a zanpakutō. In fact, most never achieve Bankai, yet you, who are so young, have achieved it like it was nothing at all."

Reaching up and loosening the cords that held his robe in place, the wolf demon shrugged them off, revealing that his body was rather well built, but not too muscular. He wore black body suit that conformed to every curve and covered every inch of him, blue boots that came up to his upper calves in length, a white tattered cloth that wrapped around his waist and fell to his knees, and a strange dark heart shaped emblem on his chest.

"It's been a while since I could cut loose and enjoy myself." the wolf demon stated. "I hope you do entertain me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Bringing his black blade before himself, Ichigo retorted "Don't worry about that. I think you'll find I'm every bit of a challenge."

For a few long moments, the pair stared one another down. Finally, the pair vanished at the same time, reappearing mid-air with their blades clashing against one another. The two disappeared again, only to emerge once more higher than before. Again and again, the two fighters vanished, reappearing in different locations with their swords clashing against one another's.

After fighting like this for fifteen minutes, the pair separated. Bringing his sword before himself, the wolf demon formed a sphere of dark energy. Smirking, he called out "Breaker Beam!"

Smirking at the incoming beam of spiraling dark energy, the quarter demon horizontally swept his sword through the air, crying out "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Black demonic energy rushed forward in a crescent moon shape and met the spiraling dark energy mid-way between the two combatants. The two attacks ground against one another for a minute, neither willing to give up. Finally, the two exploded with neither winning dominance over the other.

"Interesting…" Riku commented. "Your attack is even with my own now. So, you are more powerful than you originally let on."

Returning his trademark cocky smirk, Ichigo remarked "Perhaps."

Disappearing, the quarter demon suddenly reappeared behind the wolf demon with his sword poised to plunge through his opponent's shoulder. Before he could pierce his opponent, the wolf vanished into thin air himself, but appeared several feet higher than the quarter demon with his leg out and intending to deliver an axe kick. Slightly smirking at this, the quarter demon faded away and soon rematerialized in front of the wolf demon. Slashing out at one another, the two fighters' blades slammed against one another, sending a shower of sparks into the air.

Grinding their blades against one another's, the two soon disappeared into thin air, only to reappear several times throughout the sky with their blades crossing again and again. At long last, after several minutes of trading blows, the two fighters reappeared on the ground, each panting slightly and eyeing one another for weaknesses.

Catching his breath quickly, Riku casually said "This is the best fight I've had in a long time."

"I've got to admit, it has been a great fight thus far." Ichigo commented. Pausing for a moment, he added "However, it's far from over. Why did you attack Hiyori?"

Shrugging, the wolf demon retorted "I told you already. I want to know the location of Neliel. I will find her, by any means necessary."

"That's the difference in the two of us." the quarter demon interjected. "Any means necessary is not always the right way. Did it ever occur to you or the Lord of the East that maybe Neliel doesn't want to be found?"

"It doesn't matter." Riku answered. "She will hear what Lord Sasuke offers, but to do that, I must find her, no matter what it takes to do so."

Remaining silent for a few moments, the quarter demon finally responded, saying "You don't seem to get it. I guess I have no choice but to beat some sense into your head."

000

* * *

000

Following the scent of the wolf demon, Orihime found that the scent of Hiyori was starting to grow stronger. Inhaling the air around her deeply, the bobcat demoness began looking around when she found the scent was stronger than before.

"Where could he have put her?" she questioned aloud.

Gray eyes scanning the forest, the bobcat demoness found nothing. Frowning, she let out a heavy sigh before her eyes fluttered shut and began reaching out with her other senses, attempting to find any signs of the battle hanyou. Finding no signs, she slowly banished the background sounds, scents, and auras from her mind. With all of them gone, she began sweeping the area once more, making sure not to exclude anything that was a clue to the whereabouts of the hanyou.

Picking up on the faint demonic energy of a barrier, she keyed in on it with her sense of smell, finding that the scent of the battle hanyou was most definitely strongest there. Opening her eyes, she moved to the location to find what looked like a set of stones. Reaching out to touch the stones, she found instead that it was a shimmering black translucent barrier, and within was the hanyou she had been searching for.

Touching the barrier once more, she found that it's strength was great enough to repel her hand, making her rethink her approach. "_If I'm not careful, I may hurt Hiyori when I break it. I have to be patient with this. Hachigen showed me how to break one with my powers, so it's time to see if I can do it._"

Stepping back a few feet, Orihime focused solely on the barrier. Finding it was domed out enough for her to attempt what she had planned, she whispered "Tsubaki."

Glowing to life, a piece of her snowflake hair pins shot out and formed a small male fairy dressed in a black jumpsuit with a small amount of red on it. He had a head full of brown spiky hair and tanned skin. Around his nose down to his lower neck, he wore a tanned scarf that flowed off of his back. On each of his sides were two black wings, with two others coming off of his calves.

"Yo." Tsubaki greeted in an annoyed tone. "Finally decided to use me again?"

"Yes, but I need you to listen carefully." the bobcat demoness reprimanded. Pointing at the black translucent barrier, she softly said "I need you to carefully hit that barrier where I point you to. Inside is a hanyou that I know and came out to find. When you fly in…"

"Yeah, yeah, be careful not to hurt her. Sheesh, you'd think I was an amateur the way you're making things." the fairy grumbled.

Sighing, the bobcat demoness apologetically said "I'm sorry. It's just that this needs pinpoint precision. One wrong move and we could accidently hurt Hiyori."

Folding his arms over his chest, the fairy grunted out "I'll be mindful."

"Thank you."

Turning her full attention to the place in the barrier where she wished to strike, she focused her vision and called out "Koten Zanshun! I reject, I reject!"

Glowing brilliantly with a bright orange aura, the fairy suddenly transformed into what looked like an arrowhead. In a flash, the weapon went flying straight towards the black barrier with the demoness pointing her palm towards it. She adjusted the flight a bit with her hand, making the arrowhead respond. Reaching the barrier, the arrowhead hit the top part of it with a great deal of force and shattered the barrier instantly.

Returning to the demoness, the arrowhead glowed brightly for a moment before returning to it's place in her snowflake hairpin. Softly smiling, she quickly ran over to the place where the barrier once stood to find the battle hanyou within completely unharmed from the barrier being destroyed.

Smiling, Orihime softly said "Hiyori, just hold on. I'm going to heal you. Sōten Kisshun! I reject, I reject!"

Breaking off from her two hairpins in a blinding light were two arrowheads. Spreading apart, the two formed an oval of orange energy around the unconscious blonde haired hanyou.

000

* * *

000

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

"Buster Beam!"

A black with red outline crescent moon of energy and an opposing spiraling black stream of energy slammed into one another with great force, neither giving an inch. Dust flew in several directions from the impact and the ground underneath the pair began to rip asunder. After nearly a minute of grinding against one another, the two blasts exploded, sending dust and debris flying in all directions.

Panting slightly while keeping their eyes trained on one another, the quarter demon and wolf demon both couldn't help but feel a small amount of irritation from their attacks cancelling one another out.

"Looks like we're even." Ichigo commented.

Ignoring the comment, Riku glanced in the direction that the bobcat demoness had disappeared to. Eyeing it for a moment, he mumbled lowly "She broke my barrier. Damn…"

Launching himself in the direction the bobcat demoness had left for, the wolf demon let a small snarl escape from his lips. Watching this, the quarter bobcat was confused and gave pursuit.

"Where the hell are you going? Our fight isn't over yet!" the quarter bobcat called out.

Receiving no answer, the quarter demon's brow furrowed, confusing him further. Keeping within ten feet of the wolf demon, the quarter demon began sniffing the air, attempting to find out what the wolf was in a rush to leave for.

Picking up two familiar scents and auras, his eyes widened a fraction. "_That's Orihime and Hiyori's scents, without a doubt. Orihime must have found her, but why is he going to them…_"

Eyeing the wolf ahead of him, he noted that the sword he carried had the small sphere of dark energy on the tip of it, much like how it looked when he was about to be attacked previously.

"_He intends to kill her! Damn, I need to get ahead of him, somehow!_"

Pushing more energy into trying to outrun his opponent, the quarter demon quickly found his speed could only match that of the wolf demon. Sniffing the air, he found the scent of the bobcat demoness was growing stronger and stronger. All at once, he caught glimpse of the familiar orange glow from her powers.

Seeing the wolf demon had drawn his blade up and was aiming it in the direction of the orange glow, Ichigo screamed out "Don't do it Riku!"

Ignoring the quarter demon, Riku coldly said "Breaker Beam."

Launching from the tip of his blade instantly was a familiar spiraling beam of black energy. It went racing through the forest, tearing through any trees that stood in it's path in a direction of the orange glow.

"ORIHIME, WATCH OUT!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs as he rushed past the stationary wolf demon and chased after the stream of energy.

Head snapping around, Orihime glanced through the forest to spot the spiraling energy racing towards her. Shock took hold of her for a few long moments, making it seem like an eternity.

Noting the shocked reaction on the bobcat mage's face, the quarter demon attempted to race ahead of the energy, only to find it was moving a touch quicker than himself.

"_I have no choice then…_" he murmured as he brought his left hand before his face and raked it down diagonally, causing black demonic energy to flare around his face.

Not seeing the quarter demon, the demoness awoke from her stupor and quickly gathered her wits. "Santen Kesshun! I reject, I reject!"

The remainder of one of her snowflake hairpins completely emptied out while all but one piece was left of another. Forming before her were three arrowheads in a triangular pattern. The three suddenly shot out a stream of orange energy, connecting the three together and forming an orange triangular barrier.

Nearly ten feet away from the demoness, the beam seemed ready to impact with her triangular barrier. Without warning, the quarter demon appeared before her barrier with his arms spread out. Before she could say anything, the blast slammed into him, exploding on impact and creating a large explosion that sent dust, debris, and smoke flying throughout the area.

"ICHIGO!"


	11. Chapter 11: Honor

**Hello again everyone. First off, my apologies for not posting last week like I said I would back in Chapter 10. I unfortunately was rather busy all week, and when I remembered Monday, I didn't get a chance to. In reality, this has been a very busy week, so I just couldn't get it done, so my apologies. I will however post this chapter today and one next week, which should put me back on schedule, again…**

**So, life is rather tough the past week or so, mostly on my mate. Last Thursday, her sister ended up in the hospital due to pancreas acting up again. She'll be in for a few more days, but hopefully she'll get home soon. On top of that, my mate's aunt died early Monday morning unexpectedly. All of her family was very upset about it, especially my mate, so I took off from work to be with her. The funeral was yesterday (Wednesday). It was hard hearing the heartbreaking sobs from most of my mate's family, especially when her aunt's husband said goodbye at the end of the service. I only pray that one day I never have to do or say that with my mate. We all die, for there is no escaping that fact. Still, that doesn't make it any easier on those that survive. To compound this week, this weekend isn't looking any better. My mom is coming in Friday and staying till Monday with my grandmother, but I'm unsure if I'll get to see her. Also, it's my sister's birthday this weekend, along with Father's Day. Meh, I'm a touch irritated with my sister, since it seems she's avoiding my mom, possibly, though she denied it when I asked. They are just not getting along it seems, but I refuse to get involved, no matter how much my heart tells me I should. I've been there, done that, got burnt to a crisp by it many times with several people, so I won't do it again. It leads to nothing but hurt feelings and heartache, sadly. May be it's just me losing the will to care, I don't know. I do, but I don't want to. So annoying. At any rate, on top of everything else happening, dad has started cutting hay, so any plans I had are pretty close to out the window, maybe… We'll see.**

**Writing wise, I've stalled out a bit, but I'm still working on this story. I have plenty of ideas, just too many, lol. No worries, this story is still progressing. It won't be too many more chapters though.**

**Thank you to Kattana for writing up and sending in those 3 reviews. I really appreciated it and it feels revitalizing to see some feedback on this story. I love reviews to be completely honest. Just to know what people are thinking is great knowledge and helps me in continuing to improve upon my writing skills and style. So again, thank you Kattana.**

**Well, I'm done. Most likely next week, I'll post again, but then I'll be back onto my every 2 weeks post schedule until the end of the story. So until then, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Searching frantically with her eyes for the quarter demon, Orihime couldn't help but feel weak due that the thick smoke and dust hid everything that was a few feet away from her, not to mention her ability to search by scent was clogged by the foul odors. Taking a calming breath, she quietly searched for the quarter bobcat's aura, which led her to let out a small sigh of relief when she found his familiar aura, but couldn't help but frown when she noted it was different from before. Rather than it's usual comforting presence that she had come to know, she felt a touch of what she could only describe in her mind as darkness within it, making her slightly worry.

Bit by bit, the dust and smoke began to clear with the aid of a small breeze. She could soon see further and further ahead of herself and finally caught glimpse of the back of the quarter demon with his long trench coat and hair rustling in the breeze. The touch of darkness energy she had felt had ebbed away, but her worry was still visible.

"Ichigo…" she softly whispered.

Glancing over his shoulder at her, Ichigo quietly asked "Are you hurt, Orihime?"

Shaking her head, she quickly replied "No, I'm fine. So is Hiyori. She's been unconscious for a few days and has a concussion probably, but otherwise, she'll be alright. I'm already healing her."

"Good." was the simple answer that came back as the quarter demon refocused his attention on the stunned wolf demon, who stood twenty feet away. "Why did you attack Orihime and Hiyori!"

Staring back at the quarter demon with a bland expression on his face, Riku quipped "You managed to block my attack for a second time, and yet for the second time, you have not a single scratch on you. How is that possible you could do such a thing? Our attacks are even, and I know for certain you're not launching a counter attack at the last moment, so tell me how."

"Don't change the subject!" Ichigo snarled. "Answer my question!"

Glancing away with a small smirk, the wolf demon smugly remarked "Because she would have ruined my plans."

Returning his gaze back to the quarter demon, he added "I could not afford to let her take my prisoner away that had information I require."

Clenching his free hand tightly, the quarter demon lowered his eyes to beneath the shadows of his bangs and quietly asked "Do you have no honor? Are you that depraved that you'd attack someone who was healing another person?"

"Honor is such a meaningless word." Riku blandly answered as he returned his vision to the quarter demon. "It holds no meaning in these current times. No, it does not do one any good to have honor any longer."

"The thing that means anything anymore is prestige. It is used to display one's actions, showing how strong they are. That is all that matters."

Pointing at the quarter demon with his blade, the wolf demon continued on, saying "Take for instance our fight. You are the one that defeated two of The Thirteen's members. Both were powerful in their own rights, and for you to have defeated them was quite an accomplishment. When I defeat you, I will gain quite a reputation, which comes with all kinds of glory and prestige for such an accomplishment."

Turning the blade to point at the bobcat demoness, he added "I had intended on capturing that whore and selling her to whoever can buy her. I'm sure any high ranking member of a clan or even a demon lord would love to have her for not only her beauty, but her skills also. Female bobcat demons are sought after for their abilities to please their lover in bed and for their raw sexual desire when they are in heat. She should fetch a large price."

"As for the half breed battle demon, she will fetch quite a price also once I have gained the knowledge of where Neliel is located from her. I have no doubt she would be bred to produce powerful guards, seeing how her lineage is that of the famed battle demons. A shame that she was born a half breed, otherwise she would have been far more valuable."

Noting that the quarter demon was still remaining silent with his eyes hidden beneath the shadows of his bangs, the wolf demon smugly asked "Does what I say surprise you, quarter breed? To think that such a thing as honor still exists is laughable. Tell me that even you must realize this."

Silence filled the air for a few long moments before Ichigo raised his eyes up out of the shadow of his bangs, revealing hardened brown eyes. In a cold tone, he said "There is nothing left to talk to you about. You don't understand the first thing about fighting. That's why I have no choice but to end this fight, with one last attack."

Laughing out loud, Riku smugly replied "You think you can finish this fight in a single blow, eh? How foolish you truly are. As much as it disgusts me to say this, we are truly equal in power and speed. To finish this fight, you will need to be far stronger than you are currently."

"Yeah, I know." the quarter demon answered while raising his left hand before his face. "You wanted to know how I was blocking your attacks earlier, right? Well, I think it's only fair that I show you since this is the end of the road for you."

A dark black aura outlined with red formed over the quarter demon's face as he swiped it down in a quick diagonal move. Forming over his face instantly was a white bone mask with maroon colored stripes on the left side of it, a set of sharpened teeth over where his mouth would be, and black sclera and golden eyes. All at once, a dark black demonic aura with red licking the tips of it began leaking out from his body, causing his clothing and hair to rustle from the raw power oozing from his body. The dust on the ground itself began to scatter from the wind that surrounded him.

Taking a raspy breath, Ichigo slowly spoke in a voice that didn't quite sound like his, but more like two voices laced together and a touch gargled. "This is my true power. Sorry I didn't show you earlier, but I chose not to use it when I don't have to. Now goodbye."

Bringing his blade up so that it was raised above his body, the quarter demon sliced it cleanly through the air downwards, yelling "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Flying away from the blade with speed that had never been seen before was the familiar black crescent moon blade of energy, but this time, it's size was at least ten times greater than it was originally, with even more dark, dense power within itself.

"You are mistaken if you think I'll fall to a quarter breed." Riku grunted. Bringing his own blade up with a dark sphere on the end of it, he called out "Breaker Beam!"

Launching from the sphere of energy instantly was a black spiraling stream of energy. The energy slammed hard into the crescent moon shaped energy blade, only to be dispersed immediately rather than struggle against it like usual.

Eyes widening, the wolf demon quickly brought his blade before himself to block while crying out "Dark Shield!"

Forming before the wolf demon instantly was a black translucent half circular barrier. Coming straight at the barrier full speed, the black crescent moon blade struck the barrier, sending it along with it's master skidding backwards through the forest.

Feeling his barrier starting to collapse, Riku couldn't help but roar "Impossible! He's just trash, nothing compared to myself! How could I be defeated!"

Without warning, the wolf demon's barrier broke, allowing the black blade of energy to impact him, causing a large trench to dig itself into the ground for a mile.

Watching the dust still in the air in the distance, Orihime couldn't help but focus her attention onto the back of the quarter demon before her. Feeling her heart thundering in her chest, her lips parted, eliciting a small gasp while her eyes softly trembled.

Glancing over his shoulder back at the bobcat demoness, Ichigo heard her gasp in shock. Golden eyes scanned her face for a moment before he turned his face back ahead.

"Sorry, this frightens you, doesn't it?" he questioned with his voice a bit gurgled and mixed with another. "I know it's pointless telling you not to worry when I look like this."

Pausing for a moment, he added "But I'll tell you anyways. There's nothing to worry about."

Reaching up with his right hand, the quarter demon waved it over his face, causing the mask to turning into a black aura and fade away, revealing his face once more. Turning around once more to reveal that he no longer wore his mask, he dismissed his Bankai, causing his clothing and sword to return to their normal forms. Returning his cleaver blade sword to it's customary position on his back with the white cloth wrap securing it, he regarded the bobcat demoness for a few long moments before looking away.

"How is Hiyori?"

Waking from her stupor, the demoness glanced at the quarter demon for a few long moments before quietly replying "She'll be fine. I'm nearly done with healing her."

Biting her lower lip, she asked "How about yourself? Are you hurt?"

Still staring at the ground, the quarter demon softly said "I'm fine. He didn't manage to cut me, somehow."

Silence filled the air for a few long moments, with neither looking at the other. Opening her mouth to speak, the demoness was cut off by the sound of a low groan. Looking down, she saw that the battle hanyou's eyes were slowly cracking open, revealing weak looking amber eyes.

"Ow, my head…" Hiyori whimpered. Closing her eyes and placing her hand onto her forehead, she muttered "It feels like someone is driving a nail straight through my skull."

Weakly smiling at the young woman, Orihime softly asked "Hiyori, are you alright?"

Lightly growling, the hanyou remarked "I just said I feel like crap, so let me be."

"You're lucky you weren't seriously hurt, brat." Ichigo stated as he approached the pair.

Eyes snapping open, the battle hanyou quickly tried to sit up, only to instantly grimace in pain and placed her hands onto her head. "Damn it, look what you made me do, strawberry!"

Rolling his eyes, the quarter demon coolly quipped "You should have thought of that before you tried to act all big and bad."

Growling, the hanyou began to reply, but was cut off by the quarter demon asking in a serious tone "Hiyori, what happened?"

Letting out a small grunt, Hiyori took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes to stare up at the evening sky. Finally, she slowly asked "How long have I been missing?"

"You left seven days ago." the bobcat demoness softly answered.

Nodding her head, the battle hanyou remained silent. Irritated, the quarter demon began to yell at her, but she suddenly began to speak.

"I was on my way to see Kisuke seven days ago to have him do my usual maintenance on my sword. I hate being around him in general, just so you both know."

"Noted." the quarter bobcat commented. "Go on."

Irritated, the hanyou threw a glare at the quarter demon and was about to respond to his words, but stopped herself. Sighing, she said "Things were going well on the trip. I ran all night and was getting close to where he lived when I ran into a silver haired wolf demon. His name was Riku, I believe."

"He seemed nice enough, but he asked if I knew Lady Neliel, in which I made a snotty comment that I didn't. He didn't show any signs of being angry or anything, which was kind of creepy to me at the time, but I didn't dwell on it. After that, he left and I hurried on to Kisuke's."

Pausing for a moment, she added "Kisuke did a rush job like always for me and I left on the evening of the third day. On my way back on the fourth day, I heard something and stopped to figure it out, but I was knocked out from behind. Before I lost consciousness, I picked up the scent of that bastard, Riku. Then nothing but darkness…"

"Apparently you've been out for three days." the quarter demon informed with his arms crossed over his chest. "Riku was holding you as a prisoner to question for the location of Neliel."

"Where is that asshole! I want to kick his ass!" Hiyori declared as she pumped a fist into the air.

"You're too late. He's already dead." the quarter demon nonchalantly answered.

Looking away, the battle hanyou muttered "Figures. I bet it was you that killed him too."

"Don't sound so dejected about it. Be thankful we saved your unconscious ass!" the quarter demon heatedly spat.

Throwing a heated glare at the quarter demon, the hanyou shot back "I didn't ask for your help!"

"Fucking hell Hiyori, do you have to be so damn ungrateful about everything!" the quarter fired back. "It was Neliel that sent us out after you! She was worried about you!"

Quieting and looking down, the hanyou clenched and unclenched her hands for a few moments before murmuring something nearly inaudible.

Frowning at what he thought he heard, Ichigo asked "What was that?"

Not receiving a response immediately, the quarter demon smirked and teasingly asked "You said 'Thank you', didn't you?"

"Just leave me the hell alone, strawberry!" Hiyori roared in defiance.

Lightly chuckling and shaking her head, Orihime softly said "Well, we should head back. Your wounds are healed Hiyori, but you still need some rest. Ichigo, why don't you carry her on your back?"

Gawking at the bobcat demoness, the quarter demon looked away, grunting out "Why in the seven hells would I carry that runt!"

Without warning, a sandal slapped him in the face with tremendous force. Taking several steps backwards, he peeled it from his face, revealing a nice impression. Glaring at the hanyou on the ground, the quarter demon stamped to before her and threw the sandal at her chest.

"YOU DAMN BRAT! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!"

Sneering, Hiyroi replied "Because you're a jackass. Now be a good jackass and get down here so I can load up."

"Why you…"

"Ichigo, just carry her. And Hiyori, please be a bit kinder to him." the bobcat mage said, if not ordered with a stern face.

"Get down here jackass so we can get going." the battle hanyou commanded.

Vein popping out on his forehead while clenching a fist and his eyes, Ichigo muttered "You'll pay for this, I swear it, brat."

000

* * *

000

Eyes snapping open, Sasuke regarded the two figures entering into the room he sat within. He calmly stood up from his seat and moved towards the two, flanked by his general.

All four bowed to one another, with the two lords rising up sooner than the others. In a cool tone, the Eastern Lord said "Lord Aikamaru."

"Lord Sasuke." Aikamaru greeted.

Moving to the low table where the Eastern Lord had been sitting, the four sat down onto the cushions on the floor. Two servants entered into the room, carrying a tray each. One contained a sake bottle with saucers for drinking, while the other held the mixings for tea. Setting down the trays and preparing to serve the contents, the two were waved away by the Southern Lord. Nodding and stopping themselves from pouring out the refreshments, the two bowed deeply and quickly left the room.

Pouring himself a saucer of sake, the Southern Lord coolly said "I have heard that the emissary you sent into the North has vanished."

In a calm tone, the hawk demon answered "Yes, he has. Riku is more than likely dead since he has yet to report back. However, his last report did give us a more generalized area to search for the whereabouts of Kisuke Urahara and Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"I still think it's a waste of time to scout out a simple sword smith." Grimmjow grunted out as he folded his arms over his chest. "We should be focusing more on Neliel. I know you agree with me, bat."

Evenly, Ulquiorra remarked "You still fail to see the grand scheme of things, Grimmjow. Our master taught you better than that."

Earning a low growl from the panther demon, the emerald eyed bat demon added "Kisuke Urahara is far more than meets the eye. He is capable of creating powerful swords, but he is also a strong and capable warrior. As well, over the years, he has been one of the better information gathers in Japan. His aide would be most beneficial to our cause, though persuading him to join may be difficult, seeing how he prefers to stay out of the affairs of the Four Lands."

"Neliel is a higher priority." the blue haired panther quipped. "Her skills, combined with ours would make the Eastern and Southern Lands unstoppable!"

Pouring himself some tea and taking a sip, the black haired bat demon mumbled "Her skills are far more than likely to put you to shame. Remember, she was the better of the three of us."

"WHY YOU…" the panther demon haughtily ground out while starting to stand.

"Enough." Sasuke icily declared while casting his now crimson colored eyes towards the panther demon. Looking away quickly, the panther calmed and sat back down. "Both Kisuke Urahara and Neliel Tu Oderschvank are important, but we can make do without them."

"Agreed." Aikamaru spoke up.

An eerie silence filled the room, only to be broken by the Southern Lord. "My spies in the West have sent information that Nemu was coerced into giving up information on who sent her to kill that half breed. It seems all went as according to plan."

"Indeed." the hawk demon commented. "With the West looking towards the North, they are now off kilter and too busy to pay more attention to ourselves. They are no doubt troubled over the mere thought that the Northern Lands are possibly betraying them. I have no doubt they will continue to monitor them far more closely than our lands."

"We should proceed with caution." Ulquiorra advised. "To act rashly at this point and time would jeopardize all that we have worked for over the past two years."

Nodding his head in agreement, the hawk demon remarked "Thus far, the West has been relatively unaware of what we plan. However, Ulquiorra is right, we must proceed with caution. They are only suspicious due to our patrols being spotted, but that shall be a minimal concern compared to their worries over the North."

Sneering, Grimmjow smartly asked "Do those mongrels from that one village intend to help us?"

"Do not speak so disrespectfully to Lord Sasuke, Grimmjow." the emerald eyed bat demon reprimanded in a calm tone.

Casting a glare at the bat demon, the panther demon began to lash out at him, but suddenly felt the eyes of his Lord upon him, along with an accompanying chill in the air. "Grimmjow, you will learn to control your tongue, or I shall remove it. Do I make myself clear?"

Bowing his head and slightly nodding, the panther demon turned his head away quickly once he had received a confirming nod from the Southern Lord.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke coolly said "The Army of The Thirteen has promised their aide. I do intend to take all of it that they offer with hopes of depleting any hopes they had of overthrowing us."

"They still dream of such an impossible dream?" Aikamaru questioned.

In a calm tone, the hawk demon replied "Yes, they do. They foolishly believe that their strength alone is enough to defeat all Four Lands. It's utter nonsense."

"We should not take them too lightly." the bat demon commented. "The Thirteen were thought to be nothing more than a nuisance once, but they proved to be quite capable of doing damage when they wished to do so."

"That woman, does she still supply you with information?" the Southern Lord asked.

Nodding his head, the Eastern Lord smirked, saying "She tells me anything I wish to know. It is so troublesome to have to bed with her, but her information is important. If only her village knew that she willingly became a whore and betrayed their most closely guarded secrets, they would have her executed instantly."

"Chikako Senju is still important, for now." Ulquiorra remarked. "She will eventually gain top position within that village. Once she has, that village will be completely under our command."

"That's if she can get rid of it's current leader." Grimmjow stated. "Unless he does something careless, or is killed, I doubt they'll be able to remove him."

Silence filled the room for a few moments till finally the bat demon began to speak again, only to be interrupted by a loud ruckus outside of the room the group sat in. Eyeing the doorway warily for a moment, the two demon lords let out small sighs.

Chuckling with a sinister grin on his face, the panther demon commented "They're at it again."

000

* * *

000

"You're a disgrace to your family line, Cloud." Sephiroth blandly stated.

Charging towards the silver haired demon with his sword held out to his right side, Cloud snarled in response "Shut your damn mouth!"

Slamming his large halberd into the sword that the silver haired demon held out defensively before his body, the lion demon drew it back once more and began slamming his sword repeatedly into his opponents, sending sparks and the sound of steel clashing into the air.

Unaffected by the series of strikes that the lion demon made, the silver haired demon coolly asked "Is this all the power you have?"

"Why you!"

Swinging wide, the sandy haired demon found his blade parried by his opponent's. Growling at this, he drew back his sword, but suddenly found his opponent's sword's point thrusting straight at his head. Dodging it, the lion demon had no time to recover as the silver haired demon started performing a series of high speed thrusts. Blocking the thrusts the best he could with his sword, the lion demon was forced backwards.

Dryly, Sephiroth asked "Is this all you can do, Cloud? I expected better of someone from the Strife Clan. Such a disappointment."

Growling with irritation, the lion demon suddenly slid to a stop and leapt into the air, causing his opponent to follow after him. Spinning around while drawing his halberd over his head, the lion demon swung downwards with all his strength behind his blade, only to be displeased when his the silver haired demon parried his attack.

Vanishing suddenly, the silver haired demon reappeared behind the lion demon and prepared to plunge his sword within his back, only to have his blade stopped by the broad side of the lion demon's sword. Gasping softly, the silver haired demon fell back to the ground, along with the lion demon, with both putting a small amount of distance between themselves.

"Surprised Sephiroth?" Cloud cockily asked with a smirk plastered to his face. "You'd be amazed at the things I've learned since our last encounter. I think you'll find me to be more of a challenge than last time."

Regaining his composure, Sephiroth drew his blade up horizontally to his shoulder and charged forward at a slow pace at first, only to increase his speed rapidly. Vanishing in a flash, he quickly reappeared behind the still smirking lion demon. Thrusting his sword forward, the stoic demon couldn't help but feel irked when he was once more blocked by his opponent, but even more so due that the lion demon had his back to him and simply had repositioned his sword to block the attack.

"Maybe I should clarify things for you, since you aren't listening." the lion demon stated in a serious tone with his back still to his opponent. "The advantage you once had over me in speed no longer applies. My body has caught up with my eyes ability to see your high speed movements. You can no longer battle me in such a manner."

Jumping backwards and regarding the lion demon for a few moments while the lion demon turned to face him, the silver haired demon smirked coldly, saying "At last, you have improved, but do not think that means you can beat me."

"By all means, I don't think it does mean that." Cloud answered. Placing his sword onto his right shoulder, he added "But don't think it means you're still going to beat me either."

"Perhaps I should take you more seriously then." Sephiroth quirked while bringing his blade before his body.

Drawing his own sword off of his shoulder and before himself straight out, the lion demon responded with "Then maybe it's time we upped the ante."

Gripping their blades more tightly, the two demons stared one another down intently, neither flinching. Both of their demonic auras flared to life as they moved their blades a little further out from their bodies.

"Assassinate…"

"Burst…"

"Both of you stop this now." a voice ordered.

Awoken from their thoughts by the voice of the Eastern Lord, the pair turned towards him to see that his eyes were a crimson color. Dismissing their demonic auras, the pair bowed humbly and each voiced their apologies.

Eyeing the two, Sasuke icily remarked "Do not disturb our meeting again."

Both bodyguards bowed once more and replied in unison "We will not, Lord Sasuke."

000

* * *

000

Quietly walking through a pathway leading between two rocky cliffs, with numerous trees edged against it, the Eastern Lord, with his bodyguard leading the way, and general following behind him, cast his eyes along the mountain. Coming to an abrupt stop, the demon lord's dark coal eyes closed momentarily before reopening to reveal crimson orbs.

"You sense it too, don't you, Ulquiorra?"

Turning towards the demon lord, the bat demon quipped "I do, Lord Sasuke. There is a murderous intent in the air, along with the scent of blood lust. No doubt, we are being stalked."

"Stay close, my Lord." Cloud stated while reaching up to take hold of his sword's hilt.

Waving off the lion demon, Sasuke moved past his bodyguard and calmly said "Whoever you are that is hiding out there, come out. You cannot hide that insatiable lust for killing from us. Come out on your own, or we shall come in after you and drag you out."

Leaping out from the trees that were on the left side of the pathway was a tall figure wearing a large black cloak that covered everything but his head and his feet. Fastened across from his right shoulder to below his waist was a large strap that supported a bandage wrapped sword on his back that was as long as his body and at least a foot wide. He wore a headband that had a rectangular metal plate with four straight diagonal marks cut into it, but a large cut mark going the length of the plate. His dark blue, almost black, hair stood straight up, but his most noticeable features were his faint light blue skin, beady coal eyes, and what looked a set of fish gills adorning his cheeks. Sandals could be seen on his feet, with white cloth wrapping going up into his long draping cloak.

Sneering at the three, the light blue colored man mockingly asked "So, you knew I was here, eh?"

"Anyone with half a brain and senses could." Ulquiorra retorted.

Eyeing the bat demon for a few long moments, the dark haired figure remarked "I think I'll kill you first."

"You shall find that is a difficult task." the bat demon stated.

"State who you are and your business." Cloud spoke up, earning him the interest of the light blue skinned demon.

Smirking sinisterly, the light blue skinned demon replied "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. As for my business, I'm here for a good fight. You three look like just the kind of opponents I've been looking for. I can sense each of you are high caliber demons."

Regarding the light blue demon for a moment, the demon lord smirked. "You're a shark demon."

Raising an eyebrow as he shifted into a battle stance and reached up to take hold of his sword's hilt, Kisame retorted "Very sharp. I can tell you're probably the strongest of the group."

"Perhaps." the hawk demon said. "Tell me, why do you wish to fight with us? Do you not know who you ask to do battle with?"

Let out a barking laugh, the shark demon grinned, revealing an entire mouth full of sharpened white teeth. "I know that that lion demon is your bodyguard. He's more protective of you than that bat demon, meaning you're probably a clan leader, or if I'm even more lucky, a lord."

"So, you wish to fight someone strong?" the demon lord questioned.

Once more grinning maliciously, Kisame answered "Indeed I do. I was about to be banished from my home for the fact that I desired to do nothing but fight strong opponents. None could best me, so I decided to find someone who could actually challenge my skills. Perhaps I've found the ones to test them on."

Returning the grin with a cruel smirk, the Eastern Lord replied "Perhaps you are right, but why bother with the supposed third strongest lord of the Four Lands? Why not go for the one that is said to be the strongest?"

Brow rising, the shark demon asked "And who pray tell is this strongest demon you talk of?"

"That would be the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru Taisho." Sasuke stated. "Of the Four Lords, he is said to be by far the strongest among us."

Noting the shark demon was pondering on his words, the demon lord asked "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

In a calm voice, the hawk demon smoothly said "If you can kill the Lord of the West, along with the two heirs to it, I will talk to the Lord of the South and guarantee that you can fight with whomever you wish throughout our lands without any repercussions. You can choose to fight both myself and the Southern Lord if you wish with no danger of punishment."

Standing in silence, Kisame close his eyes shut and bowed his head slightly. A minute passed before he grinned wide and opened his eyes.

"You make an interesting proposition. One too good to pass up; I accept. I will fight this Lord of the West. Tell me, where is he so I can go fight him now."

000

* * *

000

Watching the retreating form of the shark demon, Sasuke couldn't help but sneer. "I ponder how the Lord of the West shall fare."

"Do you think it was wise to send him after Lord Sesshomaru?" Ulquiorra questioned.

Glancing over his shoulder at the bat demon, the demon lord coolly answered "He did not seem to be the type to talk. I trust that he won't."

Silently regarding the hawk demon for a few moments, the emerald eyed demon nodded his head before moving onwards down the pathway once more.

"Let us return to the Eastern Palace. We have much to do." Sasuke commanded.

000

* * *

000

"Once more Lilly!"

Panting heavily and hunched over with her hands resting on her knees, Lilly whined "Can't we take a break?"

Rolling her eyes, Yoshe stood up and smoothed out her kimono before walking towards the neko hanyou. "You asked me to train you and I am doing so."

"I know, but I've been at it for the last three hours, and I'm no closer to hitting that target than I was then." the neko darkly muttered. "Besides, lunch will be soon and I'm sure you need to feed Yumi also."

Glancing back at a basket sitting on the rock where she had been that contained her young daughter, the ice demoness replied "Yumi is still sleeping. As for lunch, the servants will come and get us when it is prepared. In the meantime, concentrate on learning how to focus your power. I told you four months ago when you asked me to teach you Kidō that it wouldn't be easy, and now you know why."

"Some days I wish I had never asked…" the neko grumbled. "This is so infuriating. You're such a hard teacher."

Smirking, the Lady of the West smartly remarked "I'm nowhere near as bad as Sesshomaru."

Pondering on the words of the ice demoness for a moment, the neko commented "True, he was a much rougher teacher, I suppose."

"See?"

Rolling her eyes, the neko let out a heavy sigh and slid her emerald eyes shut. "_How did I ever get myself into this mess?_"

Memories of the day she had asked to learn Kidō flashed into her mind, making her mumble "_Oh yeah, that's right, I asked for it._"

000

* * *

000

Sitting on a bench and staring out at the koi pond before her, the neko's ears twitched when she heard footsteps approaching her. Senses kicking up a notch, she sniffed the air and quickly settled when she identified the scent easily.

Standing up and smoothing out her kimono, Lilly couldn't help but frown when she found a few wrinkles. "_And this is why I wear the clothes Iya gave me so often… At least they don't wrinkle up easily as these kimonos._"

Pushing the irritation to the back of her mind, she turned and smiled at the Lady of the West beside of herself. Running her eyes over her form, she saw that the demoness was in the final stages of her pregnancy, with a very visible bulge where her stomach lay. Still, like always, the demoness had a kind expression on her face, and the pregnancy seemed to multiply her beauty in some ways the neko noted.

Smiling kindly at the neko, Yoshe warmly said "It's good to see you again, Lilly. I was beginning to worry about you and Iya when the two of you were late in returning to the Western Stronghold."

"I'm sorry about that." Lilly apologetically replied. "We were delayed."

Nodding her head and taking a seat onto the bench the neko had been on previously, the ice demoness kindly said "I have heard. I'm glad that both of you made it back. Tell me, how was Inuyasha's family?"

Wrapping her tail around her hips and taking a seat herself, the neko smiled and softly said "His family was doing pretty good. Kagome is training Rin still to become a miko, and Inuyasha hasn't changed at all. Their kids were happy to see both Iya and me, as were Sango and Miroku's."

Thinking for a moment, the neko added "Sango is pregnant again. It'll be her and Miroku's fifth child. She was about four months along while we were there."

"She's about halfway then, since their child is human."

Nodding her head, the neko answered "Yes, she's halfway through. She seemed happy, but at the same time a little bit at her wits end due to their eldest children; the twins."

Chuckling lightly, the ice demoness replied "I could understand why. A pair of hanyou children would easily be able to wear out two humans, then add into the mix the other two children, well, it would make things interesting."

"That's to say the least." Lilly commented with a small giggle. "But they love all of them regardless of what they are. That's what matters."

"True."

A comfortable silence engulfed the pair as they watched the sinking sun reflecting off of the pond and several of the koi swimming about the top of it.

"Lady Yoshe…" Lilly began, only to be interrupted.

"Ugh, stop with the formality, please."

Letting out a small chuckle, the neko nodded her head, sheepishly saying "Sorry about that. It's a habit I got into while here and it's hard to break."

Sighing, the ice demoness muttered "I have my mate to thank for that I'm sure."

Rubbing the back of her head, Lilly softly chuckled, saying "Yeah, more or less, but it was Iya's fault also. Five years of proper etiquette is hard to ignore."

"At least you've only had to endure it for five years." Yoshe commented with a grin. "I've dealt with it my entire life and will continue to do so for years to come."

Nodding her head, the neko couldn't help but smile. "Hopefully around Iya and me, at the least, you'll not have to suffer it too much."

"If you can remember to drop the formalities." the ice demoness deadpanned, but allowed a small smile to cross her face. "Now then, I know something is on your mind, else you wouldn't have asked for me to come out here and meet with you."

"Am I that transparent?"

Softly chuckling, the demoness remarked "Not really, but I had a feeling you wished to talk for some reason or another."

Wryly smiling, the neko replied "I suppose so."

Taking a deep breath, the neko's face became a bit more serious, along with the tone of her voice. "I asked you here Yoshe to ask a favor of you."

"A favor?"

Nodding her head, Lilly softly said "As you have heard, Iya and I were in a battle while we were gone. Before it began, we were attacked in the rain by a lightning demon. Iya took care of him easily enough, but he was concerned about me fighting in the rain."

"Afraid you may get wet?" the ice demoness cheekily questioned.

Remaining serious, the neko shook her head and drew her sword within it's sheath from her obi and set it into her lap. "It wasn't that. You see, my zanpakutō is rather unique. When I unleash it's Shikai form, the blade dissolves into a cloud of ash that I can control with my mind. Naturally, in the rain, that ability would be compromised. Iya was worried that I'd be at a disadvantage due that he thought I mainly use Kimi's Shikai form primarily."

"The problem is, in all actuality, I would have been fine in a battle within the rain, but I got to thinking about it and realized my skills are kind of limited. Should I have to fight in the rain, I would be forced to rely on my swordsmanship skills alone, which are at a level above average since I learned from Iya, Ichigo, and Sesshomaru."

Sighing lightly, the neko added "But if I'm faced with an opponent who I cannot confront head on, I'll be in trouble. That's why I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"I'm not exactly following." the ice demoness commented.

Biting her lower lip, the neko quietly said "I know that you have the ability to use spells called Kidō. I was wondering if you could possibly teach me how to use it."

Rolling the words of her sister-in-law's words within her mind for a few moments, Yoshe slowly replied "I could teach you, but only if you have the gift for it. Kidō isn't something you can learn overnight. It takes a lot of practice to be able to use it, let alone learn to use it in a battle."

Letting out a heavy sigh, the ice demoness let a small smirk play on her face as she added "I'll make a deal with you. Tomorrow, I'll give you a test to see if you have any ability in learning Kidō. If you succeed at it, then I'll teach you, but you must do something in return for me."

"Alright, what is it?"

Standing up and looking at the neko with her light blue eyes, the white haired demoness slyly responded "I want you to train me in kenjutsu."

Brow furrowing, the neko asked "Wouldn't Sesshomaru be a better pick to do that?"

Waving her hand through the air, the ice demoness answered "He's a stick in the mud. I could no doubt get him to teach me, but rumor has it you're pretty good yourself. You're supposedly third best here in the Stronghold, only bested by Iya and Sesshomaru."

"They were my teachers is probably why…" Lilly murmured. "Are you sure you would want me to teach you? Besides, aren't you already capable of wielding a sword?"

Sitting down once more, Yoshe folded her hands within her lap before finally saying "I have some skill with a sword, but I'm a long way from being any good with it. Due that I'm an ice demon, my skills are more towards ranged attacks, hence why I tend to rely more on Kidō than using a sword. Because of that, I've kind of left myself a bit vulnerable in close range combat. Like yourself, I want to expand my options and make it so I have fewer weaknesses."

Mutely nodding with understanding, the neko softly replied "I see. Then I agree, I'll teach you kenjutsu, even if I can't learn Kidō. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that."

Sighing, the neko added "Of course, we can't begin your kenjutsu training until after you give birth. If I hurt you in any way, Sesshomaru would behead me and serve it on a silver platter to Iya."

Both women began laughing at the comment, with the two's laughter growing louder.

000

* * *

000

"Are you going to fire off a shot sometime today?"

Growling at as she opened her eyes to see it was the ice demoness who had woken her from her memories, Lilly snapped back "I am! Just let me concentrate!"

"There is no way an enemy will let you do that in the middle of battle." Yoshe deadpanned.

"Give it a rest already!" the neko roared. "I'm doing the best I can here and all you can do is keep egging me on about how I'm not hitting a target!"

Returning her focus onto the target fifteen feet away, the neko began charging up demonic energy within her right hand's index and middle fingers.

"Sometime today."

Vein popping out of her head in anger, the neko spun around and turned her right palm towards the demoness. Concentrating her energy once again, a golden glow began to form within her hand, but before she could do or say anything, the demoness beat her to the punch.

"Bakudō 4: Hainawa."

Flicking from the ice demoness's wrist in a flash was a yellow glowing ribbon of energy. The energy quickly wrapped tightly around the neko's body, effectively tying her arms to her sides.

An eruption of wailing and loud crying filled the air within moments of this from the basket next to the demoness. Seeing her daughter drawing her hands up near her face and crying loudly, the ice demoness reached into the basket with one hand while maintaining her hold on the golden ribbon of energy that held the neko at bay.

Looking down at the young baby that had soft silver hair, pointed ears, and icy blue eyes, the demoness softly cooed to it, saying "There, there Yumi, I'm here."

Receiving a wail as a response, the demoness balanced the child on her hip and looked back at the neko and ground out "You woke Yumi."

"You're the one who began this whole thing!" the neko countered.

Evenly, Yoshe replied "But you are the one yelling like a raving lunatic."

About to fire back a snappy response, Lilly bit her tongue and let out a heavy sigh. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she opened her emerald eyes to see that the ice demoness was smirking at her. Unable to help from smiling herself, the neko let out a small chuckle.

"I hope this was a good test for stress on the battlefield, Lilly." the ice demoness playfully commented.

Rolling her eyes, the neko grunted back "I would welcome the battlefield compared to being trained by you at times…"

"You could always quit."

Eyes fluttering shut, the neko's demonic aura suddenly flared to life as she ripped the golden rope apart. Revealing determination within her eyes, she smirked, saying "I never give up."

Flashing a fanged smile back at the neko, the ice demoness sat back down onto the rock she had previously been resting on. "I'm glad to hear that. I would hate to lose my prized student."

"More like you'd hate to lose your kenjutsu teacher…" the neko remarked with an annoyed look.

"That too."

Bursting out loud laughing, the two women never even heard the small green imp demon dressed in a brown outfit nearby muttering "They are so strange…"

000

* * *

000

Sitting under a waterfall on top of a flat rock in a black pants, hair unbound, eyes closed, and sword within it's sheath sitting neatly in his lap, Iya took a deep breath and felt his mind slowly slipping into a serene state.

"_Ketsaiga, show me the power you have. Help me understand how to bring out more of your power so that I can continue to protect those I love._"

Without warning, the sword in his hands pulsated, causing frosty steam to begin pouring off of itself and the hanyou. The hanyou's entire body soon pulsated in correspondence to the sword, causing his light blue demonic aura to flare to life. What was once a beautiful flowing waterfall slowly became iced over, making it look like a beautiful ice sculpture.

Feeling the ice surrounding himself, the hanyou remained still with his eyes closed, not letting the bitter cold affect him in the least. Images of the people he cared for greatly flashed through his mind, causing his resolve to harden even more.

"_I don't care what happens to me! I don't need anything!_"

Hearing the said words ringing within his mind, the hanyou clutched his sword tightly, feeling his body growing even colder. "_Ichigo was right. I don't care what happens to me. All that I wish is for the power to be able to protect each and every one of them. Nothing else matters._"

The sword in his grasp pulsated once more, causing the hanyou's body to also. In his mind, he called back "_I am prepared to do whatever I must to protect them. Hesitation only dims my blade. I must not be afraid._"

"_I will honor the oath I took when I received you, Ketsaiga. It was a promise to gain the power to protect everyone. I will always honor that oath, no matter the cost. I will also honor the promise I gave to my mate, that I will protect her with everything that I have._"

All at once, the ice coating the waterfall increased by tenfold, encasing the hanyou in what looked like an eternal tomb of pure ice. He remained calm, but to an outside observer, it would appear that he was stuck within the tomb forever.


	12. Chapter 12: Assualt on the Stronghold,P1

**Hey there everyone. So, this past week has been tremendously stressful, confusing, and downright depressing at times. At work on Monday, one of the two owners of the company I work for unexpectedly showed up at the office. He informed us that they were unable to find the funding that normally comes in for our jobs, thus kind of leaving us in a very bad position. They had no choice but to shut down our office and lay us off effectively the 29****th**** of June, but we were still being paid until the 9****th**** of July and we got a payout on our vacation days. Needless to say, that just put a damper on the day, especially since I was taking off early to go help my dad in the hayfield. On Tuesday, I updated my resume and sent out some resumes to places I found and thought I could work at. I did the same yesterday also (Wednesday). However, at about 1 or 2 Wednesday afternoon, we received a phone call from the two owners. They informed us that after much consideration and working the numbers, they decided that they prematurely shut us down and decided to keep us on for the time being, though we will be working the commercial side of our product instead of the Air Force side. Needless to say, we were somewhat relieved, though it was a consensus that all of us will probably still keep an eye out for other jobs. I love this job, but at the same time, I'm hesitant about it since this solution is not short term, but nor is it said to be long term. I want to stay, but again, with the uncertainty there, I'm just not sure I want to stick around until the axe falls once more, but we'll see. My mate took it reasonably well when she found out I was about to be laid off, but was happy when I found out I was brought back. We'll see where things go from here, but I don't know. Oh yes, life is lots of fun at home too, seeing how our air conditioning is out… It's been out since last week on Tuesday. It was looked at on this Tuesday and found that our compressor is done for. It'll take a few days to get the compressor and who knows how long to install. Both my mate and I hate the fact it's taking so long. I've lived without AC before, so it's not too bad for me, though I hate it. My poor mate though, the heat is harder on her. I'm used to being out in the hot hayfields for hours on end, whereas she has not and usually had lots of fans going to keep her cool. I'm hopeful we'll have AC by the weekend, or at least by Monday or Tuesday. Other than that, not too much going on, I think, lol.**

**Writing wise, things are good. Kind of stalled out on a chapter, but I think I'll figure it out soon, I hope, lol. At any rate, this story is still moving along, so all good.**

**I'm so happy to see reviews again, lol. Thank you very much Kattana for taking the time to read through my chapters. I really enjoyed getting to respond to your feedback. Thank you once more. As for others, eh, whatever. No feedback is fine, but it doesn't help me decide what is working and what is not, but that's up to everyone I suppose.**

**After this chapter, I will resume the original updating dates. I was so out of whack due that I got off track on posting chapters, but hopefully this will bring things back to where they should be. So, the next posting after this will be on the 9****th**** of July.**

**Alright then, I think I'm done. I hope everyone likes this chapter. If you do, please let me know, lol. Kind of helps when people tell me they do or not. Hell, I'd settle for a favorite story alert, hehe. Anyways, to all those that are reading, hope you like this. Enjoy!**

**Translations of attacks names:**

**Doton: Dochū Senkō = Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage**

**Aisu ****Mirā = Ice Mirror**

**Chapter 12**

Noticing an approaching figure that had light blue skin and wore a black cloak, the two dog demon guards in suits of armor each brought their spears into defensive positions and brandished them.

"Halt! State your name and business!" the left one said, who had butt length blonde hair and amber eyes.

Ignoring the demons, the light blue skinned demon glanced at the towering stronghold nearby and smirked. "So this is the Western Stronghold? Looks rather impressive."

Eyes hardening, the two guards gripped their weapons more tightly, with the one on the right, who had jet black mid-back length hair and brown eyes spoke up. "We asked you a question! No one is permitted to enter the grounds of the Western Stronghold till they state their business and name! Now answer our …"

Without warning, the head of the black haired guard was slashed off from his shoulders and went rolling to the ground unceremoniously. The blonde haired guard didn't have any time to say or do anything before the same sword that cleaved off his partner's head ran straight through his body. Trembling for a moment, the guard suddenly went slack as the black cloaked demon withdrew his sword.

"Yep, looks like this is the place."

Placing the large halberd soaked in crimson onto his right shoulder to rest, the demon evilly grinned. "This is gonna be a lot of fun."

"Captain, the two guards at the gate are dead!"

Hearing one of the sentries alerting him to this news, a tall wolf demon with butt length black hair pulled into a low ponytail, wearing bronze armor to cover his chest and shoulders and a dull orange colored kimono top and pants lowly growled.

"Put the stronghold on alert." the wolf demon ordered. Pointing to one of the guards near him, he calmly said "Go and find Lady Yoshe. Alert her of the situation. Lord Sesshomaru ordered us to have her taken from here if we cannot contain the situation."

Bowing to the captain, the guard replied "Yes Captain Ken!"

Hearing the man rush off, Ken yelled out "Prepare the guards! We must defend the Western Stronghold at all costs!"

"Yes sir!" the remainder of the guards declared.

Taking his time to enter into the courtyard in front of the large stronghold, Kisame heard a loud gong sounding within the structure. He noted also that several guards were forming up ranks before the stronghold, many wearing heavy armor like the previous two he had killed. One in specific moved to the front of the guards, who wore a bronze armor around his chest and shoulders.

"So, they're going to try and stop me." the shark demon commented to himself.

Stepping towards the shark demon, who came to a stop, Ken calmly spoke up in a booming voice, saying "I do not know who you are demon, but killing two of our guards is a crime that demands your life as payment."

"Is that so?" Kisame casually asked with a snicker. "You may find it hard to administer that judgment upon me."

"Surrender now and you will be given a swift death. Refuse and you shall suffer a long and agonizing death." the captain of the guards stated.

Sneering, the shark demon retorted "How about instead you tell Lord Sesshomaru to come out and fight with me? At least make things interesting."

Regarding the shark for a few long moments, the wolf demon answered "You are not worthy of Lord Sesshomaru's presence. The guards of the Western Stronghold shall deal with you solely."

Pulling his sword off of his right shoulder with only his right hand, the shark demon brought the blood soaked bandaged sword before himself, saying "Have it your way. Perhaps once I've cut down his little guard unit, he'll be more receptive."

Ears twitching at the sound of the gong being rung, Lilly frowned and asked "Do you know if they're practicing drills today, Yoshe?"

"They shouldn't be." the ice demoness spoke up. Glancing down at her daughter nursing, she gently separated her daughter from her breast, earning a bit of a protest from the small child. Rocking her gently, the demoness cooed to her, saying "There, there Yumi. I know you're still hungry. Please be patient with your mother."

Hearing heavy footsteps approaching, the demoness and neko looked at the opening of the gardens to see a guard speaking to Jaken. Hearing the small imp squawking loudly at the guard, the pair stood and moved towards them, picking up on the later part of the conversation.

"… you fools let someone get this close to the stronghold! Lord Sesshomaru will have Captain Ken's head for this mistake!" Jaken haughtily declared.

Noting the guard wincing, Yoshe made her presence known, saying "Jaken, that is enough."

Glancing at the demoness holding her daughter, the imp and guard bowed deeply, each humbly saying "Lady Yoshe."

Looking the guard over for a moment, the neko recognized him instantly. He had blonde, feather like hair that reached his mid-back in length, a well built body, and sharp clawed hands. His armor was light weight, enabling him to move quickly during battle.

"Torio, you're looking well." the neko warmly said.

"Thank you, Lady Li…" Torio began to answer, only to stop. "My apologies, Lilly. I forgot that I was instructed to call you only Lilly."

"Why you disrespectful…"

"Jaken!" Yoshe hissed, effectively shutting the small imp up.

Shaking her head with a smile, Lilly calmly asked "What is going on, Torio? Is this another practice drill?"

"I'm afraid not, my Ladies." the eagle demon answered. "The stronghold is under attack by a strange light blue skinned demon. He killed the two guards at the gates and is making his way into the courtyard. For your safety, I was told to come and alert you of the situation. If we cannot contain him, we will need to evacuate both of you to a safe location."

In a loud squawk, Jaken declared "You idiots should have been able to handle him already! If Lord Sesshomaru was here, he'd …"

"Bakudō 1: Sai!"

All at once, the small imp let out a loud yelp as his arms were pulled behind his back forcefully by an unseen force. Taken off guard by it completely, he fell backwards onto the ground. Comically, his wooden staff fell upon his head, causing a loud grunt of pain to erupt from him.

"Thank you, Lilly."

Smiling, the neko replied "No problem. He was starting to get annoying."

"Why you little half b…"

"Say another word Jaken and I'll start using my offensive spells on you." Lilly warned.

Eyes widening, the small imp nodded his head quietly and let out a heavy sigh. Smirking triumphantly, the neko returned her attention to the guard.

Staying quiet for a moment, the ice demoness softly asked "Did the two guards that demon killed put up any kind of a fight?"

"Unfortunately they did not, Lady Yoshe. They were killed when they were just asking his reason for being here."

Nodding solemnly, the demoness clenched her free hand tightly and slid her eyes shut. Opening her light blue eyes to reveal them glowing intently, her demonic aura flared out, chilling the air instantly.

"Lilly, I want you to take Yumi and go find Iya. He shouldn't be too far away from the stronghold since he went to go training. Once you find him, send him back, but I want you to keep your distance from here until someone is sent to bring you back."

"But what do you intend on doing, Lady Yoshe?" Torio asked.

Turning her head towards him, she calmly declared "I will deal with this intruder myself."

Softly gasping, the neko quickly shook her head, saying "No Yoshe, you should go find Iya. I can handle this …"

"I'm not asking you, Lilly. I'm telling you." Yoshe informed. "This is an order, as the Lady of the West. I want you to protect my daughter."

"But…"

"No buts Lilly!" the demoness remarked in an icy tone. "It is my duty to protect my home while my mate is away. I knew that when I became the Lady of the West, and I intend to fulfill my duty. Find Iya and tell him to come back here. I shall hopefully have dealt with this intruder by then, but if I have not and something has happened, Iya should be able to."

Brow furrowing with concentration while staring at the ground for a moment, the neko's attention was brought back by the ice demoness, who had a softer look in her eyes.

"I want you to protect my daughter Lilly. I trust you with her. Please, take her to safety while I deal with this. I know you can keep her safe, so please do this for me."

Weakly nodding her head, the neko reached out and carefully took the white haired child from her mother and held her close to her chest. "I promise Yoshe, I'll guard Yumi with my life."

Smiling back, Yoshe replied "I know. Torio?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Escort Lilly out of the stronghold and ensure that she escapes."

Bowing to the demoness, the eagle demon answered "I will guard them with my life."

Turning towards the main portion of the stronghold, she calmly said over her shoulder "Get going you two."

"Be careful, Yoshe. Promise me you'll be here when I come back." Lilly demanded.

Looking over her shoulder at the neko, the ice demoness smiled kindly and replied "I will."

Nodding her head, the neko quickly took off with the small child in her arms and eagle demon following closely behind.

Bringing herself to her full height, the demoness calmly said "It's time I take up the responsibility I was charged with."

Strung across the courtyard in heaps were several guards, all but one dead. The last living one was laying on the ground with blood pouring out from several slash marks was Ken. Grimacing as he tried to stand back up, he fell back down onto his stomach, wincing from the sheer pain coursing through his body. His sword lay just beyond his reach, making him grit his teeth. Blood was already pooling beneath his body, giving him the telltale signs that his own death was approaching slowly.

"Damn it…" he whispered while attempting to crawl towards his sword, only to see a foot step onto the blade and break it in half.

Sneering down at the wounded captain of the guards, Kisame smugly said "You fools were never a challenge. None of you stood a chance. Those of you that chose to fight are rightfully dead, with several fleeing. How pathetic. Even more so, you told some of them to run and chose to fight me alone. What a waste of my time."

Reaching out with his free left hand, the shark demon grabbed the wolf demon's hair and heaved him off of the ground so they could look one another in the eye.

"Where is the Lord of the West? Tell me and I may let you live."

Wincing in pain as the shark demon jerked on his hair a bit more, the wolf demon cracked one eye open and spat into his questioner's face. "Go to hell!"

Grinning evilly, Kisame let out a barking laugh. "I knew you wouldn't tell me. Dying like a warrior is all you seem to want. Allow me to send you on your way."

"Hadō 4: Byakurai!"

Blazing towards the shark demon with incredible speed was a stream of lightning energy that easily cut straight through the hair of the wolf demon, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground. Wisps of smoke poured off of the cut off hair that the wolf demon had, but it seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind.

Turning to see the silhouette of the one who had launched the attack walking out of the stronghold, the shark demon sneered, asking "Well, well, who do we have here?"

Stepping out into the light, Yoshe revealed that on her hip she had a sword with a red cloth wrap on the hilt and a square guard, and a black sheath. Looking at the shark demon with a look of disgust on her face, she suddenly vanished. She soon reappeared thirty feet away, next to the wall with the wounded captain of the guard on her shoulder. Gently setting him down so that he was leaning against the wall, she softly smiled at him.

"Thank you, Captain Ken, for delaying him as long as you did. You did well." the ice demoness complimented.

Weakly looking at her, Ken mumbled "Lady Yoshe, I thought you would be…"

"Torio came and told me the situation. I could not abandon the stronghold or the brave guards that have kept it safe."

"You must flee, Lady Yoshe…" the wolf demon choked out. "He's too strong."

Shaking her head, the ice demoness turned away, saying "I will not flee. This is my mate's home, as well as my own."

Vanishing in a flash, she reappeared several feet away from the shark demon. "You will go no further, demon."

Snickering, Kisame snidely asked "Is that so? Who might you be?"

"I am the Lady of the West, Yoshe Taisho." the ice demoness proudly stated with her head held high. Drawing her sword slowly from it's sheath, she brought it before herself and shifted into a defensive stance, saying "I will not allow you to destroy my home."

Smirking dangerously, the shark demon asked "Is that so? You're not the one I came here to fight, but since you're the Lady of the West, perhaps you'll put up more of a fight than those weakling guards did."

Shifting her stance once more and bringing her sword out so that it was horizontal and pointing to her right, the demoness's white demonic aura flared to life as her light blue eyes hardened.

"I think you'll find that I'm more than a match. Let's begin."

000

* * *

000

Racing through a small forest as fast as her legs could carry her, Lilly sniffed the air, searching for signs of her mate. "_He's not too much further. I can smell him, along with the strong scent of ice._"

Glancing down at the young babe resting against her chest, the neko couldn't help but feel her mind wandering back to the child's mother.

"_You had better not die, Yoshe. Yumi needs you, so don't die!_"

Breaking out of the forest to find a frozen waterfall, the neko glanced around for her mate and frowned when she could not locate him. She was about to move on when she spotted a light blue demonic aura within the frozen falls. Inspecting it closer, she quickly realized that it was the aura of her mate.

Reaching to draw her sword, she was cut short as the ice suddenly exploded into millions of pieces, freeing the frozen falls and allowing the water to begin flowing once again. Turning her back to the falls, she shielded the small babe in her arms with her body, hugging her tightly against her so no harm would befall her.

Opening his muddy brown eyes, Iya spotted his mate with her back to him and seemingly shielding herself from the ice fragments of the waterfall. Standing up into the pouring water with his sword in hand, he quietly waded across the shallow pool of water and clamored up onto the bank. Shaking his body roughly, he shook as much water as possible off of his body before let out a small sigh.

"Lilly, I asked you to please not come after me while I was training." the dog hanyou flatly stated while flinging his wet hair onto his back.

Turning around, but looking at the ground, the neko whispered "I know, but I had to."

Spotting the small child in her arms, the dog hanyou frowned for a moment and began to ask why she had it, but before he could, their eyes met.

"The stronghold is under attack! Yoshe told me to take Yumi with me and to find you. She wants you to return to help with the situation."

Brow furrowing, Iya asked "Who is attacking?"

"A lone demon. That's about all I got out of the conversation before I was forced to flee with Yumi." Lilly answered hurriedly. "Iya, you have to hurry! I'm worried that Yoshe may not be able to hold off that demon alone, and if something happened to her …"

Placing a palm onto his mate's cheek gently, the dog hanyou flashed a warm smile at her. In a calm encouraging tone, he said "Don't worry about her, Lilly. Yoshe is stronger than you think. She is the Lady of the West, and more importantly, she is a powerful demoness."

Relaxing into his palm, the neko softly sighed and quietly said "I'm just worried. She's not back to full strength since having Yumi. It has been a month, but even that much time hasn't been enough for her to fully recover is what I'm afraid of."

"She's strong, so try not to worry." Iya reconfirmed. Retracting his hand and moving to where his boots and kimono top laid, he added "Besides, I'm going there right now."

Putting his boots and kimono top on, he slid his sword back into his obi and cast a loving glance at the neko. Walking over to her, he kissed her gently before resting his forehead against hers.

"If someone does not come for you within the hour, I want you to leave with Yumi and head for Edo. Tell Inuyasha and Kagome what has happened and wait there for someone to come. I'm sure Yoshe has things well in hand, but just in case, do as I ask."

Looking intently into her mate's eyes, the neko softly commanded "You have to come back. I want you to promise me you will come back."

Reaching out and cupping her cheek, the dog hanyou drew his mate into a warm and comforting kiss. Pulling back after a few moments, he stared into her emerald orbs longingly and said "I promise I'll return to you. No matter what, I will return. Have faith, my love."

Nodding softly with tears threatening to spill out, the neko watched as her mate turned and sprint off in the direction she had previously come from at full speed. Feeling the small babe in her arms stirring, she glanced down to see the child's brilliant icy blue eyes.

"Don't worry little one, your mother and uncle will be fine. They are both strong, and I know for certain they'll win this fight." Lilly confided. "After all, they both promised to return."

000

* * *

000

Racing towards the large stronghold in the distance, Iya couldn't help but feel somewhere within his mind something was wrong. Pushing the feeling aside, he began reaching out with his senses. The scent of ice, snow, and blood filled the air, along with the sound of what sounded like ice crackling and shattering. Feeling two demonic auras that he could distinguish, his brow furrowed.

"_What the hell is going on? I sense a demon's aura growing stronger, but Yoshe's is getting fainter. Both should be getting weaker as the battle progresses, but Yoshe's is dropping far too fast for this to be a normal battle, with the other's aura growing stronger. He couldn't be that strong, could he?_"

Pushing his thoughts aside as he ran past the two bodies by the gate, the dog hanyou's eyes widened when he saw piles of ice and snow littering the courtyard. Searching the courtyard, he found the ice demoness and a light blue skinned demon still battling. All at once, the demoness collapsed to the ground, falling backwards onto her back.

Without hesitation, the light blue skinned demon plunged his sword through her chest. A loud pained scream filled the air while her crimson life force began pouring out onto the ground underneath of her.

"You were a decent warm up. A shame you were so weak."

Clenching his hands tightly till he drew blood from his claws digging into his palms, Iya moved faster than he ever had towards the fallen ice demoness. Unclenching his hands and preparing to lop off the head of the light blue skinned demon with his claws, the hanyou leapt at the demon with his back to him, only to swing and miss his target. Coming to a skidding stop and spinning back towards the shark demon, the dog hanyou lowly growled at the sneer the demon had on his face.

Hearing the ice demoness cough raggedly, Iya turned his full attention to her and knelt down next to her. Running his eyes over her body, he felt his blood run cold. The wound in her chest pierced completely through her body, allowing blood to pool underneath of her slender form and staining her once pure white hair into a crimson color. Her usually vibrant light blue eyes were cloudy and glazing over. A small trickle of blood was coming from the corner of her mouth.

Weakly smiling at the hanyou, Yoshe softly said "I knew… you'd… come…"

"Don't talk, Yoshe. Just remain still. I'll find Kiyomi and she can…"

Shaking her head slightly and closing her eyes while doing so, the demoness sadly smiled and opened her eyes once more. "It's… too… late…"

"Don't say that! You're the Lady of the West, mated to the most feared demon in Japan! Please, just keep fighting!" Iya protested.

Taking a shaky breath, the demoness replied in a mere whisper "Tell … him… I … love… him."

Finishing her words, the demoness took one last deep breath before her eyes slid shut. Her chest stopped rising and the scent of death slowly invaded the air. Staring down at her, the hanyou couldn't help but let the tears that had been threatening to fall slide down his cheeks. Bowing his head so that his eyes were hid by the shadows of his bangs, he quietly sobbed.

"That weakling is finally dead. About time she did. She was more trouble than I thought she'd be, but this should get the attention of the Lord of the West."

Vanishing before the shark demon's eyes, the dog hanyou reappeared right in front of him with his claws swiping straight at the demon's neck. The claws instead made contact with the large white cloth wrapped sword of the shark, sending sparks flying off from the contact the two made with one another. Leaping backwards, the shark demon felt a set of claws graze his cheek, giving him a shallow gash. With a bit of a distance between himself and the hanyou, the shark demon sneered as he raised his free hand up and wiped the blood away with his palm. Staring at the hanyou, he noted that the hanyou's eyes were hidden beneath his bangs.

"What was she to you, half breed?"

Raising his face to reveal hardened muddy brown eyes that gazed at the shark demon with incredible intensity, Iya lowly growled out "You'll pay for killing her. Expect no mercy from me in this fight."

"You didn't answer me." the shark demon pointed out.

Not wavering in his hardened gaze, the hanyou crackled his claws and flung the small amount of blood off of their tips to the ground. Placing his right hand onto the hilt of his sword, he grasped the hilt and rapidly drew the blade from it's scabbard. Calling forth it's transformation, he brought the now large halberd before himself with only his right hand holding the hilt.

"That was my sister-in-law, demon. I am Iya Taisho, half brother of Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, one of two heirs to the Western Lands, and the one that will kill you."

Snickering, the shark demon smugly replied "Well, well, so you're one of the heirs to the Western Lands. You just made my search a whole lot easier. I am Kisame Hoshigaki. I must thank you for showing yourself. If you hadn't, I'd have been still looking for you and the Lord of the West."

"Enough talking, shark."

Cocking his head to the side, the shark demon's smile widened. "Ah, so you know what type of demon I am. That's a surprise."

Not bothering to respond, Iya suddenly charged forward and leapt high into the air. Coming down fast with Ketsaiga raised above his head, he swung with all of his strength downwards, only to be parried by Kisame's large halberd. The impact from the strike made the ground underneath of the shark demon crumble, but he kept his footing. Sparks flew from the contact of the two blades, with a small shockwave rippling out from the impact zone.

Looking at the hanyou's face, the shark demon expected to see blinding anger in his eyes, only to find a calm and passive expression instead. Sneering, the shark pushed his opponent away and slashed out at the dog hanyou.

Seeing the blade coming at him, the dog hanyou was quick to parry the attack and felt the tremendous force behind the sword. Pushing away, he came to a skidding stop and drew his blade up vertically and raced forward once more. The two blades met with a thunderous clang of steel and sparks flying. Grinding their blades against each others, the two fought for dominance over the other, but neither could budge the other.

Pushing apart, the two stared one another down momentarily before the dog hanyou charged towards the shark demon with his blade swinging horizontally. Finding his blade parried, the hanyou leapt back a few feet before charging forward with blade intending to thrust through the shark demon. Instead, he found it blocked by the broad side of the shark's sword. Drawing back Ketsaiga, he flipped the blade over and attempted a quick slash. Remaining expressionless as his blade was countered by the shark demon, the hanyou pushed away and eyed the demon momentarily.

Raising Ketsaiga over his head and calling for it's demonic powers, the dog hanyou swung the blade downwards quickly, yelling "Wind Slash!"

Ripping up the ground as it crossed the courtyard towards the light blue skinned demon instantly was a blast of white demonic energy. Smirking at the incoming attack, the shark simply moved his sword before his body, allowing the blast slam into the blade. Dust and smoke filled the air momentarily hiding the demon.

Slowly, the shark demon became visible once more, making the dog hanyou inwardly growl at the sight. "_Damn, not even so much as a scratch. He took the full force of the Wind Slash, yet he's perfectly fine. Perhaps he is much stronger than I originally thought._"

Eyes drifting over to the fallen bloody form of the ice demoness, Iya gripped the hilt of his sword tighter than before and let out a low, inaudible growl. Muddy brown eyes hardening once more, he drew his blade up to his right side and called forth his demonic aura. Light blue energy erupted around his body and sent a fell wind into the air that ruffled the hanyou's clothing and hair.

"_No! He won't get away with killing her! I swear I will avenge you Yoshe!_"

Dismissing his aura and racing forward, the hanyou swung hard at the shark demon, finding his blade once more parried by his opponent. Not giving up, the hanyou suddenly vanished, leaving the shark demon searching for the hanyou. Reappearing moments later high above the shark demon, the hanyou pointed his body downwards and blade before himself. Using his momentum, he thrust his sword forward at the shark demon. At the last moment, the demon managed to block the attack with his blade above his head, but just barely managed to hold back the hanyou.

Back flipping away from the shark demon, the hanyou quickly drew his blade to his right side horizontally and slashed through the air at close range. "Wind Slash!"

Eyes widening a fraction, then settling, Kisame smirked as the blast of white demonic energy struck him, sending him skidding backwards. The energy was pressed up against his blade, which he had managed to move before himself at the last moment. He soon came to a stop with the white energy dissipating and revealing he was completely unharmed while grinning evilly.

Examining the shark demon head to toe, the dog hanyou found no damage on him at all. Irked by this fact, he charged forward with blade poised to strike. Reaching the shark demon, he attacked with rapid swings, but each was parried by the grinning demon.

"Is that all you got, half breed?"

Slamming his blade harder into the shark demon's to the point sparks shot out from the contact, the hanyou ground it against his opponent's blade for several moments before leaping backwards, but suddenly charging forward again. Vanishing in an instant, he reappeared behind the shark demon with his blade out to his right side and blood dripping from his sword.

"It's over." Iya calmly said as he stood up straight and turned back towards the shark demon.

Blood spurted out suddenly from a deep wound to the shark demon's abdomen, making him fall to one knee and hack up a slight bit of blood. Panting lightly, he grimaced in pain.

Staring at the back of the shark demon, the hanyou coolly asked "Who sent you here? I know your tribe no longer lives within Japan."

Without warning, the shark demon spun around with his blade poised to take off the dog hanyou's head. Reacting immediately, the hanyou used his sword to block the attack with the sound of grinding metal filling the air.

Leaping backwards a short distance, Iya eyed the shark demon momentarily, finding that the deep gash the shark once had was now healed over. "_There is no way he healed that fast! I know that I cut him deep enough to ensure he wouldn't move, yet he managed to heal his body effortlessly. How is it possible!_"

Standing back up, Kisame smirked manically at the hanyou, saying "This fight is far from over, half breed. As for who sent me, I sent myself. I'm looking for strong opponents, and I heard that the Lord of the West would probably be my match."

"That's why you attacked the Western Stronghold? Just to fight with my brother?" Iya demanded.

Grinning darkly, the shark demon nodded his head, earning a glare from the hanyou. Gripping the hilt of his sword more tightly, the hanyou pointed his blade at the shark demon, saying "You disrupt these lands for your own personal gain."

"Like I care." Kisame remarked. "My only reason for being here is to find a good fight, and thus far, I must say, you have been a reasonable one. Still, you're not on par with where I want a true fight to go."

Raising his blade and placing it onto his shoulder, the shark demon added "You may not know this, but typically in a fight, both opponents' strength weakens in due time during the course of the battle. A fight with me is different however. My opponent will get weaker like normal, but I grow stronger during the battle."

Frowning at the shark demon's words, the hanyou reached out with his senses and quickly analyzed the demon's aura. "_His aura, it's the same as when we started… No, it's not quite the same, but more powerful than it was before. How is that possible! I haven't seen him power up at all. Is it possible his strength is limitless?_"

"_No, it can't be. Everyone has a limit to how much power they have. Somehow or another, he has far more strength than before. But what that means, I'm unsure at this point._"

"Do you understand yet, half breed! You can never beat me because I'll never run out of energy, whereas you will fall from fatigue!" Kisame declared.

Bringing Ketsaiga before himself, Iya called forth his demonic aura, which bathed him in a spray of light blue energy. "I don't care what you say! You will die here, regardless of how powerful you are."

Flashing a cocky grin at the hanyou, the shark demon remarked "Then come get me."

Disappearing without warning, the dog hanyou suddenly reappeared before the shark demon with his blade already raised over his head. At point blank range, he swung his sword downwards, yelling "WIND SLASH!"

White demonic energy blasted the shark demon, shoving him backwards roughly while ripping up the ground and leaving a deep gash in it. The blast pushed the shark demon several feet away before all at once coming to a stop. In a flash, the white demonic energy vanished, revealing the demon was unharmed. Underneath of the bandages, the sword seemed to squirm, allowing several scales to rip through.

Eyes wide and rounded, the dog hanyou opened and closed his mouth several times. Smirking at this, Kisame smoothly said "Looks like you finally noticed Samehada's abilities at long last."

"Samehada?"

Nodding his head, the shark demon smugly replied "That's right, the name of my sword is Samehada. If you're too thick headed to figure out what it's name means, I'll tell you that it simply means shark skin."

Resting the blade upon his right shoulder, the shark demon added "As you just saw, Samehada has the ability to swallow demonic energy and store it within itself. It's hunger for raw demonic energy is unimaginable. It is always hungry for more power."

"That's how you managed to survive my three Wind Slash's, isn't it?" the hanyou questioned.

Grinning widely, the light blue skinned demon answered "That's right. Samehada sucked up ever last scrap of that demonic energy you flung at me. It liked that energy, though it had a twinge of wintergreen to it. Regardless, your energy made a fine appetizer. It was so strong that it even healed the two wounds you inflicted upon me."

"Healed?" Iya asked. Realizing what the shark demon meant suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "So that's why you got up so easily and revealed you were fine. I knew I had hit my mark."

"You had indeed, but with Samehada here to help me recover from such wounds, I can't be stopped. Admit it brat, you're outmatched. Forfeit all your demonic energy."

Remaining quiet for a moment, the hanyou asked "And if I refuse?"

Once more grinning, the shark replied "Then I'll cut you to ribbons and suck up every last drop of your demonic energy. After all, that sword of yours has to be getting weaker. There is no way you can keep up that kind of pace and hope to even have a chance at winning this fight."

Eyes resting on Ketsaiga, the hanyou reached out with his senses and examined his sword. "_He's right, Ketsaiga did lose some energy. But there is no way it lost as much energy as it feels it has. Unleashing three Wind Slash's should have hardly affected it._"

"_Unless…_"

"_As you just saw, Samehada has the ability to swallow demonic energy and store it within itself. It's hunger for raw demonic energy is unimaginable. It is always hungry for more power._"

With the shark demon's words ringing in his ears, Iya couldn't help but inwardly groan. "_It doesn't just absorb demonic energy from energy blasts, but it also absorbs energy by just striking Ketsaiga. That means every time our blades clash, he'll suck out more and more of Ketsaiga's energy, till eventually it is left with nothing. I can't let that happen, but how do I fight someone like him?_"

Sensing movement, the hanyou barely had enough time to fall backwards as the shark demon's sword passed through the air where the hanyou's head had once been. Rolling quickly to dodge the blade of the shark demon that was being plunged into the ground, Iya quickly leapt to his feet and attempted to put some distance between himself and his opponent, only to be met by the shark demon again. Instinctively, the hanyou used his sword to parry an attack, only to realize his mistake. Pushing away to give himself a bit of a safe distance between himself and his opponent, Iya regarded the shark demon for a few moments.

"Hard to figure out how to fight me without your sword, isn't it, half breed?" Kisame smugly asked, if not stated.

Inwardly groaning at the statement, Iya took a deep breath and attempted to calm his mind and collect his thoughts. "_I can't fight him head on, but that's bad for me since I'm a close range combatant. My only chance is to keep some distance between us, but that's next to impossible since he seems hell bent on keeping as close as possible to me. The more our blades clash, the more demonic energy he'll suck from Ketsaiga._"

Eyeing his sword momentarily, Iya quickly returned his eyes to the smirking shark demon. "_He will only get stronger during this fight, whereas I'll get weaker. That must be how he takes down all of his opponents._"

Gripping Ketsaiga tightly, the hanyou focused his concentration onto the blade. Pulsating once, the sword began glowing with a white demonic aura before suddenly coating itself in ice with frosty steam pouring off of it.

"_Hang on Ketsaiga. We can win this. Just hang on a little longer._"

"So, that sword some kind of ice powers, does it?"

Keeping an impassive face, the dog hanyou answered "Ketsaiga has many secrets. I won't let you suck it dry."

Smirking, the shark demon replied "That sounds like a challenge."

"Take it as you will, but I will not let you take Ketsaiga's demonic energy away."

Bringing his blade to his right side and swinging in a wide horizontal arc, Iya cried out "Shard Storm!"

Flying through the sliced air where the sword had just passed through were thousands of small daggers made of ice. Grinning at the incoming attack, the shark demon reacted like previously and used his sword's broad side to hold back the icy daggers. Instead of absorbing them like previously, his blade was struck repeatedly with several of the daggers embedding themselves into the sword.

Looking over his sword, Kisame's brow furrowed. "Why didn't it absorb that ice's power? I can sense demonic aura within those shards, but there is so little…"

"That's because Ketsaiga's ice powers are far different from the Wind Slash." Iya stated. "When I use Ketsaiga's ice powers, it creates ice with demonic energy within it, but the amount of demonic energy poured into all of the shards is far less than a strike from the Wind Slash. Those blades of ice aren't meant for a massive impact."

Readying his blade for another swing, the hanyou yelled "They're meant to rip my enemy to shreds! Shard Storm!"

Slicing through the air and leaving small particles of ice in their wake, thousands of the icy daggers flew straight towards the shark demon. Suddenly raising his blade and spinning it rapidly with both hands till it looked like a solid blade, the demon deflected all of the shards of ice, harmlessly knocking them away from his body and into the ground.

Grunting with irritation, the hanyou vanished into thin air and soon reappeared thirty feet high in the air. Swinging his blade quickly, he yelled out "Shard Storm!"

Thousands of ice daggers rained down from the sky towards the shark demon, who only stood his ground and sneered. Without warning, he suddenly performed a few hand signs.

"Doton: Dochū Senkō!"

Watching the shark demon suddenly seemingly melt into the ground, Iya landed back on the ground with a deep frown marring his face. Searching for the shark demon with his senses, the hanyou couldn't help but feel irked when he could find no trace of his target.

Suddenly, breaking out of the ground was the sword of the shark demon several feet away. It was closing in on the hanyou at a speed the dog hanyou wouldn't believe the shark demon could achieve.

Waking from his shock, the hanyou nimbly leapt out of the way as the shark demon erupted from under the ground and swung his blade. Landing a short distance away, the hanyou warily eyed the shark demon for a few moments before gripping the still ice covered blade.

"So, that's how it is, eh?" Iya commented. Gripping the hilt of his sword with one hand, he brought the blade before himself, saying "Then I have no choice but to use it."

Quirking a brow, Kisame curiously asked "What do you mean?"

Raising his blade up so that it was vertical, the dog hanyou suddenly spun the sword around so that the blade was pointed at the ground. Stabbing it into the ground, he remarked "I'm going to finish this fight. Aisu Mirā!"

Before the shark demon could respond, twenty walls of inwardly curved ice shot out of the ground that reached up about twenty feet into the air and surrounded the pair. Appearing above the set of ice walls was another set, but these were sloped further inwards. In the end, nearly a hundred walls of ice had formed, some floating in mid-air, others anchored into the ground. The entire structure resembled a large dome of ice with gaps within the walls large enough for a person to slip through.

Looking around the doom at all of the ice, the shark demon smirked, saying "This is an interesting technique."

"You should be flattered that I've decided to use this technique on you. Very few have ever seen it, though none have survived it."

Grinning even wider, Kisame let out a loud burst of laughter. "You should say that none have survived it up till this point, half breed."

"We'll see." Iya answered as he took a few steps backwards till finally reaching one of the large ice walls that connected to the ground. Gently, he placed a clawed hand onto the ice, but rather than touch it, his hand was pulled into the ice. Stepping into the wall of ice, the hanyou was soon encased within the ice wall, only to reveal he could still move.

Vanishing from the ice wall, the hanyou's image suddenly appeared within all of the ice walls, with him coldly saying "I hope you enjoy your stay here within my Ice Mirrors, because this will be the place where you die, demon."


	13. Chapter 13: Assault on the Stronghold,P2

**Yo everyone. So, the last few weeks have been very trying. Two weeks ago, I got laid off one day, rehired two days later. Since then, things have been a bit shaky to say the least since we don't know the extent of how long we have with things as is. I did get some promising news though on the job search. I heard from three companies that I have put resumes in on, and each sounds good. The first one is in Bridgeport (an hour north from where I live currently), but I don't think I would really like that job. The second one is one down in Scotts Depot (an hour and half south from here). I interviewed with them Tuesday, and the company is about the same size as the one I'm at currently. They're pretty much into Cisco stuff, with them previously outsourcing any programming up until a few years ago. Now they have 2 full time programmers, 2 part time, and would like to have at least 2 more full timers. The position I interviewed for is one of the two, with the other being open to someone just coming out of school. I kind of liked the sound of the job, because it won't always be programming, it maybe some IT stuff. We'll see on that one. The last one is one in Charleston (an hour south). They sent me a letter of contingency, so pending if they win a certain Task order, they'll be calling me. I kind of like the sound of that one the most. It's a larger company (DSD Labs), but the benefits sound great and the pay is higher than here. Plus the fact they even considered me since it requires 5 years of experience and I only have 4 is great. So, we'll see. Meh, my dad and step mom are growing annoying though… They think I'm seriously stressed out over this whole job thing, which I am somewhat, but not to the point I'm ripping out my hair. I'm fine and dealing with it, but dad seems to think it's really bugging me. Ugh, I wish they'd just leave it be. It mostly stems from Tuesday night, where I was playing a game when my mate texted me, saying she was on her way home from a meeting for bible school with my step mom and step brother. She commented she had no money, in which I told her just use her debit card or our joint debit card. She replied she had neither with her and wanted me to run down and hand her over some money. Mind you, the game was winding down and my team was being pressured, so I was trying to focus on it, but I was constantly getting texts… It irritated the hell out of me and distracted me to the point that I had to focus on the texts over the game. I got pissed off at that, plus the fact we lost the game. At last, I just said I was coming down with money. My mate was a bit more understanding than my step mom… Ugh, I understand it was just a game, but to me, it's my stress relief, in a way. To be interrupted in the middle of it was very irritating, but oh well. Anyways, my dad and step mom took it due to that small blow up that I was over stressed and need to calm down. Sheesh, they sometimes just need to back off on stuff they don't understand.**

**At any rate, writing wise, things are moving along. This story is nearly over. How close to being over, well, that's a well kept secret, hehe. Truthfully, it's about 2-3 chapters from the end, so no worries.**

**Thank you as always Kattana for reviewing. I truly enjoy reading your thoughts on my story and love just getting to hear what you're thinking. Thanks once more. As for other reviewers, none. (/Shrugs\) Kind of disappointing, but what you gonna do, other than hold a gun up to some people's head and scream "REVIEW!" Yeah, that may work… (/Scribbles down note.\)**

**So, that's about it. Thanks once again to Kattana. I hope everyone likes the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Translations of attacks names:**

**Aisu ****Mirā ****Finaru = Ice Mirror Finale**

**Chapter 13**

"Shard Storm!"

Raining down instantly from one of the walls of ice that were mid-air was thousands of icy daggers. Raising his sword up, Kisame quickly began spinning it, sending the shards of ice flying throughout the icy dome and harmlessly striking the ice mirrors or falling to the ground.

Vanishing into another mirror, Iya swung his blade again, sending icy daggers raining down upon the shark demon. Before the daggers could make it to their target, the hanyou reappeared within another mirror directly behind the demon. Swinging his sword, he sent yet another shower of ice daggers straight for the shark demon's head.

Reacting quickly, Kisame rolled to his right, just barely missing the main portion of the ice projectiles, but a few did manage to cut into his left arm. Standing up instantly, he began searching for the dog hanyou, finding that he had again moved to another mirror.

"You dodged those attacks rather well, demon." Iya complemented. "How long do you think you can last within my ice prison? Not long if you continue to take damage like that."

Sneering, the shark demon smugly replied "Your ice is pathetic. If you think you can take me down with it then show me what you've got. Samehada wants to taste more of your demonic energy, so don't disappoint."

"The only one who will be disappointed is you when you're dead." the hanyou tersely remarked.

Disappearing from the mirror he had been speaking from, the dog hanyou soon reappeared in several mirrors at once with his blade poised to swing.

"Let's see you dodge this! Shard Storm!"

Each of the hanyou images swung their blades at the same time, sending several thousand ice daggers towards the shark demon from different directions. Smirking at this, the shark demon took to the air, using his sword to knock away and block several of the shards pouring down at him. Several made it through his defenses, but he continued onwards towards the top of the ice prison. Reaching it, he drew back his sword and tried to stab it through the top wall of ice. His eyes suddenly rounded when his blade merely scraped against the ice and did no damage to the wall, other than scrape off a few particles of ice.

Falling to the ground, the shark demon frowned, asking "What is that ice made of?"

Appearing in the mirror behind the shark demon, Iya answered "These walls of ice are made of the strongest ice I can produce with the power of Ketsaiga. Nothing has ever pierced through them before, and I do not expect you have the power to do so either."

"Is that right?" Kisame asked with a sneer. "Then I'll have to teach you that your pathetic ice is no match for Samehada."

Allowing a cold smile onto his face, Iya responded "I think it's time that I finished this fight, once and for all."

Disappearing from the ice mirror he had been in, the dog hanyou's image soon returned, only this time it was within every mirror. Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, his demonic aura flared to life, along with the aura of the blade in his hands. The icy sword suddenly pulsated, signaling it's strength was increasing drastically.

"_We'll win with this attack, Ketsaiga. Just hold on._"

Bringing his blade over his head, the dog hanyou yelled out "I'm going to put an end to this fight, right here and now! Aisu Mirā Finaru!"

Glowing to life, each of the mirrors suddenly began to moving, with the ones in the ground digging deep ruts into it. Every layer of the ice walls were spinning in opposite directions, making it harder to focus on each of the individual mirrors.

Swinging his blade down with everything he had, the dog hanyou let out a ferocious roar. Ice daggers, in the numbers of thousands, poured out of each of the mirrors and headed straight for the shark demon. The thousands of icy projectiles struck the same spot at the same time, sending a large cloud of dust into the air from the impact. Loud screaming could be heard from the shark demon when they impacted, along with a loud squealing sound.

Without warning, the ice mirrors began to crumbling and falling to the ground, with the dog hanyou leaving one of the bottom ones. Chest heaving, the hanyou saw all of his ice shatter when it fell and spread the remains across the battlefield. Waiting for the dust to settle, he couldn't help but inwardly smirk when he picked up the thick scent of blood in the air, confirming in his mind that the shark demon had been dealt a heavy blow.

Slowly, the dust in the air began to lessen, revealing the silhouette of the shark demon within itself. All at once, the dust dispersed and revealed the demon's aura was flaring wildly around his body and sending billows of the dust across the ground. His body was covered in multiple wounds, with blood dripping to the ground. The black cloak he had been wearing was tattered and torn in many places, making it unsuitable for use.

"Is that all you got?" Kisame suddenly asked with a feral grin on his face as blood leaked down from his mouth.

Calming his breathing, Iya fiercely remarked "You're finished damn it and you know it!"

"Hardly." the shark demon retorted. "Did you forget the power of Samehada?"

Eyes widening a fraction, the hanyou saw that the shark demon was holding the hilt of his sword, but the sword was covered in the dust still. The dust suddenly dispersed from around it, revealing that the white wrapping that had covered it was now gone. Sharp metallic spikes jutted out from the blade, with it's width greater than previously, along with it's length. From the hilt up to the tip of the blade, it's width increased, with on the tip of the blade, a mouth with two rows of sharp teeth were. Without warning, the sword suddenly began making a strange gurgling noise.

"What the hell…"

Smirking evilly at the hanyou's reaction, the shark demon raised the blade up and set it onto his right shoulder. "This is what Samehada truly looks like. As you can tell, it's very much alive. It hasn't revealed itself fully in some time, but I think it likes your demonic energy. Yours isn't the best for it, but it's enough to satisfy it's hunger, for the moment."

Without warning, the sword began glowing with a dark red aura. The aura ran up the hilt and into the shark demon's hand before coating him within the aura also. Bit by bit, his wounds started to close up and heal over. Within a seconds, all of his wounds were gone as the dark red aura receded back into the large blade on his shoulder.

Ripping his cloak off to reveal a dark blue tank top and pants, Kisame grinned evilly, saying "I'll give you this, you managed to make me use more of Samehada's power than I wanted to, but I can easily replenish it with the remaining strength you have. That series of attacks you used, in combo with your ice mirrors, they severely drained both your power and that sword's."

Gripping Ketsaiga's hilt tightly, Iya fired back "Don't underestimate me or my sword! I will never back down from the likes of you."

"Ah, still got some desire to fight in ya, huh? Well, that won't last long."

Moving into a defensive stance, the dog hanyou eyed his opponent warily. "_Now what? __Aisu __Mirā was my trump card to beat him. İ could try Ice Hurricane, but in my current condition, I may not be able to pull it off. Ketsaiga is already reaching it's limit, and to ask that much of my sword would be too much for it. Still, I need to find a way to beat him without fighting close range._"

Woken by his thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps, the dog hanyou found himself in danger of being cut in half by the sword of the shark demon. Instinctively, he raised Ketsaiga to parry, only to realize his mistake.

Grinding his blade against the halberd, the shark demon let out a boisterous laugh, saying "I hope I didn't disturb you too badly. I take it you're trying to figure out how to defeat me without getting in close, right? Too bad for you that won't work."

Growling slightly, the dog hanyou suddenly went silent as he felt his blade losing more of it's precious energy. Breaking away from the shark demon, the hanyou skidded to a stop several feet away. The sound of the sword within the shark demon's hand gurgling filled the air, making the hanyou shutter at it.

"Samehada wants more of that sword's energy. It's taken a liking to it." the shark demon stated with a grin. Launching himself forward, he shouted "Come feed it some more!"

Dodging the swing of the shark demon by inches, the hanyou went to counter. Stopping himself from striking the shark demon's blade, he began dodging a series of high speed slashes from the demon, each just missing him by inches.

"What's the matter half breed! I can tell how badly you want to parry my attacks, or at the least counter them. Can't you hit anything with that oversized sword!"

Gritting his teeth while he continued to avoid the onslaught of the shark demon, the dog hanyou suddenly flicked his wrist and unleashed his light blue energy whip at the shark demon. It wrapped around the wrists of his opponent, catching him off guard. Without warning, the shark demon adjusted his hands so that his sword touched the energy whip. The sword instantly started devouring the demonic energy of the whip and tried to suck more from the hanyou, but before it could, the hanyou dismissed the energy and leapt backwards, effectively putting a small distance between the two.

Panting as he eyed his opponent, Iya slipped back silently into a defensive stance. "_Damn, what am I going to do? Ketsaiga has already lost half it's power, mainly due to my use of __Aisu __Mirā__ and Shard Storm. I could try Ice Hurricane, but it uses so much power and if it failed, I'd be at his complete mercy. Using Cold Wave is suicidal due that he'd just absorb more of Ketsaiga's power. Ice Barrier is solely defensive, so it's pointless. The only attack I have that won't be absorbed is Shard Storm, but every time I inflict damage upon him with it, his sword heals him._"

"_If I could just get his sword away from him, I may stand a chance. But he's yet to lose his grip on it, meaning he's quite skilled at not losing his sword in battle._"

Eyes hardening, the hanyou watched as the shark demon began rushing towards him. Dodging the incoming thrust from the demon, the hanyou continued to swiftly dodge each and every strike while trying to formulate a plan of attack.

"What's wrong half breed! Afraid to fight back!" Kisame mockingly questioned.

Gritting his teeth while dodging another strike meant to run him through, the hanyou attempted to retreat a short distance, only to have the shark demon staying in close pursuit. Suddenly losing his footing, Iya started to fall backwards. Taking advantage of it, the shark demon attempted to skewer the hanyou. Finding he had no choice but to block, the hanyou threw his blade up and parried the attempt with the broad side of his sword. Quickly recovering, he leapt away, putting some distance between himself and the shark demon. The sound of the shark demon's sword gurgling filled the air as it's jaws opened and closed rapidly.

"_What do I do! Nothing I have tried has stopped him yet. At this rate, Ketsaiga will be drained of all it's demonic energy. There has to be a way to finish this fight…_"

Looking his opponent over head to toe, the dog hanyou found no visible weaknesses. "_There is no obvious way to stop him. I think the best theory right now is to separate him from his sword. The question is, how?_"

Eyes widening a fraction when the shark demon vanished from his sight, the hanyou had only seconds to tilt his head to the left just as the shark demon's blade stabbed through the air where his head had been. Rolling to his left, the hanyou was quick to his feet, only to find the shark demon swinging at him from behind. Disappearing and reappearing several feet away, the hanyou panted softly and noticed the evil grin on the shark demon's face.

"You're slowing, half breed." Kisame pointedly stated.

Hardening his eyes and catching his breath, Iya glanced at the sword he held and back at the shark demon's blade. Making his decision, he called forth the icy transformation of his sword, causing ice to build up on it and frosty steam to pour off.

"_I can do this. I know I can._"

Launching forward at top speed, the dog hanyou swiped out at the shark demon's head. Letting a small sneer appear on his face, the shark demon raised his blade to block. Instead of stopping, the hanyou slammed his sword hard into the spiked blade, sending a shower of sparks flying.

Raising an eyebrow, the shark demon began to speak but stopped when he noted the dog hanyou was smirking.

"Cold Wave."

The air instantly turned colder and the shark demon's blade gradually developed a layer of ice at the point of contact with the dog hanyou's sword. Traveling up and down the spike covered sword, the ice coated the entire blade and soon covered the hilt and the shark demon's hands.

Grinding his blade against the shark demon's sword, Iya applied even more pressure. Noting the shark demon was wincing, the hanyou suddenly pushed the shark demon's blade up. Finding the opening he was looking for, the dog hanyou swung with all his strength and cut through the frozen wrists of the shark demon, sending his hands and blade flying away from the fight.

"Now you're done, Kisame Hoshigaki."

Drawing back his blade and readying it to be sent through the shark demon's body, the dog hanyou thrust his sword forward. Before it could pierce the shark demon, the large spike covered sword moved protectively in front of the blade of the dog hanyou, taking the full blow instead of it's master. Eyes widening, the hanyou leapt backwards and stared at the sight of the spike covered sword protecting it's master.

"What in the…"

Sneering, Kisame smugly said "I told you once that Samehada was alive. You seem to have forgotten that mere fact. Since my life was in danger, Samehada protected me."

Suddenly the hilt of the sword began wrapping itself around the bloody wrist of the shark demon, seemingly binding it to him. Glowing with a sickly dark red aura, the blade sent the aura flaring up through the hilt and began covering the shark demon within the aura. Without warning, the two bloody stumps where his hands once were sprouted new hands, with them looking exactly as his previous one's had.

Testing out his new hands, the shark demon fisted one of them and slammed it into the palm of his other hand. "Yeah, that's better. I have to admit, you surprised me, half breed. You purposely went at me head on and used the ice powers so you could get me to let go of my sword. Good plan, but a costly one."

"That sword of yours must be really weak by now. I know for certain Samehada sucked up quite a bit of it's power when our blades crossed this last time, especially since it was literally pouring it out. I have to wonder, how much longer that pitiful sword can last."

Lightly growling, Iya brought Ketsaiga before himself and reversed the icy form of his sword back to it's normal halberd state. Unexpectedly, the sword suddenly reversed even further, returning to it's small katana form.

"_This is very bad! I used up too much of Ketsaiga's demonic energy in that last exchange with him. Using Cold Wave to force him to let go of his sword was a dangerous risk, but I thought it would work out to where I would be able to kill him. Instead, his sword protected him and now my sword is almost out of energy. If I had to guess, Ketsaiga has less than a fourth of it's demonic energy remaining, meaning it won't last much longer. Just the mere fact it reversed it's transformation is proof of that._"

Running his eyes over the form of the smirking shark demon, the hanyou couldn't help but inwardly growl. "_Damn, there isn't much I can do now. Ketsaiga has so little energy. I could try Ice Hurricane and use my power to feed Ketsaiga, but I have a feeling Samehada would just heal any damage I did to him. Taking a chance is not the best course of action at this moment, but what choice do I have? I can't keep going on like this forever._"

"_For now, I can dodge him, but my speed won't save me forever. I need to figure out how to beat him, but how?_"

"That a good enough break, half breed?" Kisame questioned, breaking the hanyou from his thoughts. "I hope it was, because I'm ready to end this. You've been fun to fight with, but I can tell you're at your rope's end. That last attack you made was your final chance to beat me."

Reaching out and taking hold of the hilt of his sword, the shark demon waited as it unwrapped itself from around him. Bringing the blade before himself, he smirked and said "Time to die."

Charging forward, the shark demon grinned widely while watching the hanyou bring out the transformation of his sword once more and readied himself for the attack. Drawing his blade over his head one handed, the demon leapt into the air and began descending towards the hanyou.

**"**DENKOU NO KIZU!"

Gasping at the sudden cried out sound, the shark demon had no time to react as a claw like blast of demonic energy with lightning rippling off of it slammed into him from behind, sending him flying across the courtyard and into the side of the stronghold. His limp body fell back to the ground a moment later, with blood spurting from the impact.

Gasping in surprise, Iya weakly said "I don't believe it…"

"Seems as though you're having difficulty with your opponent, Iya Taisho." another voice declared.

Glancing to the other side, the black haired hanyou softly chuckled and smoothly said "I figured you were here too, Uryū. After all, Yukio wouldn't travel without you."

Smirking back at the black haired hanyou, Uryū replied "But of course."

"You're lucky we arrived just in time." Yukio pointedly stated before turning towards the crumpled form of the shark demon. "He would have torn you apart if I hadn't interfered."

Cracking a small smile, Iya replied "I would have handled it."

About to retort, the white haired hanyou was stopped when he sensed a demonic aura flaring to life. All three focused their attention onto the body of the shark demon as it suddenly was covered in a dark red aura that was flowing from his sword. Standing back up, he dusted himself off and pointed his blade at the three.

"Well, well, more food for Samehada. I must say, Samehada hasn't had this good a meal in quite a few years."

Brow furrowing, Yukio calmly asked "Why are you up? And for that matter, how did you heal yourself? I know my attack hit you pretty hard."

Grinning, the shark demon replied "Your attack did hit me pretty good. I hadn't sensed your demonic aura up until that attack hit me. You are quite skilled at hiding your presence."

"Don't side step the question." the white haired hanyou firmly interjected.

Shrugging, the shark demon brought his blade up and placed it onto his right shoulder and smirked. About to speak, he was cut off by the black haired dog hanyou.

"It's his sword." Iya answered, earning himself question filled looks from his son and the Quincy. "That sword of his can absorb demonic energy. It stores the energy within itself, but when he is injured, it will release the energy into him and heal up all of his injuries. I've inflicted quite a bit of damage to him several times, but he's been healed each and every time by his sword."

"Then separate him from the sword." Yukio stated. "It's the simplest solution."

Cracking a small smile, the black haired hanyou shook his head, saying "You'd think it would be easy, but it's not. That sword has a will of it's own. Just before you guys arrived, I cut off his hands. I was about to cut him down when his sword moved on it's own and blocked me. It then healed him and that's about the time you guys came in."

Placing his right hand under his chin, the Quincy calmly replied "That makes things a bit more interesting."

Glowing with a light blue aura, the Quincy's left hand suddenly lifted out of it's sling. Noting this, Iya calmly asked "Do you intend on trying to fight him?"

"Of course I do. You said he can absorb demonic energy, but my powers are that of a priest, so I should be fine by myself. Yukio, stay back for now and let me handle this."

Snorting, Yukio dug his sword into the ground and folded his arms over his chest, saying "Do whatever you like."

Shaking his head with a small smile on his face, the Quincy began moving forward towards the shark demon. Holding his right arm out, he focused light blue energy into his right palm. Forming immediately was a spider web like bow made of pure light blue energy. The center of the bow had four long perpendicular protruding spikes that formed a cross and four smaller ones pointing out diagonally.

"I suggest you surrender, demon. I don't have any personal quarrel with you, nor do I want to fight a battle that is unnecessary." Uryū calmly declared. "However, if you choose not to stand down, I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands. So, what will it be?"

Staring down the Quincy for several moments, Kisame let out a loud boisterous laugh. "You sure got some nerve, priest. I say bring it on, if you got the guts to do it."

Vanishing, the Quincy suddenly reappeared to the shark demon's far right with an energy arrow drawn back. Still moving, the priest released his arrow, sending it soaring straight for the shark demon's chest. Moving his blade before himself, the shark demon allowed the arrow to strike his sword. Upon impact, the arrow suddenly shimmered momentarily before being absorbed by the spike covered blade.

Dark blue eyes widening a fraction, Uryū asked "How did your sword absorb my arrow? It's not demonic energy."

"Did you think Samehada was limited to only absorbing demonic energy, human?" Kisame smugly questioned. Raising his blade before himself horizontally, he added "Samehada is capable of absorbing any and all energy. It doesn't matter if it is power from a human, a half breed, a demon, or anyone in between. Samehada can absorb all power."

"Is that a fact? Then how about we see how it likes this." Uryū stated.

Drawing back his bow, a brilliant pink energy arrow flared to life. Taking aim, the Quincy released the arrow straight for the head of the shark demon. Sneering at the incoming pink arrow, the shark demon used the broad side of his sword to block the arrow from hitting himself. Like before, the arrow struck the spike covered blade, but this arrow seemed to pulsate for a moment before suddenly vanishing like the previous one. The tip of the blade's mouth let out a gurgling sound while it's teeth gnashed together.

"How…" the Quincy began, only to be cut off by the shark demon.

"I told you before that Samehada will absorb any and all energy. You thought your priest powers would make a difference, but you were wrong." Kisame smartly said. "It doesn't matter what kind of energy Samehada absorbs. It is all corrupted into demonic energy to feed my sword."

Eyes hardening a bit, the Quincy replied "Let's put that theory to the test."

Vanishing, the Quincy soon reappeared several feet above the shark demon with his bow drawn back and a pink glowing arrow notched. Five pink arrows fired in rapid succession from the bow in the direction of the shark demon, but all five were blocked by his blade and absorbed. Once more disappearing, the black haired human appeared directly behind the demon and unleashed several blue energy arrows.

Each of the arrows scored hits on the shark demon, who slowly turned around to face the priest with a wide grin on his face. His blade flared to life with a dark red aura and covered him, healing his injuries instantly and leaving his skin unblemished.

"Do you get it yet, human?"

Sunlight glimmering off of his glasses, the black haired human lowered his bow slowly and softly said "I see. So, my weapon is ineffective against you."

Dismissing his energy bow, the Quincy bowed his head so that his eyes were covered in the shadows of his bangs. Smirking at this, the shark demon launched forward with his blade poised to strike down the human.

"Uryū, you damn fool, move!" Iya cried out while racing towards the silent Quincy.

Reaching behind to where six silver handle objects sat with his left hand, the Quincy drew one of them out with his index finger and brought the rectangular handle before himself. Without warning, light blue energy flared from the handle, revealing it to be a sword of pure light blue energy.

Slashing forward and striking the shark demon's blade, the Quincy smirked, saying "Just because my weapons are energy based doesn't mean I lose."

Grinding his sword against the Quincy's, Kisame brashly replied "And don't you start having grand delusions of winning."

All at once, the blade of pure light energy began flickering. Leaping away from the shark demon, Uryū nimbly landed several feet away from the shark demon and brought his energy sword in front of his body. Flickering for a moment longer, the energy blade suddenly retracted back to the hilt and vanished completely, leaving only the silver handle behind.

"Impossible." Uryū whispered.

Appearing next to the surprised human, Iya asked "Are you alright?"

Staring at the silver hilt in his hand, the stunned Quincy quietly replied "He sucked up all of the energy of Seeled Schneider…"

"What were you thinking anyways when you pulled it!" the black haired dog hanyou irritably asked. "You knew his sword was sucking up energy, so why tempt fate with that blade?"

Throwing a glare back at the hanyou, the Quincy heatedly fired back "I was testing a theory!"

Calming a bit, he added "I thought the energy vibrations of Seeled Schneider would cut through his sword, thus allowing me to gain the upper hand. Instead, the vibrations didn't matter and his sword sucked up Seeled Schneider's blade."

"Idiot, you should have known your techniques were useless against him." Yukio grunted out as he appeared next to the Quincy with his sword on his right shoulder.

Growling slightly, the Quincy hissed "I thought I could outsmart him!"

"And you failed at that one." Iya remarked with a sigh.

Turning towards the black haired hanyou, Uryū roared "I'm not the one who nearly got his sword completely absorbed by a fish!"

"He's a shark." the elder hanyou deadpanned. "And you got your sword completely absorbed, so what's you point?"

Obviously embarrassed due to his reddened cheeks, the human ground out "Whatever. Point is you would be dead by now if not for me jumping in!"

Heavily sighing and shaking his head, Yukio began walking away from the bickering pair and on towards the shark demon, muttering "You two are such a pain."

Coming to a stop several feet away from Kisame, Yukio calmly lifted his sword off of his shoulder and pointed it straight at the shark demon.

"You're going to be an interesting opponent."

"You think you got what it takes to fight me, half breed?" Kisame questioned.

Reaching up and pulling his halberd apart into the two separate blades that had formed the halberd, the white haired hanyou answered "Perhaps."

Raising an eyebrow, the shark demon smirked and said "That's an interesting sword you have there."

"Yeah, it sure is." Yukio stated while he drew the two hilts of his swords together, end to end. Hearing a click, he pulled them apart, revealing a chain now connected the two together. Taking hold of the chain, the hanyou began to slowly spin the blade to his right side.

Without warning, the shark demon lunged towards the white haired hanyou, sword raised to stab through him. "I'll kill you before you even think of doing something!"

Watching the incoming attack, the hanyou nimbly leapt into the air, easily dodging the strike meant to kill him. Still swinging his one blade, he flung the chained weapon at the shark demon.

Reacting perfectly to the blade flying at him, the shark demon blocked using his sword's broad side, sending a small shower of sparks into the air from the contact. Before he could react, the shark demon saw the hanyou had vanished from his previous position. Scanning the area, he found no signs of his opponent.

"Looking for me?"

Glancing over his left shoulder, the shark demon caught a glimpse of the white haired hanyou. About to strike him, he suddenly heard the rattle of a chain next to his head. Falling backwards, he managed to keep the blade of the hanyou from slashing across his neck, but did receive a shallow gash on his right cheek. Blood dripped down from the wound while the shark demon attempted to reposition himself and ready for the next attack.

Drawing the chained blade back to himself, Yukio muttered "Che, only a graze. I thought I'd slash open your neck and put an end to this fight. I must be getting rusty."

Reaching up and wiping the blood off of his check with the backside of his hand, the shark demon grinned wide. "You will be fun to fight."

Dropping his chained blade, the dog hanyou reached out and took hold of the chain and started spinning it rapidly beside of his body. Disappearing like previously, he soon remerged into sight high above the shark demon. Throwing the chained blade straight down towards the smirking demon, the hanyou wasn't surprised when his blade was blocked like previously. Jerking on the chain and pulling his blade back towards his body, the hanyou vanished into thin air again, leaving an eerie silence in the air.

A loud clang was soon heard, accompanied by the sound of steel grinding against steel. Pressing the blade in his left hand against the spiked blade of the shark demon, the white haired hanyou leapt away as he threw his chained blade.

Reacting accordingly, Kisame used his sword to block the strike, sending the chained weapon rattling away. Staring at the white haired hanyou with a mixture of emotions on his face, the shark demon calmly asked "Why bother coming at me directly? You know I'll just absorb your sword's power each time our blades clash."

"Yeah, I know, but I wonder if you've noticed something yet."

Frowning, the shark demon smugly asked "Noticed what? That you're losing your power?"

Holding the chained blade out before his body, Yukio chuckled and said "Hardly. I guess you really are that dense. Try and sense my power next time our blades clash."

With that said, the hanyou vanished. Coming back into sight high above the shark demon, he flung the chained blade straight down for the shark demon's head.

Sensing the attack, the shark demon was quick to parry. About to counter, he gasped softly when he found the hanyou had moved from his overhead position to only a few feet in front of him. Unable to react, he felt the blade in the left hand of his opponent pierce his chest. Hacking up a small bit of blood, he swung his blade at the hanyou, making him retreat a short distance.

"Still think it's unwise for me to directly fight with you?" Yukio snidely questioned as he panted lightly. "If you were a smarter demon, you'd have noticed that thus far you've yet to suck much of Fenrir's demonic energy."

Wiping the blood away from the side of his mouth, Kisame barked back "What of it! Samehada will still suck it dry!"

Shaking his head, the white haired hanyou smirked, saying "You'll be dead before then. You're probably curious to why not much of Fenrir's power has been taken. The reason is a simple one: there is barely any energy within my blade for you to suck up."

"You're not making sense." the shark demon grunted out. "Every demonic weapon has power within it that Samehada can take."

"Every weapon indeed does have power within itself," Yukio commented as his breathing finally stabilized. "However, I know that fighting you head on with energy within a blade is stupid. That's why I decided to take a different approach."

Bringing his blade up and revealing it completely, the hanyou showed minor nicks and cuts on his twin swords. "As you can see, my swords have quite a few scratches. Care to guess how they got them?"

Gripping the hilt of Samehada tighter and drawing it up onto his shoulder, the shark demon muttered "Like I care."

"They're from striking your blade."

"That doesn't make any sense. Your sword's demonic energy should protect it from that kind of damage." Kisame countered. Eyes widening a fraction, he added "Unless your sword is using less energy. I see you aren't using your sword's energy to protect it, but why?"

"Because if I used my sword's natural protection, it would be feeding your blade. When our blades are about to clash, I transfer almost all of Fenrir's demonic power into my body. Doing so keeps Fenrir from having it's power sucked out by your sword." Yukio explained.

Sighing slightly, he added "Of course, doing that comes with great risk, to not only Fenrir, but myself also. Fenrir is made weaker and has the risk of possibly breaking with the loss of it's demonic energy. And then there is the damage I inflict upon my own body by absorbing so much demonic energy directly. Each time I do it, it feels like the power is tearing me up on the inside due that I'm holding that much power within my body."

Processing the words the dog hanyou had said, the shark demon smiled sinisterly. "So, you transfer the power into yourself. That means you're not as weak as I originally figured you might be."

"However, you will die here, regardless of what you do."

Readying his chained blade to throw again, the hanyou watched as the shark demon vanished from his sight. Vanishing himself, the white haired hanyou reappeared several feet in the air when he sensed a demonic aura behind himself. Gasping as he turned his head to look, he felt the blade of the shark demon strike his back.

Refusing to scream from the pain, the hanyou disappeared once more, reappearing on the ground with blood pouring out of his wound and running down his legs. Reaching around, he felt the wound, instantly cringing upon doing so. Finding that the wound was deep, he began to say something, but felt his body starting to shutter from the pain.

"My sword doesn't slice, it rips." Kisame stated with a sadistic smile on his face. "I'm sure you noticed that your power has taken a nosedive too. Next time you decide to be cute with your sword's energy, try storing it elsewhere other than your body."

Launching himself forward at Yukio, the shark demon declared "You're dead!"

Before he could swing his sword, the shark demon was knocked away by a well placed kick to the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground several feet away.

"As if I'd let you kill my son." Iya coldly said as he straightened himself back up to full height.

Appearing next to the white haired hanyou and helping him up, Uryū calmly declared "I'll try and treat his wounds, but I can't guarantee I can take care of them all."

"Do what you can and stay back." the black haired hanyou calmly said with his back to the Quincy.

Nodding his head, the Quincy and white haired hanyou both vanished in a flash, reappearing over fifty feet away from the fight. Continuing to move away till finally they reached the gates of the stronghold, the Quincy set the hanyou down and began treating his wounds.

Sensing his son and the Quincy had left the area of the battle, Iya returned his attention to the shark demon that was standing up and chuckling.

Rubbing his jaw, Kisame smugly commented "Not a bad hit. You're not half bad when you try."

Drawing Ketsaiga from it's sheath and sparking it's transformation, the dog hanyou coldly ground out "You're not going to win. I don't care how strong you are, I will take you down."

"Is that so?" the shark demon mocked. "What makes you think you can beat me?"

Gripping his hilt a bit tighter, Iya began to respond. Before he could, a sphere of glowing white demonic aura plunged out of the sky and streaked past the shark demon. When passing by the shark demon, it grazed against him and took out a chunk of his right side, bones and all.

Coming to a stop several feet away from the blue skinned demon, the sphere came to a stop and dissipated. Staring at the person who appeared, Iya softly whispered "Sesshomaru."


	14. Chapter 14: Assault on the Stronghold,P3

**Hello again everyone. So, life has been somewhat more stable. Last week, I spent every night helping out a coworker with a play he's directing. I'm the guy running the soundboard, which is pretty cool. The show was to the public on the 16****th**** and 17****th****, plus it's coming back again this weekend for the 23****rd**** and 24****th****. It went well last weekend, though I nearly played a track of music at the wrong time both nights. First 2 real screw ups on my part, though they never were heard. But anyways, the name of the play is **_**Waiting for the Parade**_**, which takes place during World War 2 in Canada. Plus, it's an all female cast, which made things interesting. Heh, been great working with this play. Hopefully things will work out and tomorrow night, we'll begin our last two nights without problems. At least that's my hope. On the job front, not much is really new. Our company seems to be heading away from the Air Force centrality since they cut our funding somewhat. I've yet to hear back from any of the jobs I put in for since I interviewed with the one and sent in my letter of contingency. I'm not too worried about it, so hopefully all will work out. Other than that, not much is really new.**

**Writing wise, things are moving along nicely. This is one of two of the last chapters, so I hope you all like it. Kind of sad this story is winding down, but it happens. Also, I've noticed when I went back in to look at some chapters that the breaks in sections is not appearing. It works at times, but then not others, which is a headache. I'm starting a new attempt at showing breaks, so watch for the following. They will be "000", a set of double lines, then "000". I'm hoping that'll fix this issue.**

**Thank you as always to Kattana for reviewing. Just getting to read your comments is always an inspiration for me to continue working on this story. I'd do it with or without it, but getting a review always inspires me to try a little harder and to keep things moving along. Plus it helps me verify if I'm even making any sense, lol. But again, thank you very much for your review.**

**As for the other non-existent reviews, eh, whatever. I love reading them, but it's very discouraging when you get nothing. Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry at anyone who reads this story, but it's kind of hard to gauge how I'm doing on this story. I had this issue with **_**Reunion**_** towards the end, though I did have at least 3 faithful reviewers to tell me what they thought. I know some people don't like to give out their thoughts, or find it too troublesome to review, but honestly, it's far more frustrating to an author to know that your story is getting hits, but no reviews. At least it is to me. I love the fact it's getting hits, but no reviews really kind of just says to me that either people don't like it or are too lazy to review. I used to take the stance of not reviewing, but since experiencing the feeling of what I am now, I've reviewed always on a story that I read. So please, to any reading my story, if you have comments on this story, please do let me know what you're thinking and review or PM me. I'd appreciate it greatly so that I'd know what I am or am not doing. Thanks. (/Gets down off soap box.\)**

**Now then, I think I'm done. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It is the next to last chapter, so next time, I'll let everyone know what I'm doing after this story ends. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Translations of attacks names:**

**Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha = Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave**

**Chapter 14**

Staring in disbelief at his elder brother, Iya tried to form words within his mouth, only to find he could not speak due to the sinister, yet ominous aura of his brother flaring about in the courtyard.

"_His aura is so damn heavy. I've never felt him releasing this much of it before. Damn, this is not going to end well._"

"Iya."

Broken from his thoughts by the cold and stern tone of his brother's voice, the hanyou looked towards the Lord of the West and noted his cold amber eyes were boring into his own muddy brown ones. Feeling his blood running cold from the look he was being given, the hanyou swallowed hard as a trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face.

In a cool, monotone voice, the dog demon asked "Was it this demon that killed this Sesshomaru's mate?"

Unable to look his brother in the eye any longer, Iya weakly replied "It was."

"So, you are the Lord of the Western Lands?" Kisame questioned, effectively earning the attention of the hanyou, but not the dog demon.

Ignoring the shark demon completely, Sesshomaru slowly walked towards the fallen form of the ice demoness. His eyes were hard, cold, and solely focused on his mate's body.

Irked by the dog demon's behavior, the shark demon's body glowed with a dark red aura thanks to his sword and healed his wounds quickly. "I asked you a question."

Receiving no answer still, Kisame vanished in a flash and rematerialized in front of the dog demon to block his path. Sneering, he smugly said "I was the one that killed your wench, yet you say nothing. Did she mean so little to you?"

Remaining emotionless, the demon lord smoothly stated "Move aside."

"And if I don't?"

Without warning, the shark demon was flung across the courtyard and into the far wall by a mighty kick from the demon lord. Paying no heed to crashing sound in the distance, the silver haired demon moved onwards towards his mate's body.

Reaching it at last with no further interruptions, the dog demon stared down at ice demoness's still form. Taking in the appearance of her tattered and blood soaked clothing, as well as examining the large wound in her stomach, the dog demon bowed his head slightly so that his eyes could no longer be seen due to the shadow of his bangs.

In a whisper so low that Iya barely could hear it, the dog demon sorrowfully said "Forgive this Sesshomaru for not returning sooner."

Drawing the light blue cloth wrapped sword from it's sheath, the Lord of the West felt the blade pulsate while staring down at his mate. Slowly becoming visible to only him were several small gray skinned imp creatures with small horns on their heads, yellow corneas with black irises, many sharp fangs, and stubby legs. Each one had a makeshift wrap around their hips and carried a long scythe.

Feeling the blade he held pulsate once more, Sesshomaru swung the sword and cut down each of the imps, disintegrating all of them with a single stroke.

Watching on, Iya whispered in his mind "_It never ceases to amaze me the power of Tenseiga. To those watching, it looks like he's merely swinging his sword through the air over a person and doing nothing. However, according to father, when Tenseiga sweeps through the air like that, it is actually cutting the pall-bearers that take away souls of the dead. Though Sesshomaru thought Tenseiga was weak initially, I'm certain he has accepted what father left him._"

Sheathing his blade and then kneeling down next to his mate's body, the dog demon waited patiently till his mate's body started pulsating. A light blue demonic aura soon formed over the ice demoness's body, covering it completely from head to toe. Without warning, her chest began rising and falling in a rhythmic motion.

Eyes fluttering open, Yoshe's sky blue eyes looked up at her mate's face, but were unfocused. A few moments passed until she realized she was staring at the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru?"

Receiving a nod of confirmation, the demoness's eyes started filling up with tears. "I'm sorry that…"

Silenced by the dog demon placing his right index finger over her lips, the ice demoness stared into the amber eyes of her mate and saw warmth within his molten orbs.

"You have no reason to apologize, Yoshe. It is I who am sorry for not being here to protect you and our child. I shall never make the same mistake again."

Standing, Sesshomaru calmly spoke up without even looking at the hanyou. "Iya."

Appearing next to his brother in a flash, the hanyou replied "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

Turning his focus towards the shark demon, who was slowly clambering out of the rubble that had fallen on top of him from the impact, the demon lord coolly declared "Take Yoshe to safety. This Sesshomaru shall deal with him."

"You should know a few things before you take up this fight, Sesshomaru." Iya stated. "That sword of his, it can absorb demonic energy from whatever it touches. He has already sucked out nearly three-fourths of Ketsaiga's energy. Also, that sword is alive and has a mind of it's own, which means if you separate him from it, it can move itself back to him. As well, he uses the energy that his blade steals to heal his body. Finally, during the course of a battle, his strength increases while his opponent's decreases."

Pausing for a moment, the dog hanyou added "Taking him on may not be the best course of action at this moment."

"This Sesshomaru shall not stand down. Take Yoshe to safety."

Gasping in shock, the hanyou began to sharply counter, only to find his brother was no longer beside of him. Finding the dog demon walking towards the recovering shark demon at a casual pace, the hanyou let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Stubborn old dog…"

Hearing the ice demoness struggling to stand, the hanyou was by her side immediately and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't move Yoshe. I'll take you to Lilly and Yumi."

Noting that his sister-in-law was ignoring his request, Iya quickly scooped her up into his arms bridal style, earning him a small 'eep.' Ignoring it, he turned away from the stronghold and sprinted off in the direction he had originally come from.

"Let me down Iya!" Yoshe protested. "I have to stay!"

Increasing his pace and holding on tight to the ice demoness, Iya shook his head, saying "I can't do that, Yoshe. Sesshomaru ordered me to take you away to safety."

"Damn it, I order you to let me go!"

Not receiving a reply to her demand, the demoness continued to struggle to free herself, but to no avail other than tiring herself out.

"Yoshe, he's not staying behind because he wants to, it's because he has to."

Looking up into the eyes of the dog hanyou, she noted the worried look he had. "He stayed behind to protect both his mate and child. In a lot of ways, it's like when our father chose to protect Izayoi and Inuyasha. Father didn't wish to remain behind, but for both Izayoi and Inuyasha to survive, he chose to remain behind."

Weakly smiling as he glanced down at her, he added "But I know Sesshomaru will be fine. He is the Western Lord after all, the strongest of the Four Lords."

"Besides, once I've taken you to where Lilly and Yumi are, I'll go back."

"I want to go back too…" Yoshe whispered.

Nodding, the hanyou answered "I know, but in your condition at the moment, you wouldn't be able to help. I can sense that you are still weak from that battle, even after Sesshomaru revived you with Tenseiga. To go back now would be suicide."

"Lilly will protect both Yumi and you, so in the meantime, I'll go help."

Seeing the demoness bite her lower lip and finally nod her head slightly, the hanyou turned his attention back ahead of himself. "_You'd better not die on us, Sesshomaru. Stay alive till I get back._"

000

* * *

000

Coming to a stop nearly twelve feet away from the blue skinned demon, Sesshomaru impassively eyed the demon momentarily.

Bringing himself to full height and placing his sword onto his right shoulder, Kisame grinned widely, saying "At last, a real fight in which I don't have to hold back."

"You shall die here, shark demon."

Sneering, the blue skinned demon smugly replied "So you're going to try and avenge that bitch of yours, huh? Good, that means your demonic energy will be more ferocious and should give Samehada an excellent meal."

Drawing his white wrapped sword from it's sheath faster than the blink of an eye as he closed the gap between himself and the shark demon, the demon lord was upon his enemy before his opponent could react. Disappearing, the dog demon reappeared several feet away from the shark demon with his blade extended away from his body and blood dripping from it. Shaking the blood off, he sheathed the sword and remained still for a few moments.

Blood suddenly sprayed into the air from a large and deep cut on the midsection of Kisame. A bit of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Suddenly glowing with a red demonic aura that stemmed from his sword, the shark demon turned around to face the dog demon's back. Grinning widely, he let out a loud boisterous laugh.

"So, is that the best you got?"

Vanishing once more and reappearing a short distance from the shark demon's backside, the dog demon slid his blade into it's sheath. The sound of the shark demon screaming out in pain again sounded through the air, along with blood splotching onto the ground, staining it crimson.

Turning to face the back of the demon lord, Kisame grinned widely again, saying "If that's the best you got then maybe you should quit while you're ahead."

Irked by the words of his opponent, the dog demon silently whirled around to find his opponent's sword had once more healed all his wounds. Charging forward and vanishing like before, he drew his sword and swung the blade at the head of the shark demon.

The sound of steel clashing sounded through the air, accompanied by a shower of sparks flying to the ground. Both blades were locked together, with the shark demon grinning madly at a seemingly surprised, but irked demon lord. Grinding their blades together, the two pushed against each other, trying to win dominance from the battle. A gurgling noise started filling the air, earning the attention of the dog demon. Observing it was the sword of his opponent, the demon lord leapt away instantly and put a safe distance of thirteen feet between them.

"That demonic energy of your blade was very tasty to Samehada. It's never had a meal quite like that."

Eyeing Bakusaiga momentarily as it suddenly pulsated, Sesshomaru emotionlessly replied "It will not taste this Sesshomaru's energy for much longer."

Raising his blade over his head, the dog demon swung it downwards quickly, saying "Be gone."

Flying away from the blade instantly was a surge of teal colored demonic energy. Ripping the ground apart as it neared the shark demon, it seemingly picked up speed and struck it's target with remarkable force.

Smirking at the incoming attack, the shark demon reflexively blocked the energy with his blade, but his eyes widened when he was suddenly thrown skidding backwards by the sheer power and force of the attack.

Exploding at last, the beam vanished, leaving behind only a thick plume of dust. Rocks and dirt fell to the ground, shrouding the results of the attack.

"Now that's the kind of power I expected from you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kisame's voice declared from within his shroud.

Gripping the hilt of Bakusaiga tightly, Sesshomaru watched as the dust settled, revealing the grinning shark demon. Narrowing his eyes at the unscathed demon, the demon lord couldn't help but notice the blade that his opponent had grown in length and had more girth than prior to his attack.

Chuckling with an amused look on his face, the shark demon added "I've never encountered demonic energy as powerful as yours, Lord Sesshomaru. Even that hanyou I fought prior to you did not have the power that you possess. Samehada is giddy for it's next taste."

Holding the blade horizontally before himself, he said "At this point, I don't see why I can't drop all the false pretenses and fight you at full power. It's been quite some time since I've released my zanpakutō."

"That is a zanpakutō?" Sesshomaru questioned with a raised brow.

Smirking madly with his many teeth showing, Kisame answered "Yes, Samehada is a zanpakutō."

Studying the living blade within the shark demon's hands for several moments, the demon lord responded calmly, saying "It is in it's Shikai form then."

Chuckling again, the shark demon shook his head. "No, it is not. It is actually in it's sealed form, but you are confusing the type of zanpakutō I have with the ones you are accustomed to seeing, like your mate's for example."

"There are two types of zanpakutō. The first type is the one with two releases, the Shikai and Bankai. Both amplify one's power, but that is all." Kisame explained. "However, the second type of zanpakutō has only one release, called the Resurrección. This type of release is different, as this type of zanpakutō is actually made from a seal placed on a demon's true power. Rather than transform into an animal form, a seal is created and a demon's true power is placed into a zanpakutō. When released, the demon takes on a similar appearance of their true self, but without the hassle of a large, cumbersome form."

"When I learned of this, I immediately had that type of zanpakutō made. It helped hold back some of my power, allowing me to enjoy a fight much longer, but also it allowed me to use more power from my true form. Zanpakutō of this type can take on any form and aren't limited to a katana or wakizashi, nor are they useless weapons with no powers of their own. Obviously by now, you've taken note of Samehada's power alone. I'm sure you're curious to what will happen when I unleash my blade's true power."

Closing his eye lids, the dog demon slowly reopened them, revealing cold, hard amber eyes. In an uninterested voice, he replied "This Sesshomaru cares not what form you take. The likes of you could never defeat this Sesshomaru."

Grinning wildly once more as he flipped his blade upside down before himself, Kisame smugly remarked "This will be fun. Tremble in fear before my Resurrección."

Tightening his hold on the hilt of his blade, the shark demon yelled out "Shred and devour, Samehada!"

The blade of the shark demon suddenly glowed brightly with it's dark red aura. In a flash, it engulfed the shark demon completely and shrouded him within it. An explosion thundered where the demon stood, but rather than smoke or dust filling the air, water swirled throughout it and seemingly protecting the shark demon.

Nearly half a minute went by before the water suddenly stopped swirling and fell harmlessly to the ground with a loud splash. Appearing from the water was not the familiar form of the shark demon, but what looked like an entirely new creature in itself. The demon's skin was now a darker shade of blue, and his skin looking far rougher than previously. A large shark fin ran down from the top of his head to just above his butt, with two large fins forming from the back of his shoulders down to right before his wrists. A long sinewy tail flowed out behind him, and only his pants and sandals remained of his clothing. His hands and feet were now clawed and webbed. The strangest change was his head that now appeared to be more shark like, with his numerous teeth gleaming in the sunlight. Three gills on each side of his neck sucked in fresh air as he grinned sinisterly.

"Afraid of my appearance, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Impassively, the dog demon raised his blade before himself and answered "Hardly. You have become no stronger in this Sesshomaru's eyes."

Sneering, Kisame answered "We'll see how you feel about that when you die. I'll give you one word of warning before we continue our fight. While I am in this form, I can directly absorb demonic energy from whatever makes contact with my body."

Flaring to life, the shark demon's sickly red demonic aura surrounded his body. Seemingly holding his breath, the demon's aura flared even more wildly, signifying his build up of demonic energy.

Without warning, he cried out "Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha!"

Upon opening his jaws, a massive amount of water began pouring out of the shark demon's mouth and swept across the area quickly. The water soon formed a massive dome of water, trapping both the shark demon and demon lord within itself. The dome itself was nearly half a mile in height and length and continued to swirl in a circle to maintain it's shape.

Surprised by his opponent's ability, the dog demon remained emotionless on the surface, but felt a touch of worry creeping into his mind. Glancing at his opponent through the water, he raised his blade high over his head and felt the demonic energy collecting within the blade. Swinging hard downwards, the sword unleashed a blast of teal colored energy towards the shark demon with incredible force.

Grinning as the blast slammed into his body, the shark demon let out a boisterous laugh while he was pushed backwards. Digging his clawed feet into the ground, he came to a stop and the teal energy was sucked into his body. His dark red demonic aura flared to life, revealing the power increase he had just received.

Irked by the shark demon's demeanor, the dog demon vanished in a flash. Reappearing directly in front of his opponent with his sword raised, the demon lord brought his blade down with tremendous force and attempted to cut the shark demon in half. Instead, he found he could not cut the tough skin of the shark demon and found that the energy of his blade was being siphoned out, prompting him to retreat a short distance.

Tightening his grip on Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru suddenly leapt forward again and slashed Kisame across the chest, only irked to find his blade sparking across the shark's skin but not cutting through it. Slashing several times, he found he could not cut through the shark demon's thick skin, irking him even further. Forced to push away, he ran his eyes over the demon's body, finding no vulnerabilities in his defenses.

"What, already done?"

Disappearing, the dog demon reappeared several feet above the shark demon with his whip flung down at his opponent. The whip managed to strike through the shark's tough skin, but before it could dig any further, it's energy was absorbed. Vanishing in a flash, the demon lord was behind his opponent before he could react. With all his strength, the dog demon plunged his blade straight through the back of the shark demon. Teal demonic energy flared to life from the tip of the blade that stuck out the shark's chest without warning, making the shark demon's eyes widen with shock.

A large explosion ensued, with the dog demon skidding away from the carnage. The water dome that had entrapped the two had dispersed, sending all of the water spraying in all directions. Gradually, it receded, revealing the dog demon visible while dust covered his opponent.

Panting heavily with water dripping to the ground from his body, the dog demon eyed the dust for any signs of the shark demon, but found none at first glance. Not letting his guard down, he moved his sword before his body, readying himself for the next offensive attack.

000

* * *

000

Ears swiveling and eyes focused on the explosion coming from the direction of the Western Stronghold, Iya clenched his fists tightly and coolly said "I'm going back. Sesshomaru may not admit it, but he might need my help in this fight."

Looking up from the ice demoness she had been examining, Lilly stood and dusted off her skirt and moved towards her mate. In a calm, soft tone, she smoothly said "Iya, perhaps you should stay back and let him handle this fight."

"I've got to go back. This demon, he's in a whole other league of his own, maybe even demon lord material. I'm certain the three of you will be fine here, especially since Uryū is not far away." the dog hanyou remarked.

"But …"

"Let him go, please."

Turning her attention to the ice demoness, who was weakly trying to sit up, the neko immediately returned to the demoness's side and fell back to her knees. Placing a clawed hand onto the demoness's chest, the neko firmly said "Yoshe, don't move. You need to rest."

"I want him to go, to make sure Sesshomaru doesn't do something foolish." Yoshe weakly muttered as she returned to laying on her back.

Releasing a heavy sigh as she turned her head towards her mate, the neko studied his back momentarily. Picking up the scent of his blood, she spotted a small trickle leaking to the ground and staining it in the crimson color. The blood came from his clenched hands where he was digging his claws into his palms.

"Your mind is made up already, regardless of what I say, isn't it, Iya."

A moment passed until Iya answered "He is my brother, Lilly. I can't leave him out there to fight alone. No matter what the danger is, I have to go to help him."

Hiding her eyes just beneath the shadows of her bangs, Lilly quietly replied "Then go, before it's too late."

"I'll be back, I promise. No matter what, if this doesn't end within the hour, I want you to go to Edo. Do you understand?"

Holding back the tears that desperately wished for release, Lilly meekly nodded her head and whispered "I do."

Unwilling to turn around due that he knew his resolve would melt away, the dog hanyou raced away from the group and back towards the distant building.

"_Hold on, Sesshomaru. I'm coming!_"

000

* * *

000

Staring at the cloud of dust for nearly a minute, the dog demon ran his senses over the area, search for any signs of his opponent. Picking up the sound of what sounded like the ground ripping asunder, the demon lord had less than a moment's notice when a shark fin appeared from the ground directly in front of him. Using his agility, he leapt into the air, just as the shark demon erupted from the ground at the place where the demon lord once stood, jaws snapping.

Grinning madly as he turned to face the dog demon, Kisame smartly said "You managed to dodge it at the last moment. Any longer and I'd have tore you to ribbons."

"Someone of your stature could never bring down this Sesshomaru."

Scoffing, the transformed shark demon remarked "I hate to say it, but that last attack of yours surprised me. I've never been run through while in my released form. My skin is just too thick for normal opponents to pierce."

Smirking again, he added "But you're not normal opponent. And the fact that you managed to get off an attack with your blade within me was even more shocking. A well calculated move, but it failed and I have only become stronger from it."

"It proved a theory of this Sesshomaru's." the dog demon tightly countered. "You can be harmed while in that form. Had you not begun regenerating when this Sesshomaru pierced through you, you would be dead."

Swinging his blade out to his right side so that the tip now pointed diagonally to the ground, Sesshomaru added "You cannot escape your fate. Death awaits you."

Letting out a loud boisterous laugh, Kisame evilly grinned, saying "I'm going to enjoy wiping that look off your face."

Building up tremendous power within his jaws, the shark demon cried out "Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha!"

Spraying water straight at the dog demon, the transformed shark felt a smirk tugging at his lips as the tremendous amount of water struck the dog demon. Quickly, the water started swirling around into a dome shape, forming his domain and prison for his opponent.

Unfazed by the change of the battleground, Sesshomaru stood his ground and eyed the shark demon momentarily. Watching the shark demon suddenly launch himself at his person, the dog demon readied his blade for the incoming attack. Crossing his blade with the right fin of his opponent, he pulled back his sword and attempted to plunge it into the shark demon's gut.

Reading the demon lord's move, Kisame easily evaded the attack and came about with his tail whipping to take off the head of the dog demon. Instead, his tail was caught and cut off near the base of it by the blade of his opponent. Howling in pain, the transformed shark distanced himself from the dog demon. Glowing with a dark red aura, his body quickly regenerated his tail in a flash. Giving it a few test flicks, he smirked evilly at the dog demon.

"Do you not understand that you cannot win!" Kisame demanded. "No matter what you do, I will absorb all of your power. Each time you strike me, I grow stronger. It is foolish to continue, but I won't complain, seeing how your power nourishes my strength."

Bringing Bakusaiga in front of his body, the demon lord summoned forth the teal colored demonic aura of his blade. His own body's red aura flared to life, causing the sphere of water to begin sloshing and sending some water flying from it to the ground. Moving at incredible speed towards the shark demon, he drew his blade up and readied to strike.

"Trying again, are you?"

Slamming his blade against the left shoulder of the shark demon, the dog demon struck out at the same time with his left hand and sank his claws into the right shoulder of his opponent.

Eyes widening in surprise, Kisame mumbled "What are you…"

"You wanted this Sesshomaru's power, but you will not be able to absorb it all."

Flaring even higher, the demonic auras of both the dog demon and his sword grew even larger than the start of his attack.

Greedily, the shark demon's body devoured the demonic energy that was touching him. Letting out a loud barking laugh, he sneered and smugly said "You've finally gone insane."

Coldly smirking, the demon lord did not reply verbally. As an alternative, he increased his demonic aura, along with the power pouring out from Bakusaiga.

000

* * *

000

Picking up speed the moment he sensed his brother's aura flaring wildly, Iya couldn't help but feel his mind moving at overdrive with worry.

"_What in the hell are you thinking, Sesshomaru! I told you that he absorbs demonic energy, but instead of fighting conservatively and at a distance, you're going all out with an attack that's sure to drain you of all your power. Damn it, are you trying to die!_"

Seeing the Western Stronghold coming into view, along with the large water dome sloshing about near it, the dog hanyou's right hand reflexively went for his sword's hilt.

"_Sesshomaru, I don't know why you're attacking like you are, but I won't let you die. No matter what, I won't let that happen!_"

Increasing his speed as he drew his sword and transformed it, the hanyou summoned up as much power as he could within Ketsaiga.

000

* * *

000

"How long! How long can this continue!" Kisame desperately questioned aloud.

Smirking, the demon lord poured out even more demonic energy from both his body and blade, causing the water surrounding the pair to begin swirling even faster. Some of the water was even beginning to heat up from the intense power that the dog demon was releasing.

Without warning, the muscles within the shark demon's back and arms started bubbling up sporadically, as if they were ready to burst at the seams.

"You appear to be full." Sesshomaru smugly stated. "Tell this Sesshomaru, did you not say you could absorb every last bit of this Sesshomaru's power, or were you lying?"

Eyes fully wide, the shark demon grit his teeth, yelling out "I can't… I can't absorb! I can't do it!"

The water surrounding the pair suddenly dispersed, with all of it dropping to the ground and spreading across the grounds of the stronghold and washing over anything it came across.

Feeling his muscles about to rip apart, Kisame leapt backwards several feet. Panting heavily, he quickly realized his body was still on the edge of exploding. Glowing with a brilliant dark red aura, he released a primitive roar that filled the air for several miles. The glow intensified till his body could no longer be seen.

The glow soon died down, revealing the shark demon had reverted to his more human like appearance. He was heavily panting with sweat pouring off of his body. Laying next to him on the ground squealing loudly was his sword. Sickly red demonic aura oozed from it while it's body seemed to fluctuate. One moment, it grew more than triple it's original size, the next it returned to it's original gorged size.

Staring down at his glowing blade, the shark demon's eyes were filled with shock as the sword seemed to suddenly grow nearly five times it's original size. Cracks started forming in the metallic blade with sickly red energy pouring from them.

All at once, the blade exploded, sending a massive fireball of demonic energy spraying across the field and engulfing the pair of demons.

Seeing the fireball, Iya came to a skidding stop about two hundred yards away from the explosion. Panting lightly, he quickly reached out with all of his senses in an attempt to locate his brother or the shark demon. Unable to pinpoint either, he vigilantly waited as the energy slowly died down. Able to once more sense his brother and his opponent, the hanyou quickly sprinted forward towards his brother's side.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

Grunting to his brother, the demon lord smoothly replied "This Sesshomaru is unharmed."

Running his eyes over his brother's form briefly, the hanyou mutely nodded and turned his attention across the battlefield and scanned the shark demon for injury.

Panting heavily, the shark demon was slumped forward with his hands resting on his torn and tattered pants. Burns covered portions of his arms and torso, along with a few on his cheeks. Nothing but the hilt of his sword remained laying on the ground next to him.

"Looks like you were right." Kisame muttered with a small grin on his face. "I couldn't absorb all of your power. Heh, I'm disappointed that I lost this fight, but proud of the fact it was the best fight of my life. You were the true opponent I've searched for."

Not saying the word, the dog demon suddenly vanished in the blink of an eye and appeared directly before the shark demon with his sword drawn back. Without hesitation, he swung his blade through the air, leaving only the sound of the sword whistling through the breeze.

A moment passed before the shark demon's head rolled off of his shoulders and onto the ground with a sickening thud. Blood spurted from his neck and his body fell forward and spattered blood.

Shaking the blood off of his sword, the dog demon silently sheathed the powerful blade, only to draw his other sword.

Frowning, Iya began to ask what the demon lord intended to do, when realization dawned on him. "_I pity Kisame. Not only will he be felled by Sesshomaru once, but twice. I suppose it is the only real punishment Sesshomaru could come up with for having killed Yoshe._"

Feeling the blade in his clawed hand pulsate, the dog demon ran his eyes over the body of the shark demon momentarily. His eyes alone spotted the small gray imp like creatures crowding around the body of the fallen shark demon. Once more feeling his blade pulsate, he silently swung the blade through the air, slashing cleaving through all of the small creatures in a single sweep.

Sheathing Tenseiga and drawing Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru quietly watched as the body of Kisame healed it's wounds and his head sprouted out from his severed neck. Pulsating, the shark demon took a deep breath of air, revealing he was indeed resurrected.

Eyes snapping open, Kisame pushed his body up off of the ground and onto his hands and knees before settling back onto his knees. Looking up at the dog demon, whose amber eyes bored into his own coal ones, the shark demon frowned slightly.

"Why am I alive?"

"Silence." Sesshomaru icily declared. "Tell this Sesshomaru who sent you here."

Reaching up and scratching the back of his head, the shark demon grunted out "No one sent me here. I simply found out you were the strongest demon lord and I wanted to test my skills against you."

Remaining silent momentarily, the dog demon coldly replied "You lie. Who told you where to find this Sesshomaru?"

"Like I have anything to hide. I wanted a good fight and I got one. Why the hell are you …"

Unable to finish his sentence due that his head was sliced cleanly from his shoulders once again, the body of the shark demon collapsed onto the ground. Swinging his blade away from his body and flicking the blood onto the ground, the dog demon silently sheathed his blade and turned towards his brother.

"Did he tell you anything of whom sent you?"

Receiving a mute no from his brother, the demon lord eyed him. At last, he said "This Sesshomaru trusts you left his mate well protected."

"Lilly is watching over both Yoshe and Yumi." Iya curtly answered with an annoyed look on his face. "Uryū is also close to their location with Yukio, though I doubt Yukio would have been of any help in protecting them since he is injured also."

Nodding his head, the dog demon slowly walked in the direction the dog hanyou had traveled in with his nose inhaling the scents of the area. Knowing where his brother was going, the hanyou fell in step with his brother.

000

* * *

000

Staring up at the nearly full moon shining in the sky, Iya let out a soft sigh and slid his eyes shut as he leaned against the cool wall. Ears swiveling the moment he heard a door opening and closing, he sniffed the air, finding his brother's scent was approaching him.

"How is Yoshe doing?"

Stopping a few feet away from his brother, Sesshomaru evenly answered "She is still weak, but will recover within the next few days. What of Yukio?"

Opening his muddy brown eyes, the hanyou pushed off from the wall and turned to face his brother. Muddy brown met amber momentarily before the hanyou nonchalantly replied "Kiyomi told me that he'll make a full recovery within a day or two. Apparently the wound wasn't as bad as she feared at first glance. She wants him to stay in bed for the remainder of tonight and not be up until after noon tomorrow."

"If he is anything like his father, he will disregard that order." the demon lord smartly remarked.

Rolling his eyes, Iya muttered "Yeah, you're a riot, Sesshomaru."

"What of Ketsaiga? Is it recovering it's lost energy?"

Letting out a ragged sigh as he ran a clawed hand through his loose hair, the hanyou retorted "It is slowly regaining it's lost strength."

Pulling his sword from it's sheath and bringing it before himself so that the moonlight reflected in the finely polished blade, Iya solemnly said "I was concerned that it wouldn't be able to recover due to the amount of energy sucked from it. Kisame's sword took nearly three-fourths of Ketsaiga's energy. I've burned up most of it's energy before, but never had it stolen."

"Ever since Samehada was destroyed, Ketsaiga has been reclaiming it's lost energy. I'm guessing that either Ketsaiga is replenishing it's own energy on it's own or it's absorbing the lost energy from the air."

Sheathing the blade, the hanyou added "Either one is good enough."

Pausing for a moment, the dog hanyou asked "What about Bakusaiga? Is it recovering?"

"This Sesshomaru's sword has already recovered."

Nodding his head, the hanyou replied "I should have guessed."

"Indeed."

Turning away, the dog demon elegantly began moving towards the doorway that led back into the main building. Stopping a few feet from the door, he calmly said over his shoulder "We shall meet with Yukio and the Quincy in the morning."

Receiving a grunt of acknowledgement, the demon lord slipped back into the building, leaving the hanyou alone to stare at the night sky.

"_I could have lost Ketsaiga forever today. Is that something I could have lived with?_"

Lightly chuckling at his musings, Iya shook his head and sadly smiled. "_No, I would never have let Ketsaiga die. I could never let any harm befall it. I protect it with my life. Ketsaiga isn't just a sword that I wield, it has become a part of me and I a part of it._"

Sensing a familiar demonic aura moving in his direction, the hanyou continued to examine the sky and act aloof. Careful not to reveal he was aware of who was watching him, the dog hanyou silently began moving along the walls of the stronghold towards the darker shadows.

Masking his scent and aura quickly, the dog hanyou couldn't help but smirk as he drifted deeper into the shadows. A few moments passed until the one searching for him revealed herself.

Slipping out of the shadows, he moved up behind his pursuer and wrapped them in a tight embrace from behind. Hearing a small gasp of surprise, he ground his hips against the rear of the figure, earning him a soft moan.

"Sneaking around, eh Lilly?" Iya purred into the neko's ear.

Wrapping her tail around the waist of her mate, Lilly softly murmured "Something like that."

Nipping at her neck with butterfly kisses, the dog hanyou huskily whispered "Perhaps I should punish you for sneaking up on your mate. It's not nice to stalk a dog demon, after all."

Spinning around and looping her arms around her mate's neck, the neko pulled in close to his face so that his breath was hitting her face directly. Moving closer until her lips were mere inches from his own, she chastely murmured "Hanyou."

000

* * *

000

"Damn…"

Staring at his father indifferently, Yukio couldn't help but internally share his father's word and attitude on the situation he had just explained to the group. Glancing around the room, he noted his elder uncle was digesting his words silently while his father was now up pacing by the window. Near him, his traveling companion, Uryū remained silent.

Placing his right hand on his forehead, Iya calmed himself the best he could before removing his hand and turning towards his son once more. "Do they really intend to serve under the Eastern Lands?"

Letting out a bit of a disgruntled sigh, the white haired hanyou ran a clawed hand through his long hair and grunted out "I hope not. If Sanosuke or Kenji has their way, they won't lift a claw to help the Eastern Lands."

"I can't even begin to understand the reasoning behind allying themselves with the Eastern Lands." Iya grumbled. "The goal of The Thirteen was always to destroy the Four Lands, so for The Army of The Thirteen to make this kind of move is surprising, to say at the least."

Silence enveloped the room momentarily until Yukio spoke up again, saying "This alliance was pushed upon them by the newest member of the tri-headed leaders, Chikako Senju. Her thinking is to lull their enemy into a feeling of safety and security so that in the end, they can use that to their advantage."

"But I don't believe that will happen. In fact, I'm almost certain Lord Sasuke knows of what The Army of The Thirteen plans of already. This is due that Chikako wishes to win his favor and no doubt has tried to use her beauty and other unsightly tricks to bed him. I do not doubt for a moment that she has probably told him what the village intends to do in due time. It's just a question of what Lord Sasuke intends to do about it that remains."

"He will destroy them." Sesshomaru blandly stated. "Lord Sasuke no doubt wishes to dispose of them as quickly and discretely as possible."

Resting a hand underneath of his chin, Iya calmly added "No doubt that Lord Sasuke will do what he can with them. I figure he anticipates them trying to take his life, but would this Chikako even attempt to do so?"

"She is nothing more than a whore looking for more power." Yukio tersely answered. "Chikako once tried to win my favor, but I refused her due that I could not stand her. She only wanted the power I could grant her and nothing more. I saw through her and knew her true intentions and had no desire to give her anything, so she stopped trying to work her way into my bed."

Letting out a long sigh, the black haired dog hanyou muttered "This does not bode well."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air momentarily until the Quincy spoke up. "Could these incidents be connected? You said that both the East and South intruded upon the Western Lands. No more than a few weeks later, Iya, you and Lilly were attacked. Three months later, the Western Stronghold was attacked, with the attacker looking for Lord Sesshomaru."

"There is a problem with connecting them." Iya retorted. "The leader of the group that attacked Lilly and myself admitted who sent her and her group to assassinate us. It was not either the Southern or Eastern Lands. As for Kisame's attack, he seemed only to want to test his strength, though how he knew who to come after is another mystery."

"And where." Sesshomaru added.

Taking a deep breath as he rubbed his temples gently, the elder hanyou commented "Things are so clouded at this moment. We cannot jump to conclusions."

"Indeed, but we must remain vigilant." the demon lord stated.


	15. Chapter 15: Calm Before the Storm

**Hey everyone! So, first off, sorry about this chapter being a touch late. I meant to get it out on Friday, but I was distracted and didn't do it. I intended to fix that on Saturday, but again, I was taken away and distracted. Sunday was no better. But I did get it up today, so all is well.**

**Life is still as hectic as always. My mate and I are to go look at a few houses today and tomorrow. Whether we'll buy or not is a mystery to me. With my job as it is, I'm kind of not wanting to, but at the same time, if it's a good deal, we'd love to get one. Meh, I don't know. Other than that, work is busy like always. My mate and I go on vacation with my dad, step mom, and step brother this Saturday to Myrtle Beach, SC. I can't wait to get away and relax for a week. Also, my sister and her husband are moving to Pittsburg, PA, this weekend. It's kind of sad to see her go, but his job forced them to move there. Nothing else of interesting going on, other than my extreme anger at idiot people, but that shall never disappear!**

**Writing wise, well, this is the last chapter. I put a note at the end of the story for those interested.**

**Thank you as always Kattana for reviewing. I love hearing from you. As for everyone else, I'll say I'm seriously disappointed with the results of this story. I figured everyone would catch on and review eventually, but it just never panned out for me. It's alright and all since I love to write, but still, it's just kind of really disappointing to see what you worked on just ignored. No worries though, I'll continue to write and post stories, but a little feedback would be nice.**

**At any rate, I'm done for now. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

Staring intently at the golden barrier several feet before herself with her hazel eyes, Neliel watched as Ichigo and Shinji crossed blades. Her eyes darted back and forth, keeping up with their pace and never missing a single movement that either of the two made.

Feeling a shift in the barrier that protected her village, Neliel suddenly vanished from the spot she was standing in and appeared next to the pink haired hanyou that held the barrier up.

"Hachi, when those two finish up, fetch Hiyori and Kensei. Have the four of them train together for a while. How they wish to do so is up to them."

Inclining his head, Hachi answered "Yes, Lady Neliel."

Disappearing in a flash, the demoness became visible a moment later facing the direction of her hut. Quietly, she set out for her hut, arriving at it in minute's time. Walking in, she found a figure sitting by the fire pit wrapped in a dark black cloak. Sitting down across from the robed figure, the demoness settled and looked into the hood of her guest.

Raising their head, the figure said in a voice just above a whisper "Bakudō 26: Kyokko."

Flaring around the room instantly was a flash of light orange energy. It melded perfectly against the walls, floor, and ceiling. As soon as the flash had appeared, it vanished once more, leaving the pair alone.

"This must be urgent and very important for you to use Kidō, Kisuke."

Lifting his hood off to reveal his head, Urahara smiled softly, saying "I figured you would sense me since I came in secretly."

Looking at the sword smith momentarily, the demoness casually commented "You left your hat at home."

"It wouldn't fit under the hood." the sword smith remarked. "Besides, I needed the element of surprise. That's why I wore this cloak."

"I take it that's a new invention of yours? It seems to be suppressing your demonic aura."

Flashing a wide smile, Urahara cheerfully replied "Correct you are, Neliel! It's one of my newest inventions. Thanks to this cloak, my aura is completely concealed."

Nodding her head in understanding, the demoness picked up a metal poker beside of herself and started pushing some of the left over wood in the fire further in. Resting her hazel eyes upon the sword smith, she gave a small smile as she set the poker back down.

Meeting her eyes with his own light blue ones, the sword smith rubbed the back of his head momentarily as a weak smile appeared on his face. Steeling himself, he lowered his head a bit until the shadows of his bangs hid his face and his smile vanished.

"It's about to begin." he stated in a cool, but serious tone.

Taking in a sharp breath, the teal haired demoness quietly nodded her head. Staring at the fire, she murmured "I figured it would come to this."

"Yeah, me too. My contacts tell me that within the next few days, it'll happen."

Raising his head up to look into the hazel eyes of Neliel once more, Kisuke hesitantly said "We should warn them."

Shaking her head, Neliel was quick to say "No, do not get involved."

"Neliel, you know what will happen to …"

"I said no!" the demoness snapped.

Choosing his words wisely, the sword smith smoothly replied "Why? They have the right to know what is about to happen."

Standing up and turning away from her visitor, the demoness crossed her arms over her chest and hugged them tightly to her body. Remaining silent for several moments as she gathered her emotions together, she closed her eyes and coldly gave her answer.

"My master taught me not to become entangled in their affairs. Do as you want Kisuke, but I will not bring myself or this village into such things. This village will have nothing to do with the upcoming events."

"You can't seclude yourself forever, Neliel." Kisuke cautiously stated. "One day, you may not be able to avoid the outside world, and by then, it may be too late to do anything about the current events that are about to unfold."

Turning to face the sword smith once more, the demoness revealed cold hazel eyes and emotionlessly said "Then so be it."

Moving to his feet, Kisuke acknowledged her last statement with a nod and drew his hood back over his head. Turning to leave, he stopped momentarily and said "We may not have the luxury of staying hidden forever, Neliel. Those that seek you have once attacked your students. I doubt they would hesitate to do so again if it means they will flush you out."

"My students will be fine." the demoness stubbornly stated.

Lightly chuckling, the sword smith nodded his head, saying "Yes, I suppose they will be."

With his words said, Kisuke released his spell and recast it around his body. Before completely vanishing from the sight of Neliel, he gave her a weak smile.

000  


* * *

000

Stared at the spirit of his zanpakutō, Zangetsu, Ichigo couldn't help but remain silent as the words of his sword sank in. The tattered trench coat of the spirit fluttered in the gentle breeze with the setting sun reflecting off of his dark glasses.

"_Do you understand what I told you earlier, Ichigo?_" Zangetsu questioned.

Receiving a mute nod, the spirit gave a small smile and said "_We will train again soon. Until then, continue to learn to draw out more power of your hollow. He would never say anything about it, but he agrees that you must learn to control his power if you are to become even stronger._"

"Ichigo!"

Hearing the voice of Orihime calling for him, the quarter demon reached out with his senses, detecting the demoness approaching slowly.

Once more letting a small smile frame his face, Zangetsu calmly said "_Until next time, Ichigo._"

Watching the spirit vanish and his cleaver blade glow with a light blue demonic aura, the quarter demon strapped the sword back onto his back and waited patiently for the bobcat demoness to reach him. Not even a minute passed before she walked up to him with a warm smile. Returning the smile, a small basket in her left hand caught his eye.

"What's in the basket?"

Shyly, Orihime drew the basket behind her back and turned her gaze towards the side and quietly replied with a touch of blush on her cheeks "Oh, it's some dinner that Lisa made for everyone. Since you weren't back yet, I grabbed both our portions and thought I'd bring it out here to you so we could eat together."

Smiling, Ichigo nodded his head, saying "Yeah, that'd be great. I'm starved."

Moving over to the large flat rock where the sun was still striking, the pair sat down together. Calming her nerves, the bobcat demoness started digging out a couple containers of food and two empty bowls. Finishing, she set the bamboo water canteens in front of herself and the quarter demon. Setting back onto her knees, she looked in the direction of the quarter demon, who was staring at the food in front of him with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

Turning his gaze up to the bobcat demoness, the quarter demon couldn't help but stare into her gray eyes and felt himself falling deeper and deeper into their depths. Forcing himself to look away, he rubbed the back of his head for a moment before saying "I just wanted to thank you for bringing me something to eat."

Smiling warmly back at Ichigo, Orihime felt her heart flutter again but quickly forced herself to calm down. "_I'm acting so foolish. Not once did I ever have this problem three years ago, yet now, here I am acting so ditzy._"

Picking up their chopsticks, the pair silently started eating their meals. Neither refused to meet the others' eyes, nor did they speak.

Completely uncomfortable with the silence, Orihime set down her dish and folded her hands into her lap. Looking down at them, she attempted to find something to discuss, but her mind could not find a topic to speak on.

Sensing her discomfort, the quarter demon felt himself wishing to reach out and tell her it was alright, but images of a month earlier when he revealed his mask to her poured into his mind.

"_She was so scared of how I looked that day with my mask on. I couldn't blame her too badly since I must look like a monster when I wear it._"

"_I'm insulted, partner._" a voice similar to his own, but laced with insanity echoed n his mind. Closing his eyes, Ichigo instantly saw his white doppelganger smirking at him and feigning hurt. "_I comply and give you my power and all you can worry about is how that woman views it? That sounds a bit self-centered if you ask me._"

Glaring at his look-a-like, Ichigo snarled back "_Keep your opinions to yourself! I don't need you messing anything up!_"

"_What, afraid I'll come out and hurt her if you let her get too close?_" the doppelganger challenged. Turning serious, he added "_Che, I have no interest in messing with her. You made it clear the last time we fought that you are the king, so why should I mess with the king's queen?_"

Sputtering at the words he heard, the quarter demon was quick to fire back "_It's not like that!_"

Frowning, the white haired look-a-like folded his arms over his chest, asking "_Then what is she to you? Clearly she is in love with you. Even you should be able to see that. And don't forget, we are linked and I know your feelings for her._"

Unwilling to answer, Ichigo was suddenly woken from his conversation when he felt someone shaking him gently. Opening his brown eyes, he found the demoness leaning in close and looking at him worriedly. Realizing how close the two of them were, he felt a blush creeping onto his face.

"Ichigo, are you ok?"

Noting the concern reflecting within her eyes and tenderness in her voice, the quarter bobcat weakly smiled and rubbed the back of his head, saying "I'm sorry about that. Just a bit lost in my thoughts."

Nodding her head slowly, Orihime remained hovering near him with their faces only inches apart. "Are you sure? You didn't respond to a word I said and then I noticed that you were just sitting there looking blankly ahead."

"I'm fine, really." Ichigo assured the demoness. Noting how close the two of them were once again, he couldn't help but feel even more heat rushing to his face. Staring at her face, he saw noticed how her lips seemed achingly so close and seemingly calling out to him to capture them.

"_She's yours, King. You know you want to take what is yours._" the voice of his doppelganger called from within his mind, followed by one of his maniacal laughs.

Noting the blank look in the quarter demon's eyes again, the demoness suddenly realized just how close the two of them were. Blush began staining her own cheeks, but she was reluctant to pull away. Instead, she felt the urge to draw closer.

Inwardly torn between what she wanted, the demoness groaned within her mind "_I want to be with him, but I can't rush this. He has to be ready to …_"

Torn from her thoughts by the feeling of her lips being touched by the quarter demon's, the mage found herself suddenly lost in the moment of the kiss, with all thoughts scattering from her mind and her eyes shutting as she leaned into the kiss.

At the same time, the quarter demon slid his eyes shut and let go of all his hesitation and deepened the kiss. In his mind, he heard his white doppelganger rooting him on, but ignored him completely.

Coming up from air a few moments later, the two rested their foreheads against one another, each slightly panting and blushing. Pulling back simultaneously, the two stared at one another momentarily, each taking the other's reactions.

In a low, sultry tone, Orihime whispered "Ichigo…"

Feeling her hot breath hitting his skin, Ichigo pulled her back down and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle, but hungry kiss. Enjoying the taste of her lips, he once more deepened the kiss, this time daringly using his tongue to ask for entrance into her mouth. Feeling her willingly give him access, he entered into her mouth, with their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Moaning lightly, Orihime could feel herself starting to give into a side of herself she had shut off long ago. Feeling more and more aroused, she slowly began to run her hands along the well sculpted chest of Ichigo.

Picking up on the spiced scent of the demoness's arousal, Ichigo's mind suddenly sparked to life. "_Damn, this is too much, too soon. I need to do this right._"

Breaking the kiss and gently wrapping Orihime's wrists within his hands, Ichigo let out a heavy sigh and took several deep breaths. Looking up and into her gray eyes, he noted a touch of confusion and hurt reflecting from within them.

"Orihime, we shouldn't go so fast…"

Turning her away and casting her eyes to the ground, the mage apologetically murmured "I'm sorry…"

Reaching out and turning her head to look back at him, the quarter demon weakly smiled and shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, it's mine. I tried to impatiently move forward too fast, but I realize my mistake. I want to do things right by you. That's why I stopped."

Realization flashed within the demoness's eyes instantly and her lips formed a small smile immediately. "Thank you, Ichigo."

Moving forward and placing a chaste kiss onto her lips, Ichigo pulled back and smiled once more at her. "We should probably get back to the village before the others come looking for us."

"Alright."

Packing up the containers that had held their meal, Orihime placed all of them back into the basket. Reaching out to one another, the pair started their return trip to the village, each with a smile and touch of blush on their faces.

000

* * *

000

"Are you coming, Inuyasha?"

Walking out from a few trees wearing a pair of red swimming trunks and carrying his usual clothing in a bundle, save for his sword, Inuyasha irritable answered "Why do I have to wear these shorts again? We always swim with nothing on."

Glaring at her mate, Kagome grit her teeth and folded her arms over her chest. She wore a sleek pink bikini. She was in her hanyou form, with her tail poking out through the cut hole in her bottoms. Flaring around her, the hanyou's demonic aura began to become more visible due to her anger.

Through grit teeth, she hissed "I will not swim naked with your brothers and their mates."

"Why? No one cares in this time."

Earning himself a deadly glare from his mate, the silver haired hanyou waved the hand carrying his sword before himself, saying "But we can wear these swimsuits you brought us to wear!"

Chuckling amongst themselves, Lilly and Yoshe shook their heads and watched the two hanyous arguing. The neko wore a purple and brown stripped halter top with a matching string bikini, and her tail wrapped around her hips. Meanwhile, the ice demoness wore a white with purple and red embroidered top and double stringed bikini. All three women's bathing suits revealed their curves in all the right places, along with their lean figures.

Letting out an exasperated sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, Iya whispered softly to his elder brother "How did we get dragged into this again?"

"Do you really wish for this Sesshomaru to explain something you already know?"

Wrapping her arms around her mate from behind, the neko embraced him. Taking note of his nearly unclothed form, save for a pair of black swimming trunks, the neko purred into his ear "Don't you remember?"

Rolling his eyes at the sight of his brother's reaction, the demon lord suddenly felt something latch onto his left arm. Turning to find his mate standing there, he noted the sensual look she had within her eyes that screamed for him to take her away from his brothers' and their mates and do numerous things to her.

Taking in the long look of her mate wearing his white shorts, the ice demoness sultry whispered lowly so that on her mate could hear her "You will be rewarded for your cooperation later."

Leaning in closer and capturing his mate's lips gently before pulling away, Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a quick smile before it faded away. "Indeed."

Nearing the group with her subdued mate in tow, Kagome smiled brightly and cheerfully asked "Shall we go swimming?"

Both Lilly and Yoshe nodded their heads, with their mates each letting out soft sighs before inclining their heads to agree. Without warning, the three women began dragging their mates towards the water.

000

* * *

000

Releasing a contented sigh as she snuggled closer against her mate and felt his arms tighten around her waist, Lilly took in his scent and softly smiled. Ears twitching, she picked up the sound of his even, rhythmic breathing, revealing he was still asleep.

Cracking her emerald eyes open, the neko shifted her body slightly so she could get a better look at his face. Adjusting to where she could see at last, she couldn't help but flash a fanged smile at him and attempted to free an arm. Managing to free her one arm from underneath his grasp, she reached up and gently traced her claws along the dog hanyou's demon markings on his cheeks.

"_He is so handsome. I'm truly lucky to be mated to him and know that I am his for the rest of my life._"

Surprised suddenly by a hand reaching up and grabbing hold of her wrist, Lilly almost let out a scream until she realized who held her wrist. Gazing into her mate's face, she saw his eyes were staring intently at her with a softness reserved for her alone. Emerald met muddy brown momentarily as the two stared at one another.

"It's not nice to wake someone so early." Iya huskily murmured, causing a chill to run up the neko's spine.

Innocently, Lilly replied "I was just thinking how lucky I am to be yours. Is that a crime?"

Acting like he was pondering her words, the dog hanyou answered "No, but waking someone is."

"Then whatever shall you do about it?"

Flipping his mate over so that she was pinned beneath his body, the dog hanyou ground his hips against his mate's, earning him a small moan of pleasure. Amorously, he whispered "I think I'll punish you for it. Do you think this punishment is acceptable?"

About to answer, the neko was unable to momentarily as she felt the male hanyou once more grind his hips against her own, revealing to her how aroused he already was. Losing her voice, she couldn't help but feel herself becoming more and more aroused by his movements.

Flashing a victorious smile, the male hanyou slowly started placing butterfly kisses onto his mate's neck, stopping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder where his mating mark revealed itself. Kissing it and scraping his fangs along her soft skin, he earned soft mews and elicit moans from her.

"_Wait, the others are somewhat close by._"

Realizing this information, the dog hanyou ceased his assault on his mate's neck and quickly scooped her up into his arms bridal style. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, he quickly took off at full speed, leaving a small trail of dust behind.

Looking down at his mate, he saw a look of confusion washing over her face. Casting a small smile at her, he simply said "The others were back there. Unless you wanted to put on a show for them, I thought it was best we moved away."

Immediately, her arousal was replaced by embarrassment, but she slowly nodded her head in agreement. Shifting so she could lean closer into her mate, she laid her head onto his shoulder and slid her eyes shut. Enjoying the feeling of resting in her mate's arms, she let out a small content sigh.

"Don't think you're off the hook."

Opening her eyes to find her mate looking down at her with desire swirling within his muddy brown eyes, she slyly smirked. "I wasn't for one moment."

000

* * *

000

"Thank Kami they left." Inuyasha muttered with his eyes closed. Opening them and glancing down into his mate's already opened honey colored eyes, he grunted out "I was beginning to think I was going to have to get up and tell them to get a room."

Playfully smacking her mate's chest, Kagome softly replied "You shouldn't be so hard on them. We know all too well about having to sneak off, now don't we?"

Blushing, the silver haired dog hanyou turned his face away, only to have it drawn back to him gently by a pair of soft clawed hands. Noting a lustful expression within his mate's eyes, the male hanyou couldn't help but feel his blush fade and his own body filled with desire.

Drawing Kagome up to her feet, he quickly bent over and motioned for her to mount his back. Feeling her securely on, he stood up and sprinted away at top speed, leaving only his eldest brother and mate behind.

000

* * *

000

"So, we're alone at last." Yoshe purred into the dog demon's ear. "What shall we do?"

Revealing his calm amber eyes, Sesshomaru coolly answered with a question of his own, asking "What is it you desire, mate?"

Smirking as she shifted her body so that she was on top of the dog demon, the demoness smoothly replied "I think we both desire the same thing."

000

* * *

000

"Should we really be going back there?"

Coming to a complete stop, Yukio remained quiet for a moment before saying "Perhaps we shouldn't, but we must keep tabs on Amestris. It's the only way we'll be able to keep them from destroying themselves."

Raising an eyebrow, Uryū calmly asked "Amestris?"

"That's the true name of the village." the hanyou commented.

"A strange name for a village that is far from what it's true name means." the Quincy remarked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I mean, 'Friend' is not something I think of when we speak of that village."

Rolling his eyes, the white haired hanyou grunted back "No one asked if you care for the name or not; it's just what was chosen long ago."

"Anyways, we have to go back and keep an eye on the village. I know in the end, that damn Chikako will get all of the villagers killed. I can't live with that on my conscious, even if they do think I'm a traitor. I swore I would protect them when I was in charge of the village, and even now I choose to continue that oath."

Noting the Quincy was staring at him with a look of surprise on his face, Yukio grunted out "What is with you?"

Shaking his head, Uryū smiled, saying "I'm just surprised to hear you say something like that, that's all. You have never openly admitted you have something you wish to protect."

"Whatever…" the hanyou irritably muttered. Allowing a small smirk to cross his face, he coolly added "Besides, Lord Sesshomaru has agreed to offer a non-aggression pact with them should they decide to abandon the Eastern Lands."

Casting a small smile at the hanyou, the Quincy smartly replied "That was considerate of him. Your father didn't happen to help convince him to do so, did he?"

"For someone who is often rather quiet, you're awfully chatty today."

Shrugging his shoulders, the Quincy began walking once again. "Better come along, if we're going to find a good place to keep watch."

"Whatever…"

000

* * *

000

"This Sesshomaru fails to see the point of participating in this 'game'."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and replied "This game is just for fun. You do know what fun is, right?"

"Not likely." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Glaring at his younger brother with a look that could kill, the demon lord retorted "This Sesshomaru does know how to have fun."

Throwing a victorious smirk towards the ice demoness, who had an amused look on her face also, the female dog hanyou clapped her hands together and smiled. "Then we can get started. Hmm, since I suggested this game, I guess I'll go first. Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Feh, dare."

Nodding her head, the miko hanyou had a mischievous grin on her face as she said "I dare you to give Sesshomaru a hug."

Both the silver haired hanyou and demon's amber eyes widened instantly. Cursing softly, the silver haired hanyou stood and moved towards his elder brother with hesitation. Noting his elder brother was flexing his claws, which were now glowing with a light green energy, the hanyou quickly wrapped his arms around the dog demon and embraced him. Before he could be skewered by his brother, he leapt backwards and sat down at his place next to his mate and let out a heavy sigh.

All but the now blushing dog demon and hanyou were laughing loudly, with their other brother on his side laughing loudly and his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"That'll… do…" Kagome said between laughs.

Glaring at his mate, Inuyasha sneered, asking "Who should it be? Why not you, **mate**. Truth or dare!"

Wiping the tears from her face, the miko hanyou gradually quieted, but couldn't help but let try and stifle her giggles. At last settled, she replied "Truth."

"What color, style, and fabric type of underwear are you wearing?"

Stiffening upon hearing her mate's question, Kagome's face slowly began turning a shade of crimson. Fiddling with her fingers momentarily, she whispered in a near inaudible voice "A yellow satin thong with matching bra."

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Inuyasha smartly commented as he held his hand up to his ear. "You'll have to repeat it a bit louder."

Blushing even deeper, the miko hanyou answered loud enough for the others to hear "I said a yellow satin thong and matching bra."

Earning a small whistle from the neko, the miko hanyou willed her blush away. About the time she did, she heard her mate say "My, my, sounds sexy. I'll have to get a closer look at them later. I guess it's your turn."

Feeling her face turn a deeper shade of crimson, Kagome noted she was getting chuckles from both the neko and ice demoness. Deciding on her target, she smirked. "Lilly, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Grinning madly, the miko hanyou asked "How many times have Iya and you had sex today?"

Finding it was her turn to begin blushing, the neko cast her emerald eyes at the ground to avoid the intense gaze of the others. Meekly, she murmured "Three times…"

"Really?" Yoshe questioned with a raised eyebrow. "No wonder I couldn't find the two of you most of today."

Turning a deeper shade of crimson, the neko quickly tried to throw the attention from herself and declared "Yoshe, you're next! Truth or dare!"

Tapping her chin with a clawed finger, the ice demoness smiled, saying "I suppose I'll play it safe and pick truth."

Grinning wickedly, the neko asked "Have you ever forced Sesshomaru not to sleep in the same room as you?"

"I have." Yoshe answered nonchalantly, earning her a small glare from her mate. Patting his knee, she smiled and playfully scolded him, saying "Don't make such a sour face, Sesshomaru. I let you back in our room, once you apologized."

Turning to her mate, she smiled again and said "I think it's your turn to join in. Truth or dare?"

Raising an eyebrow, the demon lord smoothly replied "This Sesshomaru does not see the point of this game."

"Please play along, for me." Yoshe pleaded in a soft tone as she flashed her icy blue eyes at him.

Remaining impassive, Sesshomaru answered "Truth."

"Feh, figures you'd wuss out on us. A real man would take a dare." Inuyasha darkly muttered, earning him an irritated look from the demon lord.

"Very well, this Sesshomaru shall take a dare."

Both the neko and miko hanyou began giggling while the ice demoness's eyes sparkled with ill intentions. Smirking, she smartly said "You have to put on a woman's kimono and declare you are pretty."

Simultaneously, Iya and Inuyasha burst out into fits of loud laughter, each earning a fierce glare from their elder brother. Neither paid any heed, with each falling to their sides and wrapping their arms around themselves.

"This Sesshomaru …"

"If you choose not to do this dare, you get a punishment, in the form of a dare that the group decides on collectively. Choose not to do it, and well, let's just say you won't like what we'll end up having to do to you." Yoshe declared.

Eyeing his mate momentarily, the demon lord stood from his sitting place and tersely asked "Where is the kimono?"

Grinning victoriously, the demoness stood and walked over to where her clothing was stored and returned shortly with a beautiful lavender kimono that had pink cherry blossoms embroidered into it. Handing it to her mate, she smiled at him, but noted annoyance within his eyes as he walked away towards a set of trees, where he went in behind them.

All four hanyous at this time let their laughter out, with the ice demoness joining them and loud, boisterous laughter. After a few minutes of laughter, the five calmed down a bit, though the two male hanyous sat up, expectant of their brother's to return.

Stepping out from behind the trees with a look on his face that could kill by just contact, the demon lord strode towards the group wearing the lavender kimono. All five onlookers couldn't help but laugh, with the two male hanyous pointing and falling back onto their backs in fits of laughter.

Wiping a few stray tears from her face, Yoshe spoke up with laughter still in her voice, asking "Now then, do you have something to say?"

Glaring at his mate with cold amber eyes, the dog demon's mouth began to part, only to be interrupted by a loud squawking voice from a distance.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Each of the group, with exception to the demon lord, let out an audible groan of irritation, though it appeared the demon lord was just as annoyed. Realizing what he wore, the demon lord returned to the safety of the trees and quickly changed back into his normal attire and returned before the small green imp arrived.

Eyes lighting up, Jaken cried out "Lord Sesshomaru, at last, I found you!"

"This Sesshomaru asked that you not disturb our trip."

Falling to the ground and bowing deeply, the imp whimpered out "Beg my pardon, Lord Sesshomaru, but this is an emergency. The West is under attack."

In a cold, harsh voice, Sesshomaru asked "What do you mean?"

Raising his head, the imp stood and declared "The Eastern and Southern Lands have attacked our borders, killing any that resist them along the way. They've sent an official declaration of war as well."

"Do you have it!" the demon lord demanded.

Reaching into his brown kimono, the imp quickly produced a scroll and handed it timidly to the Lord of the West. Taking it, the dog demon quickly opened it and read through it before unexpectedly crushing it and using his poison claws to melt it.

"Damn the Southern and Eastern Lords!" the dog demon cursed loudly as his eyes flared red.

A touch confused, Lilly leaned in close to Iya, asking "What does this all mean?"

"We're going to war." the elder dog hanyou answered stonily.

**And there you have it, the end of **_**Descending Twilight**_**. There is a sequel to this though, so that no one is disappointed. It is going to be called **_**Path to Dawn**_**. More than likely, I'll begin posting it in September. For now, I'm going to take a small break until then, but no worries, I'll let everyone know when I begin posting **_**PtD**_**. For now, I'm thinking it will end this series that I've begun, but no promises, seeing how I said that about my one Yugioh series and am thinking of writing another story to it. Anyways, I hope everyone liked this story. I loved working on it and can't wait to hear reactions to **_**Path to Dawn**_**. Until then, enjoy!**


End file.
